Six friends, one sleepover, a whole new life
by story-teller666
Summary: Kioko and her friends didn't expect the TV to attack them...or to send them into their all time favourite manga/anime! Cliche sounding, right? But I bet you didn't expect the unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Hello to my beloved fans…as you've probably already guessed, this is a new story I've started an –

**Kakashi:** Shouldn't you be studying for your final exams? *raises an eyebrow*

**Author:** *waves a hand* Yeah, yeah…whatever! Anyway, back to wha –

**Tsunade: ***staggers in* OI! YOU…SHOULDN'T YOU BE BURIED UNDER NOTES AND BOOKS?

**Author:** *muttering* Way to make a person feel loved! *to Tsunade* I'm taking a break, and letting my creative juices flow. Wait, shouldn't _you _be buried under paperwork?

**Tsunade:** *shiftily looks around* Um…aah…I-I'm also taking a break to let my creative juices flow…

**Author and Kakashi:** *sweatdrop* …riiiight….

**Tsunade:** *waving a green glowing fist* Say anything to Shizune, and I'll personally deal with you.

**Kakashi: ***retreats a few steps* Ahahahaha…I think I hear Obito calling me! Bye! *poofs away*

**Author:** Oh, okay…WAIT, ISN'T HE DEAD AND BURIED SIX FEET UNDER? KAKASHI, YOU DOUCHE!

**Tsunade:** *watches the Author go on a rampage with a sweatdrop* It's really no wonder she doesn't own Naruto…*shakes her head turns to the readers* Enjoy the chapter and review please…otherwise…let's just say, it won't turn out pretty. *dead aura flies around*

* * *

I've always wanted my life to be that little bit more exciting. Now, don't get me wrong: I like having a routine. Hell, who wants to be preparing for anything that's everything everyday. Talk about exhausting! But even for the routine-extremists, life will get boring without having some form of excitement every now and then.

I'm Fukui Kioko. My friends tell me that I'm pretty much the definition of happiness. I'm always smiling, even when I'm about to get in the biggest shit, and I somehow always manage to make people smile back at me – my friends are always thankful for my 'happy-go-lucky' attitude; it gets us out of a lot of trouble. Apparently, a day when I don't appear happy is considered to be close to Doomsday. Yeah, they're a melodramatic bunch, but that's why I put up with them.

There's six of us in the group. Hayashi Emiko: the cool calm collected one out of the group. She's usually in charge of keeping the rest of us from permanent insanity.

Koizumi Mai is the cutie pie; it's so hard to resist her when the puppy eyes come on at full power. Her doll like appearance, complete with blonde curls and huge aqua eyes, render literally everyone defenseless against her cuteness. It's quite dangerous at times.

Kaneko Akira is the golden boy, just like his name. He is the smart one out of the group. While Emiko keeps us from insanity, Kin thinks up ways in which to get us on the quickest path to hell – he's almost always the main mastermind behind our destructive plans.

Mizushima Kaida is our little fighter. She's more boyish that the boys; when ever there's a brawl behind the oval at school, you're almost guaranteed to find Kaida in the thickest of it. She's also got the dirtiest language – she'd give Hidan a run for his money (well, Kakazu's cash, anyway).

Tsukino Mitsu is a sweet talker – that's putting it lightly. He's what most would see as a playboy, save for the fact that he hangs with us weirdos and not the popular bunch. His girl wooing face has only been rejected by myself, Emiko, Mai and Kaida. We'd developed an immunity the moment we met him. And strangely enough, this led to Mitsu hanging around us even more, trying valiantly to get one of us to fall for his 'lady charms'. He was very active for about two months. Then he realized that we weren't falling for anything he threw, and so decided to become friends.

The six of us has only been together for about a year and a half, but it feels like we've known each other since birth. Between the six of us, we have four sets of parents: Kaida was raised by her mum until three years ago, when her mother was killed in a car accident. She'd become a rebel since her mother's death, always acting tough. Only I'd seen her cry late at night, once everyone had gone to bed. She made me promise – "cross my heart and hope to die the most painful death possible and end up in hell" – not to even breathe a word about the incident to anyone else. She can be persuasive, especially with a baseball bat in her hand.

I'm the other orphan in the group. I was told that the orphanage had no idea about my parents. According to the matron, I'd appeared on the door step one day (sorta like Harry Potter). All I had pinned to my blanket was a small scrap of paper with my name on it – Kioko. Not even a last name. It was something the people at the orphanage gave me – came out of some random book.

_Anyway_, I didn't really like staying at the orphanage. So, I hitched my ass ASAP out of there – got myself a job and apartment. I've been living in my little place for about two years, now.

"So, you guys up-to-date with our all time favourites?" Mai fell back onto the green grass with a sigh. Blonde curls spread out like a halo around her, and long lashes brushed her pink cheeks as her eyelids drooped.

"Mm hmm" I mumbled, smiling at the gentle heat from the sun that fell across my body. I titled my head back, savouring the warmth.

"It sucks that Pein dies" Mai grumbled, her tone making it clear to everyone that she didn't appreciate Kishimoto killing off her much loved hero.

"Yep" Kaida flopped down next to me. She was gasping for breath, as though she'd just run from the other end of the school. "It's soooo hot" she moaned, tugging at the bottom of her faded yellow hoodie.

"Take your jumper off" Emiko suggested, settling herself down neatly under the shade of the sakura tree. Calmly she pulled out a book, and was soon immersed in the words.

We sat still in silence for a few moments, each of us lost in our own worlds. And then the boys showed up. Mitsu was glowering about something, while Akira kept shooting him nervous glances – as though expecting the other to suddenly lose it. The womanizer looked ready to rip heads off.

"What's up, Mitsu chan?" I inquired, after making sure that I was a safe distance away from his clawed hands. I was once on the receiving end of his attempted murder by strangulation. It took all four of the others plus a crowbar to pry his grip loose enough for me to escape.

"It's that bastard Takai" golden-brown hair stood on end as a frustrated hand ran through them. Mitsu shook his hand at the invisible enemy. "Always thinks he can get any girl he wants" he growled, sarcasm drenching his words.

"Takai got Shina chan" Akira elaborated as he noticed my confused look.

"Oh!" I nodded. Mitsu had been after the school's popularity princess - Kurosawa Shina. Although I'd seen first hand, the humiliating rejection she posed on other hopefuls, I was sure with Mitsu's charms he would make some progress. Apparently I was wrong. Kawaguchi Takai is Mitsu's biggest (actually, _only_) rival in the entire district. Two of the best looking guys had followed Shina around…and let's face it, she was the envy of almost all the girls.

"Tough luck, bud" Kaida gave a sympathy smack on Mitsu's head, and returned to lying still in the shade.

"Thanks, and ow" Mitsu replied, feathers still ruffled by the rejection.

"Look on the bright side" Mai joined in. "At least you don't have to worry about keeping Ms. High and Mighty happy 24/7".

"Hear, hear" I heard Emiko's soft agreement.

"_That's_ the bright side?" Mitsu threw us girls a disgusted look, and went back to sulking.

"Well, we tried" Mai shrugged.

…

"So…" I dragged out, trying to fill in the silence.

"Wha'cha up to this weekend?"

"Mm…not a lot"

"Ditto"

"Nothing"

"What did you have in mind?" Emiko snapped her book close, giving me her full attention. I shrugged, then grinned as a light bulb flickered on in my head.

"How bout a Narutathon?"

"I'm game" Mai was instantly up. Her eagerness was a close match to the blonde protagonist of our all-time-number-one manga/anime. All six of us were huge fans…_not_ fanboys or fangirls, just fans.

"Yes, hours upon hours of watching Sakura might just appease his hurt" Akira snorted in derision, jerking a head towards Mitsu.

"Actually, it will" Mitsu huffed, clearly trying to maintain what little dignity he had left.

I shook my head. "I still don't understand how you can like that girl?"

"Apart from the fact that she's unique, pretty and can punch people into space…what's there not to like?" he raised a perfect eyebrow.

I pretended to ponder on his words, pulling an overly exaggerated thinking face.

"Gee, maybe…her infacutation with a certain Uchiha?"

Mitsu waved an airy hand, as though to brush the argument away. "She's merely attracted to him, because he's the only character who's a looker…according to the female population who watch the anime" he added hurriedly, making his sexual preferences clear.

"Uh huh" I nodded adopting a proper expression that would be seen when putting up with a mentally retarded person.

He smirked. "Once Uchiha gets competition, Sakura will realize her mistake. She's smart".

There was a pause while the rest of us looked at one another.

"You realize you just complimented _and_ insulted her in the same sentence?" Akira pointed out.

Mitsu's face fell, toppled off his pedestal. "Oh…oh, yeah".

I giggled and then got up to give the poor boy a hug. "It's ok, Mitsu chan" I cooed. "We're all dumber than Akira…"

"HEY!" I fell down, hands spread in an attempt to protect myself from various missiles.

* * *

I sighed for the umpteenth time and glanced at the noisily ticking clock opposite me. Deciding that glaring at the poor object isn't going to hurry things up, I decided to turn my attention to the preparations I'd made for the sleepover. A last run through wouldn't do any harm!

"Ok, so we've got the popcorn" the buttery smell from the kitchen – especially the microwave – provided me with enough evidence to tick that off my list. "The beanbags and couches" a nod for the comfort cushions, "…and the most important thing of all…DVDs" I triumphantly held multiple cases up in the air. Some had drawings on the front – indicating their origin from a manufacturer – and the others were blank white discs in clear plastic covers, labeled using black and blue permanent textas.

Ding dong…ding dong…ding dong…ding dong….

I sighed. Mai's impatience seemed to be seeping through the wood and the brick walls surrounding it.

"Hi" I turned to see the blonde bouncing up and down. "We just let ourselves in" she pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah…I figured" I laughed, giving her a one-armed hug. She wriggled out of the embrace.

"Hugs can wait! Let's start already" Mai claimed a bean bag and turned huge puppy-pleading eyes on the rest of us. Emiko sat down next to her.

"Fine" I raised my hands in surrender.

"Got the popcorn" Kaida announced thickly through a mouthful of the said food. "You got the buttery one" she grinned at me. I beamed back.

"Knew you'd notice".

"Sssh" Mai hissed, flapping her arms at us. After exchanging an exasperated look and a shrug Kaida and I curled up in a couch. The boys took the remaining bean bag and sofa.

* * *

"NOOOOOOO" Mai wailed, tightly winding her arms around Emiko's neck. The choking girl eyeballed the two remaining people in the room – clearly pleading with them to help her out.

Kaida lunged across the small table in the middle and yanked the dying girl out of harm's way. Mai continued to grip my huge teddy bear in turn.

"PEIN SAMA! COME BACK! YOU CAN'T DIE, YOU BASTARD!" she shrieked jumping up to run at the TV.

"No! Not the TV!" I yelped and sprawled myself across the front of Mai's feet. The blonde tripped and landed on top of me. "OOF!"

"Wow, you guys just blow people away with the maturity you display" Mitsu's sarcastic comment drew a growl out of Kaida. She launched herself at the boy, and then proceeded to chase him around the room as he ducked and dodged to escape her clutches.

"Guys, please, I still need the house tomorrow" I pleaded, still being squashed by Mai. "And Mai, I would like to live a bit longer, so get off me!"

"Hehe" she complied to my request, immediately rolling commando-style under the low table that was to the right of us. There was a thud and a curse as her head came into contact with the leg of the table.

"Watch that mouth, missy" Emiko massaged her throat and glared at the cringing blonde.

"Yes, mom" Mai replied sarcastically. Then she stopped and gave the TV a funny look.

"What's the noise?"

"What noise?" I asked, also staring at the device. Mai cautiously moved towards it.

"Like a 'bzzzzz'" she imitated a bee. I sniggered.

"What, you a bumble bee, now?"

"HEY! But seriously guys, there's some weird noise coming out of the TV" she continued to stare. This time, I joined her. The others went quiet, and all of a sudden a buzzing sound resonated in the room.

"Woah" Mitsu and Kaida simultaneously backed into the wall opposite the TV. Emiko jumped up, looking ready to follow a 'flee on sight' command. Akira gripped a cushion in each hand, and Mai and myself crawled backwards.

"Guess you're not the bee" I laughed, only to have Akira whack my head with a pillow.

"Not the time for stupid jokes" he said, eyes never leaving the TV.

We jumped as the TV stopped it's droning.

"M-maybe something's wrong with the channel signal" Mai suggested nervously.

"…yeah…"

"Whew" I sighed after a few minutes of silence. "You guys scared the he –" I got cut off as the black screen exploded into colour. This time, there was no humming. Instead, it sounded as though there was open air rock concert playing during a massive thunderstorm. I screwed up my eyes in pain, and slapped my hands over my ears in an attempt to muffle the roar somehow.

"What's going on?" I could barely hear Kaida's screech over the earsplitting noise.

"Hang on, I'll just ask the TV" I yelled back. There was no doubt she heard me: I almost hit the floor from the slap I got on the shoulder. "OW!"

"Stop being stupid…although I know that's near impossible for you!" Emiko ordered. Her narrowed orbs glared at the screen. "Is it me, or is there something on the screen?"

"You mean the bunch of colours?" I asked. "No, I'm sure you aren't going insane, I see it too."

"No, you complete airhead! I mean I think there's a picture…or something" she moved forwards.

"Are you nuts?" Mitsu darted forwards and grabbed her arm. "Emiko chan, you could sucked into the TV…like those fanfics" she waved her free arms in the air, before grabbing her ears in pain.

Emiko made a face. "You are so damn gullible".

Immediately, the TV emitted a high pitched whine. The sound grew so loud I was sure the neighbours were going to come to investigate. My eyes started to water in pain, and I fell – first to my knees and then to my side – ears still clasped in my hands.

_Figures, my TV would try to kill me…knowing my luck._ With that last thought, I passed out, just aware of two other shadows hitting the ground near me.

* * *

I woke up, only to clench my head tightly. The skull splitting headache insistently pounded the insides of my head, making it feel like my brain was bashing the bone that encased it.

"Not good" I whimpered, curled up into a fetal position. Ever slowly, the pain decreased. The 'brain-bashing' grew less in intensity, and I was able to squint at the softly lit forest ground.

Trees shot up in the air, growing as tall as sky scrapers (well, from I was standing). Emerald leaves danced in the gentle breeze, sunlight filtering through the thick branches and broad leaves in thin shafts. The small splints of light danced and shimmered in rhythm to the moving air currents.

"Oh, wow" I breathed, dazzled by the beauty of the shadowed world in front of me. Then, reality hit me.

_Why am I in a forest?_ I had to sweatdrop at my own slowness. My brain concurrently registered another fact. _And where are the others?_ I panicked, not used to being the cool and collected one during emergencies.

Scrambling to my feet, I stumbled down what looked like a faint path in between the monster plants. Coming to terms with my situation, I gulped and glanced nervously around the undergrowth. Suddenly, the waving branches and the dark woods didn't seem all that friendly.

* * *

"Oh come _on_" I angrily heaved yet another branch out of the way. _Who would've thought that walking in straight line would be such a hassle?_

It'd been hours since I first set off in an attempt to find another human…well, another life form – other than plants – actually. The first three attempts got me back to the start. Getting sick and tired to seeing the same place over and over again, I decided that the only way I was going to get anywhere was if I walked in straight line. Hence the reason I'm currently waging a war with a particularly stubborn creeper-jumble.

"You're so damn lucky I don't have a lighter on me" I growled almost pulling a vine and the plant it's connected to out of the ground. In response to my threat, another green rope tripped me, making me get a mouthful of disgustingly bitter leaves.

"Eugh" I laid still, exhausted with the battle. Silence fell as I stared at the green sky above me. The leaves waved mockingly; it was like they were taking pleasure in my predicament.

"Fine" I huffed. "I'll just sleep here, then". I closed my eyes, finally giving into sleep.

* * *

"Ne, Kakashi sensei" a boy's voice whispered. I frowned, not happy that my nap had been interrupted. When all fell quiet again, I sighed and tried to return to dream land.

Suddenly, there was insistent poking at my ribs. An eye twitched as I tried to ignore the annoyance. But it soon became clear that the assailant wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I waved a hand in one last attempt to stop the poking.

"AAH!"

I sighed, mad that I wasn't able to sleep for longer. Fury built up in me as I slowly opened my eyes. Glaring I looked around for the intruder. A flash of colour caught my eye and I looked down to the forest floor.

Blonde spikes stood naturally up, shooting out in all directions at the top of his head. The soft looking hair complimented the tanned skin and the bright cerulean eyes that were popped open with surprise. Three whisker marks adorned the each cheek. The blindingly orange suit he wore made him very visible, even in the gloom of the forest. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. The pain from pinching myself assured me of one thing: this was no dream.

* * *

"AAARGH!" I screamed, much like how Naruto screamed moments prior. Pointed a finger at him, I barely registered the appearance of three new arrivals.

"N-NANI?" the blonde screamed back, clearly confused by my reaction.

"Naruto" a gloved hand descended and pulled the boy up by the back of his collar. Following the hand up, I stared at the masked face of Hatake Kakashi. Fighting the strong and sudden urge to squeal, I blinked stupidly at the ninja.

"Otetsudai shimashouka?" (can I help you?) Kakashi asked, his visible eye taking in my appearance.

"Huh?" _Yeah, real intelligent._ I mentally face-palmed myself.

"Um…" I tried again. "I-I don't understand what you're saying."

Kakashi looked confused. He glanced down, exchanging a looking with Naruto before turning his attention back to me.

"Otetsudai shimashouka?" he asked again, pausing between each syllable. I scowled, knowing exactly what his first impression of me was.

"Oi, I'm not stupid like this blonde here" I pointed at Naruto. I sighed when that didn't get through. I racked my brain for the word Sasuke always used when he insulted Naruto.

"Baka" I said, my finger still trained on the orange clad boy. The person the receiving end of the insult squawked, and started to yell at me in Japanese. A giggle directed my attention to the two silent specters in the clearing.

Haruno Sakura was laughing hard, almost bent double clutching her stomach. Uchiha Sasuke stood a little way away from the cackling pinkette, smirking at me. He pointed at Naruto and opened his mouth.

"Usuratonkachi" (you good-for-nothing) he uttered. Sakura all but screeched at this, acting as though it was the world's funniest joke. Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Naruto turned to his team mate and let loose of what I could confidently identify as a torrent of insults.

"TEME!" the last word vibrated in the air, the blonde gasping for breath at the end of his tirade. I felt my lips twitching.

"This is _waaaay_ better than any reality shows" I muttered, catching the attention of the ninjas. "Keep going" I waved a hand.

"Aah…ano…sumimasen…" Sakura started, annoying me endless with her broken speech.

"Look, if you wanna say something, spit it out already" I huffed, letting loose a yawn. "I wanna go back to sleep". More confused looks replied me. I growled. Then decided that sign language was the only thing that was going to work here.

"I…" I pointed to myself "…sleep" I titled my head to a side, pillowing it with my hands. Eyes closed, I pretended to snore. I think the nins understood that. They glanced at each other, before Kakashi reached over and yanked my arm.

"Hey!" I yelped uncrossing my legs to avoid a meeting between my face and the forest floor. "What's the idea?"

Kakashi ignored my questions. He turned to his students, still keeping a tight grip on me, and uttered a few instructions. The three twelve year olds nodded once, before turning their attention to me once more. The Cyclops also turned to me. He continued to jabber away in Japanese. Most of the one sided conversation flew right over my head…except for one word: 'Hokage'.

I started, immediately aware that:

a) they were either taking me straight to the Hokage…or

b) they were taking me to I & T, where they'd meet the Hokage.

I shuddered at the second one. Although I was a fan of Ibiki's, I'd rather meet him when I was able to speak in the same language. Didn't want to have misunderstandings with that man.

"Ikimashoo" (let's go) Kakashi ordered. The next moment I felt myself being flung onto his back. Looking down, I saw three branches disappearing at a rapid, yet steady, pace.

"Kami sama" I squealed, hiding my excitement into the back of Kakashi's jounin vest.

* * *

I fidgeted, feeling inadequate under the Third Hokage's steady gaze. The old man's wrinkles scrunched together as he studied me through the smoke billowing out from the end of his ever present pipe.

The Sandaime conversed with Kakashi, who'd still to let go of my arm. I stood still, watching my feet, occasionally blinking as I heard a recognizable word.

"Nani o shitara ii ka wakaranai, nani o shitara ii ka wakarimasen" (I don't know what to do) Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish expression visible in his eye. The elder ninja chuckled. He made his way towards me, and stopped in front. As the hem of the Hokage robes stopped moving, I slowly raised my eyes to meet the leader of Konohagakuru.

"Konnichiwa" he said slowly. I titled my head.

"Oh…um…k-konnichiwa" I stuttered. I grinned at the amused grandpa.

"O-namae wa nan desu ka?" he pointed at me and raised an eyebrow. I blinked at the sentence.

"Ok, I'll take a guess and say he's asking for my name" I mumbled to myself.

"Fukui Kioko" I pointed to myself.

"Kioko san, Hokage" Sarutobi pointed to himself. He repeated his actions and words.

"Jeez, you old geezer, I know that already" I rolled my eyes. This seemed to confuse all the shinobi present.

The Hokage studied me for a few more moments, before striding back behind his table. Pulling out a drawer, he held up a small red scroll with a white band in the middle. Unrolling it, he spoke to Kakashi.

"Gomen" the Copy nin whispered as he secured me in a bear hug.

"Wha'?" I asked, wrong footed by the new development. "I didn't know you hit on twelve year olds, you perv" I growled, trying to pull my arms free. Two pairs of hands, one on either arm joined Kakashi as he imprisoned me. I scowled at Naruto and Sasuke as they held me still.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded. Then gasped as Sarutobi walked towards me, holding a blue glowing hand. He quickly did some hand seals, and with an apology tapped my forehead.

Immediately I was consumed by pain, worse than the one induced by the TV. I screamed and jerked my head back, hitting Kakashi's chest. All the restraining hands left me and I fell to my knees, clutching my head, feeling as though someone had cleaved it open with an axe.

And as immediately as it came, the pain was gone. I panted, staying still, waiting to see if it was truly gone. I whimpered, closing my eyes, refusing to let tears flow. Hands still cradling my head, I slowly climbed to my feet. Then, just as slowly, I lifted my head to glare at the present team 7 and Hokage.

"That fucking hurt, you stupid old geezer" I hissed, not noticing what came out of my mouth. But I did note the ninjas' reactions.

Naruto screamed, then started to shout out gibberish. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, so much so that they appeared to be slits of white with a black patch in the middle. Kakashi's visible eye widened, before it swung to the Hokage. Sakura yelped and covered her mouth with her hand. And Sarutobi grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aah, sorry about that" he chuckled. I gaped at the man.

"W-what did you just say?" I asked, voice tiny.

Sarutobi smiled and started to roll up the scroll. "I've still gotta work on a way to get rid of the pain." He placed the scroll back in the drawer and sat behind his table.

"So, Kioko san" it was business now. There was none of the informality from before. "What exactly are you doing near Konoha?"

"Wow" I cried putting my hands up in a T. "Time out! How come I'm able to understand you? I've never done Japansese in my life, and all the words I know come from reading manga and watching anime!"

The Hokage chuckled again. "It's the jutsu" he locked his hands together in a Sasuke-like manner. "It allows the person on the receiving end to speak and understand the native language of the person on the giving end."

"Wait, lemme get this straight" I pointed a finger at the Hokage. "You put a jutsu on me that let me understand Japanese, because it's your native tongue?"

Sarutobi nodded, amused. I gaped at him for a minute before throwing my hands up in the air.

"Jesus holy Christ! You have to teach me that one! God, imagine all the time that would be saved if I could just use that for my German, Chinese and French classes…all of which I'm failing" I informed a confused Kakashi.

"Um…German? Chinese? French?" the Copy nin struggled with the foreign words. He tossed a helpless glance at his leader. "Hokage sama, what is going on?"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow before indicating towards the available chairs. "Why don't you all sit down and Kioko san can explain it to us?"

* * *

"Ne, ne Kioko chan" Naruto started, walking backwards down the street. I looked at the orange clad boy, letting him know he had my attention.

"What?"

"Is it true that you're from a different world?" the blonde ninja tilted his head to a side, looking very much like a lost little puppy. I let out a squeal and tackled him in a hug.

"Aaah! Sooo kawai" I pulled his cheeks.

"K-kio-ko c-chan, y-y-your 'urt-ting m-me" the poor boy whimpered through the pain. Rivers of tears flowed from his eyes.

"OH NO! Gomensai" I let go of his cheeks, both of which immediately turned red. I chuckled and scratched the back of my head.

"So…is it?" Naruto massaged his abused cheeks and turned great big blue eyes on me. Resisting the urge to glomp the boy again, I nodded, skipping.

"Yep!"

"How different?" Sasuke butted in, completely ignoring Sakura who was all but clinging to his arm. I grinned at the ravenette.

"For one, the buildings are A LOT bigger than these" I pointed to what looked like an apartment complex.

"B-but that's five stories tall" Sakura gaped. I nodded.

"Yeah…some are even thirty or forty stories tall" I trailed off in thought. "I think the tallest building is 828 meters or something". I turned to see even Sasuke's eyes popping out.

"828 METERS? THAT'S HUGE!" Naruto and Sakura could very synchronized when they want to be. I nodded and removed the hands I'd clapped on my ears.

"W-what else is different?" Naruto demanded, bouncing up and down like a kid about to get an early birthday present.

"Well, we've got these things called 'cars'. They're used for transportation, like how you'd use carts, but you don't need people pushing it. You just give it some petrol, sit in it and step down on the pedal, and you shoot off" I grinned, all the more eager to share.

"And it moves by itself?" Kakashi asked from behind us, his nose not buried in Icha Icha Paradise.

"Yep".

"Wow" Naruto looked like he was going to worship the ground I walked on.

"But we don't have ninjas. We have cops…police, if you will" I expanded when the nins looked confused.

"So like the Uchihas?" Sasuke pondered out loud, before realizing his slip up. He scowled and snapped his eyes away from the group watching him.

"Like the Uchihas" I agreed, smiling. "But they don't use kunai's or shurikans or jutsus. They have other gadgets, like radios…"

"We have radios" Sasuke interrupted. Sakura looked like she was expecting the world to end. This was probably the most these three had seen him talk. Naruto kept blinking confusedly at his team mate.

"But we have more advanced ones" I challenged the self-proclaimed avenger. "And we got other devices like cameras that are about the size of a dust particle. We use 'em to spy…and we got mobile phones. You use 'em to call up people instead of walking all the way to their house…" I took a breath. All the talking and walking was starting to get me out of puff.

"Damn, I'm tired" I rubbed my eyes and yawned. A hand immediately descended onto my head.

"We need to find you a place to stay" Kakashi eye-smiled. He looked at his other students.

"Um…I would love to invite you, but my house is kinda crowded with all my relatives staying while their visiting" Sakura smiled apologetically. I widened my eyes dramatically.

"Uh oh. Annoying cousins?"

"Mm hmm". I gave her a sympathetic pat on the back.

"There, there. It's bad enough having my friends sleepover at my place…can't imaging what it'd be like to have the _entire_ family there!" Sakura giggled.

"Uh…you can stay with me, Kioko chan…as long as you don't mind a few ramen cups here and there" Naruto grinned. I eyeballed the blonde.

"Naruto, when was the last time you cleaned your place?" Naruto paused and pulled a thinking face.

"Um…ano…I-I think it was three weeks ago" he counted on his fingers. There was silence as Naruto looked between us. "What?"

"I completely understand if you don't want to stay with Naruto" Kakashi sighed. I could tell he was itching to pull out his orange book and hide from all these troublesome things.

"What about you, Uchiha?" I grinned at the still silent Sasuke. "Got a place for me to stay?"

"Hn" he grunted. I frowned.

"Uh…I'm not sure what that means, exactly. Is that a 'yes', 'no' or 'maybe'?" Sasuke remained silent. I sighed, pouting at the boy.

"Fine…I'll stay with Naruto". Sakura blinked and shrieked.

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"HEY!" Naruto's hurt face reminded me of a kitten. I gave, yet another squeal, and started to coo over him.

"How can you guys resist this cute face?" I demanded of the other three, mashing Naruto's regularly abused cheeks together.

"S-Sakura c-c-c-chan…" Naruto faded away. He fell limp in my hands.

"Eh? Naruto? Oi! Naruto! Baka, wake up!" I shook the blonde by the shoulders. The Jinchurikin pulled himself together and took a couple of wary steps away from my hands. I pouted and sulked, arms crossed.

"Naruto, why don't you take Kioko home and show her around?" Kakashi's impatience. couldn't have been more obvious. The masked nin gave a short wave and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Come one, Kioko chan" Naruto excitedly dragged me off to his apartment, clearly forgetting the prior events. "I'll show you your new home".

* * *

Hey guys…I'm not too sure about this story. It just started off as an 'in-the-moment' sort of thing, so I'm not too sure if I should continue on with it. Anyway, just let me know what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Obnoxious lil'brat" I muttered under my breath as I stomped down the streets of Konoha. I didn't notice the civilians scampering out of my path as I stormed towards the Team seven training grounds.

As per usual, Kakashi was a no-show at the present, Sakura was flirting with Sasuke, while managing to beat Naruto black and blue, and the baka was trying to pick a fight with Sasuke while repeatedly asking the pinkette for a date. Sasuke was being his usual self, and brooding, impressively ignoring the free entertainment right before his very eyes.

"Hey" I called out to the trio, while throwing myself onto the grass under the tree, near Sasuke's leg. Immediately, the strange-haired banshee screeched at me.

"HEY! STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE KUN!"

I glared at the girl, silently telling her to back off, or risk being permanently damaged.

"Sakura, I'm not interested in _violating_ your pure _Sasuke kun_, as you clearly are. So, please…BACK THE HELL OFF!"

"Ne ne, team work's been shot for a while now" Kakashi poofed to existence, and immediately eye-smiled at my dark aura.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Got lost on the road of life again, Kakashi _sensei_?" I glowered at the Jounin.

"Hehe..." he rubbed the back of his silvery hair. "…moving on, we have a few missions that need to be completed."

"REALLY? YES, TELL ME, TELL ME" Naruto jumped up and down on the spot.

"Yes, _dear sensei_…enlighten us" I scowled, still in a bad mood.

"Weeelllll…there's dog walking, weeding, baby-sitting, fence and/or house painting…" our team leader unrolled a scroll. I watched, eyes narrowing more and more as the scroll length increased in size.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WITH THESE MISSIONS?"

"What?" Kakashi looked at us innocently. "These are the types of missions Genins get."

"NO!" Naruto promptly planted his butt on the ground, and pouted arms crossed. Sakura's emerald eyes darted between her sensei and team mate. It was clear that she was dying to agree with Naruto, but couldn't decide between risking annoying Sasuke and going with what she wanted.

"I concur" I raised a hand momentarily.

"Uh…you're not in the team" Sakura pointed out, figuratively and literally. Suppressing the urge to chomp on the accusing finger, I shrugged.

"I'm stuck with you lot for God knows how long" I smirked as her eye twitched. "Get used to it, pinky."

"WHA' DID'JA CALL ME?"

"Yare, yare" Kakashi sighed, holding Sakura back by her shoulders as she made a lunge for my throat. "Sakura, stop being such a drama queen…and Kioko?"

"Hai?" I looked up sweetly.

"Stop goading your team mates."

"Sure thing, sensei" I gave him a thumbs up and a Lee-like smile. The Copy Nin winced then muttered something about furry eyebrowed freaks, before turning his attention to his blonde student.

"Naruto, get up. If we complete these, the Hokage might give us more exciting missions."

"You sure?" Naruto asked suspiciously. I couldn't blame him. I mean, this is the ever late, giver-of-lame-excuses we were referring to.

"Yeah, yeah" Kakashi waved it off.

"YOSH!" Suddenly, I felt myself flying as the ramen lover dragged me along as he raced to the destination of the first mission.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"OI! Stop throwing them at me" I snapped at the two kids behind me. One was pulling out little tuffs of green, careful to avoid what looked like the plants described to us by the client. The other…was racing through his row, pulling things out of the ground, left, right and center.

"HEY" I yelled as another block of dirt hit me right smack bang in the middle of my face.

"HAHA! I FINISHED BEFORE YOU, SASUKE!" Naruto pointed a triumphant finger at the avenger. The accused looked up at his rival, then turned his eyes to the customer who'd come, presumably, to check out what the noise was all about.

"Hey, lady" the blonde bounced up and down, puffing his chest out in a proud manner. "I've taken care of all the weeds…now pay up!"

The female looked at what was left of her garden. I followed her gaze, wincing as I witnessed the mutilated flowerbed, housing a few remaining wilting green leaves sticking pathetically out of the earth.

"…yeah…and you've managed to pull out all the herbs, too" she hissed, a vein throbbing in her temple.

"This…cannot…end well" I whispered to Sakura. The girl nodded and together, we silently retreated, only too eager to get out of the way of the raging storm that would blow soon.

"BAKA!" I cringed and whistled in sympathy as Naruto flew through the air.

"She's got a mean right hook."

"I'll say."

The Sandaime massaged his temples, and regarded us in what seemed like a cross between exasperation, annoyance and a plea. Hands moved to grip the stem of his pipe, and the old man puffed a few breaths before addressing us again.

"So, Naruto…mind telling me where you got the black eye from?"

"Shut up, Ojii-san" the Jinchuurikin gingerly fingered his swollen eye, while glaring at the smirking village leader. "Why don't you give us exciting missions?"

"Well, seeing as you lot can't manage a bit of weeding…" he trailed off.

"Don't say it" I said, sighing. "The idiot won't understand you, anyway."

"HEY!"

"But it's true…give us some exciting missions already" I continued, ignoring the interruption.

"No!" Iruka spoke up. He pinned us with a pointy stare. "You guys are Genins…barely that. You'll be assigned D ranked missions. Once you reach Chunin, you get higher level requests. Until then, just do the ones assigned to you _properly_."

Sandaime picked up where his man had stopped. "Like Iruka said, Genins only get D ranked missions. Chunins and Jounins take care of the C ranked ones and An– "

"Yeah, yeah. We get the picture" I waved careless hand.

"And I'm not the same prankster who painted the Hokage monument, either" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oi, watch out!" I yelped as he narrowly avoided hitting my face.

"Hehe, gomen…"

"Fine" the Hokage interrupted our squabble.

"Huh?" Naruto and I squinted at the elderly man.

"I'll give you a C rank mission. A protection mission."

"AWESOME! YOU'RE THE BEST, OJII-SAN!"

"Hokage-sama, are you sure?" Iruka was instantly up on his feet, concern evident in his tone.

"Hai. Now, bring the client in" Sarutobi ordered calmly.

We spun on our heels, eyes fixated on the entrance in anticipation. Naruto was quivering next to me, squealing about the person we're protecting being a princess or a feudal lord. I rolled my eyes, knowing full well how disappointed the kid was going to be. _Hehe, didn't expect a drunk, did'ja kiddo?_

As Tazuna sauntered drunkenly in all his glory, I watched in amusement as Naruto's excitement turned to confusion, then to horror.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE GUARDING A DRUNKEN OLD MAN?" he screeched.

"Way to shoot my hearing" I muttered, ears throbbing in pain.

"…no…way…" I heard Sakura say lowly. Grinning I turned to the pinkette.

"What's the matter, Sakura chan? Anyone would think you didn't like our _client_" I asked in a loud voice. Immediately the cherry blossom's face matched her hair as she fidgeted under everyone's scrutiny.

"W-w-wha'? I-I-I d-didn't say nothing!" she yelped. I laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry…there're a few things I can do which are better than guarding this guy" I jerked a thumb at Tazuna.

"Heh, these are my bodyguards? They look stupid…especially the short one and the tomboy" the bridge builder snorted, taking a swing from the bottle in his hand.

"Hehehehe…who's the short one?" the blonde looked at the personals in the room for a whole minute before it hit him.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"No, Naruto. You can't kill the person you're meant to protect" Kakashi grabbed the back of the orange jacket's collar.

"Here're the mission details…" the Sandaime threw a scroll at Kakashi. The ninja pocketed it and nodded to his leader.

"We'll meet at the gates in two hours…pack everything you'll need for a week" and with that notice, Kakashi disappeared with a poof.

"Fine" Naruto huffed, still smarting from Tazuna's comment. He ran out of the room, skidding to a stop as he turned to look at me still in the office.

"Ne, Kioko chan, you coming?"

I stood still, thinking about what I was about to do. Then deciding it was for the better, I shook my head at Naruto's question.

"Go ahead, Naruto. I gotta talk to the Hokage 'bout something."

"Oh…ok" all that was left was a trail of dust.

Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I winked and shrugged at her in reply. Lips pushed into a pout, the girl stamped her way out of the room. The avenger followed his fangirl, giving me the slightest glance from the corner of his eye.

"See you two later" I called out, and crossed my arms as no acknowledgment was returned.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Kioko?" the Hokage stood up. I looked around the place, very conscious of the multiple pairs of eyes fixed on me.

"Umm…"

Sarutobi chuckled. "Why don't we go for a walk?" he suggested understandingly.

"Sure" I smiled.

"Ah, but Hokage sama, we still need to assign missions to the other teams…" one of the desk ninjas had jumped to his feet. He waved a piece of paper in the air, as if to emphasis the importance of the said job.

"We can do that after we've all taken a break" the elder man waved it off. "Shall we?" he opened the door and motioned to me.

"Why not, Jii-jii?"

"Are you sure these lot are up for this sorta mission?" Tazuna's speech was still somewhat slurred when met up at the gate. His eyes were glazed as he skeptically stared at Naruto, who was – moments prior – yelling and screaming like a kid gone high on red cordial.

"Don't worry, our sensei's a Jounin" I smiled at the man. "He'll protect you…even if he dies in the process. Isn't that right, Kakashi sensei?" I turned to look at the ninja.

"Alright, gather around" he completely ignored me. "Now, since this is only a C ranked mission, we don't have to have a tight formation…" he looked each one of us seriously in the eye. "However, I don't want to take that chance. So, Naruto and Sasuke will be at the front, looking out trouble. Kioko and Sakura will be on either side of Tazuna san and I'll bring up the rear."

"Aye aye, sir" I saluted, clicking my heels together.

"Huh?" Sakura and Naruto squinted at me, while Tazuna raised an eyebrow.

"…you're still sure you can get me home in one piece?" he asked Kakashi in a stage whisper.

I scowled. "Stupid old geezer" I muttered. Everyone gave me one last look and then retuned their attention to the issue at hand.

"Ok, I think we're all set" Kakashi gave an approving nod.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto pointed to the treetops.

"So how come you didn't hire ninjas from your own country?" Sakura asked, stepping lightly beside Tazuna.

"There aren't any nins in the Wave country" Kakashi replied, nose buried in his book.

"Oh…"

"Say, sensei. Aren't you meant to be observing the surroundings, not reading porn?" I pointed out to Kakashi. _As if he needs to look to observe what's around him. The fact that he hasn't walked into anything while reading is amazing._

"What makes you think I'm not watching?"

I shrugged. "I figured you were so immersed in the book, you probably won't realize that an enemy nin was attacking until they hit you."

… "So you're saying that my observational skills suck?"

… "Pretty much…"

"…right…"

Sakura coughed to break the silence. "So, um, wha–" she broke off in a gasp as two masked ninjas from Mist – the Demon Brothers.

"KAKASHI SENSEI" Sakura shrieked in pure terror as Kakashi was immobilized and torn to pieces with chains.

"One down, four to go" the two cackled as one, the one on the right speeding towards Tazuna while the other set his sights on Sasuke and Naruto. The frozen blonde didn't move from his spot, eyes wide as he stared at the rapidly approaching ninja.

"NARUTO, MOVE IT, YOU LAZY ASS" I bawled, flinging myself in front of Sakura and Tazuna.

"Aw, little girlie wants to fight, does she?" the guy heading for us mocked me. But to his surprise, I smiled.

"This little girlie doesn't need to do anything" I replied, calmly. "It's you guys who're in deep shit."

"What the fuck did you say, you lit- ACK!" he yelped as Sasuke's shuriken pinned the chain to the tree behind him and his brother. The two ninjas disconnected the link, and stood up, prepared make another attack.

"The black haired bitch is mine" Brother number one snarled to bro number two. They started forwards…only to collapse with Kakashi sensei's arms wrapped tightly around their larynx.

"Good job, Sasuke. And Kioko, if there's people coming to kill you…don't piss them off. Sakura, you did well, remembering to cover Tazuna. I'm sorry I didn't some out to help earlier, Naruto…" at this Kakashi turned his eye on a scared Tazuna. "I needed to see who they were after."

"W-what do you mean, sensei?" Sakura's voice trembled.

"It means Tazuna san, here, hasn't come clean with us about this mission."

The bridge builder looked defiantly at Kakashi for moments, before breaking eye contact. "I'm being targeted by ninjas hired by Gatou."

"Gatou…you mean the guy who's got that shipping company?" Kakashi's tone became interested. I listened, too, playing the part of a kid who had no idea about the mission's reality.

"Yeah. See, I'm a bridge builder, and the people of the Wave country decided that we'd build a bridge to connect us to the main land. But to Gatou, it meant that he couldn't keep going on with his illegal dealings under the façade of shipping…so he decided to kill me. I _am_ the one primarily in charge of the bridge. He figures: kill me, stops the bridge construction, keep his lifestyle." Tazuna sighed, suddenly looking like a weary man, just wanting some peace and quiet. I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. _He's not exactly young, and he's gotta deal with a psycho who's after his blood __and__ keep the income for the family._

"Hmm…I see. Well, this is at least a B ranked mission" Kakashi's statement brought my attention back to hand. "Plus Naruto's injured – these guys have poison in their claws" our sensei continued, moving to tie up the unconscious brothers. "We'll need to head back to the village."

"Why…" Naruto whispered. I blinked and turned to him, just to see the kunai flash and plunge into his hand.

"Naruto" Sakura yelped, covering her mouth with her hand. I cringed, but didn't stop the blonde from speaking.

"Why am I so weak? I just froze up while everyone else did what they were supposed to do…DAMN IT!" he screamed the last two words in frustration. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When the cerulean orbs opened again, I saw determination burn like hot blue flames in them.

"With this hand, I promise to keep Tazuna san safe…we're continuing the mission."

"Hn" Sasuke grunted softly, watching the drama from the sidelines. His trademarked smirk was visible as he stared at Naruto.

"Well, that's great and all, Naruto" Kakashi sensei stepped forwards after an appropriate pause. "But if that keeps bleeding, you're gonna die."

It was like a switch was flicked off. The determination and will power immediately changed to utter panic.

"WAAH! KAKASHI SENSEI, DON'T LET ME DIE! I'VE STILL GOTTA BECOME HOKAGE, DATTEBAYO!"

"Hold still, you baka" I gently tapped the back of the yellow spikes.

"Jeez, Naruto" Sakura scolded from the other side. "You've got a disease…it's called machoism."

"Hehe" the boy rubbed the back of his head, his hand being inspected by Kakashi. I saw the sensei look closely at the wound, no doubt seeing one of the positives of the Kyuubi chakra.

"Eh, is something wrong, Kakashi sensei?" the panic hadn't disappeared completely yet.

"Iie" Kakashi continued to warp up the hand. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Sasuke, who still hadn't moved from his position.

"I'll take point, sensei" I called, waving a hand.

"WHAT? NO WAY, I'LL TAKE POINT, YOU SNEAKY GIRL" Sakura pointed at me.

"Sakura, calm down. Stay near Tazuna." Kakashi ordered in a no nonsense tone. "Naruto, you and Kioko swap positions."

"BUT…BUT…I WANNA TAKE POINT!"

I sighed, knowing this argument wasn't going to end anytime soon. "Fine, Naruto you can take point. Jeez, just trying to help…"

"Aw, thanks Kioko chan."

After being glomped, I walked maintaining the same position around Tazuna as before. "That hurt" I winced, gently massaging my crushed ribs. Tazuna laughed, hearing my complaint.

"If it's that annoying, why don't you just transfer teams?"

I looked at the man, completely serious. "Nuh uh. No way. Never gonna ditch these guys. They maybe a pain in the ass, but they're all I've got for a family."

Tazuna went silent, still staring at me. I looked away, embarrassed at what I'd said. It'd come out without thought. It's true. With all my friends gone, the Rookie nine and the other ninjas were the only ones I could depend on, love and asked to be loved by.

"Hm. Maybe, you aren't that dumb after all" the old man chuckled, patting my head. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks, you stupid old drunk."

"OI!"

"WOW!"

"Shut up, you moron" the ferryman hissed at Naruto. The blonde whispered a quick apology, and then returned to gaping at the bridge.

"Eh, I've seen bigger" I shrugged, popping Tazuna's bubble. The man scowled at me.

"This is as far as I can take you" the boat's bottom scrapped on the sea bed as we pulled up into the shallows. "Good luck."

"Thank you" I said, Tazuna nodding his appreciation.

We set off through the mist, Sakura twitching at each and every sound. Naruto looked like he was at a theme park. Only Kakashi and Sasuke managed to look calm and collected.

"THERE!" a kunai went flying into the bushes. Silence fell. "Oh, must have been a mouse" Naruto shrugged.

"Stupid, don't do that!" Sakura snarled, clutching her chest.

"Hehe"

A few minutes later. "THERE!" another knife went flying.

"Naruto…" Kakashi sighed.

"B-but I swear I saw something there, sensei" the Kyuubi container parted the bushes. He did a double take when he saw the white rabbit, almost weeing itself because of shock.

"I'M SO SORRY, MR. RABBIT" and now it was getting squashed.

"You're gonna end up killing the rabbit" I said, appearing as unruffled as possible. However, inwardly I was jumping for joy. _Yes! Finally to meet Momochi Zabuza and Haku. _

"EVERYONE GET DOWN" Kakashi hit the floor pulling Tazuna and Sakura down with him. Sasuke threw himself at the blonde, knocking him down. I was already crouching, well aware that when the sword came flying out of nowhere, my reflexes wouldn't be enough to stop my head being chopped off.

"N-NANI?"

"Hatake Kakashi…" a voice drawled from the tree a few meters before us. I looked up, squashing the squeal of excitement that bubbled up.

"Momochi Zabuza…" our sensei replied.

"Fukui Kioko" I bounced up, pointing to myself. Everyone looked at me. "What? I thought we were all introducing ourselves."

…

"Baka" Sasuke muttered standing up. He held a kunai in each hand, ready for an attack.

"Now's not the time to joke around, Kioko" Kakashi admonished, eye never leaving the 'enemy'.

"Heh, I like you kid" Zabuza grunted.

"Thanks" I beamed, proud at the approval.

"I'LL TAKE THIS GUY ON" Naruto rushed forwards a few steps, only to be stopped by a gloved hand.

"No" Kakashi jerked a thumb towards Tazuna. "You lot stay and protect our client. I'll take this guy on…he's on a whole new level to you."

"WHAT?" Kakashi shot him a look that screamed just-do-what-I-told-you-to-or-else.

"Fine" Naruto huffed then took up position, completing the circle of defense around the old man.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye…honor to meet you" Zabuza mock bowed, then flipped out of the tree pulling his awesomely huge sword out of the tree with him.

"…Sharingan?" Sasuke hissed from my right.

"Uh, what's a Sharingan?"

"A kekki genkai of the Uchiha clan" I muttered, watching Sasuke's rampart attention from the corner of my eye. "It's thought to be derived from the Byakugan – Hinata's bloodlimit" I expanded when Naruto didn't connect the dots. "The Sharingan's really effective against genjutsu and high speed."

"The Sharingan is able to copy any technique made by the opponent, and can cast genjutsu just by making eye contact" Sasuke's pride in his family's ability was obvious.

"B-but Kakashi sensei's not an Uchiha" Sakura stuttered.

"…yeah…"

"An honor to fight you again, Kakashi _san_" Zabuza sneered. His eyes flickered to Sasuke, who was – I could feel – trembling. "Too bad your brats are already shaking in their shoes…and I haven't even started yet."

"Sasuke" Kakashi's voice cut through the mist. He glanced back at us. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I won't let my comrades die" he eye smiled.

"Give it you best shot, Kakashi" Zabuza laughed, and made a hand seal. "Kirigakure no Jutsu" (Hidden Mist Skill) the fog grew thicker. Soon there was only a hazy outline of Kakashi visible. I glanced down at my feet, noting with interest that they could barely be seen.

"Eight points…" Zabuza's voice echoed.

"N-nani?"

"Eight vital points. Brain, heart, liver, spine lungs, neck, stomach, clavical vein and kidneys…where should I cut first?"

"NANI?" Naruto swung his head in all directions, trying to see the source of sound. Then he appeared, right in the middle of our formation.

"TAZUNA SAN" Sakura screamed.

"WAAH!" the old man spun on the spot, stumbling back. Zabuza's grip tightened on the handle…then paused looking down at the kunai embedded in his ribs.

"Heh, about time" he snorted glancing behind his shoulder.

"Don't move" Kakashi stated hand still holding the kunai. Then he blinked in surprise as the Mist nin exploded into water droplets.

"Water Clone" I said.

"Yep" Zabuza replied, slashing Kakashi in half. I winced, even though I knew that it was clone.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"It's all over, brats" the bloodlust from the guy condensed, making me shiver in fear. Suddenly I was aware of how quickly I could die. I eyed the thick sharp blade, seeing the deadly weapon with new eyes.

"Nope" Kakashi replied, holding kunai to Zabuza's neck as he appeared behind him. The sliced body in front of us disappeared into a puddle. "Now it's over."

As Naruto and Sakura recovered from their shock, I smirked at the older ninjas. _Not quite yet, sensei. _

Zabuza echoed my sentiments. "Hehehehe…you think so?"

"Wha–" Kakashi went flying into the water thanks to the kick he received. Almost immediately as he touched the water, Zabuza appeared on the bank, hand seals completed.

"Suirou no Jutsu" (Water Prison Jutsu) Kakashi looked up in helpless frustration as a blue sphere formed around him. "You can't escape from that one, Kakashi."

"SENSEI!" Naruto started forwards only to be jerked back by Sasuke.

"Usuratonkachi" (you good-for-nothing) he snarled, onyx orbs smouldering in anger. "Don't just run head long into a fight and get killed."

Zabuza smirked. "Just because you guys wear headbands doesn't make you ninjas."

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing along with the fear. It wouldn't do if I just suddenly started to laugh…yeah, not the time for fun and games.

"You don't qualify to be ninjas…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU BASTARD?"

Kakashi grimaced and glared at his captor.

Zabuza continued. "A ninja is someone who'd brushed death numerous times…_if_ you can get into my handbook, then you can call yourselves ninjas." I watched as his fingers held up a seal. A water clone oozed up off the water on the grass.

"Not good" I muttered, fully grasping the reality of the situation. I glanced at my team mates and saw my feelings mirrored on their faces.

"Brats" the real Zabuza snorted, milliseconds before the clone flashed out of sight.

"Huh?" I gasped as it appeared in front of Naruto.

"Naruto!" I called out, scared for the blonde as he rolled on the grass. The kick had been powerful and had made direct contact with his middle.

"RUN!" Kakashi roared at us from his prison. "Just GO! The water clone can't move too far from the real body."

I froze, seeing the true worry behind the mask. Suddenly I wasn't sure that just knowing the future would be enough to get me, and the rest of Team seven, through this alive. Slowly my eyes wandered to Naruto who sat trembling on the bank. I watched as he flinched and then look at his hand. Emotions flashed, one after the other, across those cerulean orbs.

_Atta boy, Naruto_, I silently egged him on. After what seemed like eternity, the knucklehead rose to his feet.

"AAHHH!" he screamed, charging towards the Mist ninja.

"NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura shrieked behind me. "WE GENINS HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST HIM!" She continued to screech at the blonde as he was sent back with another kick.

"Really?" I decided to spin to the kunoichi, smirking as she turned incredulous eyes on me.

"Are you stup-" she stared at someone behind me. I grinned, knowing very well who had her attention.

"…hey, you eyebrowless freak…" Naruto swayed to his feet. Blood dripped down the side of his mouth, his forehead protector clutched tightly in his bandaged hand. "Get this down for you handbook…the man who'll one day be Hokage…" hands tied the cloth firmly back onto his head. "…leaf village ninja…Uzumaki Naruto!"

A hushed quiet fell across the riverside.

"Hehe" I laughed, walking to approvingly ruffle his golden halo.

"Oh, and his faithful sidekick, Fukui Kioko" I winked and held up a peace sign. All tension I'd felt earlier had disappeared like magic at Naruto's words. _The boy really can influence anyone_.

"Hey, Sasuke…gimme your ear…I've got a plan."

"Pft, teamwork from you?" Sasuke grunted, but moved towards Naruto nonetheless.

Naruto gave a grin, with a feral edge to it. "Let's go wild" I recited with him.

"Don't be stupid! This fight was over the second I got caught! Our mission is to get Tazuna safely home, or did you all forget that?" Kakashi's tone was bordering panicked. I frowned and turned to send Tazuna an appealing look.

"Old man…"

"Well" the bridge builder sighed. "I did bring this on myself…fight as much as you want, you lot" he grinned at us. I smirked and turned to Kakashi.

"Anything else that needs to be taken care of, sensei?"

Kakashi looked frustrated. Zabuza, meanwhile, chuckled, thoroughly entertained by our talking.

"Hehehehehehehe…going to keep playing 'ninja'?" his eyes held pure bloodlust in them as he raised his hand. "By the time I was your age, these hands were already dyed…in blood."

"…devil Zabuza…" I narrowed my eyes at the man. He snickered, looking exceptionally pleased with himself.

"Oh, now even the Genin's know about me? How flattering…"

"W-what do you mean, Kioko chan?" Sakura asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"…long ago, the Mist village was known as the Blood mist. There was one last test to becoming a Genin…" Kakashi trailed off.

"What last test?" Naruto asked, frowning in confusion. The scowl got deeper as Zabuza continued to chuckle.

"OI –" I cut him off before he could start his rampage.

"A fight to the death between classmates" my mouth twisted. The first time I'd heard about it on the anime, I'd been disgusted. _Back then, it was all fiction._ I laughed at the irony of it. _I never had to worry about my life finishing…especially fighting someone who I knew a bit about…_

"That's right…friends who'd helped, played and worked with each other were pitted to go up against each other, until one of them died…the same people who'd shared their dreams with…"

"…terrible…" Sakura gasped, hands over her mouth.

"But the village was forced to change this type of…testing…ten years ago." Kakashi picked up from where Zabuza stopped. "They changed it…the year after the devil arrived."

"Devil?" Sasuke hissed.

"…Momochi Zabuza killed over a hundred of the students, without even being qualified as a ninja" I tightened my grip on Naruto's tense shoulder. A small breeze made me blink and watch in helplessness as Sasuke ran at the Mist ninja. The next few seconds were a blur. I only caught up when Zabuza's foot came crashing down on Sasuke's chest.

"UGH!" blood spurted out the avenger's mouth.

"SASUKE!" Sakura's shriek galvanized me into action. Almost throwing Naruto onto the floor, I sprinted forward. _Get Sasuke out of there_ was the only thing running through my head.

"KIOKO, NO!" Kakashi shouted.

Ignoring his cries, I jumped and spun, aiming a kick at the head. A hand caught the ankle with ease.

"Now, now, don't be like that, Kioko chan. I like you the most out of the annoying bunch, so don't make me hurt you" Zabuza said dryly.

"Shut up" I ground out, flipping so that my momentum let my other leg swing at his exposed side. Placing one hand on the ground to support my weight, I discretely grabbed a handful of Sasuke's shirt with my free limb.

"Tch" Zabuza shook off the kick like a fly and swung at me, catching me on my back with the underside of his blue slippers.

"Damn" I cursed, pain ripping down my back. As I flew, I felt another body dragging a little alongside me. "You're welcome" I told Sasuke as he climbed painfully to his feet.

"Hn" he offered me a hand up, all the while glaring at the opposition.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" Naruto's fingers slammed together as he screamed out his infamous jutsu. Solid clones popped up in little puffs of smoke, littering the bank with orange.

"URAH!" they yelled as one and dog piled onto the Mist nin. A moment later, they too were sent flying back by the swinging sword.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, throwing a folded up shuriken at his rival. Sasuke turned and caught the weapon, eyes widening at contact.

Despite my sore body, I grinned, knowing exactly what the plan was. 

"Heh" Sasuke huffed, the four blades of the huge throwing star sliding and locking into place. "Evil Wind Shuriken" he intoned, bringing the center of the weapon up to eye level. "Shadow Windmill."

"A shuriken won't work on me" Zabuza contemptuously snorted. Sasuke shot up into the air, jumping and twisting. As his arm can around, he let go of the flying disk, aiming it right at the water clone.

"Huh?" was the general consensus as the flying shadow spun away from the clone.

"Ah, so were aiming for the real me" Zabuza lightly tilted his head to the side as if studying the blade that was headed for him. "Too bad" he smirked catching it.

I grinned as the second shuriken hidden in the shadow of the first one made its appearance.

"What?" was all the Mist nin could manage, before jumping high enough to move out its path.

"I-it missed!" Sakura cried out in terror and disbelief.

"You think so?" I sniggered, patting Sasuke's back. "Nice aim."

"Hn" he smirked.

With a poof of smoke, the 'missed' shuriken transformed back into Naruto, a kunai at the ready. He gave his traditional grin, before hurling the knife at the hand that was trapping Kakashi. Wrenching his hand out of the prison, Zabuza leaned away from the blade, but not before it nicked the skin under his livid eye.

"DAMN BRAT" he howled, speeding towards Naruto as the boy fell floundering into the water.

"Fuck" I shouted, moving forwards, only to stop and sigh as Kakashi intercepted the swing with the metal guard on his glove.

"Great plan, Naruto" his eyes fixed on Zabuza's startled face. "You guys have really grown."

I couldn't help but give a small laugh as Naruto rambled on about the 'intricacies' of his ingenious idea.

"So what?" Zabuza butted in, angry at how easily he fell for the oldest trick in the book. "I made a mistake and released you."

"No" Kakashi corrected him. "You were _forced _to release me."

"NARUTO, GET OUTTA THERE" I screamed, realizing that the blonde was going to get caught the cross fire of ninjutsus about to be unleashed. "BAKA!" I ran and pulled his out of the water, just as the first of the water blasts hit us.

"UGH!" he yelped, clinging onto my hand as we cowered against the furious wave. "WHOA" and once the rage had passed, Naruto's usual enthusiasm had returned in full power.

"Shit, here comes another one" I said, quickly covering my head with my arms as both the ninjas on the water shouted "Water Explosion no jutsu."

"How…" Zabuza coughed and spluttered as he pummeled against the tree branch. "Can you see the future?"

"Yeah…you're going to die" Kakashi raised a kunai. All of a sudden, two needles pierced the side of Zabuza's neck. The massive ninja immediately stiffened and fell forwards onto his face, and laid as still as a corpse.

"Thank you for your help" a soft voice made my look at the trees so quickly I got a crick in my neck.

"AND JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"A hunter nin" Kakashi murmured, teleporting down to Zabuza. He placed two fingers under the jaw and sighed. "He's really dead."

"NANI?"

"Relax, he's not an enemy" I sighed.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT TO KNOW. THAT ZABUZA GUY WAS STONG AS SHIT, BUT HE WAS KILLED BY A KID! AND THE KID DOESN'T EVEN LOOK OLDER THAN ME!"

"Sorry, but that's how it is" Kakashi placed a hand on his head, holding him still. "In this world, there are kids who are younger than but at the same time, they're stronger than me."

I glanced towards Sasuke's determined gaze.

"Once again, thank you for your assistance" Haku'd appeared at Zabuza's side by the time I focused back on him. "I'll need to get rid of this body…it is one with many secrets. Farewell." And for the strangest moment, I felt like his gaze was directed at me. I looked at the eyeholes, hoping to see a glint of the chocolate brown orbs I knew resided behind the porcelain mask. But with a little whirl of wind, both the ninjas disappeared.

"Well," Kakashi placed the hitai over his Sharingan. "We still need to get Tazuna san home." He took one step forwards and proceeded to commence a meeting between his face and the grass.

"Aiyah, sensei" I sighed, crouching down and ignoring the astonished squawks. "Someone's a little outta shape" I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"KA-KAKASHI SENSEI, WHAT'S WRONG?" Naruto danced on the spot, waving arms in the air.

"He's just out of chakra, baka" I admonished the boy. I leaned down and grabbed an arm to sling over my shoulder. I glared at the others who were just standing still.

"Well, help me. I can't heave this bulk all the way to the old geezer's place."

"AAAAAAARGH!" Sakura and Naruto screeched in unison and fell backwards as Kakashi suddenly sat upright. As the pinkette noggied the blonde, I watched the masked nin rub his chin, deep in thought.

"Eh, what's up, sensei?" Naruto glanced at his team leader.

"Huh? Oh, well, I was just thinking…"

"…what?" I put in helpfully.

"Hunter nins usually get rid of the body on the spot."

"Uh, so what are you getting at, sensei?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. I sighed.

"You know, for the smartest girl in the class, you're not very bright" I smiled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"How did the masked boy get rid of Zabuza?" Kakashi asked, intervening before the house got destroyed.

"How should we know? He took the body with him" Sakura shrugged, settling herself down next to her precious Sasuke.

"Exactly. If he needed proof, he could've just taken the head." Kakashi looked directly at me. I knew he knew that I knew where he was going with this. I knew that he also knew that I knew this way before the others even got around to. I mentally prepared myself for an interrogation session.

"And the weapons…"

"Senbon" Sasuke spoke from his corner. It was like someone had tazered him. He shot up, going from sitting to kneeling in less than a second.

"No way" he breathed, eyes wide and staring. He looked at Kakashi for confirmation.

" 'Fraid so."

"What? What?" Sakura looked between her sensei, crush and me.

"Kioko chan, what's going on?" Naruto tugged my sleeve.

"Zabuza's alive" I stated, short and sweet. The reactions were hilarious. Tazuna, Sakura and Naruto broke into sweat, eyes popping open into huge white circles. Sasuke muttered curses under his breath and replanted his behind onto the floor.

"Looks like it" Kakashi gazed out the window.

"A-aren't you over thinking this?" Tazuna waved a hand. "Hunter nins are meant to kill missing nins, afterall."

"It's considering every possibility that keeps a ninja alive for longer, Tazuna-jii" I said.

"How would you know that?" Sakura flicked her hair, still angry about before.

"I know a lot more than you think" I smiled, amused by the curious glances that went around the room. "I think I'll go out for a while. All this sitting down's gonna give me arthritis." I stood up and gave a short wave.

"We'll be preparing for battle" Kakashi called from his sick bed. I glance over my shoulder.

"Training, right? Promise to be there."

I'd just closed the door, when I heard Sakura comment. "What was that all about? And what's all this about her knowing more than us? She never went to the Academy!"

I paused, curious as to see how the others would respond.

"It's just what you learn in textbooks that keeps you alive, Sakura." I could see him running a hand through that gravity defying hair of his. "Kioko…don't think that just because she didn't attend Ninja Academy she doesn't know what's going on, and how to respond to situations." There was contemplative silence.

"She's no ordinary kunoichi, is she?" Tsunami san's voice sounded.

"Nope" Naruto popped the 'p'. "She's no ordinary girl, either."

"Hear hear" I heard the rest of Team seven echo.

"Got that in one, Uzumaki" I grinned to myself and tiptoed out the front door. _Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to pull this off. But I think I'll play Mysterious Girl a bit longer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Pein: **angrily paces* Sooo much paperwork…why in the bloody hell do the bad guys have paperwork? Don't we already have enough without having to worry about all this?

**Author:** *sipping cocktail and shrugs* Meh…dunno, don't care.

**Pein:** *Rinnegan glare* WHY ARE YOU NOT BUSY WITH BOOKS?

**Author:** HAHA! NO MORE SCHOOL FOR ME! I FINISHED MY FINALS!

**Pein:** *eyebrow twitches*…now, I shall smite you…

**Author:** *flips the bird* Give it your best shot, oh mighty smiter!

**Pein:** RRRAWWWRRR! *runs after fleeing author*

**Konan:** *enters and shakes her head at the running two* So much for acting his age…Story-teller666 doesn't own Naruto…if she did, well...let's just say the characters would be doomed.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"So, so, sensei. What are we doing for training?" Naruto bounced around Kakashi until Sakura bashed the back of his head in.

"Ah, yes, training. But before that, I want to talk to you about chakra" Kakashi adjusted the crutches under his arms before looking at the four of us grouped together before him.

"HUH? WHAT'S CHATRA?"

"Chakra, Naruto" I groaned as his head got abused by the pinkette again. "Oi, Sakura. Leave him some brain cells…he's gonna need 'em."

"You seriously don't know what chakra is?" Kakashi asked the blonde. "Well, Sakura can explain it to you" he waved at his female student when a shake of the head replied to his question.

"Ok, listen hard, 'cause I'm only saying this once" she took a deep breath. "Chakra is an energy that a Ninja needs to utilize a technique. The energy comes from the body and is collected from every cell and from the spirit energy that comes from training and experience. Techniques from these two energies are squeezed out of the body and molded together, enabling one to execute techniques by forming seals."

There was silence in the clearing once she'd finished. Kakashi patted the top of her pink hair.

"Iruka had some smart students."

"Wow…she lost _me_ with that explanation, and I know what chakra is" I tilted my head.

"Huh?" Naruto shook his head. "Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan made no sense to me, but it sounded like chakra was something we learned with our bodies."

"Wow, whaddaya know, Naruto made a smart comment" I giggled.

"HEY!"

"I agree with the dobe" Sasuke interjected. "We already know how to do jutsus."

"Iie. You lot _aren't_ using chakra properly." Kakashi looked quite bored with the proceedings.

"WHAT?"

"Naruto, _listen_." I gently bopped his head.

"Chakra is a mix of your physical and spiritual energies. And based on the type of jutsu you use, the amount of that mix you will need changes. The jutsu's you guys are using is mostly ineffective 'cause you can't control your chakra yet. If you keep doing jutsus when you don't have proper chakra control…well, the results won't be pretty."

"So, how do we learn to control it?" Sakura asked albeit nervously.

"Tree climbing" all three rookies face planted.

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sakura screamed together. I watched a few birds take flight, no doubt freaked out of their skulls by the noise.

"You both deaf? He said tree climbing" I rolled my eyes impatiently. "This is soooooo boring. Can we just get on with this training, already?"

"What kind of a training is that?" Sakura pouted.

"This isn't just normal tree climbing" Kakashi eye smiled. I smirked and looked at the others.

"Uh…why is Kioko chan looking scary?" Naruto whimpered to Sakura.

"I dunno."

"This is tree climbing…only using your legs."

…

"Sensei, I think you need to lie down a bit longer" Sakura's tone sounded appropriate for ones mentally retarded patient.

"Just watch" Kakashi formed the ram seal. I peered down at his feet in interest, noticing the slight flare of a light blue hue around his blue ninja sandals. "Okay, here I go" he hobbled to the tree and smoothly stepped onto the trunk. Soon he was up on the first branch, hanging upside down like a disabled bat.

"AWESOME!"

"HOW DID HE DO THAT?"

"Aaah, the wonders of chakra" I sighed.

… "Moving on from the weirdo…" Kakashi flung four kunais at our feet. I bent down and grasped one in my hand.

"Hang on a second. How is climbing trees gonna make us stronger?" Sakura demanded. I groaned, slapping my forehead.

"You ask a lot of questions" I told the girl. Ignoring the rest of Kakashi's instructions, I copied his hand movements from before. As soon I got a tingling feeling on the soles of my feet, I took off running up the nearest tree.

"Hey! I do no-" she started to retort angrily.

"Sakura, I'm going to answer your question. Do you want to listen or not?"

"…gomen, sensei."

"Anyway, pay attention you two" he snapped at the boys. "The first stage of chakra control: bringing out the proper amount to the appropriate body part. It's not as easy as it sounds, even elite ninjas have trouble with it sometimes. The bottom of your feet is the hardest part to collect you chakra. So once you learn how to do this, you should be able to do any jutsu…_theoretically_" he muttered the last part.

"Um…I think I get that" I heard Naruto whisper to Sakura.

"The second part: stamina. You should be able to keep the control for a long time. You don't get drink and rest breaks in the middle of a fight, and you'll also be constantly moving. So doing this exercise will help you achieve the stamina you require."

"FINE! LET'S START" I watched Naruto pluck a kunai from his feet and run to the base of another tree.

"Use those kunais to mark your spot. Then use that as your goal." Kakashi slowly walked down from his perch. "You might want to take it at the run at first…since you're new to this."

"I'LL GET THIS DOWN IN NO TIME! 'CAUSE I'M THE MOST IMPROVED" Naruto pointed a finger at his sensei.

"Just hurry the hell up, you moron" I turned to face my tree.

"Huh? How far have you gotten up, Kioko chan" he asked, squinting at the trunk. I shrugged.

"About halfway up to the first branch."

"WOW!"

"Just focus on your own tree" Kakashi poked the blonde's behind with a crutch.

"OK OK, JEEZ!" After a few curses, the three put their hands together forming three ram seals.

"LET'S GO" all sprinted to three trees, adjacent to one another.

I cracked up as Naruto did a sort of half leap – half jump and landed on his head. I smiled as the blonde rolled around wailing at the top of his voice.

"Damn" I looked up just in time to avoid being crushed by a flipping Uchiha. Sasuke frowned in concentration, then darted a look at Naruto.

"This is easy" Sakura's voice cried from the first branch. She swung her legs and poked her tongue out at us on the ground.

"WOW, SAKURA CHAN!"

"NICE JOB, SAKURA" I yelled at her, flashing a thumbs up. The girl waved and looked hopefully towards the boy near me. When he ignored her, the hand dropped and the hair swung forward as she wilted.

"At least compliment her on her achievements" I snarled at the self proclaimed avenger, angry at his pompous attitude. I knew there was little that Sakura achieved before Sasuke left, and for some unknown reason I felt like I should get try to get him to talk to her at least once before the Orochimaru incident…just in case Sasuke does leave.

"Hn" he grunted and moved towards his tree.

"NOT 'HN', YOU STUPID TEME" I smacked the back of the black chicked-butt spikes. "SAY 'NICE JOB, SAKURA'"

"No."

"WHAT?"

"No."

"UCHIHA!" By now I had him in a chokehold, and was noogie-ing his head like there's no tomorrow. "SAY IT!"

"NO. NOW GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH" he wriggled in an attempt to free his head. Too bad he didn't realize that girls had super human strength when pissed off.

"NO UNTIL YOU SAY IT!"

"FINE. NICE JOB, SAKURA. NOW GET _OFF!_" he wrenched his head out of my arms and stood there blushing and puffing in anger.

"THANKS, SASUKE KUN" Sakura giggled, brightening up immensely at the words.

"Oh" Sasuke groaned and walked a little ways away from me. "Stay away" he warned.

"No problem…was planning on that, anyway" I said coolly, turning my focus back onto my tree. I glanced sideways, catching sight of Onari's bucket hat. The kid glared at me, no doubt telling me that I was wasting my time. On impulse, I smiled back at him. He scowled, and turned and ran off.

* * *

I moaned as the hot food slid down my throat. I glanced around the table at Tazuna who was chuckling at me reaction.

"Didn't know Tsunami's cooking could do that" he smirked.

"I would yell at you, but I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment" I mumbled through a mouth full of noodles.

"Swallow" Sakura kicked my leg under the table.

"Yes, Miss."

"This is stupid!" Inari shot up from his chair. He glared at Naruto, who glared right back. "You're all gonna die."

"WHAT DID'JA SAY, KID?" Naruto stood up, too, hands slamming on the table.

"Naruto, sit down" I sighed. When that didn't get through, my jaw clenched.

"I SAID 'SIT'!" I pulled him sideways onto his seat.

"Inari, you shouldn't say things like that" Tsunami started towards her son. But she stopped when she saw his shoulders trembling.

"WHATEVER. IF YOU WANT TO DIE, GO AHEAD" the door slammed shut. I sighed, and slowly got to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Sakura frowned. I gave her a glance.

"Training. I'm way behind all of you…I need to catch up, if I'm to…help." I walked to the door and pulled it open. "Oh, thank you for the meal" I bowed to Tsunami and then headed into the forest.

* * *

I blinked, and yawned. Rubbing my sore jaw, I proceeded to go through my morning rituals, before heading down to breakfast.

"Morning all" I mumbled through another jaw-cracking yawn. It was only after a few soft replies that I realized a missing prescence.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He ran out last night. To train." Sakura snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's dead from chakra exhaustion."

" 'dat's no' nish'" I managed with a mouthful of toast. I still wasn't used to eating rice for breakfast, lunch and dinner. "I think I'll go look for him…you know, make sure he wasn't eaten by bears or anything."

"Hn" Sasuke stood up with me and walked to the door.

"You coming, too?" no reply. "Fine. Don't speak to me, then."

We walked in silence to the training clearing. I skipped ahead of him, enjoying the clear morning air. Then a flash of colour caught my eye. Peering through the bushes, I saw Naruto on the grass conversing with another person.

Long dark hair cascaded down their back, standing out beautifully against the baby pink kimono they adorned. A small basket full of herbs was nearby. I grinned as I saw the stranger stand up to leave.

"Hey, Naruto" I called. Both people swung around to face me.

"Kioko chan" the orange clad ninja waved back. He then turned to his companion. "Nice to meet you, lady. I hope I meet soon."

"Ah, me too" Haku smiled.

I giggled, deciding to play a little game. "Uh, Naruto. You realize you just called a guy a girl, right?"

"NANI?" the blonde's eyes bugged out.

"It's true. I'm a boy" Haku's watchful eyes were on me. "But how did you know that? People usually mistake me for a girl at first meeting."

"Woman's intuition" I winked and tapped the side of my nose with a finger.

"Hmm…" he smiled. I blushed. He was cute, what with the soft round eyes and gently rounded face and soft looking lips.

"Umm…yeah, so I s-s-should get b-back to training" I rubbed the back of my head, suddenly feeling very inadequate with my appearance. Not that I didn't like my golden-brown eyes or lithe body, but Haku's feminine side had a way of making even Hinata seem a little…well, rough.

"I guess you should" he smiled maintaining eye contact. A soft cough made both of us blink.

"Tsunami san was worrying over you, dobe" Sasuke walked into the clearing, glaring with suspicious eyes at Haku.

"Ohayo. I assume you're their team mate…" Haku stated politely. "It's nice to meet you, but I must get going. These herbs are in much need."

"O-oh, yeah" I stuttered. "Well, it was nice meeting you, too."

Haku's smile changed somewhat to a smirk. Before any of us could move, he swooped down and pecked my cheek.

"Sayonara" he whispered and walked calmly into the bushes and out of sight. I stood still in shock, my fingers slowly moving to trace the feeling of his lips still on my skin.

"K-k-kiok-ko chan j-just got k-k-k-" Naruto mumbled, his expression reflecting my feelings.

"Hn, whatever" the Uchiha brooder scowled so furiously his eyebrows appeared to be joined. "I'm going to go train." He walked further into the trees, and a short while later I could hear running feet.

"L-let's just p-pretend that never happened" I grasped the stunned blonde's shoulders and shook him to snap him back to reality. "Oi, Naruto. Wake up, baka. I got you something to eat. If you want more, you're gonna have to ask Tsunami san." I moved towards Sasuke's training noises. "Tell 'kashi sensei I'm working on the tree climbing thing."

"YOU JUST GOT KISSED! HOW CAN YOU REMAIN SO CALM?"

I twitched. "By the way you say it, it makes it sound like you're my overprotective aniki or something." At this Naruto puffed out his chest and jabbed it with a thumb.

" 'Course I'm you're brother. Who else would look after you?"

I stood still, a warmth growing and filling me. A genuine smile wormed its way onto my face and next thing; I was hugging an orange jacket.

"Thanks" I murmured to the boy.

"Hehe, no problem" he called to the world. I laughed and let him go.

"Now shoo. Tsunami san might send out a search party for you."

"See you later, Kioko nee-chan" Naruto yelled, stuffing his mouth with toast.

"Yeah, see you later, nii-chan" I murmured. When he disappeared, I walked to my tree. "Alright, I'm so getting to the top today" the hitai was tightened, kunai grasped and the feet flew, taking me higher and higher through the branches.

* * *

"Please take care of Naruto" I sheepishly asked Tsunami. She laughed and smoothed my hair.

"Don't worry about him. Just look after yourselves" she waved. Inari hid behind his mother and watched us with a sullen expression. Sakura'd told me about Naruto's little yelling session with Inari. And judging by the decrease in the aggressive resistance, I was pretty sure that Kakashi'd also talked to the kid about Naruto.

"Look after the knucklehead for us, will ya?" I asked the boy. I laughed softly when looked at me in confusion. "Sometimes, he's infuriating, but you gotta admit…he's one stubborn idiot."

"Let's go" Kakashi waved to Sakura, Sasuke and me. Tazuna was already a few meters down the road, fiddling with his hat.

"Ja ne" I straightened my hitai and waved.

* * *

Sakura gasped at the sight in front of us. The remaining few workers hacked up blood. Tazuna ran to one of them, and propped his head up onto his knee.

"What happened?" he cried. Instantly mist started to surround us.

"D-demon" the poor man whispered before falling unconscious again.

"Zabuza" I muttered. Kakashi nodded slightly.

"Here he comes" he warned us. I stepped back, falling into a defensive triangle around Tazuna. To my right I heard Sakura gulp nervously. Sasuke began to shake. I glanced at him, only to see a hidden smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.

"Long time, no see, Kakashi" Zabuza's voice echo eerily. "I see you still with those brats…he's shaking again…poor kid."

All of sudden, there were multiple Zabuza's surrounding us. Sakura let out a yelp of shock and horror. I gripped my kunai, ready to defend myself and Tazuna, but my mind whirled trying to think of ways in which to save the two ninjas.

_That is so cliché_, I chuckled inwardly remembering all those stories involving people saving their favourite characters. I could vaguely remember scoffing at some of them. _Look who's laughing now_. Oh, the irony.

"I'm shaking…from excitement" Sasuke grinned.

"Do it, Sasuke" Kakashi sensei ordered.

Instantly, the boy became a dark blur. The two blades he held swung, sliced and jabbed. Within seconds, all the clones had been reduced to water.

"Hmm…looks like the brat's grown. A rival, huh, Haku?" both masked nins stepped forward, regarding the group with calculating eyes.

"It certainly looks like it" Haku replied monotone.

"Looks like the Hunter nin was working with Zabuza" Kakashi pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock" I retorted.

"He should stop hiding under the mask and _face us_" Sakura whined. I sighed, getting irritated by her sucking up.

"He's mine…tricking us…I hate bastards like that the most" Sasuke griped.

"Soooo cool, Sasuke kun" Sakura cooed. Kakashi and I exchanged a glance and sweatdropped.

"Oooookaaaaay! Too much lovey dovey going on here" I waved a hand in front of my face as though swatting a fly.

"OI!"

"He's quite impressive" Haku kept going with his monologue. "Even though the clones are only about a tenth of your strength."

"But we've got the advantage…go" Zabuza said.

"Hai" immediately the masked boy blurred. Sasuke shot from his position and the two met in the middle with a 'clang' as kunai clashed against senbon. A battle commenced, both equaling each other in speed, accuracy and strength. I flicked my eyes up to watch Zabuza's face as he took in the fight.

"Sakura, Kioko. Look after Tazuna san. We'll let Sasuke handle him" Kakashi sprinted closer to Zabuza.

"I don't want to have to kill you…but you won't stand down, will you?" Haku asked softly.

"What do you thing?" Sasuke challenged.

"Hmm…well, you won't be able to keep up with me soon. Plus, I've got two advantages."

"N-nani?" Sakura shrieked on Sasuke's behalf.

"One: all this water here" Haku indicated towards the water residue from Zabuza's clones. "Two: I've occupied one of you hands." With that, he brought his free arm up, hands at chest height and began to form seals with ease that came with long practice.

"Special Jutsu: Flying Water Needles" he said softly. All at once, the water around them rose, and hardened into sharp needle-like icicles. Sasuke frantically looked at the projectiles, before closing his eyes and bringing his own hand up to his chin. The pointer and middle finger pointed up and I could see him concentrating chakra to his feet.

An almighty crash sounded. I winced and looked at Haku who'd jumped clear of the collision just in time. I tensed as he jumped and flipped back several spaces to avoid being hit by a shower of shurikens. He skidded to halt, crouching on all fours.

"You're pretty slow" I heard Sasuke's smug voice as he appeared behind Haku. "From now on…you'll only be able to run away from my attacks." The two quickly commenced a taijutsu battle, neither willing to give ground. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Ouch" I whispered involuntarily as Sasuke kicked Haku back at Zabuza's feet.

"I can't have you underestimating my team…" Kakashi began to drawl. "Sasuke, here, is the top rookie, Sakura is the brightest, Kioko may not look like much but she could give you a run for your money, and then there's Naruto – the show-off, hyperactive number one loudest and most unpredictable ninja in the village."

Zabuza stood still as though contemplating a decision. Then he slowly chuckled. "Haku, you realize we're going to be driven back at this rate?" he said between laughs.

"Yeah…we can't have that" the ice boy replied. His fingers came up in a seal and the water around Sasuke once again rose up, this time forming ice mirrors.

"Special Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirros" Haku announced then stepped into one of the flat ice sheets. Instantly, I could see copies of the boy in all the mirrors.

"Damn" I heard Kakashi exclaim, heading for Haku.

"You're opponent…is me" Zabuza blocked him. "Against that jutsu, he's finished."

"What makes you so sure?" I finally spoke up. Both Zabuza and Kakashi turned to me.

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged, reverting my eyes to Sasuke trapped inside the mirror cave. "Don't count your chickens before they've hatched."

"Let me show you my real speed" Haku said. Seconds later, Sasuke's screams of pain sounded in the air.

"DAMN IT" I yelled. "Sakura, cover me" I ordered.

"Hai" the kunoichi flung herself completely in front of Tazuna. I took off running at the mirrors.

_A chakra filled kick might do the trick_ I hypothesized, swinging a chakra reinforced limb at a sheet. Just as it was about to make contact, a hand shot through and caught my leg.

"Please don't interrupt us" Haku's mask pulsed out of the ice. I glared at him.

"Done planning how to kill Gatou, yet?"

His grip tightened, the only warning I got before I was flung inside at Sasuke.

"Oof" I'd landed on the floored boy.

"Gomen" I said, quickly getting off him and helped him up. I glanced around at the multiple faces around me. "Looks like we gotta get out of this one together."

"…yeah…"

"Round two" Haku called out. Next moment, it felt like I had a thousand insects all biting me, tearing me to pieces. The pain was overwhelming, but I bit my lip refusing to scream. _I think Sasuke's yells are loud enough for both of us_.

"Hmm…strange. You didn't scream" Haku commented, returning to his mirror. I glared at the one in front of me, not caring if it was the real person or not.

"You're going to have to do better than that to get me to make a sound."

"SASUKE KUN" Sakura's shout made me look up between two mirrors. A kunai sped though the air and reached the perimeter of the ice cave…but was stopped by Haku's hand. He flipped the blade around, the sharp end now facing the defenseless girl in the air. It flew back the way it came…only to knock out of the air by a shuriken. I blinked then laughed weakly as smoke covered the area.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS ARRIVED."

"…Naruto…maybe you're better off looking for a profession in sales and advertising, with that loud voice of yours…" I mumbled.

"…baka…talks too much…" Sasuke sighed.

"NOW THAT I'M HERE, EVERYTHING'S A-OKAY."

I moaned and hid my face in my hands. At Sasuke's sharp breath I looked up at Uchiha, then looked towards the weapons flying at Naruto. I blinked and opened my mouth of call out to him, but stopped when ice needles flew to intercept the projectiles.

"Haku, what is this?"

"Please, Zabuza san…let me fight them in my own way…"

"Your own way, huh?" Zabuza snorted. "You're soft as always."

My heart tightened remembering how Haku hated to kill. The sympathy I felt for the boy almost made me forget my own injuries.

"Soft?" Sasuke's quiet question drew my attention. "He's right. These needles…they're not aimed at high damage areas. It's like he's trying not to hurt us…"

I nodded and placed a hesitant hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Umm…would you trust me to do something that'll help everyone?"

He frowned and looked at me curiously. "What are you planning?"

I looked away, feeling slightly pressured by the intensity of his onyx eyes. "I-I've got something up my sleeve…but I need to know if you trust me."

"Of course I do" the answer jerked my head towards my team mate. "We're a team. We have to trust each other."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded, then turned his attention back to getting us out of the cave. "Ok, since Naruto's here, we'll attack from the inside and he can – "

"Uh…if you were about to say he can attack from the outside…then…"

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sasuke twitched, fingers curling up so hard they appeared white.

"Hey guys" Naruto whispered in a confidential manner. "I'm here to save you!"

"Baka" I walloped him across the head. "Use your head! There's no use in all of us being stuck inside!"

"YOU USURATONKACHI" Sasuke exploded. "That's it! I don't care anymore…I'm gonna get rid of these mirrors." Hands slammed together finally stopping at the tiger seal. I ducked out of the way of the inferno, pulling the clueless blonde with me.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu" (Fire element, Grand Firewall Technique) a giant fireball hit the ice in its path. Sasuke landed on his feet, panting from the effort.

"No normal fire can melt these mirrors" Naruto and Sasuke gawked in frustration at the undamaged ice sheet. Haku smoothly slid out of the mirror, three senbons in his hand. Once again, we were shredded…only this time I had to bear with Naruto's yells of pain, as well.

"Damn it" Naruto growled and swayed to his feet. I grimaced and helped Sasuke up. "I have a dream to fulfill, I can't die here."

I watched Haku's body language, hoping for that little hesitation that I was sure he would show. The boy remained still inside his mirror, his reflections all following his lead.

"Haku, I know how much you don't want to do this" I said ignoring Naruto's and Sasuke's startled looks. "I know how much it hurts you to think about killing us…"

"You're right. Becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me. I don't want to have to kill you" there was sincere regret behind that mask. "But I have a dream too…to be able to protect someone precious to me, to work for that person, to fight for that person…to make their dreams come true. And if I have to kill my heart to achieve that, I'll do it without hesitation."

I chuckled sadly. "Heh, we're on the same page, then. The only difference…is that I've got about twenty or more times the number of people to save…"

"Kioko chan, what are you talking about?" Naruto placed a hand on my shoulder. I tensed and cringed slightly.

"…then you'll be able to forgive me for my actions…" Haku slashed at us again. I stood still, letting each blow fall. The pain reached unbearable levels, and finally a scream left my lips as I fell to my knees.

"…stop…" I whispered, eyes watering. Tears dripped out and hit the ground, my head hanging.

"DON'T LOSE TO HIM, SASUKE KUN, NARUTO, KIOKO" Sakura's yell jerked me out of my depression. Shaking, I somehow managed to balance my self upright.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, just fine and dandy. Having the time of my like, actually" I replied, trying to lighten up the mood. _Might as well die with a laugh_.

"Che" he smirked.

Haku seemed puzzled by the interaction. His head was at an angle and I could feel his confusion.

"Yes, can we help you?"

"You're about to die, and yet you joke like there's nothing wrong."

"…thanks for stating the obvious, genius."

"You're not like others…"

Unable to resist myself, I rolled my eyes. I shifted my weight onto two feet, planting myself more firmly on the spot.

"Fine, I'll just have to find the real one by smashing every mirror" Naruto formed his favourite handseal. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU."

The clones jumped into the air. They hadn't been up there for more than a few seconds before Haku slashed every single one out of existence. The real Naruto had been up among those that attacked, and he fell back under the blows.

I gritted my teeth, helplessly watching as Sasuke and Naruto painfully worked on a way to get out of the prison.

"Do that again" Sasuke ordered Naruto, and took up position in front of me.

"Fine…Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" once again Naruto and his clones jumped towards the mirrors. And, again, like last time were thrown back.

"Can you keep going? I think I've almost got it" Sasuke whispered to his rival. Naruto snarled.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to tire me out. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU."

The same process repeated itself over and over a few times. Each time I winced as Naruto hit the ground. But his endless stamina had taken over, and the blonde bounced right up again each time.

"Almost there" Sasuke muttered to himself.

_The true Sharingan_ I thought and gazed at the black haired boy's back. Naruto shifted and readied himself to attack again. But this time, Haku moved before him. The masked nin headed straight for Sasuke and me, senbons glinting dangerously. I'd just gasped and scrambled to move out of the way, when Sasuke disappeared. The next moment, I realized that I was standing opposite to where I was situated before.

"Wha –" I broke off as Sasuke's Sharingan glared at Haku.

A momentary pause during which all of us gaped at the bloodlimit.

"Fine, looks like attacking you directly isn't going to get me anywhere." Haku melted back into his mirror. My eyes widened, knowing exactly what he meant.

"NO" I shrieked and ran towards Naruto, who'd by now collaspsed on his side due to chakra exhaustion.

"Too late" Haku's whisper lingered as he charged towards the ramen lover.

"NO DAMN IT" I yelled again, pushing chakra to my feet. I almost flew in front of Naruto, my feet barely touching the ground as I ran.

The next second was a blur. I remember getting to Naruto just in time. My eyes rose to look directly at the senbon that cut through the air and buried themselves into me. _I probably look like a porcupine_, I gave an inward laugh. With shaking hands, I gripped the needles in my neck and wrenched them out.

"KIOKO!"

"KIOKO CHAN"

I was barely aware of the two voices that shouted my name. Eyes still fixed on the ninja in front of me, I walked forwards, refusing my body the comfort of unconsciousness.

"Please, Haku. I can help you and Zabuza. Please, just stop" I pleaded with the boy.

"…I told you, I'll kill you if it means that my precious person is happy" he lifted his hand to show me his weapons, as if to prove his point.

"But you were very compassionate at the clearing, the other day" I reminded him, brushing my cheek lightly. He stiffened. "You had the chance to get rid of Naruto, when you found him sleeping and alone. You still call yourself heartless?"

"H-how did you know that?" for the first time, Haku sounded a little fearful. He backed away from me, putting more distance between us, but not retreating fully.

I smiled, ignoring as my torn facial muscles screamed in protest. "I know a lot of things…which makes it all the more important that I save _my_ precious people." I stopped moving and my knees gave way. "That includes you and Zabuza…" I sighed.

"Kioko" Sasuke's voice sounded rough, his eyes were wide in panic as he knelt beside me. I blinked beadily at him and smiled as Naruto's face also popped into view. "Hey guys" I said just above a whisper. I could feel my eyes closing. "Just promise me that you'll help them…stop Kakashi sensei from making a mistake…help them…they…'re…all…right…" my eyelids slid shut, and I fell into the dark abyss.

* * *

"…been…days…wake up…"

_Why are there voices in my head?_ I was worried. _Am I going mental?_

"Kakashi…what do we…Hokage…"

_Aw, shut up_. I longed to silence the noises. They were distracting me from my sleep, one I'd been enjoying a lot. There was something appealing about just drifting through the blackness that surrounded your mind; it felt like a protective guard, comforting and safe.

"I think I saw a finger twitch" a familiar voice sounded from my right. I gave one last attempt at claiming back sleep, hanging onto its tendrils for a moment longer, before giving up. It was clear that my brain was awake and ready to face the day.

The sunlight was blinding even through the tiny crack between my lids. _Oh, shit that hurt_, I whined mentally. Hands automatically moved to shield my delicate vision from the glare. But there was a small problem: my arms felt like lead, and the most movement I got out of it was a tiny jerk.

"Ah! Her arm moved! I swear it did" I could recognize that lovingly obnoxious tone anywhere.

"I was sleeping" I tried to snap, but it came out as a croak. I blinked rapidly, eyes watering as they got used to the light. My tongue moved around in my mouth, thick and slimy as my parched throat roared for water.

"Are you ok?" Naruto jumped on me, his arms winding tightly around my shoulders effectively crushing me.

"Naruto kun, let go of Kioko chan" Haku admonished the boy, and gently removed his strangling arms. "She's still recovering." He held up a water cup to my mouth. "Drink" he ordered, tipping it so that the liquid teased the edge of my lips. I opened up, grateful for the drink.

"What happened?" I tired to speak again. Elated that I could manage a whisper, I looked inquiringly at the four ninja's who'd just walked in.

"Oh! I see you're awake" Kakashi eye smiled at me, relief filling his voice. I grinned back at my sensei.

"What, you thought I was a goner?" I patted Haku's knee as he looked down ashamedly. "Haku kun wouldn't hurt me, ever" I declared.

"True" Zabuza nodded at me.

"Hn" Sasuke put in, not wanting to be the odd one out. I grinned at each of them, glad of their prescence before I spotted the missing patch of pink by the doorframe. The kunoichi shrieked and threw herself next to Naruto, knocking him away from his seat.

"You're ok" Sakura cried, strangling me much like Naruto moments before.

"I won't be if you and Naruto keep this up" I choked out, and patted the happy girl's back. "It's good to be back…although" I scowled at Naruto "I liked sleeping…"

"HUH?"

The room burst into laughter, Sasuke managing to contain his mirth to chuckles. I laughed along with the others, glad to be back amongst my friends and family.

* * *

Hello, my readers/subscribers. This chapter is sorta strange...I realized this after I'd proof read it _after_ uploading it to the fanfic server. The point is, the writing is a little different to the first chapter, I think. If it's just me thinking like, let me know. But anyway, hope you liked it and please review...it's food for my creativity!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Hello, my fellow readers! I'm soooo sorry about the last couple of chapters. They went a bit haywire, cause I realized I'd labelled the files wrong! Thank you to those who have been kind enough to review. They really made me feel guilty about how long I was spending on one measley chapter!

**Itachi:** *sweatdrop* So...your basically thanking them for guilting you into publishing?

**Author:** Pretty much.

**Itachi:**...right...

**Kisame:** *staggers in* Where's the god damn sake?

**Author:** *shrugs* I think Tsunade drank the bottles dry.

**Kisame:** WHAT? NO WAY! *runs off towards the Hokage tower*

**Author: **Uh...he does realize that he's a missing nin about to walk into the middle of a shinobi filled village, right?

**Itachi:** I've learned not to question Kisame's sanity...since day one of our partnership.

**Author:** ...moving on...

**Itachi:** Story-teller666 doesn't own Naruto.

**Author:** That's right! 'Cause if I did...NO ONE WOULD BE FORCED TO WEAR THAT GOD AWFUL PURPLE BOW!

**Itachi:** Wait, what purple bow?

**Author:** Oh, you know...the one that Orochimaru forced on Sasuke in the Shippuden series...

**Itachi:** ...Sasuke...wears a...purple...bow...?

**Author:** There, there! It's ok.

**Itachi:** ...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It'd been about two days of leisurely walking before Naruto popped the question on Kakashi.

"ARE WE THERE YET?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, praying to all gods (including Jashin) to grant me enough peace in my mind so that the murderous rage that was coursing through my veins would…cool down. The blonde had been getting restless, fidgeting with everything, even going as far as to throwing kunais and shurikens like a madman into the bushes at every rustle of the leaves.

"Naruto, does it look like we're in Konoha?"

"Um…" he scratched the back of his head. "…is that a trick question?"

"BAKA!" Sakura snapped. Her eyes gleamed and a vein pulsed on her forehead. "USE WHATEVER BRAIN CELLS YOU'VE GOT FOR ONCE."

"Hn" Sasuke tried to keep his amused smirk hidden.

"Mah, Sakura…" Kakashi sighed, clearly struggling not to thank his pink haired student for her intervention.

"…Naruto kun…are you alright?" Haku gently helped the floored boy stand. When the ramen lover swayed, Zabuza snorted with laughter.

"Way to pack a punch, Pinky."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Sakura" I interrupted, my face twitching from the effort of keeping it composed at the sight of a cowering Demon. "What are you gonna do when you get back to Konoha?"

The girl immediately blushed and peeked at Sasuke from under her lashes. "Go on a date with Sasuke kun, of course" she cooed. I sniggered when Sasuke's eye twitched just the tiniest bit.

"No."

"Awww, you don't have to be shy, _Sasuke kun_" she linked arms with the boy. I stuffed a fist in my mouth in an attempt at muffling the laughs that were bubbling up. This time, Sasuke flinched – almost instinctively – away from the soon-to-be-rabid fangirl.

"I said 'no'. Kioko's promised to train with me" he finished with a triumphant smirk in my direction.

Mirth changed to terror as a dark menacing aura surrounded the Cherry blossom.

"Training, huh?"

"W-WHAT? I-I-I N-NEVER A-AGREED TO S-SOMETHING L-L-LIKE THAT!" I ran behind Zabuza, hoping that the muscle bound giant would save me.

"Nuh uh" he shoved me out from behind him. "No way am I getting in the way of a pissed of fangirl."

"KIOKO" the guttural roar had me squealing in fear.

"NO! I'M WAAAAY TOO YOUNG TO DIE" I dove at Sasuke, maneuvering him so that he became a live wall between me and the enraged kunoichi. "SASUKE, YOU PRAT! TELL HER THE TRUTH!"

"Don't know what you're talking about Kioko _chan_" he threw a smirk over his shoulder.

"YOU – ARE – SO – DEAD" each word was punctuated with a crack of the knuckle. I winced, visual images of my bruised and near-death body forming in front of my mind's eye.

"Kioko, there's only one piece of advice I can give to you, in this hour of need" Haku chuckled, tilting his head to the side.

"What?"

"Run."

And that's exactly what I did.

* * *

I sighed and looked up at the fluffy white clouds floating peacefully. _I can see why this is so appealing_, I chuckled softly to myself. _I think I'll just…procrastinate._

"KIOKO CHAN" Naruto body slammed me from behind. Caught off guard, we both fell forwards. I ended up being crushed under the gaki.

"What?"

"Wanna go get ramen with me?" he bounced up and offered a hand.

"Sure."

Five minutes later, I was sucking up long strands of noodles. Naruto was inhaling the food at blinding speed; Ichiraku was placing a new bowl in front of the boy every two minutes.

"Looks like you've had a lot of practice" I noted drily, taking a break to get air back in my lungs. "Baka, slow down. You're gonna choke yourself."

"Nuh uh" he vigorously shook his head, sending droplets of broth flying everywhere.

"Yuck" I made a face and wiped a bit off my face.

"Oh, you guys are already here" Ino's voice made me face the flaps at the entrance. Her baby blue eyes were friendly as she hopped onto the stool next to me. Choji beamed at me, before turning his attention to Naruto, who was animatedly yelling out details about our mission.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed and rested his head on the table. "One miso ramen, please."

"I'll take a beef ramen, thanks" Ino twirled a blonde strand around her finger.

"Yosh, I'll have pork."

"Ayami" Ichiraku bellowed at his daughter. She grinned at us.

"Coming right up."

"So, you two" Ino leaned on an elbow to glare at Naruto. "How was the last mission? I bet Sasuke kun had to save both your asses."

"Gee, thanks Ino" I replied sarcastically, shoveling more food into my mouth. "Hate to disappoint you, but I think it was Naruto who'd done most of the saving."

"Really?" Even Choji was looking skeptical.

"Why is that so hard to believe, dattebayo?" Naruto poked his chopsticks at the males.

"Well, considering you were deadlast at the academy…" Shikamaru mumbled, eyes closed.

"NOW I'M A NINJA, DAMN IT! ONE DAY I'LL BE HOKAGE!"

"Whatever you say, kiddo" I winced as my ears throbbed in pain. _I'm gonna go deaf before 25. _

A pop made us turn around. Zabuza and Haku stood by the street side, looking uncertainly at the ramen shop. Two ANBU were also present as escorts for the former missing nins.

"Fukui Kioko and Uzumaki Naruto" the one in the bear mask started. "You've been summoned to the Hokage's office…and you are to take in these missing nins" the Mist ninjas got a jab in the back "until their probation period is over."

"NANI?" Naruto jumped up and pointed accusing chopsticks at the ANBU.

"Hokage's orders" Rat shrugged. There was another poof, and when the smoke cleared, the two masked ninjas were gone.

"BAA CHAN!"

* * *

"Naruto" I twitched. "Why do we have square rocks following us?"

"KONOHAMARU! COME OUT, YOU BAKA." The blonde snapped after twenty five minutes of pretend ignorance – which is quite a feat, seeing as the disguise wasn't much of a…well, disguise.

"Oh, you found out, boss. Nothing less from the man who's my rival" the Sandaime's grandson pulled off the cloak with a flourish.

"Uh, who're the other crazies?" I pointed to his companions, not remembering their names from the manga.

"Udon, the village's smartest ninja" I sweatdropped at the snot nosed kid's introduction. _Smartest, huh?_

"Moegi, the world's sexiest kunoichi" the girl struck, what she obviously thought was a sexy pose. _…does she even know the meaning of the word 'sexy'?_

"Konohamaru, Konoha's next Hokage."

"Now, where have I heard that before?" I said sarcastically. Naruto huffed at the last speech.

"NO WAY! I'M THE NEXT HOKAGE, DATTEBAYO!"

"Naruto, Kioko" Sakura's voice froze the two boys in their tracks. The pinkette ran up to us, and smiled down at the kids. "What're you doing with these children?"

"Well, boss here promised to play ninja with us" Konohamaru crossed his arms.

"Eh? _Play_ ninja? Why would you play ninja, when you _are_ a ninja?" I could see why Sakura was confused.

" 'Cause he's Naruto" that seemed to explain a lot of things.

"Right."

"Neh, not today, Konohamaru. I got important missions to take care of" Naruto's grown up act wasn't exactly fazing the eight year olds from their 'mission'.

"Awww, c'mon boss. You promised" they whined together in synch.

"Naruto, hurry up. We have to get going" Sakura impatiently informed her male team mate.

I looked down at Konohamaru, the scene from the anime replaying in my head. Sure enough, there was that slightly perverted, knowing smile across the younger boy's face.

"Oh, so this was the 'mission' you were talking about, eh boss? Hey, hey" he continued in a whisper. "Is she your…" he trailed off, a pinky sticking up.

"How did'ja guess?" Naruto laughed in an abashed manner. "It's sorta obvious she can't keep herself away, huh?"

"Moron" was the only thing I could say before Sakura's fist rejected Naruto's claim.

"BAKA!" her glower turned to Konohamru who'd chosen to speak up in his idol's defense.

"OI! What're you doing, you ugly pink haired bitch?"

"AND YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU" and so began the chase. I sighed and dragged the dazed blonde after me as I sprinted after the murderous pinkette.

* * *

"Leave him alone" Naruto yelled at Kankuro. The Sand nin had Konohamaru held up of the ground by the front of his shirt, his free hand poised to punch the living daylights out of the terrorized kid.

"Tch" the fist swung back further to gain more momentum.

"Stop it, Kankuro" Temari walked up to stand next to her brother. Her four ponytails swayed gently in the small breeze.

"I'm just gonna teach these brats not to mess with me" the puppeteer sneered.

"Arrgh!" Naruto screamed and charged towards the foreigners. He'd only taken a few steps before he seemingly tripped over his own two feet. "What the hell?"

"Chakra strings" I examined my nails, the picture utter boredom. "He's a puppeteer."

"Smart kid" Temari smirked. I smiled at the wind mistress.

"And you're the wind mistress."

Instantly her smirk changed to frown and she glared at me, a hand placed threateningly on her fan. "And who told you that?"

"A little birdie" I poked my tongue out at her. A rock flew from my right, hitting Kankuro's wrist. He dropped Konohamaru with a curse and swung raging eyes at Sasuke, perched on the tree branch.

"Heh, more of them annoying brats" his hand traveled towards the bundle on his back.

"You're not serious about using Karasu, are you?" his older sister asked incredulously.

"Just to teach them a lesson."

"Drop it, Kankuro" a cold voice entered the conversation. My smile grew wider as I looked at the upside down Gaara, a few feet away from a startled Sasuke. "You're being a nuisance, and a disgrace to the village" a swirl of sand grains teleported him in between his siblings.

"Sand ninja, huh?" I pretended to only just notice their headbands. "You're here for the Chunnin Exams, I presume."

"What if we are?" Gaara was very stoic – much more than Sasuke.

I shrugged amiably. "Nothing, just making an observation. I'm Fukui Kioko, by the way. Nice to meet 'cha" I walked forwards and held out a hand.

The three siblings silently stared at me: Gaara was impassive, Kankuro surprised and Temari curious. There was a silence during which the three looked at me like some strange specimen.

"…ooookkkaaayyy…awkward" I sighed and withdrew the arm when the silence was held for a while longer.

At this Gaara silently spun on his heels, his brother and sister scrambling out of his way.

"Wait" Sasuke called, jumping out of his tree. He glared at the red head's back. "What's you name?"

"Who, me?" Temari had a small blush on her face. I laughed at this.

"No offense, but I think he meant shorty, over there" I jerked a thumb towards Gaara.

"Sabuku no Gaara…I'm interested in you, as well" he kept his back turned. Inwardly, I swooned at this show of ultimate coolness.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"HEY! Guess you wanna know who I am, huh, huh?" Naruto bounced forwards, not happy to be shown up by his rival.

"Not interested" came the dismissive response.

"I wouldn't say that" I called out, just as Naruto started to wilt.

"What?" Kankuro sent a nervous glance at his brother. I placed a casual arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Just saying…expected the unexpected…" I winked, leaving an air of mystery hanging. "Anyway, I gotta get going…need to train up for the Chunnin Exams, no?"

"Tch" Kankuro snorted. "As if brats like you would ever make it in."

I strutted off, brushing past Temari and Gaara. I spun and walked backwards a few steps. "You never know" I winked and tapped the side of my nose. I'd taken exactly three steps when a blur rushed past me. When I turned around again, I saw a girl with long black hair holding Kankuro by his collar.

"YOU GREAT BIG BAKA! WHY DID'JA DITCH ME, YOU MORON?" she screeched shaking the boy so hard, his head looked like it was going to dislocate.

_Hang on, there's something familiar about that voice…_ "Kaida chan?" I asked, not daring to hope. Although I never lingered on the feeling, I did miss my best buddies a lot.

"K-kioko?" I laughed and tackled the tomboy in a hug.

"I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

"I NEED AIR!" She gasped, her face starting to turn blue.

"Er…you two know each other?" Temari was now outright confused. She looked between the two of us, clearly hoping for an explanation.

"Yep" I kept an arm around her shoulders. "Best buddies for life."

"God you sound so cheesy" Kaida muttered, face palming herself.

"Shut up…"

"Is just me, or are we being left out of the loop a little?" Sakura asked Naruto. The blonde nodded vigorously, looking slightly sore from Sasuke's little solo before.

"This is Kaida chan" I pulled her over to my team mates. "And this is…well, you know…"

"Yeah, I do" she glared at Sasuke. She'd never forgiven the avenger for killing Itachi.

"He's just a stuck-up, arrogant little prat, who needs to get a life!" she'd proclaimed, when we were discussing our favourites.

"Oi, teme…had any bouts of emo-ness lately?" she poked a finger at his chest.

"Hn" he irritably jerked away from her hand.

"DON'T 'HN' ME, YOU PRAT!"

"Ne, Kaida chan…don't kill him" I sweatdropped.

"No…I'll just hurt him…bad" she had a maniacal gleam in her eye. She stalked forwards, cracking her knuckles in a very Sakura-like manner.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" Sakura threw herself in front of her crush.

"Wow…this looks like a fangirl-bitch fight" I murmured to Kankuro who was standing the closest to me.

"Yeah" he whispered unaware of who he was talking to, eyes riveted with amazed fear at the two kunoichi ready to knock each other out.

"YOU'RE ON, HUGE-FOREHEADED BITCH"

"BRING IT, SHE MALE!"

"Back away, slowly" I advised the bystanders.

* * *

"Kakashi's late…again" I sighed.

"YEAH! STUPID SENSEI!"

"…and you don't have to yell" I walloped the back of Naruto's head. The gesture had become something of a habit. _I really can't blame Sakura._

"Yo" I turned to see Kakashi perched on the railing of the bridge. He raised a hand in greeting, the other clutching several sheets of paper.

"If those are what I think they are, I'll kiss you" I squealed in excitement, almost knocking my sensei off the bridge. "Now, GIMME!"

"Hold it" he held me down with one hand on top of my head.

"Uh, Kakashi sensei, what are those?" Sakura pointed at the papers.

"These are forms…_application_ forms, for the Chunnin Exams" he ignored my screech of delight.

"ALRIGHT! HAND 'EM OVER" Naruto body slammed Kakashi. "I LOVE YOU, SENSEI!"

"Eh…that's nice, but get off me" the grey haired man didn't seem to be able to push the blonde off him fast enough. "Signing up is completely up to yourselves. You don't have to do it if you don't feel like you can. Hand in the by twelve tomorrow. And see you at room 301." He raised a hand and swirled off to God-knows-where.

"I am so in" Naruto clutched his form in a death grip.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked as he read the fine print at the bottom.

I laughed at the boys, then turned my eyes on Sakura. The pinkette was staring down at the paper with apprehension. My heart went out to her: it was clear that she didn't want to let any of Team Seven down, but she also knew that her skills weren't exactly up-to-par with Naruto's and Sasuke's.

"Ramen?" the blonde begged.

"You two go on ahead…I wanna talk with Sakura chan a little" I waved the boys off.

"Sakura…" I said softly, placing a comforting hand on a shoulder. Her head jerked up, as though startled at the contact.

"K-kioko" she stammered, sounding very much like Hinata. Plastering a very obvious fake smile on her face, she looked at me expectantly.

"Look, don't compare yourself to the guys, ok? Well, do…but what I meant was, don't think that just because you don't have the strength that they do, you won't be useful out on the field."

"…but it's not just strength." She turned away, emerald orbs shining with unshed tears. "In that mission to Wave, I was the only one who did nothing. And now that I think about it, there really hasn't been any help from me. All I do is hit Naruto and tell him, and you, how much better I am…when the reality is…" a single water droplet slid down a porcelain cheek.

I hugged her, unable to see the annoying clingy fangirl. "Look, we have time to train up a bit. Who knows, maybe it's gonna be us saving the guys' neck in the Exam" I repressed a shudder as I realized the full impact of my words. In the excitement of meeting Kaida and knowing that I was doing the Exam, I'd completely forgotten that this was where Orochimaru made his move.

_I have to tell Sandaime._ "Sakura, would you believe me if I said I had an advantage…an _unfair_ advantage over you when it comes to being a shinobi?"

"Huh?" she looked up at me from the river bank, where she'd settled herself. I sighed and sat down beside her.

"You know that I'm not from this world, right?" when a nod responded, I continued. "Well, there are things that are going to happen…and I know when they will happen. Sorta like predicting the future. But the fact of the matter is…" I trailed off, not sure how to explain it to my team mate.

"You're worried about something, aren't you?" she noted quietly.

"Yeah…"

A silence fell as both of us got lost in our thoughts.

"Well, at least we know one thing for sure" she got up and dusted her back to get rid of any dirt.

"What?"

"You can count on me to help out anytime" she smiled. I grinned back at her.

"You're on."

… "Maybe we should go and make sure that Naruto and Sasuke haven't created any havoc" I suggested, feeling a little conscientious.

"…boys…" Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura chan" Naruto said cautiously. "Are you ok? You've been kinda quiet…"

"I'm fine" she replied, shooting me a conspirators' smile. I winked back, leaving Naruto to look at us in confusion.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted no doubt noticing Sakura's lack of obsession that morning. The four of us strode up the stairs and towards the large group of soon-to-be-Chunnins.

"Huh, what's going on?" Naruto craned his head. Sasuke shoved his way past a few scowling individuals. I followed the black haired boy, sheepishly offering a smiled apology to those who were watching.

"HAH, you plan on taking the Chunin Exam? You should just QUIT!" a voice cried triumphantly. Pushing past the last few people, I stared at Rock Lee as the boy winced and rubbed his red cheek. Huugya Neji and Tenten stood on either side of their floored comrade.

"You're just a little kid" the disguised Chunins at the doors smirked.

"Please…let us through" Tenten said, walking towards the door. A blow sent her reeling back.

"Heh, we're being kind" Kotetsu – I think – sneered. "The Chunin exam isn't easy…even we've failed it three times straight. There are those that take the exam and quit as shinobi…even die during the exam. More often than not, Chunins become leaders of military teams. A failure of a mission…death of a comrade…it all falls on the captain" he paused, making eye contact with a few of those around him. "Think you _kids_ can handle that?"

"That's nice, that you're concerned and all…" I drawled, swaying to stand in the space between the Chunins and the Genin hopefuls. I could feel multiple sets of eyes on me. "But could you drop the genjutsu? Sakura chan told me ages ago that this was the second floor."

"Heh" Kotetsu's partner in crime snorted (what's his name?). "So you noticed!"

"Kinda hard not to." Sakura stepped up next to me. I high fived the girl.

"We're looking for the third floor" Sasuke walked past, Naruto followed, nodding in an I-so-knew-that way. "Stop wasting our time."

"Hmm…not bad, but all you did was SEE THROUGH IT!" Kotetsu swung his leg up, aiming for Sasuke's face.

"SASU-" there was a blur in between the Chunin and the retaliating ravenette. All gathered gasped as two males froze, legs held still by Lee. I gaped at the very light blue aura surrounding his forearms.

"Hey" Neji crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to lying low?" he asked as Lee bounced over to his team mates.

"Yes, well…" he trailed off, his bug eyes riveted on Sakura. Behind him, I saw Tenten shake her head.

"Uh oh" I grinned, knowing what was coming up. I shook with silent giggles as he strode to the girl.

"So, you're Sakura san. My name is Rock Lee" he began in a serious tone.

"…yeah…"

"GO OUT WITH ME! I'LL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE" the bowl haired boy dropped to his knees.

"…no…way…" Sakura twitched and edged away from bushy brows. "Sorry, but…you're lame…" Lee wilted at this.

"Hey, you" Neji stared at Sasuke. I grinned, still amused with the exchange between Lee and Sakura. "What's your name?"

"Damn it, not Sasuke again" Naruto fumed from behind, his eyes literally on fire.

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first" Sasuke ignored the blonde's rant.

"You're a rookie, right? How old are you?" Neji kept firing questions, undeterred by Sasuke's response.

"I don't have to answer you" the Uchiha turned to walk away. I smiled and rolled my eyes at Tenten when I caught her eye.

"Egotistical boys" I shrugged, and brushed past Neji. "Oh, by the way…he's Uchiha Sasuke, the blonde is Uzumaki Naruto, the girl – Haruno Sakura, and me – Fukui Kioko. Nice to meet'cha" I held out a hand to Tenten, knowing full well that Neji would just ignore me.

"Tenten, Rock Lee and Huuyga Neji" she shook my hand, squeezing my fingers as though to test my strength.

"Hn" the pale eyes looked past me, watching the retreating back.

"Very social, I see" I remarked sarcastically. I glanced over my shoulder. "Looks like I gotta skidaddle, but see you lot later?"

"Sure" panda girl grinned.

"Sweet." I ran after my team.

* * *

"Soooo, what 'cha think?" I skipped down the stairs.

"Lots of tough guys" apparently Sasuke was in one of his rare 'let's have a chat' moods.

"Yeah. The Neji guy looked strong" I watched his reaction. The jaw tightened, and the eyes lit up with excitement.

"Hey, hey" Naruto popped up in front of me. "Kioko chan, who's stronger – me or teme?"

"Um…well…y-you, I guess" I hesitated.

"ALRIGHT!"

"You just said that to keep him calm, did you?" Sakura asked. "It's so obvious that you think Sasuke's stronger" she bragged and batted her eyelashes.

"No!" I shook my head to emphasize the point. "I _know_ Naruto's stronger…and he can't see you flirting with him" I added irritable now that Sakura had reverted to her fangirl self.

"Hey, you with the dark eyes" a voice called from above us. I looked towards the sound, and grinned and waved at Lee.

"Ohayo, Lee san" I called up to him.

"Eh? Oh, ohayo…um…" he stuttered, thrown off by the show of friendliness.

"Fukui Kioko" I pointed to myself.

"Yeah, Kioko san." His bug eyes focused back on Sasuke. "Fight me" Lee demanded.

"Here?" Sasuke smirked.

"Him…right now?" Sakura murmured, staring perplexed at Lee.

"Yes" bushy brows jumped off the railings, landing smoothly on the floor in front of us.

"I'm Rock Lee. When you want to learn a person's name, you introduce yourself first, right?" he mimicked Sasuke's words from earlier.

"Heh, so you know?"

"I want to test my techniques against the genius clan of Konoha…" Lee's eyes wandered to meet Sakura's disgusted gaze. "…plus…" then he winked at her in all seriousness.

"EW!" she screamed. "THOSE LOWER LASHES ARE EW! AND THE EYEBROWS AND HAIRSTYLE!"

"Hey – " I started to defend the boy, when he blew a kiss towards her. I could almost see the little pink heart floating towards the girl.

"ARRRGH!" she bent over backwards to dodge the flying thing. "T-that was close" she panted, standing upright again. "DON'T THROW WEIRD THINGS AT ME! I BARELY ESCAPED WITH MY LIFE!" she shook a fist at Lee.

"You don't have to be mean."

"You want to know what the Uchiha name means, thick brows?" Sasuke interrupted the squabble. "What a fool."

"Don't underestimate your opponents, Sasuke" I grinned, deciding to take a seat on the floor, leaning against the wall. "You don't even know his techniques yet, and he already knows what you're capable of. He's got one advantage up his sleeve."

"Tch" the 'survivor' sneered.

"WAIT!" Naruto crossed his arms, glaring at Lee. "I'll take on thick brows. Just gimme five minutes."

"Were you even listening to what I just said?" I asked the air.

"No. The one I want to fight in the Uchiha" Lee was adamant.

"DAMN IT! I'M SICK OF HEARING ABOUT SASUKE" Naruto charged at the Genin. What happened next was a flurry of kicks and punches. My eyes couldn't keep up with Lee's speed.

"Wow" I muttered, really interested. _When I read the manga and saw the anime, it didn't seem so fast…but in real life…just WOW!_

"You guys cannot defeat me. Right now, I'm the strongest Leaf Genin" his right hand was bent in a right angle, the palm facing up. He stood straight, legs together – his infamous taijutsu pose.

"You so have to teach me how to do that" I called out from my spot.

"Sounds fun…I'll do it" Sasuke ignored me. He was clearly worked up, having seen what Lee is capable of.

"Why is no one listening to me?" I whined, not happy with the lack of attention I was getting.

"Sasuke, we've only got thirty minutes till the dead line" Sakura warned him.

"I'll be done in five" the boy blurred towards Lee.

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be bested by a taijutsu-only user, _Sasuke _kun?" I goaded the boy as we walked to room 301. The Uchiha scowled, still sore at being beaten by 'the weirdo'.

"Did – did you see his teacher?" Naruto and Sakura were still twitching. All three had the most hilarious reactions when Maito Gai appeared on top of his summon – white rounds for eyes, and hanging jaws.

"He should in the book of world records" I chortled, bent double due to the pain in my stomach. "He even got a reaction out of Sasuke, I mean c'mon! The guy's…" I trailed off into another fit of giggles, unsure as to what word to use to describe Gai's strangeness.

"Eh, what happened to you lot?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow when we met him in front of the exam room.

"Nothing much."

"We met Gai sensei" I copied the thick brows' pose, complete with the gleaming teeth.

"Oh my Kami" Kakashi winced and let out a sigh. "Well, I just wanted to see who would've turned up."

"Huh?" Sakura's attention snapped to sensei. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this Exam can only be taken as a team…your Genin team."

"WHAT? WAIT, WHAT ABOUT THE INDIVIDUAL CHOICE CRAP THAT YOU SPROUTED?" _Uh oh, Sakura's mad!  
_

"That was so that no one was pressured into coming to the exam" I was sure the eye smile wasn't soothing Sakura's fury. I fidgeted, not liking the thickening atmosphere.

"Hey, sensei" I piped up. "Is it true that Gai sensei has one up on you?"

"Wha-? I really don't think this is the time to be asking questions like that" Kakashi didn't look too sure about letting me enter the exam anymore. I was fairly sure that he'd fought Iruka about his decision, but now he was obviously doubting my mental stability.

"Be serious" Sakura scolded me.

"Whatever, dattebayo" Naruto bounced up and down. "Can we go in, already?"

Kakashi heaved another sigh. "Yeah, yeah. And good luck, you guys."

"Thanks, sensei" I winked.

* * *

"WOW!"

"Uh huh."

"JUST WOW!"

"I know."

"THIS – THIS IS...WOW!"

"I get the picture."

"WOW!"

"Alright, you can shut up, now."

"WO – "

"I SAID SHUT IT!"

THUD!

"OW!" I yelled and rubbed the lump on my head. Kaida cracked her knuckles and glared down at me. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, KAIDA CHAN?"

"_Did you say something?_" she hissed so venomously that even the Sound nin standing nearby shot her a scared look. I froze, and slowly, but silently, shook my head.

"N-no" I stuttered, scurrying to hide behind a wary Sasuke.

"S-scary" I heard Kiba whisper to Naruto.

"Tell me about it, dattebayo."

"Um, ano...h-h-how d-do you t-two know e-each o-other?" Hinata mumbled, her hands clasped in front of her 'bosom', as though the action would protect her from my girlfriend's wrath.

"Long time pals" Kaida offered, appraising the Huuyga heiress with critical eye. The girl on receiving end fidgeted, uncomfortable under the stare.

"YOSH, THE YOUTHFUL SAKURA SAN IS HERE!"

"I'll give you three guesses" I told Sasuke. The self proclaimed avenger snorted and smirked, watching the green spandex clad boy dance over to the Cherry blossom.

"Lee" Tenten sighed, and jerked her team mate back by the collar. "Gomenasai" she grinned at a horrified Sakura.

"Hn" apparently Neji had taken position near me and Sasuke. I smiled and waved at the Branch member.

"Long time, no see, Neji." The greeting earned me a pale glare. "Jeez, just trying to be nice."

"Egotistical boys" Tenten echoed me from earlier.

"I'll say..."

"Who's this?" Neji sneered, his attention on Kaida. The girl glared back at him, not at all intimidated by his look. _Heh, after staying with Gaara for a few months, I guess anyone would become immune to Neji's 'I'm so much better than you' look._

"This is Kaida chan" I introduced the two.

"Hi" Tenten nodded. "I'm – "

"Tenten, I know" Kaida interrupted her. "And the green guy is Rock Lee. Mr. Icicle over there is Huuyga Neji."

"Uh...yeah..."

"Way to go" I said sarcastically. Kaida shot me another one of her 'Don't mess with me' glares. "Gomenasai" I said meekly.

"Hey, you guys must be new – screaming like school girls. Just out of the Academy, I guess" a guy in purple and black outfit walked towards us. I stiffened as I recognized his face; those glasses were unmistakeable – Yakushi Kabuto had entered the scene.

"Who the hell are you?" Ino inquired, slowly releasing her grip on Sasuke's arm.

"I'm Kabuto, but I don't think that's what you should be worried about" he smirked and jerked a head towards the remaining occupants in the room. "Look behind you."

Despite knowing what I would find, my head turned. Heated glares were shot towards the group.

"Those Rain nins have a very short temper. Everyone's nervous about this exam, so quiet down and stop making a ruckus."

"Gee, thanks for the advice" Kaida retorted coldly. Despite the slight anxiety that was starting to gnaw at my stomach, I grinned.

"Can't blame you rookies, though" Kabuto grinned at Kaida. "You lot remind me of how I used to be."

"Kabuto san, right?" a scared Sakura ventured. "So this is you second time?"

"Nope" Kabuto relaxed his stance. "My seventh, actually. The exams are held twice a year. So this would be my fourth year."

"Wow, you suck" I crossed my arms. _Let's see how much I can piss you off._

"…and you would be?" there was an interest glint in his eye. I scowled, not liking the look.

"None of your business" I snapped back.

"Kioko" Sakura scolded. "Be nice. Kabuto san just saved our necks."

"Psh" I snorted, waving an airy hand.

"He could be bringing trouble for all we know" Kaida added, hand placed lightly on her holster.

"Ok. How about I share some info with you cute rookies?" the disguised Sound nin was obviously trying to get into our good books. _Too bad for you, we're smarter than you think_.

"What're those?" Kiba pointed at the cards that had appeared in Kabuto's hands.

"Nin-info cards" he spread them out on the floor. "The information in burnt into them using chakra. So I just use my chakra, feed some into the cards, and the text and stats show up."

"Got individuals on those things?" Sasuke spoke up. He stepped forwards, stopping to stand right in front of Four-eyes.

"The info isn't complete, but we can always take a look." A sly smirk wormed its way onto his face. "Who'd you have in mind?"

"Sabuku no Gaara, from Suna."

"Oh, you know his name. This should be easy." I shuffled sideways, keeping an eye on the Sound nin I knew who would attack soon. Kaida must have realized what I was doing, because she moved to position herself so that she stood between me and Kabuto.

"Gaara of the desert. Number of C ranked missions, eight; B ranked, one. It looks like he's returned from all his missions without a single scratch on him" there seemed to be something like approval in his tone. "Not unexpected. Just the type of material you would expect for the Exams. All the villages here have many outstanding Genins participating in this exam. They're the top – the elite."

"W-wow" Hinata murmured. "M-makes you loose confidence."

"This isn't going to be easy" Kabuto threw a slightly challenging look towards Naruto. The blonde, I saw, tightened his lips and screwed his eyes up. _Uh oh, I know that look._ I almost groaned in exasperation when I saw the boy start to tremble.

"Hey, Naruto" Sakura started forwards, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't get so down – "

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WON'T LOOSE TO ANY OF YOU BASTARDS!" her comforting words were cut short, as the boy pointed a triumphant finger at his challengers. The room jolted from their individual activities, and turned as one to stare at the orange clad male.

"Hehehehe" I cackled, Kaida chuckling along with me. A slight movement in the crowd caught my eye. I turned, just glimpsing the Sound trio making their way quickly towards Kabuto.

"H-he was just joking" Sakura was waving her arms about, trying to diffuse the tension that had increased. "He's just an id-"

She broke off as Kabuto leaned backwards to dodge a blow aimed for his face. I looked up to see the second male in the team aim two kunais at Kabuto's exposed head. _It'll look bad it Kabuto 'died' here._ I mentally growled at the fact and threw two of my own kunai, knocking the weapons out of the air.

"You wanna play, bitch?" Zaku – I think his name was – snarled, landing lightly on the floor. Immediately he sprinted towards me. I blinked and readied to take on the frontal assault.

"That's not nice" Kaida purred in his ear. She'd appeared behind him, a short sword held next to his throat. "Please apologize to my friend. It's not nice to call names."

Zaku froze, eyes widening in disbelief. I started to relax, but then remembered the final team member – Kin. I glanced around quickly, before noting in relief that she had stayed well out of the way of the attack.

"KABUTO!" Naruto's yell drew my attention towards the kneeling traitor. He wiped a hand across his mouth, Sakura and Naruto standing either side of him, glaring at the Sound nins.

"For a four year veteran, you're pretty pathetic" Kin scoffed.

"Write this down in your cards" Zaku seemed to regained his confidence, now that Kaida had sheathed her blade. "Three Hidden Sound ninjas define the future Chunins."

"Lee?" I heard Neji whisper to his team mate.

"He definitely dodged it. Must be some trick" the taijutsu user muttered back.

"QUIET DOWN, YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS" a smoke bomb exploded, sending everyone in the room ducking for cover behind their hands. As the air cleared, several silhouettes started to appear. I waved a hand in front of my face, grinning as Morino Ibiki and his fellow colleagues made their appearance for the First Exam.

"There will be no fighting without permission here" Ibiki's voice resounded through the shocked silence. "And if it is permitted, killing is not and will not be tolerated. Those idiots that disobey me will be failed immediately. Clear?" he barked the last word, making a few Genins close to his jump.

"Tch, this exam sounds easy" Zaku 'pft-ed'.

"Get your asses up here, grab a number and paper and sit down." I sighed, waiting for the outburst.

"WHAT? A WRITTEN EXAM?" Naruto's eyes popped open in disbelief. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

* * *

I looked to my left and right, noting with a small amount of pleasure that I was in between two fellow Konoha nins. I gave each of them a quick smile, getting tiny ones in return, and focused my attention back on Ibiki.

"Rules. I'll write on the board as I explain, but no questions can be asked. So listen up" he growled. Rule one: the test has ten questions, each worth one mark. But the test also uses a subtraction system; get 'em all correct, you get to keep your ten marks. But get, say three wrong, you end up with seven. Rule number two: the total scores of your team decides whether you pass of fail. Since some teams have four members, instead of the regular three, the total marks achievable has been increased to forty."

"Hold on" Sakura's shriek interrupted the interrogator's speech. "What's with the initial points system and team testing?"

"Shut the hell up" Ibiki stared her down. "Sit quietly and I'll explain the reason."

Sakura visibly shrunk into her seat under the man's intimidating glare.

"Rule three: anyone caught doing sneaky activities, namely cheating…will have two points deducted" the final rule had enough weight behind it to cause most in the room to start muttering under their breaths.

"We have our eyes on you lot" Kotetsu smirked, eyes focused directly on me. I grinned back and winked.

"Those who loose all their points, will leave obviously" Ibiki's smile was starting to take a sadistic edge. "Realize that the ones trying to cheat will be destroying themselves. As those trying to be elite shinobis, stand as proud ninjas."

I could almost hear Sakura's thought process from where I was sitting, some two rows behind her. _She's probably freaking about Naruto's lack of academic intelligence…actually, Sasuke would be, as well_. I flicked my eyes to my dark haired team mate, and saw that his usual scowl had a more deeper and angry look to it.

"Oh, and another thing" if he did, Ibiki would have been laughing manically by now. "Those who fail…take their remaining team mates down with them." By now, Naruto's shaking was very visible from my vantage point.

"You have one hour…begin."

* * *

"So, how was it?" I skipped alongside Sakura.

"I so knew what the exam was about, dattebayo" Naruto insisted. He'd been on about this for the last ten minutes – ever since we'd been let out of the room by the head of I&T.

"We believe you" I rolled my eyes as the blonde idiot beamed.

"So, how many questions did you answer?" Sakura asked, throwing a sideways glance at her crush.

"Eh, hehe" Naruto rubbed the back of his golden halo. "…none of them, 'ttebayo."

"Not suprising" Sasuke smirked.

"OH, YEAH. WELL, HOW DID YOU ANSWER, MR. SMARTY PANTS?"

"All of them" the reply silenced the rival.

"What about you, Kioko chan?" the pinkette filled the silence. I shrugged, trying to concentrate of walking in my tip-toes.

"None of 'em."

…

"HUH?"

"…hn…"

"R-really, Kioko chan?" Naruto's eyes were overflowing with grateful tears. I sweatdropped.

"…yeah…"

"OI! You could've cost us a spot in the second exam" Sakura punched my arm. I scowled and rubbed the spot.

"Ouch! And nuh uh. I knew what was going on" I stuck my tongue out at her. "I didn't want to turn my brain into mush figuring out all those maths equations and stuff." My team mates were silently staring at me. "What?"

"Wow…you're really smart, Kioko chan" Naruto said reverently.

"No, she's not" Sakura snorted. "She's just lucky."

I smiled. _In a way, she's not too far off_. "Yeah" I gazed up at the clouds. "You could say that."

* * *

"Heh, you'll soon find out why it's called the 'Forest of Death'" Mitarashi Anko smiled at those assembled in front of her. I grimaced, the memory the incidents that are bound to happen into the thick jungle hitting my brain.

"You'll soon find out why it's called the Forest of Death" Naruto mimicked her, making his voice sound ridiculously high and stupid. "You think that scared me? That's nothing! I'm not afraid!" he shouted.

"Spirited" Anko chuckled, moments before flinging a kunai at blinding speed. It scratched the Kuuybi's cheek, and landing near a Grass nin's feet. Anko blurred and appeared behind a frozen Naruto, licking off the blood.

"Kids like you are quickly killed in there" she softly laughed. "Spraying that red blood I love…"

I growled silently as the 'Grass' nin gently extended his tongue, offering the kunai back to the examiner.

"Don't sneak up on me" Anko warned, her tone mild as she took the offered blade. "If you don't want to die, that is."

"Sorry…I just get excited when I see blood…and you cut my hair" Orochimaru (in disguise) giggled. I clenched my hands, my nails almost drawing blood from my palms.

"Chill" Kaida nudge my back. I glanced back to see her and Gaara eyeing my fists. I crooked my mouth in a small smile and slightly relaxed my grip, turning back to see Naruto sticking his tongue out, no doubt trying to imitate the move.

"Looks like there's a lot of bloodthirsty ones here…this should be fun" Anko smirked, not noticing Naruto's glare when she said that. "Now then," she plunged her hand into one of the inside pockets of her raincoat "There's something that needs to be taken care of before commencing the second test." She waved a bunch of papers in the air.

"Huh?" cerulean eyes followed the object's path.

"There will be deaths in this test. These are agreement forms that lets everyone know that I'm not responsible for your death" a cheesy smile was seen at the end of the statement. "I'll explain the second test and you can sign the forms and check in at the booth over there" she pointed.

"Oh boy" I sighed, well aware that the Sand siblings, Kaida, Sasuke and Sakura were all listening to me. "This'll hurt."

"Tell me about it" Kaida wearily rubbed her eyes.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Kaida's voice pulled me out of my retrieve. I looked up curiously at her. "Privately" she added pointedly.

"Oh, ok." We walked together some distance away from either of our teams.

"What are you going to do about…you know who?" she stated, blunt as ever.

I sighed, and looked down at my form. "I was working on that" I whispered, not being able to resist sending a slightly paranoid look at the other teams gathered. My eyes settled on the ninja in question. "I'm not strong enough to take the bastard on myself…and I don't want Sasuke near him. Think you could help?" I cast a hopeful look at my best buddy.

"Let's see how Gaara's feeling" she shrugged. "It's not that I don't want to help. It's just, I'm not too sure about how long it will take me to get to you lot…where ever you guys happen to be."

I sighed again, knowing that she was right. _This test does send Gaara on a small killing spree_, I winced.

"And it's not nice to spy on private conversations, Ino, Naruto and Sakura" Kaida raised her voice, directing it at the females and male hidden in the tree branches above us. The three ninjas dropped sheepishly down next to us, the rest of the rookie nine, team gai and the Sand trio following.

"What'cha talking about?" Ino slung a friendly arm across my shoulder.

I shook it off. "Nothing you need to know, little miss nosy" I stuck my tongue out.

Kaida huffed, clearly pissed off at the lack of privacy. "It's so damn hard to do anything in secret, nowdays" she muttered darkly.

"We're ready to start exchanging scrolls" one of the Chunins stationed behind the curtains of the booth called out.

"Come" Gaara moved off, ordering the rest of his team to follow his lead. Kaida gave me a quick hug, surprising me with the action – usually she's not one for public displays of affection, of any kind.

"Be safe, and take care of these three" she stated in English.

I gaped at her. "How did'ja do that?"

"What?"

"Speak in English?"

"Oh" she shrugged. "Just focus on the language you want."

"That simple?" I tried, giving a cheer of joy when I heard English spilling out of my mouth. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah. But remember what I told you" she repeated.

"Yeah. Oh, and keep Gaara in check" I called back to her as she moved off. The redhead turned to look at me when he heard his name.

"Will do."

I turned back to my team mates after the Sand quartet moved off to their gate (number 6). I raised an eyebrow at the stunned expressions.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Naruto screamed.

"What?"

"THAT! JUST NOW! YOU…YOU JUST SPOKE IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE!"

"Could you yell a bit louder, I don't think the Sound village heard you" I snapped back sarcastically. As the moment of the exam commencement drew closer, the tighter I wound up. _Soon, I'm probably gonna snap like a string tightened too much_.

"What got shoved up your butt?" Sakura frowned. My mouth twisted as I restrained myself from blowing my top. _Can't you just leave things be?_

"Nothing" I managed through clenched lips. "I think it's our turn" I pointed, more than anything to distract Team Seven's cynical stares.

"Here you are" the ninja behind the desk grinned and handed us a scroll. Sasuke grabbed it and tucked into his weapons pouch, making sure to securely close it. As soon as we'd walked out, Anko directed us to gate twelve – our entry point.

"THIS IS IT, GUYS! I'M NOT GONNA LOOSE!" Naruto flipped the bird in the general direction of the gate. The examiner stationed to watch us scowled, mostly likely thinking that the gesture was aimed at him.

"Hey, Kioko" Sasuke turned to me. "What's wrong with you? You're all tense and the test hasn't even started, yet!"

I sighed deeply, knowing very well that I couldn't blow this one off. "Look, just trust me. There's something that needs to taken care of…" I trailed off, gazing into the emerald canopy before me.

"K-kioko chan?"

I glanced at Naruto. RRRRIIIIINNNGGG! The siren sounded. I patted the blonde's shoulder as I lead the team into the forest.

"It's nothing, Naruto. I'm just worried, 'cause this is where our futures are decided."

* * *

So here's the newest chapter...I actually don't have a lot to say, other than PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and a big thanks to those who have subscribed me, reviewed and/or added me to their favourites!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** I'm soooo bored!

**Orochimaru:** What can I do for you, Ssssssstory-teller ssssan?

**Author:** Ack! *falls backwards* It's the creepy snake paedo!

**Orochimaru:** That'ssss not nice! *sulks in a corner*

**Author:** *sweatdrop* Uh...right...

**Sasuke:** *stomps into frame* WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SORRY EXCUSE OF A SANNIN?

**Author:** Woah, dude...take a chill pill.

**Sasuke:** NO! I WILL NOT 'TAKE A CHILL PILL'! I WAN- wait, what's a chill pill?

**Author:** I'll give you one...if you say the disclaimer!

**Sasuke:** ...um...Story-teller666 doesn't own Naruto. *whispers* Thank Kami sama for that!

**Author:** I heard that! *whacks the Uchiha across the head*

* * *

**Chapter 5**

First impression of the Forest of Death: dark, damp and a death trap. And we all know, first impressions are always remembered. I kept looking around as we jumped trees. Naruto's constant chatter and our footsteps were the only sounds in the gloom.

"We should make a plan" Sasuke landed on the forest floor.

"Yeah" Sakura followed.

"Man, I gotta pee" Naruto started to unzip his pants. I clapped my hands over my eyes as Sakura let out a yell.

"NOT IN FRONT OF LADIES, BAKA!"

"Naruto, go behind a bush or something" I yelped. "I don't want my innocence ruined."

"Jeez, fine" the blonde huffed. A rustle of leaves sounded.

"Alright, so who should we go after?" I asked the remaining two Team Seven members. We'd spent about two minutes discussing our course of action when Naruto returned. He had his trademarked grin and a sheepish expression.

"Man, I peed a lot – I spelt my name" he announced. I grimaced.

"Thanks, we really needed to know that" I shot back sarcastically. A second later, a kunai flew past me. The orange ninja barely managed to dodge the blade when Sasuke appeared in front of him, kicking his chin.

"SASUKE KUN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura screamed, confused.

"Huh…" I frowned. Then it hit me. _In the manga, there was a Rain nin that transformed into Naruto. _

"Sakura, watch out" I pulled the kunoichi back several paces from the boys.

"Naruto's holster is on his right leg: he's right handed. And where's the mark from the cut on his cheek before?" Sasuke smirked.

"So, you found out, heh" the intruder snarled and changed back to himself in a puff of smoke. "Fine" he charged forwards.

"Keep him busy" I told the avenger and cherry blossom. "I'll find Naruto."

"Roger" Sakura threw kunais with exploding tags attached. I sprinted off, using the dust from the explosion as a cover. Coughing, I peered through the gloom, seeing a small spot of colour amongst the green thicket that didn't seem to belong there.

"Naruto" I sighed and shook my head in mock sorrow.

"KIOKO CHAN! LEMME OUTTA HERE, 'TTEBAYO!" the blonde was rolling around, trying to free himself.

"Fine, fine" I muttered, slashing at his bindings. My head snapped up to the trees, my ears picking up the sound of running footsteps. "We've gotta move from here."

The Rain nin few through the air, followed closely by Sasuke. Sharingan glanced my way sharply, before focusing back on his opponent. The Uchiha kicked the ninja into the air, his knee slamming into the spine.

"Ugh…you – you think that'll take me down?" a kunai embedded into the branch on which Sasuke perched. I saw him glance down, and leap away as the branch blew into smithereens.

"Unlucky" the Rain nin chuckled, holding a blade at Sasuke's throat. The intruder's eyes widened as the avenger smiled.

"YOU WON'T GET WAY" Naruto screamed, flinging a shuriken at the opposition. I blinked, startled at how Naruto could've moved without me realizing. _Damn it! I need to pay more attention!_

"Hatou no Jutsu" **(A/N: one of my original jutsus) **I yelled, hands flying through the seals. A whirwind of leaves sped through the air, acting like small blades: it ripped the nin's clothes, leaving several scratches on him. I panted, the techinique using up more chakra than I'd expected.

"You alright?" Sakura sprinted up to me, sliding the last few steps. She crouched down, a frown marring her face.

"Fine" I replied, watching as Sasuke picked up a kunai using chakra and his foot. He spun on one foot, using the momentum of his action to send the blade slicing towards the Rain nin.

"SHIT" blood spurted out, blooming like a red blossom. Clutching his arm, the intruder quickly retreated.

"Kioko chan, you ok?" Naruto ran to me. I smiled, slowly pushing myself into a standing position.

"I'm fine" I repeated. Inwardly I grimaced. _This is going to be harder than I thought. If that was a Rain Genin, Orochimaru is waaaay out of my league. SHIT!_

* * *

"What's the password?" Sasuke snarled, both him and Sakura holding kunais in front of them.

"Um…hehehe" I laughed uncomfortably. In truth, I'd been worrying about Orochimaru when the Uchiha had explained the password. "…something about ninjas…you couldn't possibly repeat it for me, could you?"

My two team mates looked at each other. A silent nod later, they relaxed their stance. "Only you would say something like that" Sakura sighed, shaking her head in a weary fashion.

"Gee, don't know whether to be complimented or insulted" I muttered. Just then Naruto stumbled out of the bush.

"HEY GUYS" he waved excitedly. I scowled, knowing full well that it was Orochimaru.

"What's the password?" I demanded hands ready to throw my blades.

"A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared" he recited, word perfect. I snarled, throwing my blades without a care in the world.

"KIOKO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura screeched.

"THAT'S NOT NARUTO" I yelled back, letting go of all restrain. "THAT BASTARD IS _NOT_ NARUTO! HE'S –" I broke off, knowing that I'd gone too far.

"My, my" Orochimaru changed into his Genin body. "I only came for one prize, but it looks like I'll get two."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded, his tone harsh.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the last wielder of the Sharingan" the Snake Sannin laughed, his creepy eyes narrowing. "But who's this kow-it-all?" he turned his attention to me.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to, _Orochimaru_" I snarled, fury building up in me. "Do you really think that snake you sent to take care of Naruto is going to stop him?" I heard a gasp behind me.

"Hehe" he laughed. "Perhaps I'll take you now, and come back for Sasuke kun another day."

I balanced on the balls of my feet, stance wide so that my weight was spread equally. "I'd rather kill myself" I retorted, my anger somewhat subsiding.

The reply didn't seem to faze the traitor. Instead, his smirk grew. "I believe I have something that'll change your mind" he purred.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Hmm…well, we both know that you're not the only one who's got _special_ talents" he tilted his head.

I froze, a sudden chill moving down my spine. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I believe one of your friends is at my lair, as we speak" he licked his lips. "I think her name was…Koizumi Mai" he watched me from under his lashes.

I blanched. "Mai" I whispered. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"Oh, nothing" Orochimaru's tone was one of fake innocence. "Why would I do something to her?"

"You – you…SICK BASTARD" I screamed, loosing control of my emotions. I charged forwards, barely registering Sakura's and Sasuke's shouts. I saw red as I aimed a punch at the Sannin.

"Tut tut" he clicked his tongue, smiling like it was all a joke. "Such a temper" he slammed his fist into my stomach, sending me flying into the tree trunk. I moaned and slid down, clutching my middle.

"KIOKO" Sakura screamed. I gasped for breath, struggling to my feet.

"Stay away from him" I growled. "I know what you're up to…and I'll stop you. I won't let him…" I trailed off, glaring.

"What makes you think you'll have the power to stop him?" Orochimaru ducked under a roundhouse kick Sasuke sent his way, grabbing the boy's ankle and flinging him beside me. The avenger flipped in the air, just managing to plant his feet on the tree branch. He paused, ready to charge forward.

"Don't" I stepped into his path.

"Move" Sasuke hissed at my back.

"No."

"…Kioko, what's going on?" Damn, the guy had good observation skills. I cringed, knowing that I would have to explain sooner or later.

"Not now" I admonished quietly. "Later."

"…hn…"

I maintained eye contact with Orochimaru, even as I felt Sakura running up to us. The pink hair danced at the edge of my vision, before disappearing as she stood next to her crush.

"Well," the snake sighed as though regretful "I really didn't want to do this, but…" As his voice trailed off, the atmosphere thickened. I froze, feeling smothered by the air I breathed. The killer intent emitting from the Sannin was immense, strong enough to drive me to my knees. I heard muffled thuds as Sasuke and Sakura also fell.

_Crap…this is insane!_ I struggled to get my shaking limbs under control. My eyes refused to blink – to break contact – as the feared nin stalked forwards, no doubt enjoying out fear. _Move, damn it!_

"How does it feel to be powerless, Kioko chan?" I nearly screamed, my mind filled with pictures of my own body being pierced with kunais, senbons and shurikens. _C'MON! SNAP OUT OF IT! IT'S NOT REAL!_

"…f-fuck o-off…" I managed to grit out, eyes dropping to the forest floor. The intense pressure was still there, but the killer intent had eased off somewhat. I jumped when I heard Sasuke grunt. My eyes swung to the boy, gazing in a daze at the blade plunged into his thigh.

"Using pain to snap out of" Orochimaru was impressed, to say in the least. "And Kioko chan…your willpower is…astonishing."

"Heh, you hang around Uzumaki Naruto long enough…you'll end up like this, too" I grunted, shuffling to Sakura as the girl sat still trembling. "Sasuke, take her somewhere safe" I ordered.

Sasuke obliged without a complaint. He grabbed an arm and hauled the pinkette to her feet. I helped load her onto his back. "Be careful" he muttered, before taking off into the trees.

"Aw, now I'll have to look for him, again" Orochimaru whined in mock annoyance.

"Stay away from him" I said coldly. The pressure didn't seem to affect me any more. I stood still, waiting for the attack. _There's no way I can defeat him. I'll just have to stall him as much as I can._ I pulled out a kunai, ready to keep the dangerous ninja away from my team mates.

* * *

I let out a grunt as my back smashed against the tree…again. I'd lost count after the fifth time, more worried about staying alive than anything else. And each time, getting back on my feet proved to be a little more difficult.

"Don't tell me you're done, Kioko chan" Orochimaru's smooth tones sounded, cutting through the haze of pain. "I thought you'd have something more to offer."

"I'm…not…done, yet" I panted, hand shakily wiping the blood dripping out of my mouth. A small glint of metal caught the corner of my eye; the only warning I had. I jumped into the air, putting as much distance as I could between me and the explosive tag that'd appeared in between me and the Sannin.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked gruffly, placing a steadying hand on my shoulder. I glared at the boy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded. "I thought I told you to keep Sakura safe!"

"Sakura chan's with the idiot trio" Naruto said, landing on the other side. The blonde was covered in blood and what looked to be bits of flesh.

"You two, don't – don't get involved in this" I said angrily. "Please" I begged.

"No" Sasuke kept his Sharingan focused on the settling dust cloud. "Team mates stick together, remember?"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned at me. "Kakashi sensei will kill all of us if we didn't help you."

"SCREW THAT!" I screamed, frustrated at what I had to achieve without giving too much away. "SCREW WHATEVER SHIT KAKASHI TOLD US! THAT DOESN'T APPLY HERE!"

There was a short silence as the boys looked at me in surprise.

"…then what are you doing, saving my life?" Sasuke asked quietly. I felt tears welling up.

"…please…just go…" I whispered.

"…we're not leaving you, Kioko chan" Naruto planted himself firmly.

"And there's no way you can make us" Sasuke added, crossing his arms.

I stared at the two, relief growing within me, despite my attempts at erasing it. _Not alone_, I told myself silently. _Not alone…you've got Kaida, Mai, Emiko, Akira and Mitsu…plus the rookies and team Gai and senseis…_The hopelessness that had started to fill me dimmed with increasing intensity.

"Thanks, you guys" I smiled.

"Hehe, no problem" Naruto turned back to Orochimaru, who was starting to appear out of the dust cloud. "Now, let's take care of this bozo, dattebayo."

I gripped my blade in renewed determination. The silhouette became sharper and clearer as the figure continued to move forwards.

"My, my" the hiss continued to send shivers down my spine. "That wasn't very nice…_Sasuke kun_."

I watched, horror growing, as the Snake Sannin walked into view. The skin of the Grass nin, whose body he was using, had melted away, only hanging on by small pieces thread-like here and there. He stalked towards us, not noticing the remains of his face. My eyes widened as they glimpsed Orochimaru's true face.

"Shit, this is bad" I muttered, head moving to find a way that would get all three of us out this situation alive.

"Since you want to play so much…" the hanging face was ripped off, and blood, drawn from the thumb, was smeared on a seal across the right wrist. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu" the palm slammed onto the forest floor.

"MOVE" I yelled, jerking the boys back by their collars. A huge puff of white smoke appeared. Terrorized, I watched as a huge snake uncoiled itself, surveying us – its prey – with an unblinking stare. The slitted eyes remained on us, the reptilian body unwinding, poised to lunge when ordered to.

"OOOORRRAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted, charging blindly at the creature.

"NO!"

"NARUTO!"

"Eat him" Orochimaru had an amused look on his face. His summon moved, striking the charging ninja into the air.

_NO_! I yelled stubbornly in my head, running towards the Sannin, using the opportunity to try and land a lucky hit.

"NARUTO, I TOLD YOU. THIS GUY'S ON 'NOTHER LEVEL" Sasuke shouted from his spot. "STOP, KIOKO!"

"You should listen to Sasuke" Orochimaru flash-stepped behind me. I spun on my heels, getting rewarded by a roundhouse kick at my ear. Ringing blared as I flew across the crowded clearing.

"Oof" someone grunted, cushioning my fall.

"TAKE THIS" Naruto's shout echoed through the trees. I opened my eyes, just in time to see the blonde plummel the snake's nose into the ground.

"W-wow" Sasuke muttered, standing up. I watched the Sannin's face, dread clutching my heart as I saw shocked recognition flash past the yellow eyes. But being the elite that he was, he recovered quickly. His eyes flew in my direction.

"Now it's your turn" he sneered. The humungous snake lunged towards us. I watched the gigantic creature move, too tired and hurt to even try to defend myself. Sasuke stood still, seemingly frozen with fear. I closed my eyes, readying myself for the pain as much as possible. _This is it._

"Hey…" Naruto's voice sounded really close to me. I slowly opened my eyes. "…you…alright…" the cerulean orbs were red with a black slit – Kuuybi's power was coursing through its container. "…scardey cat" the Jinchurikin finished with a challenging smile. His nails turned claws were digging slightly into the snake's massive scales, arms and legs spread in the effort to stop the creature's forward movement.

I felt Sasuke jerk in surprise, no doubt remembering his taunt from our Wave mission. There was a silence as the two boys stared at each other.

Suddenly a pink ribbon like thing wound down and around Naruto's middle. It tied the ninja's hands to his body, rendering him immobile. I stared at the tongue as it moved up, slowly retracting back into the mouth. I stood still, unable to even lift a finger as Orochimaru lifted the orange jacket up, revealing the seal on Naruto's stomach. The Snake Sannin's left hand was held in a claw-like grip, fingers bend and pointing towards the sky. A small blue flame lit the tips on each finger.

"NO" I shrieked, realizing what was about to happen. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"KIOKO CHAN, WHA –" words stopped halfway from the blonde's mouth as the Snake slammed his fingers into the seal. Slowly the boy sagged, unconscious from the assault.

"You're in the way" Orochimaru told the fainted boy, flinging him carelessly over his shoulder.

"NARUTO" I screamed, forcing my leaden-ed arms and legs to move. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to stop his fall using just my limbs, I threw myself, landing under the falling team mate. I gently laid his head down on the grass, praying that he wouldn't be crushed under anything.

"Sasuke kun…hope you're ready" the words had me shaking in rage.

"SASUKE, DON'T" I pleaded. He looked at me with horrified onyx orbs, begging me to tell him that this wasn't real.

"I was under the impression Uchihas don't run away…like cowards" the taunt seemed to get to the avenger. As the last word registered in his brain, I saw the change of fear into determination, in his eyes. His blood limit, which had been shut off, blazed into life. The two comma's spun lazily, the red circles fixated on the Sannin standing a few meters above us.

"…stop…" I whispered, knowing that it wasn't going to be heard by anyone but myself.

I sat still next to the unconscious Naruto, watching helplessly as Sasuke fought Orochimaru. Blades flew through the air, glinting as shafts of sunlight hit their flat sides. Sasuke had used his Triple Windmill technique. As his fingers came together in a tiger seal, my mind flashed back to the manga.

_This is where Orochimaru's disguise is burnt…and he gives Sasuke the mark_. I pushed my trembling body up, ordering my legs to obey me. Using the last reserves of chakra I had, I jumped up through the branches, hoping that I would be fast enough to reach the two and intercept Orochimaru.

"Here's something to give you the initiative to look for me" I looked up with only a couple of branches to go. The Snake Sannin's neck extended, shooting in a flash towards a frozen Sasuke. I gritted my teeth, pushing my screaming legs to their limit. I reached my team mate, staring at the sight of the monster in front of him. I only had time to glance over my right shoulder before blinding pain erupted on my neck.

"ARGH!" I clutched the bite spot, my mind wavering on the edge of unconsciousness.

"K-KIOKO" I was barely aware of Sasuke's call. The pain of the bite intensified as the foreign chakra slowly invaded my body. Refusing to close my eyes, I squinted at the Snake.

"I'll still get him, Kioko chan" the hiss echoed in my mind, even after I'd passed out.

* * *

The darkness was smothering me. Before, I'd welcomed the warmth and safety it brought. But now…the inky black had an ominous feel to it. It felt like a predator lying still, patiently waiting for its prey to walk right into its open jaws. I stumbled away from the fake promise of comfort it offered me; I turned down the offer of a painless rest. Instead, I chose to move closer to the muffled sounds I could hear.

There was something familiar about them, something assuring, something real. The feeling they induced; it promised of the same comfort and warmth I longed for…only, this time, the promise – for some reason – felt more promising.

I opened my eyes, my vision blurry. I blinked, aware of some serious crashing and shouting going on. _What the hell?_ I beadily squinted, then slowly brought my hand up to rub my eyes.

"I've seen you attacks before" a familiar voice announced from my left. My head fell towards the sound. _Lee_, I would recognize that bowl hair-do anywhere. _Wait, what's he doing here?_

"Strong" a small voice whispered. My eyes darted to the back of pink tresses. _Sakura._

I struggled to sit up, my brain still catching up with the situation.

"Che" a ninja wearing a Sound head protector scoffed at Lee's declaration. _Why does he look familiar?_

"I'll just have to come at you in full power" the arm wrappings unwound. I frowned slightly, the gesture once again triggering the need for me to remember something. My eyes widened as the taijutsu user disappeared, then appearing to kick the fur-cloaked ninja into the air. The spandex boy jumped up alongside him, both being screened by the thick trunk of the hollow tree.

_What is going on?_ I wanted to ask somebody.

"He can't protect himself like that" the ninja who's scoffed before exclaimed, making handseals rapidly.

"TAKE THIS" Lee shouted from the middle of a twirling vortex of him, the Sound nin and bandages. "OMOTE RENGE." (Initial Lotus)

_Lotus? …wait…lo – NOW WAY!_ I stared in horror as the two crashed into the ground. _The Lotus puts so much strain on the muscle, it almost destroys the tissue!_

"Phew" Zaku – I remembered – whistled. "Made it" he had plunged his arms into the ground, two puffed 'tracks' extending towards the spot where his team mate had crashed head first into the dirt.

"NO WAY" Lee shouted, slightly thrown off by the development.

His opponent shook his head clear of a few clods of dirt. "That hurt, even on the sponge." Dosu flashed in front of Lee, swiping at the boy with his arm. As the spandex-ed boy leapt backwards to avoid contact, he faltered.

"If your movements are at high speed" Dosu loomed over him. "then our attacks are at the speed of sound. I'll show you a wall that can't be brought down by any amount of hard work" he fiddled with the contraption on his right wrist.

"Gah" Lee coughed up the contents of his stomach. I started, flinching as the movement spiked a lance of pain in my back.

"LEE SAN" Sakura yelled from where she was seated. The ex-rookie clutched his right ear.

"S-sa-ku-kura" I rasped, catching everyone's attention.

"Kioko chan" the girl's emerald eyes opened even wider. I smiled at her.

"Your eyes are gonna pop out soon" I gently teased the girl, struggling to my feet and staggering to stand next to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Zaku pointed at me. I stared at the ninja, tired and starting to feel crabby. I opened my mouth to retort, but was beaten by his team leader.

"It doesn't matter" the fur-man snorted. "Just kill her, along with the pink haired freak and Sasuke."

"Pink haired freak?" I asked, forcing an amused tone. "Your one to talk, pretty boy. Incidentally, what did you do to Lee?"

The one visible eye turned to me, regarding me with some respect. "Sound. He's just been hit with sound…no matter how much he dodges my punches, the sound will always hit him."

"S-sound?" Lee's voice sounded a little constricted.

"Yeah…you know what sound is?"

"Longitudinal vibrations of air particles" I replied on thick-brows' behalf. "It causes changes in pressure of the medium it travels in."

"Well informed, I see" Kin sneered. I gave her a blank smile.

"One of the basic principles we had to learn for Physics."

"The human ear drum will break if vibrations caused by waves of over 150 megahertz hits it" the attention was focused back on Dosu. "Deeper in the ear, when the wave hits the inner ear membrane, you loose your balance."

"Lame old taijutsu won't work on us" Zaku smirked triumphantly at Lee. "I can control super sonic sound and air pressure. I can easily destroy a rock. That cushioning move I did; piece of cake." His smirk grew. "Way better techniques than your lame-o ones."

I frowned, glancing at Lee's determined bug eyes. I knew – from the manga – that he'd already opened the first gate; otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to perform the Lotus. And it seemed that he'd also opened the second gate – the Healing gate, if his poised body was anything to be judged by.

"Time to finish this" Dosu flashed towards Sakura. My hand tightened on her shoulder. I had no weapons, and so I'd have to rely on my mediocre taijutsu skills to get us out of this mess.

"Shit" I curse under my breath as I jumped to take the blow meant for the pinkette.

"Im-impossible" the Sound nin stuttered as a flash of green intercepted the arm. Lee spun, delivering his infamous Leaf Spinning Wind.

"Ugh" he winced as his right ear sprouted more ruby red blood.

"So the attack is affecting you, after all" fur-man chuckled. He swung his arm again, hitting Lee's forearm. "This device multiplies the small sounds produced to their ultimate level." I could feel and hear the vibrations coming off the arm. "But my chakra guides the sound to my prey" he finished with a malicious look in his eye.

"ARGH!" Lee screamed, holding his bleeding ear. I cursed once more under my breath, taking a step towards the duo.

"Where do you think your going?" Zaku slid in front of me, effectively blocking my path. I growled, annoyed at myself for not being able to help with my depleted chakra source and weak condition.

"LEE SAN" Sakura screamed again. She bolted to her feet, flinging her blades at Zaku and his team mate. She started slightly as Zaku moved to intercept the blades for his team member, stretching his arm out in front of him.

"HA" he yelled, a blast of air sending the shurikens and kunais flying back the way they came.

"BEHIND YOU" I yelled too late. Kin had moved while we were distracted with her team mate. She grabbed a handful of rosy pink hair, jerking the strands so that Sakura had to lean back.

"Much more luster than mine" the female Sound ninja noted. "If you have time to take care of your hair, then concentrate of being a better ninja, you female swine."

"LEGGO OF HER" I screeched, stumbling forwards. Growling, I internally searched for some chakra that might be there. The curse mark gave a throb, as though reminding me of its existence. _Shit_.

"Kill Sasuke in front of these two" Kin snorted, her eyes gleaming in pleasure.

I struggled to my feet, bringing up one of the kunais that littered the grounds. "Leave them alone" I snarled. My eyes were on Kin and the shaking Sakura. The pinkette's hands were clenched into fists, her head tilting forwards so that her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"And how did you plan on defending them with no chakra or energy?" Zaku sniggered. "Just get on with the killing" he waved at his team mates. He started to walk towards the boys, but stopped suddenly as Sakura pulled out her kunai.

"You think that'll work on me?" Kin laughed scornfully. I gave an inward smile.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura smirked, slashing the razor sharp edge through the thick shiny pink tresses acting as chains. Kin jerked back, the unexpected lack of resistance throwing her off balance.

"That's the girl" I cheered.

The pinkette flashed through some hand seals. Zaku snorted, flash stepping behind the girl. "I know those seals" he crowed, ramming Sakura with his shoulder.

"Really?" I laughed as the girl changed to a log with a puff of smoke.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu" he yelled. His eyes darted to the right; Sakura charged at him, flinging four kunais at Zaku.

"Useless" he blasted the weapons away, only to blink in surprise as another log fell to the ground, the blades embedded in it due to the power of the air pressure attack.

"Above" Kin yelled to her team mate. The male looked up, just in time to put his hands up to blow the weapons back.

"When will you learn?" Zaku shouted in delight, thinking he'd won the battle. Eagerly, he looked to the right, expecting another attack. "Now, where are you?"

"Above" I whispered as realization hit the Sound nin. He stared at the falling kunoichi, the blade ready to slash in her hand. I winced as the girl bit his arm, the male hitting her repeatedly around the head trying to dislodge her teeth.

"Don't forget me" I announced to the watching Sound nin, throwing my blade at Kin. Her senbon clashed with the kunai in the air, making the two fall to the ground with a clatter.

"This one's mine" she snarled, eyeing me in a hungry murderous look. I flew as she backhanding my face. I tumbled back to where I was resting prior, my head feeling too heavy to even lift.

"Unn" a soft moan sounded from next to me. I looked at Sasuke, staring at the active seal. Panic wiped all weariness from my mind. I grappled and took hold of Sasuke's arm.

"Fight the temptation, Sasuke" I whispered in his ear. "Fight it! You're better than using that bastard's power. Please Sasuke, don't fall for it…you'll become addicted…please…" I could see that the words weren't having an effect. "It's not you fault" I kept muttering, hoping that all my blabbing would keep a lid on the power. "It wasn't you fault…the truth is being kept from you…it wasn't your fault…don't fall for the temptation…Orochimaru's power isn't something you want, Sasuke…"

"It's over" I heard Zaku yell. "Die, you damn bitch."

"Sakura" I gasped turning.

* * *

"I'M NOT FAT, DAMN IT! I'M CHUBBY!" Choji screamed at Zaku, his eyes on fire. A vein throbbed in his temple. I couldn't help but be amused by the reaction. _'Fat' is a taboo around Choji, if I remember correctly_.

"ALRIGHT, NOW IT'S PERSONAL" the Akimichi pointed to his team mates. "YOU GUYS! IT'S NOW WAR BETWEEN THE LEAF AND SOUND!"

"Alright, Ino-Shika-Cho formation" Ino called out.

"Choji, do your thing" Shikamaru yelled.

"RIGHT" the boy put his hands together. "MULTI-SIZE NO JUTSU" it was like a pump had instantly blown the boy up. His already round body expanded to new proportions. He began to roll towards Zaku, the giant boulder of human flesh ready to crush the sound user. "LEAF STYLE TAIJUTSU: MEAT TANK!"

"What a weird jutsu" I heard Zaku laugh. "Just a rolling fatass."

I winced, feeling somewhat sorry for the ignorant Sound nin. _Better stop calling him that, if you want to live._ The human boulder kept rolling, headed straight for the air pressure user. Zaku put his hands out in front of him, blasting at Choji.

"Nice" I muttered under my breath as the Akimichi bounced up, seemingly undeterred by the blast.

"What –" Zaku managed before jumping out of Choji's path. His team mate started forwards, no doubt coming to his aid.

"I don't think so" Shikamaru said, the pointer and rude finger in his left hand encased in his right hand. "Kage Mane no Jutsu" his shadow lengthened, fusing with Dosu's shadow. Instantly, the Sound nin stopped in his tracks, trapped in Shikamaru's technique.

"What? My body –"

"Dosu! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Kin shrieked, angry at her team mate for doing the chicken dance in the middle of the battle.

"I CAN'T CONTROL MY BODY, DAMN IT!" he yelled back, arms flapping in an imitation of wings. I snorted with laughter.

"Ino, the girl" Shikamaru reminded his blonde team mate.

"Got it" her hands slammed together. "Take care of my body." Her fingers framed her eyes, moments before her body slumped as her Shintenshin no Jutsu took effect.

"Why is everything spinning?" I looked at Choji as the boy stood up. He swayed slightly on his feet, a green tinge to his complexion.

"Hey, you ok?" I called out to him.

"It's over. Leave your scroll and leave" Ino held a kunai to Kin's (her's) throat. "Once I can't sense you guys, I'll let her go."

All in the clearing froze, waiting to see Dosu's and Zaku'a reaction. I frowned when the silence held a bit too long.

"Shit" I cursed as another page from the manga appeared in my mind's eye. "Ino, get outta there" I yelled standing up and waving my hands.

"Huh?" Kin's head turned towards me just as Zaku's arm rose.

"MOVE!" I yelled.

"Stupid" Zaku grunted before blasting at his team mate's body.

"INO" Shikamaru yelled, staring horrified at the body he held.

Another moan from Sasuke made me turn from the battle scene. Sakura, too, moved quickly to the boy's side, her hand hovering over his forehead.

"This – this isn't good" I whispered.

"Our aim isn't the scrolls or finishing the exam" Zaku stood up and walked to stand next to his captain.

"It's Sasuke kun" Dosu finished. "Ah" he added as Shikamaru's shadow retracted. "Looks like the limit is five minutes."

"Che, this is pathetic" a new voice sounded. My neck cricked as I turned to look as Neji and Tenten perched on a tree. The female landed gently next to us.

"Minor Sound nin bullying second rate Leaf nin and claiming victory?" Neji looked disgustedly down at all of us. His pale eyes wandered to the unconscious Lee. Anger was evident in his voice when he next addressed the foreigners.

"That knocked out freak is our team mate. You're gonna pay for that" Byakugan flared to life as the veins surrounding his eyes bulged out. "If you go any further, I'm going to go all out."

I stared at the Huuyga' pissed off face, and vowed silently to try and not to anger the prodigy into a murderous rage. _Wow, if this is Neji, I'd hate to see Hinata when she's angry!_

There was a sudden spike of chakra in the air. I was fairly certain that the majority in the clearing didn't feel it. Neji's slight surprise told me he'd felt the change; his eyes flickered down to meet mine before focusing back on Dosu.

"No" I breathed, turning slowly to look at the rising Sasuke. The avenger hand his head tilted forwards, his bangs covering his eyes. The curse mark had chakra rising off the skin like smoke, the black cloud of pure evil hanging in a mist around the boy.

"S-sasuke…" I started forwards, hands reaching uncertainly towards him. "W-what are you d-doing?" I took an instinctive step backwards as he walked forwards. Now I could see the black marks spreading across his skin.

"Sakura, who did that to you?" his voice was icy cold, devoid of any emotion.

"S-s-sasuke kun" Sakura stuttered, utterly terrified and confused at what had happened to her crush.

"Don't go near him, Sakura" I warned, my tone unintentionally harsh. I felt the hopelessness from before threatening to engulf me. _Shit! What do I do?_ The curse mark at my neck flared hot, reminding me that it was alive and ready to roll. I cast my mind around desperately hoping that there was something I could do.

_There's nothing else_, my mind whispered back to me. _Use the curse mark._

_What? That's insane!_

_Would you rather risk Sasuke getting worse?_

"I can feel the power coursing through me" the Sharingan lit up in malicious happiness. "I feel _great_!"

"Stop using your Sharingan, Sasuke" I ordered calmly. Inwardly I cowered as the red eyes swung to me, pining me down. But outwardly I kept my indifferent façade.

"No" he smirked, entranced by his condition. "I finally understand it…I'm an avenger. Even if I've to eat the Devil's fruit, I am on a path where I must gain power…"

"You're not an avenger" I retorted in a level voice. "You're nothing but a puppet on strings."

"Oh" he sneered. I winced at the sound. "And you're going to stop me?"

My chin rose; I met his challenging look defiantly. "Yeah."

Sasuke burst into a maniacal laugh. He threw his head back, roaring in amusement at my answer. "Let's see you try" he beckoned.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, plunging deep into my mind. I knew I had to activate my own seal. _This is gonna be a battle at two fronts: one with Sasuke, the other with the mark._

I fell into one of the dark crevices on my head. There was a small pulse of power surrounding the shadow. It drew my attention, my feet following my gaze. A few meters from the darkness, I stopped, waiting for the 'thing' to make its move.

A silhouette moved forwards, still cloaked by the inky black. The shadowed figure came to the boundary of light and dark, standing still as it contemplated me. I stared back, trying to decipher a face amongst the black.

"What can I do for you, _milady_?" the ghostly figure whispered in an all knowing tone.

"You know what I want" I replied, refusing to be intimidated.

"Ah, yes. The power to stop a dear one…"

"Look, I'm not here to chat."

"But what will I get in return?" the shadow demanded.

I hesitated, caught off guard. "What do you want?"

"Release."

I stared confused. "What?"

The figure sighed, sounding somewhat sad. "I don't truly belong in this body…or any of the others my other parts are implanted in."

"What do you mean?" I was intrigued by this new development.

"I'm not from this world. I'm something like a god" the figure sat down. I followed, understanding that this was going to take a while. "I'm comprised completely of what humans call 'chakra'. Basically, I'm all energy."

"Ok."

"Well, that Sanin – Orochimaru" it spat out the name "trapped me in his body. Then he changed certain aspects of my features using proteins from one of his _servants._"

"Juugo" I said. "So, you're not something he created?"

"No" the figure said. "I've been captured and altered against my will."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Release me" it replied simply. "Release all of me, from every body into which I've been implanted. I do not wish to remain in this world."

I thought the deal over. "Promise not to take over me?" I asked, still unsure.

"Yes" came the instant answer.

"Fine, we have a deal" I nodded decisively. The shadows around the figure seemed to lighten slightly. "Do you think you could help me out?"

"Sure" a hand extended towards me. "Take my hand; the contact makes it easier to transfer the energy." I grasped the offered limb. Instantly, I could feel chakra flowing down my arms and into my body. The warmth spread all throughout, making me tingle from head to toe.

"Wow, thanks" I gasped at the power. The shadow seemed to smile.

"My name is Youko." I chuckled at the implied oxymoron.

" 'Sun child', huh?"

Youko laughed slightly. "Hope to see you soon, Kioko chan."

I blinked as I opened my eyes. It didn't seem like any time had passed since I went on my little trip. Sasuke was still in his cursed form, still sneering at me. All the others had their eyes riveted on me and the Uchiha.

"Do you still think you can stop me?"

I scowled at Sasuke. "Yes" I shifted in a battle stance. Warmth crept over my face; I knew that the curse mark was spreading across my body. The look of surprise on his face said it all.

"Didn't expect that, didja'?" I smirked.

"K-kioko chan, w-what's ha-happening to you?" Sakura stuttered. I could feel her stare at the back of my head.

"It's cool, Sakura. Just take care of Naruto" I shuffled to stand completely in front of my two team mates.

"Stop this, Kioko" Sasuke's voice was mild. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Give your best shot, Emo king."

"Pathetic" Zaku's voice broke the tension between us. We both looked at the Sound nin in annoyance.

"Did you want something?" I asked, pissed off at the ninja. I hadn't forgotten about earlier.

"Team mates fighting. Che, Konoha's really pathetic" he snorted.

I felt my eyes narrow. After being the village for a sometime, I'd felt some sort of a connection with the place and its inhabitants. Of course, not single person was in my friends list. But the sense of loyalty I felt towards the ninjas of Konoha was strengthening each and every day.

"This coming from a guy who attacked his own team mate" I snarled back at him. There was a slight breeze; I felt a body rush past me, heading towards Zaku.

"So, you're the one who did that, huh?" Sasuke's voice held nothing but malicious revenge. "You…seem proud of these arms" he wrenched the two limbs backwards, holding them straight – almost perpendicular – to the ninja's body. "Would be a shame to have them…broken…" he whispered the last word, placing a foot firmly on Zaku's spine.

"W-what are you doing?" Zaku gasped, his face twisting in pain.

"Sasuke, stop" I started to run forwards.

There was a sharp 'crack'. I froze, my ears filled with the Sound ninja's screams of pain and horror. Sasuke stepped away from his victim, a savagely pleased look adorning his marked face.

"Shame" he sneered. His Sharingan then swung to Dosu and Kin, who were both watching in terror. "Now, for the two of you…"

My feet moved to their own accord. Almost flying towards my team mate, I body slammed him from behind. Arms wrapped around his torso. I could feel my own mark drifting back into its seal.

"Stop it" I whispered, hugging the boy from behind. I could feel some of the tension leave his body. I peered around Sasuke, staring directly at Dosu and Kin.

"Leave, now" I ordered, a pleading tone entering my voice. While the female continued to stare at Sasuke, Dosu's eyes wandered to mine. There was a slight look of confusion, as though he was asking why I was begging them to get out of range.

"Leave" I repeated.

There was the tiniest of nods. "You're way too powerful for us" Dosu moved forwards, hands held out in front of him. "We won't come after you again." The fur man collected his unconscious team mate, heaving him gently over his shoulder.

"Thank you" he directed at me. Standing next to him, Kin looked at me, a look of slight apology on her face.

I gently lowered Sasuke to the ground. His mark had completely faded, and the Uchiha looked quite exhausted. Sakura moved hesitantly towards her crush. I looked at the departing ninja. An imperceptible nod replied to his gratitude.

"Go."

* * *

I thought I'd spread the Chunin exams over a few chapters, mainly 'cause I wanted to get in as much detail as possible. Sorry...but please enjoy and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: **I'm so bored. There's nothing to do at home!

**Deidara:** Hey, hey. You wanna see my art, un? *pulls out clay figurines*

**Author:** *shrugs* Meh, might as well. Take it away, Dei kun!

**Deidara: ***twitches* Dei kun?

**Author:** Look, are you gonna blow things up, or do you want me to do it?

**Deidara:** NO! MY EXPLOSIVES *hugs his clay tightly*

**Author:** Uh, should you be doing that? Isn't that sorta dangerous?

**Deidara:** Whadda ya mean, un?

**Author:** Won't that make the clay- *loud boom as the clay explodes* -explode...

**Deidara:** *coughs* Wow, dusty.

**Author:** Great! Now, you're quoting _Finding Nemo_, too...

**Deidara:** ...

**Author:** Just do the disclaimer! *sighs*

**Deidara:** Um...Story-teller666 doesn't own Naruto...only Kioko and her pals.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"What should we do to him?" Choji poked Naruto's sleeping form with a stick. Shikamaru stood next to his friend, wearing his usual exasperated expression.

"Kick him awake" the shadow user sighed. The Akimichi brightened immediately at the answer.

"Bags doing it!" a foot swung back in preparation.

"Mmm…Sakura chan" the blonde rolled around on the ground, hugging himself. I couldn't help sweatdropping along with the males from Team Ten.

"…right…"

"Go ahead" I encouraged Choji as the boy looked questioningly at me.

"Here I go" the leg started its downward movement. I watched with anticipating eyes, waiting for the loud contact, and the even louder response.

"GAHHHH!" Naruto bolted up, sitting upright in an instant. The foot, aimed at his ribs, made direct contact with the side of his face, sending the whiskered boy flying a few meters. "OUCH!"

"Nice" I measured the distance with my eyes. "You've obviously been working out."

"Hehehe."

"OI! CHOJI, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" the blonde wasn't happy as he ran back to confront his attacker. His mouth opened to add more when cerulean eyes caught sight of me and the remaining members of Team Seven, Ten and Gai.

"Oh" his head swung left and right. "EVEN ONE, HIT THE DECK!" he fell flat on his stomach. A few moments passed in silence as everyone in the clearing raised an eyebrow. "Uh…where's the creepy dude, 'ttebayo?"

"One of a kind" I sighed. Suddenly the day caught up to me. My knees folded, unable to hold me up any longer. I groaned as I felt a few vertebras in my spinal column crack in place. "Ah, fudge!"

"OH! KIOKO CHAN!" Naruto ran up to me, wriggling to free himself from Choji's poking stick.

"…what?" I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto spotted the pinkette, who was acting as Sasuke's crutch.

"Eh?" he skidded to a halt. "Wha – your hair…"

"Oh, this" Sakura's tone was nonchalant. "Just an image change. 'sides," she shrugged "it just gets in the way, in this forest."

"Right, right" Naruto nodded vigorously in agreement. "Hey," he turned to Shikamaru, his brain just registering his prescence. "Why are you guys here?"

"Jeez. Explaining to you is troublesome" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. I chuckled quietly.

"They saved our butts, baka" I muttered.

"Eh? Really?"

"Mmm hmm" I mumbled, rolling onto my back. A shadow fell across my eyes. I squinted into Neji's pearlescent eyes. "What?"

The Huuyga opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by Tenten.

"I'll take it from here" I watched the bun girl tell Ino, who was supporting Lee back to the group. She caught hold of her team mate's shoulder, then proceeded to shake the boy for all she's worth. "SNAP OUT OF IT, LEE!"

"Huh?" Bug eyes opened. "Why are you here, Tenten?"

"_We_" she indicated to herself and Neji "came to save you."

Lee blinked a couple of times, trying to catch up to speed with the situation. "Hey, where're the sound nins?"

"Kioko and Sasuke took care of them" brown eyes flickered to meet mine. I smiled and gave a weak wave at the pair.

"How're ya doing, Lee?"

"OH HO! IT'S THICK BROWS!" Naruto'd just noticed the taijutsu user.

I closed my eyes. The loud ringing 'smack' and Sasuke's almost silent grunt was all I needed to know what had happened.

"DON'T YOU DARE BE RUDE TO LEE SAN" Sakura shrieked. I scowled, wanting nothing more than to drop back to dreamland.

"He is totally clueless" Shikarmaru laid down next to me.

"Totally not the material to be the main character of a story" Choji commented. I started to chuckle, before my mirth reduced me to tears.

"What's so funny?" Nara edged slightly away. I wiped my eyes and struggled into a sitting position.

"What he said" I pointed at Choji. The chubby boy looked at me confusedly.

"Didn't mean for it to be funny."

"I know" I smirked, giving out an air of mystery. I shook my head, eyeing the Genins. _Heh._

"The Uchiha clan truly is great" Lee muttered catching my attention. I felt my smile fade. "To drive off those Sound nins…you do have incredible powers." His eyes met Sasuke's startled face. "I got my butt kicked."

"Heh" I scoffed. I glared at Lee. "_Incredible_ powers?" I snarled at the surprised boy. "There is no-fucking-thing incredible about his powers." Anger fueled my limbs; I managed to sway onto my feet. Any amusement I felt before faded out of existence.

"K-kioko chan" Sakura started softly. The others in the clearing were looking at me in bewilderment.

"What's got you so angry?" Ino demanded, her crystal blue eyes narrowing.

I smiled bitterly. "Just life, in general" I answered.

"Does this have anything to do with that pal of your's Orochimaru mentioned?" Sasuke glared at me. His previously red eyes were now black emptiness in the middle of white. I glared back at the self proclaimed avenger.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, it does. Out of anyone one of us, it had to be Mai who would end up at Sound! That's just fucking awesome!"

"You make it sound like it's our fault" Sasuke rose to his feet, no doubt trying to intimidate me using his extra few centimeters. I scowled, ready to knock the pompous ass onto his backside with my bare hands.

"Am I not allowed to be bitter and emo…or are you the only one with the privileges?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke's obsidian orbs narrowed to slits. I felt my own eyes respond in a similar fashion.

"You know exactly what I mean. You sit around, moping about how Itachi wiped out your fucking clan! I think I'm allowed to wallow in a little misery myself!"

"What is your fucking problem?" Sasuke had my collar in his fist. He glared at me with utter loathing.

"Let go of me, you whining pathetic excuse of a ninja" I shoved at his arm. "You may not remember what happened before, so I'll repeat what I said. You're nothing but a puppet on strings."

A hard slap fell across my face, sending me reeling to the left. I growled, tasting blood from a split lower lip. A kick made contact with my ribs, making me fall to the forest floor.

"I am _not_ a GOD DAMN PUPPET" Sasuke screamed at me. His eyes flickered red, the Sharingan trying to come to life. I scoffed and jeered.

"The fuck you're not" by now I was calming down slightly. I could see shocked faces in my peripheral vision. "You don't know shit" I told the Uchiha savagely.

A fist connected with my face. Blinding pain flashed up the side of my face, my right ear ringing from the attack. Dimly I could hear scuffling, Naruto shouting at his rival and Sakura yelling.

"TEME, STOP IT!"

"SASUKE KUN! ENOUGH!"

"Hey, you ok?" Shikamaru bobbed down, his dark eyes worriedly roaming around my face. I laughed, a sense of dark hopelessness and bitterness filling my mouth and mind.

"Sure…" I spat out a glob of blood. "Just great…can't you tell?"

"Kioko…"

I waved off the worry. "Chill. This was gonna happen soon, anyway." I stood up again, hiding the wince that fought to show as I put weight onto my right side. A tense silence fell, the inhabitants of the clearing looking between me and the dark haired boy.

"We – we should get going" Ino commented. She glanced nervously around at the others. "We're still in the middle of the exam."

"Y-yeah" Lee used Tenten's shoulder to stand upright. He turned to Sakura, a small smile gracing his lips. "The Lotus blooms twice, Sakura san. And when I see you again, I'll be stronger."

The pinkette started out of her confusion. She smiled hesitantly back at the spandex boy. "H-hai, Lee san."

"Tenten, Lee" Neji's voice snapped from the branch he stood on. "Let's move" he hopped down, quite gracefully, and walked towards his team mates. His pale eyes looked directly at Sasuke as he approached the boy, a calculating look dominating in the unusual orbs.

"Uchiha" he stated coldly, brushing past.

"Huuyga" Sasuke acknowledged with the same amount of warmth.

"Kioko, will you be alright?" Tenten placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, I just lost my temper." I shoved towards her male partners. "Get going. I want to see you at the finals."

She paused for a moment longer before giving a nod. Team Gai vanished into the green thicket.

"We should go, too" Shikamaru sighed. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Se-see you later" Ino muttered to Sakura. The two best friends hugged, then separated.

"See ya" I told Choji. Team Ten, also, took to the trees.

"Guess it's just us, now" Sakura stated. I sighed and turned to look at the three.

"Guess it is."

* * *

"Do it again" I heard Sasuke order Naruto. The blonde squawked in protest, yelling something about his activities being tiring.

"Now there's something I thought I'd never hear" I muttered to Sakura, extracting a giggle from the girl. I paused in my work – arranging a small fireplace – to look over at the boys near the river. I sighed, regretting my actions from earlier.

_Damn, I screwed that up. Shouldn't have blown up like that. Sasuke didn't do anything wrong. _After the fight, the two of us remained aloof from one another. There wasn't any direct communication between us, both preferring to talk to the other two. Needless to say it got awkward at times.

"Sasuke kun, we're finished" Sakura called to her crush. "We just need a fireball."

"Four fish will do" Sasuke called to the blonde sitting in the water.

"WAIT A SECOND! HEY!"

I sighed as the two males made their way to the campfire. Not wanting to give the situation a chance to get tense, I got up and brushed myself free of clinging leaves.

"I'm gonna take a dip in the river" I told Sakura. "I really need to clean myself."

"Oh, alright" the pinkette smiled understandingly.

Later that evening, I sat silently on the log, listening to Sasuke and Sakura contemplate our chances in the exam. Naruto was drooling, greedily eyeing the roasting fish. Internally I gave a smile. _Jeez, the kid would focus on his stomach at a time like._

"We have about 25 to 26 hours to get to the tower" Sasuke calculated.

"And lots of teams have passed already" Sakura sighed, frowning.

_True. But I'm pretty sure in the manga Orochimaru wanted Team Seven to get into the finals._ I frowned as a new thought hit me. _Although, me being here's changed the story line. It could also mean that he's changed his tune._

"What do you think, Kioko chan?" Sakura's question snapped me back to reality. I blinked at the girl.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"I said, there may not be anymore heaven scrolls left" she repeated.

"Oh" I nodded in understanding. "Possible. But you know what they say, don't you?"

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled through a mouthful of fish. "What?"

"It's not over till the fat lady sings."

Blank silence responded. I sighed and waved a hand.

"C'mon" I groaned. "Don't you guys know the saying?"

"Uh, no?" Sakura guessed.

I scowled and crossed my arms. "Whatever. What I was saying is that it's not over till they declare the exam over."

"Oh, right" Naruto nodded his head. "I get it!"

"But" Sakura returned to frowning "there was only thirteen scrolls at the beginning of the test. Now that Orochimaru burned our heaven scroll, there's twelve. And already eighty percent of the exam time is finished."

There was a contemplative silence. I stared down at my untouched meal. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. _Didn't think I would get so caught up in completing the exam_, I internally chuckled at myself.

"So, that means the next enemy is our last chance" Sasuke met my eyes. There was no anger in those onyx eyes, only serious resolve.

"Yeah" I offered a slight smile.

"We can do it, dattebayo" Naruto grinned. I laughed, feeling my tension ease.

" 'Course we can."

Everything was quiet as we all fell into our own thoughts. I glanced around the clearing, my eyes gazing at the slow moving river just meters from our camp site.

"I'm going to get water" Sasuke stood up. My mind wavered slightly, before coming to a decision.

"I'll come with you" I stood up as well. "I need to talk to you" I replied to the silent question.

"Hn" he started to walk away.

"Be good, kids" I winked at Naruto and Sakura, poking my tongue out at their playfully annoyed expressions.

I ran to catch up to Sasuke, who'd walked a good distance. He stared broodingly at the trees surrounding the clearing, his thoughts far from here. I matched his pace, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

_Ok, here goes_. I took a deep breath.

"Hey, Sasuke" I started softly. A soft grunt acknowledged my presence.

"Um, sorry about before" I mumbled, my eyes pulled to my feet. "I – I didn't mean anything. It's just…I was angry at what I didn't – couldn't – do."

We strode in silence for a few more meters.

"And what _couldn't_ you do?" he asked softly. There was no contempt in his tone, only genuine curiosity.

I grimaced. "Protect you" I replied, whispering.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke'd stopped walking. He looked at me in confusion, looking every much like a lost school boy in his shorts and t-shirt. I felt a small smile tugging the corner of my lips.

"You – you shouldn't have received the mark" I indicated to his shoulder. "That's the reason I jumped in front of you in the first place."

"Che" he snorted, jerking his head to a side. My smile grew wider.

"But, that doesn't matter. I've still another chance."

"What?"

"I can still protect you from yourself" I felt older than my age – like I'd seen and experienced things only people older than me should have gone through. _Wow, and I've only been a ninja for a few months._

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He looked a hundred percent unsure of himself.

"You'll know" I turned to the river. We'd walked to the bank without realizing – our bodies had moved unconsciously. I knelt down and dipped the opening of the bottle in the water body. "When the time comes, you'll know."

* * *

"Geez, what the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke scolded, sounding like a mother telling her children off for playing with matches.

"That was close" Kabuto sighed. I frowned at the spy.

"Why is that?" I asked, trying to appear curious.

"There's a hypnotism jutsu in there" he nodded to the earth scroll Naruto clutched. "It would knock you out till the end of the exam."

"Hn" Sasuke's glare increased in intensity.

"What the hell were you doing here, anyway?" I demanded. Sakura narrowed her eyes at me, not impressed by the rudeness in my tone.

"That's not a nice way to ask, Kioko chan" she admonished.

"Relax" Kabuto chuckled, holding up his two scrolls as evidence. "I've already got mine. Something happened. I'm just on my way to meet my team mates at the tower." He turned to leave, tucking his prizes into his pouch.

"Wait" Sasuke called out. His intense gaze had changed from a glare to a determined look. "Fight me" he demanded of the medic nin.

"Sa-sasuke kun" Sakura stuttered.

"Teme, what are you saying?" Naruto exclaimed, shocked at the request. I kept my face and eyes blank.

"We're out of time" the avenger hissed, his eyes getting fiery.

"I – I'm not sure."

"You idiot! Kabuto san just saved us" Naruto's arms windmilled.

"It's the only way to survive" the Uchiha stated coldly.

The silver haired nin smiled condescendingly. "You're lying" he stated coolly.

"Huh?"

"You're not that cold-hearted. If the test did turn you into something like that, you wouldn't have asked me. You would've just attacked me."

Sasuke's face flushed, angry at having his charade seen through. I narrowed my eyes, and decided to step into the spot light.

"He may not be" I didn't allow any emotion of flow through my tone. "But I think I can kick your butt without any regrets." My team mates looked at me in surprise.

"K-kioko chan, what're you saying?" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Kioko, what's going on?" Sasuke made the smart observation. I shrugged my reply.

"I'm getting us a scroll."

Kabuto smiled and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "You're the same" he noted quietly. When I frowned, he elaborated. "You haven't killed your emotions. You also don't take the opportunities presented to you. You're not a ninja, yet."

I smiled, understanding where this was going. _So, Orochimaru's little right-hand man wants to test us to see if we're ninja material, huh?_ My smile became a smirk. _Hey, Youko._ I called in my mind.

_**Yes?**_

_When the time comes, would you be kind enough to let me use some of your power to kick Kabuto's butt? Please?_

I heard her chuckle at my request. _**Make sure you do the job properly**_, she called out, voice fading.

"Fine" I conceded. "You're right."

Kabuto widened his smile, but I could see the doubt in his eyes. "I'll show you the path to be taken. We should move. The smell of the fire and cooking will attract wild beasts." His eyes slid minutely to the side. I heard a small rustle…almost like something had moved to conceal itself.

"Heh" I met his gaze dead on. "Wild beasts, huh?"

* * *

"Oh…my…Kami…" I twitched, repressing the disgusted shudder that fought to pass through my body.

"Ew" Sakura whispered, trembling.

"T-that's nasty…look at all those eggs…" Sasuke scowled.

"Oh, just a centipede" Naruto shrugged. I turned to focus a glare at him.

"_Just a centipede_?" I demanded, my voice rising in pitch. "Are you looking at the thing? It's huge! It's like…like…God-freaking-zilla sized!"

"Uh, what's Gozilla?"

"Naruto kun" Kabuto intervened before I could keep ranting on about the size of the bug that'd just scared the daylights out of us. "I'd like us to avoid unnecessary movements and noise from here on out."

"Ok" the blonde grinned determinedly.

And with that, we started to walk towards the tower, standing tantalizingly erect at the horizon. I sighed, my gaze focusing on the pointed roof, occasionally sweeping to the sides and into the tree branches above us.

Soon the air started to feel hot. I'd unzipped my jumper and rolled up my sleeves in an effort to cool down. Naruto – amazingly – kept staggering onwards, sweat pouring down his face. Sasuke dogged the blonde's steps; Kabuto placed a steadying hand on a nearby tree trunk. Sakura gasped for breath, raggedly gulping the air into her heaving lungs.

"I can't…" she breathed, falling onto her knees. "H-how long have we been walking? We aren't getting any closer…" she waved a vague hand at the building still just visible amongst the green leaves.

"Oh, boy" I thumped the heel of my hand against my forehead. _I can't I forgot about this part of the exam_.

"Looks like we've already got our welcome party" Kabuto's voice pulled my eyes towards him. My head turned to look at what he was pointing at.

"N-NO WAY!"

"Why?" I cringed and looked in the opposite direction. "Why the hell did it have to be a centipede? It could've been a freaking _butterfly_, but noooo…"

"WH-WHAT'S GOING ON?" Naruto demanded.

"Genjutsu" Sasuke cursed.

"Looks like it…" Kabuto's eyes roamed around the area. "We've totally fallen in the trap. We've been walking around in circles."

"They're watching" Sasuke flickered his eyes over his shoulder. I spun around, taking note of the seemingly empty trees under the pretence of ruffling the ravenette's hair. "Oi!" he slapped my hand away from his duck-butt spikes.

"They probably plan to tire us out, and then take us out" Kabuto reasoned.

"Well, it's working" I put in.

"Then…they should be ready to attack…" the glasses got pushed up the nose.

"Yeah…" Sasuke moved his hand closer to his weapons holster.

"SHIT" Naruto and Sakura scrambled to their feet, eyes riveted on the multiple Rain nins crawling down the tree trunks towards us.

"So, they're here" Sasuke scoffed, his cocky smirk making an appearance.

"Heh, what a perfect handicap" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

"GET LOST" Naruto shouted, sinking a fist into the enemy's stomach.

"YEAH! GOOD JOB!" Sakura cheered when she saw the hand make contact with the body.

"Not good" I darted to the blonde, grabbing the back of his jacket.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The ninja at the receiving end melted, as though made of goo. The hole from the punch filled in, another body growing outwards. I saw a shadow move towards me, from the corner of my eye. Using my free hand, I planted the limb on the ground, and flung Naruto back towards the group. Following through, I brought a chakra reinforced leg down on the sneaking ninja's head.

"Let's see how this goes" I grunted from the effort. I frowned, jumping back to retreat when the ninja's body grew back. "Ok, that didn't work."

"Che" Sasuke flung three kunai's. The Sharingan spun wildly, trying to decipher the jutsu in use. I watched as the blades sunk into the arm, disappearing as though absorbed into the body. In return, another blade appeared in the hand. This was thrown back at Sasuke.

"Move!" I yelled, knocking down the frozen boy, flinching as the kunai bit into my body instead. "What's wrong?" I asked when I saw the panic in his eyes.

"My…body…" he clenched his teeth. "It – it's not responding to me…"

_The mark_. I looked at the slowly spreading curse on his shoulder.

"Kioko chan, your bleeding" Sakura exclaimed, pressing down on the flesh wound on my shoulder. I shrugged her hand off.

"It's nothing."

"DAMN IT!" Naruto put his hands into the Kage Bunshin seal.

"NO! IT'S USELESS" Sasuke hollered, making the blonde pause.

"What?"

"This – this is enemy genjutsu" the Sharingan wielder got to his feet.

"B-but Kioko chan's injury…"

"The actual body must be hiding amongst the illusions" Kabuto stood protectively into front of me. "They must be matching their movements, making it look like the illusions are attacking…"

"THEN LET'S JUST FIND THE REAL ONES!" Naruto raged.

"But…we won't be able to tell where the kunais are coming from. They're obvious not too good at taijutsu or any type of close combat, since they're relying on these kinds of attacks" he paused, allowing the logic to sink in. "They won't show themselves until we can no longer move."

"So all we can do is dodge?" Sasuke demanded.

"Fine" Naruto stood at the ready.

* * *

I panted, barely managing to avoid a shuriken to my head. I deflected another blade headed straight for my abdomen.

"THERE'S NO END TO THIS" Sakura howled.

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto snapped, his fingers moving to fix at right angles to one another. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The shadow clones fell on the ninjas surrounding us, punching and kicking for all they're worth. But as soon as it looked like they were getting to the end, more enemy shinobi rose out of the ground.

"Fudge" I swore, staggering to my feet. Naruto flew backwards, sliding a few meters on his back. The sunrise lit the sky, small shafts of light hitting the forest floor. "It's morning" I informed the others.

All at once, the genjutsu clones started to dissolve. Instead, they were replaced by three Rain nins; one of them seemed familiar.

"You –" Sasuke gaped.

"Yeah…I still have to pay you back for my shoulder" the leader snapped. Then it hit me.

"Hey! You're the guy who kidnapped Naruto the first time" I exclaimed, forgetting the situation for a moment.

"Heh, making things so difficult" the ninja sneered, unimpressed with my long-term memory. "Lucky…I can return the favour."

I stared at the three shinobi assembled before for a second. Then, unwillingly, a smile unfurled on my face and I sent Naruto a sideways glance. "

"Oh, dear" I mocked in a ridiculous tone. "Looks like we're in trouble, my prankster pal."

"_You're_ the trapped rats" Sasuke appeared behind our adversary. He directed a pleased smirk in our direction. "Good job you two."

"Hehe" Naruto laughed, releasing the shadow clones, which acted as Kabuto, Sakura and Sasuke for the past few hours.

"Boy, I'm beat" I huffed out, sitting back on my haunches. I wiped a hand across my forehead in an exaggerated gesture of utter exhaustion. "Completely wiped."

"S-since when?"

"Ever since the first time I pulled the jutsu" Naruto gloated, the feral grin still on his face. "It was a diversion while me and Kioko chan became the entire team."

"The moment Naruto released the jutsu, the three of us hid" Sasuke indicated to himself, Sakura and Kabuto. The two stood silently, shoulder to shoulder and smirking. "You genjutsu users got a taste of your own medicine."

I hobbled towards the blonde. His eyes sparkled with excitement, despite the fact that he was maintaining a high ranked jutsu for well over three hours. _That's Naruto_, I smiled. I could see that he was struggling to stay on his feet. And evidently, so could Sasuke.

"You've used up too much chakra" the avenger told his rival. "I'll take it from here."

There was a small spike in the chakra coursing through the orange clad body. I blinked, then sighed and turned to see Naruto punching one of the Rain nins. The shinobi fell back, bowling over his two team mates.

"And he gets a strike" I commentated.

"I'm sick of you getting the juicy parts" Naruto growled at Sasuke.

I laughed at the shocked expressions on everyone's face. _He's definitely number one unpredictable ninja, alright!_

"Fine" the leader of the Rain trio spat. He stood up, hands already making seals. "We aren't unlucky just yet. We'll just have to show you our ninjutsu. NINPOU OBORO BUNSHIN NO JUTSU."

Multiple puffs of smoke obscured the area. I waved an hand in front of my face to clear the smoke. My eyes widened as I saw clones upon clones of Rain nins.

"Ah, fudge" I groaned.

"Shadow clones?" Naruto looked staggered.

"No, just normal clones" Sasuke kept his eyes on the group. "But there must be some trick."

"Fine. That just means there's only one enemy" Naruto crouched, ready to sprint forwards. "I'll just blast 'em all outta the way…'til I hit the real one." He shot at the nins.

"That won't work" Sasuke took a step.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS" Naruto threw back over his shoulder. He charged, throwing punches and kicks clumsily. I frowned, trying to remember where this went in the manga.

"DAMN IT! A CLONE!" his arm passed through the body.

"NARUTO, STOP!" Sasuke yelled. I looked back at the boy, alarmed to see him on his knees, clutching his shoulder. I ran to him, sliding on my knees at the end.

"You've over used the Sharingan" I accused, removing his hand to look at the cursed seal. The black mark was starting to spread out from the origin – already it covered his shoulder, creeping slowly up his neck.

"They're all clones" he gritted out.

"KABUTO SAN" Sakura's scream brought my attention back to the battlefield. I watched as the medic nin threw his body at the blonde, knocking both of them away from a slash of the kunai.

"NARUTO! They're clones" Sasuke repeated.

"Where are the real ones, then?" the blonde shot back.

Three bodies surrounded the downed Kabuto and Naruto. I narrowed my eyes at them, then spotted a small movement in the shadows cast by the bodies. A dismembered hand clutching a kunai slowly rose out of the ground, followed by a head, then a torso.

"They're in the ground" I blurted out.

"NARU – " Sakura's warning stopped short as the blade flashed in the sunlight. It plunged at Kabuto, knocking the nin's glasses way and sending him flying through the air. The atmosphere froze as the spy slowly turned his head to glare at the Rain nins. There was pure, undiluted hatred in them.

"Holy shit" I whispered.

"URAAAAAH!" Naruto flew out of nowhere and landed a solid punch on the distracted shinobi's face. He panted and glared at the unconscious person. "You shouldn't leave an opening" he mocked.

"Phew" Kabuto sat up and rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "You saved me, Naruto kun."

"Yeah! Great job, Naruto" Sakura cheered, pumping the air.

I sighed, taking a sidelong glance at Sasuke's serious expression. I followed his gaze, noticing the boy stare at Kabuto. There was a suspicious light in the obsidian eyes.

* * *

"Congradulations on passing the first round of the second test" the Sandiame didn't need to raise his voice. All eight teams who'd gotten to out of the Forest of Death alive stood to attention. I watched the assembly of Chunin and higher ranked ninjas. My mouth twitched into a smile as I saw Gai sensei whisper something to Kakashi. The spandex clad man looked smugly at his rival, then an expression of grudging admiration crossed his face.

_Probably thinking about how hip Kakashi is_, I laughed to myself. I looked around at the Genins once more, taking note of how Zaku was glaring at Sasuke; Kabuto was eyeing a sound nin. My eyes roved around, finally meeting Neji's pale ones. I smiled at him and gave a discrete nod at the prodigy. He stared blankly back at me, then turned to face the front.

_Fine_, I silently huffed, crossing my arms. _Be that way, you meanie poop._

"Now, before we continue, I want to explain a few things" the Hokage puffed away on his pipe. "The true reason behind this exam…"

"Huh?" I whispered to Sakura, who was standing in front of me. "I don't remember this."

"Shh" she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"You may all think that this is for international cooperation, to promote friendship and raise the level of the shinobi" his wrinkled eyes roved across the mass of fresh ninjas before him. "You're wrong."

"What?" I heard Tenten's mutterings.

"This exam is…" the old man paused, looking very grave. I glanced at the teachers and other Chunins and Jounins present, and saw that they all shared the village leader's sentiments. "…this is a replacement for war among the allied countries."

Stunned silence soared through the room. I gaped at Sarutobi. _What the hell? Was this in the manga?_

"What the hell?" I called out.

"If you look back in history, the allies were enemies" Sarutobi watched us from beneath his Hokage hat. "This stage was set up in order to prevent wasteful fighting. This is the origins of the Chunin exams."

"Why the hell do we have to do all that crap? Isn't this about deciding who makes Chunins?" Naruto was not happy.

"That's only part of the exam's purpose. Shinobis from each country risks their lives to protect the prestige of their nation."

"Prestige?" Sakura whispered.

"Watching the third exam will people of great influence and potential future leaders. There will also be current leaders in the audience. The third exam shows future clients which country is the strongest of the shinobi nations, and this will mean that the strongest of countries will receive more clients" the Hokage held my eyes.

"It'll also show other countries potential threats amongst the others, and send huge political message across all nations" I realized. _Wow, these exams are way more influential and important than I realized. _I looked around once more, catching Kaida's eye. She raised her eyebrows and I gave her a 'what can we do' smile.

"But why do we have to risk our lives in battle?" Kiba hugged Akamaru protectively.

"Because the strength of the country is the strength of the village. And the strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi" the Sandaime's gaze pierced me. I saw the other older ninjas assembled unconsciously raise their chins and straighten their shoulders in pride.

"A shinobi's true strength is only born through life-risking battles."

* * *

I stared at the sickly visage of Gekkou Hayate. The Jounin looked like he was going to drop any second, coughing his lungs out. His shadowed eyes were lifeless, and I could honestly agree with Ino as she voiced the Genins' general opinion.

"He looks sick. Is he going to be ok?"

"There is going to be a preliminary round before the third exam" Hayate managed in between coughs. "To decide who gets to take part in the main event."

"Wait, what?" Shikamaru never looked more alive.

"Uh, I don't get this preliminary thing, but why aren't all the people here allowed to move onto the third part?" Sakura leaned around Sasuke to look at Kakashi. But it was Hayate who was going to do all the answering.

"Umm…because the first and second tests were too easy this year, we have too many people remaining" his dead eyes didn't waver when Genins exclaimed in anger. "We follow the Chunin exam rules, and am holding a preliminary round. As Hokage sama said earlier, there will be prominent guests at the third part. So, since we're limited in time, we have to cut down the number of fights."

I slapped forehead. "What a bunch of whiners" I moaned to Sakura, who turned to glare at me. It was then I realized that she was part of the 'whiners' I was mocking. "Hehe…"

"Umm…so those who aren't feeling well, or want to quit after these explanations, please leave. We're about to commence the preliminaries."

"WHAT, NOW?" Kiba roared, making Hinata jump a mile in the air. The poor girl clutched her fist closer to her chest, no doubt making sure that her heart was still inside the confines of her rib cage.

"Yes, baka" I snapped at dog-boy. "You have hearing problems, or something?"

Kiba turned to retort, mouth open displaying awesomely sharp teeth.

"Uh, I quit."

In the silence, I tore my eyes from Inuzuka, and locked them onto Kabuto. Just like in the manga, he had the stupid, meaningless smile on his face, and his hand in the air.

"K-kabuto san…" Sakura stuttered in disbelief.

"KABUTO SAN. WHY ARE YOU QUITTING?" Naruto exploded as Hayate's pen moved across the paper he held, crossing out 'Yakushi Kabuto' from the Leaf Genin list.

"I'm sorry Naruto kun" the medic nin had an apologetic look on his face. "But my body's all beat up…and I haven't able to hear out of my left ear since the time I got attacked by the Sound nins before the exam…"

Naruto looked to the ground, shoulders slumping. I scowled at the silver haired nin, my eyes flicking to the Sandiame. The elderly man was inspecting Kabuto with interest, and beside him, I could see Anko looking down her list. The Hokage's gaze moved from the spy to me, and I tilted my mouth up minutely. A puff of smoke broke our look.

I watched Kabuto have a small conversation with one of his team mates, then turn and wave at us as he walked out of the room.

"Che, good riddance" I muttered turning back to the front. Apparently, I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was.

"That's not nice, Kioko" Sakura hissed at me, scowling. "He helped us out in the Forest!"

"Whatever" I waved her answer off, not in the mood to pretend to be nice about the Snake Sanin suck-up. The pinkette harrumphed and spun on her heels.

"Urgh!" Sasuke gripped his shoulder.

"Sasuke kun…it's the mark, isn't it?" Sakura's tone was worried. "You should quit this prelim…please…" she added when it was clear that the avenger was about to argue.

"Sakura chan…" Naruto trailed off, not understanding the situation.

"You – you're in no condition to fight" her voice was getting louder. "You've been hiding the pain all this time. I can see that! I'm going to tell sensei about this, no matter what you say" her arm started to rise. I placed a hand on her shoulder and tightened my grip.

"Drop it, Sakura" I told coldly. She turned around to me and opened her mouth to argue. But my expression must have been enough to stop her voice. Her frown turned to scared confusion.

"Leave it alone" I released her shoulder. Behind her, I could see Naruto and Sasuke also listening. "It's Sasuke's choice."

"How would you know the pain he's going through?" her voice came back. "How would you know?"

I met her scowl dead-on. " 'Cause I'm in the same position that he is" I hissed back. She fell back under my anger.

"Stay out of my business, Sakura" Sasuke added salt to the wound. I frowned at the boy.

"You didn't have to say it like that" I admonished. "She's only worried about you…" He glared at me.

"Umm…alright, we'll begin the prelims, then" Hayate looked over us.

* * *

I watched from the balcony, leaning on the railings. Naruto imitated me in a more raucous manner.

"KICK THAT TEME'S ASS, TEME!"

"Naruto" I sighed turning to the boy.

"Hai, Kioko chan?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Umm…ok…" It was a lot quieter.

I turned to see how Sakura was doing. She had a worried expression, her face pinched and tense.

"Hey" I nudged her. "It'll be cool" I smiled when she looked at me.

"…yeah…"

Everyone silent and focused on the three people in the middle of the open space.

"Please begin" Hayate jumped backwards and out of the way of any attacks.

Yoroi immediately pulled out three shurikens and threw them at the Uchiha. Sasuke's onyx eyes were wide, following the path taken by the three blades. He pulled out a kunai of his own, and slashed downwards, making the stars rebound and fly back the way they came. He winced and fell onto his side, hand twitching towards the mark.

"Shit" I muttered.

Taking the opportunity presented, the Sound nin dashed forwards. A roll to the right stopped Sasuke's head being smashed into a bloody pulp. The kunai plunged into the ground, and his legs hooked Yoroi's legs from underneath the shinobi. But with one of his free arms, the taller ninja grabbed a handful of navy blue shirt.

The hand glowed, as chakra was slowly drained from the Uchiha's body. A few moments later, the limb hovered a few inches above the boy's ribs, before slamming down on them. A ragged cough expelled small amounts of blood from the mouth. The Sound nin jumped to his feet, and twisted his body. The same hand shot forward and grabbed hold of Sasuke's head in a tight grip. Slowly the boy sagged back onto the floor.

"You…my chakra…" Sasuke gasped.

"So, you finally figured it out" Yoroi chuckled.

"What? What is he talking about?" Naruto danced up and down, pulling at his spikes.

"I don't know" Shikamaru muttered from his other side.

"He's draining Sasuke's chakra" I said. I could hear a few sounds of surprise from my audience.

"WHAT?"

"GUAA!" Sasuke screamed from the floor. I flinched, but knew better than to intervene. _This will get better…just don't release the seal, Sasuke!  
_

"DAMN YOU" a foot smashed into Yoroi's side, flinging the ninja away from the Uchiha.

"Hehe, you still have power, you guinea pig?"

Sasuke sat up, contemplating and gasping for breath.

"SASUKE, ARE YOU REALLY AN UCHIHA? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?" Naruto hollered down at his rival. I felt Lee squishing in between us, also enraptured by the match. I smirked as I saw Sasuke's eye widen at the sight of the miniature green beast.

"Get off your ass, already" I called down to him. He chuckled and staggered upright.

"You're finished" Yoroi charged, arms ready to make contact with the avenger's body. He was only a meter away when Sasuke delivered a powerful kick to his jaw, sending him up. He followed the ninja up, keeping close to the flying shinobi's back.

"That's my –" Lee started to exclaim.

"Only the beginning" I reassured the taijutsu specialist.

"What?"

I made a shushing gesture and pointed at the two airborne bodies. I frowned when I saw Kakashi start. Looking more closely, I could see the mark starting to spread.

"Oh, fudge" I whispered. I sighed in relief when I saw the black marks retreating. _He's controlling it._

A hand gripped the back of Yoroi's shirt, spinning the ninja downwards. Sasuke's foot swung in an arc, slamming down across the Sound nin's arms.

"Not enough" Kakashi commented softly.

I smirked at the Copy Nin. "He's not done, yet."

Sasuke spun the other way, using the momentum to smash his fist onto his opponent's face. He followed through with a punch to the larynx with the other hand. By now, there was only a few meters between them and the stone floor.

"There's more" Sasuke roared, his foot in the air. "LION RENDEN!" Yoroi almost bend in two at the waist, blood flying out from under his black mask. Sasuke rolled a few paces away from the unconscious ninja, landing on his stomach. The two laid still.

Hayate gave them a few moments, then walked to check Yoroi.

"Where're you going, ref?" I called from the balcony.

"What?" he glanced at me. I smiled and waved at Sasuke.

"He seems alive and well, doesn't he?"

The sick referee chuckled. "It looks like the winner of this match is Uchiha Sasuke." The boy fell on his ass again, as soon as Hayate stopped speaking.

"Well done to you" Kakashi poofed down to his student, using his knee to prop Sasuke up.

"YES! HEHE, SASUKE. WHAT A LAME WAY TO WIN! YOU'RE ALL BEATEN UP!" Naruto was ecstatic. He jumped up and down – like the moron that he is – and managed to blow my eardrum.

I looked over at Sakura, laughing once I saw the relieved smile on her face.

"I have to agree with blondie on this one, teme" I yelled at the avenger. The boy looked up and gave us his trademarked smirk.

"Hn. Morons."

"Like we'd expect anything different from you" I shouted back, a grin nearly splitting my face in two. I turned to look at Gai sensei, who was watching student and teacher with a serious expression.

"What's up?" I walked to the taijutsu teacher.

"He reminds me of my rival, in his younger days" there was an uncharacteristically somber tone in his reply. I looked down with him, seeing Kakashi and Sasuke in a different light.

"Don't count on that" I said fiercely. "If I have my way, Sasuke's going to have a very different past to Kakashi's."

* * *

I've just realized that I have no excuse for not putting up a minimun of one chapter a week, seeing as I'm on three months holidays. Please read and review! Thank you for the previous reviews and subscribtions!


	7. Chapter 7

**Karin:** SAAAASSSSUUUKEEEEE KUUUUUUNNN!

**Author:** *evil aura flies* Could you _shut the hell up?_ I have a headache *clutches head*

**Karin:** *pouts* But I want Sasuke kun!

**Author:** HE'S NOT HERE, YOU DIMWIT! GO LOOK FOR HIM SOMEWHERE ELSE!

**Karin:** *pokes her tongue out* FINE! *stomps off*

**Author:** Finally! Peace and quiet! *sighs and leans back against a tree*

**Sasuke:** *pops up from behind the tree* Is she gone?

**Author:** ACK! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?

**Sasuke: ***shrugs* Hiding from Karin.

**Author:** ...fine, you can stay...if you say the disclaimer and be silent.

**Sasuke:** Story-teller666 doesn't own Naruto.

**Author:** Ok, shut up now. *closes eyes*

**Sasuke:** Shutting up.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The air was literally crackling with excitement. Sasuke's battle had everyone bouncing on their toes. I looked up at the computer screen.

"Would the next two contestants please make their way down?" Hayate coughed.

"Good luck" I said to Shino as the bug user walked past.

"Hey," Sakura was watching the floor "that's the guy who had his arms injured by…"

"Yep" I leaned onto the railing.

"Please begin" Hayate glanced between Zaku and Shino.

"Forfeit" Shino stated clearly, as soon as Hayate jumped back beside the Hokage. "If you fight here, you will be finished."

"Heh" Zaku wriggled his left arm out of the sling. "This one moves a little" the hand rose "AND ONE ARM IS ENOUGH AGAINST YOU!" He flash stepped to Shino. The Konoha nin barely managed to bring up an arm to deflect the blow from the side. The Sound nin's fingers curled, gripping the arm tightly.

"You can't beat me with one arm" Shino grunted, both shinobi trembling with exertion.

"Shut the hell up" Zaku hollered. "TAKE THIS."

A massive blast of air sent Shino flying. The Genin rolled several meters on the stone tiled floor.

"S-shino san" Hinata gasped, a hand over her mouth.

"He's ok" I reassured the girl.

"Hey, get the hell up" his face was alive with an insane grin. Zaku took a couple of steps towards the slowly rising bug user.

The downed ninja rose. There was a collective gasp from around me, and I grinned at the reaction.

"That's nasty" I offered to a stunned Naruto. Shino's face was crawling with bugs emerging from under his skin. I wasn't the biggest bug fan, but I wasn't a shirking violet either. But this…seeing it in the manga, I'd blanched; seeing it in reality was a totally new experience. "How the hell did you get used to that?" I asked Kiba.

"Meh" he shrugged, slitted eyes fixed on his team mate.

"Wow" my eye just caught sight of the arm of tiny bugs creeping up behind Zaku.

"These are called destruction bugs" Shino was unperturbed. He stood there, probably watching his opponent's disgusted face, and most likely holding back a maniacal laughter. At least, that's what I thought.

"They attack their prey in numbers and eat their chakra. If these many attack…I told you, you're finished."

There was silence as Zaku considered his options.

"If you don't want that, then give up" Shino gave the ultimatum. "If you use that technique with your arm, the bugs will attack from behind. If you attack them, it leaves you open to me. You should always have a trump card. "

"It doesn't help telling the enemy where your attacks are going to be from" I muttered to Kurenai sensei. The senior kunoichi looked down at me with amused red eyes.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME" Zaku was pissed. His right arm swung out of the sling, extracting a jerk of surprise from the Aburame. "You should always have a trump card, right?"

"What the hell?" Kiba shouted down at the two. "He can use his other arm, too?"

"HERE!" chakra flooded down his arms, focusing onto the holes in his palms. I winced, already knowing what would happen.

"Ouch" I whispered when the build up of chakra was released.

There was an almighty 'bang'. The room froze, watching Zaku's two arms explode and drop at the elbows. The wind user, himself, was in shock. Then, the pain hit.

"WHAT?" he screamed in horror, face twisted in agony.

"Earlier, I ordered the bugs to close up the dangerous holes on your body" Shino moved swiftly behind Zaku. "This is the true trump card."

"Remind me never to piss Shino off" I mutterd to Sakura, who nodded fervently in agreement.

"You got it!"

The Konoha Genin backhanded his opponent, spraying blood. Zaku landed on his back, blood flowing from the stumps at the end of his arms and from his mouth – he didn't move. Hayate shuffled to the two contestants, and peered at them.

"It's over…it seems."

"Neji, what is he?" Lee turned to his team mate. But the prodigy had already activated his bloodlimit, just as curious about the winner.

"I can understand summoning bugs, but…what a guy" he breathed, staring down at Shino.

"Scared?" I teased him.

"He's got bugs _living_ in him" the Huuyga continued, ignoring me and my comments – as per usual.

"WHAT?" Naruto decided to join in the conversation.

"He must be from the bug clan of Konoha" Gai elaborated. "They give their bodies as a nest to the bugs at the time of birth. They can freely control the insects, and use them as the preliminary fighting technique. They establish a connection with the bugs by letting them eat their chakra."

"So, he's their prodigy" Lee was impressed.

"This is so much scarier and exciting in real life" I shook my head. I glanced over to the other side of the stadium, noting Kin's and Dosu's frowns of concern and apprehension. There was also an underlying anger.

"Hey Shino, nice job" Kiba complimented his team mate when he rejoined the rookies.

"I'm counting on you guys, too" the reply made Kiba scowl. I giggled at the reaction. _Looks like Naruto and Sasuke aren't the only ones with rivalry problems._

There was a poof of smoke, attracting almost everyone's attention. Kakashi appeared out of the screen, a hand held up in an informal salute. "Yo."

"What do you mean 'yo'?" Sakura demanded. "How's Sasuke kun? Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Sleeping at the hospital" Kakashi eye smiled at her. I frowned thoughtfully, trying to decide whether or not to tell him to stand guard over the Uchiha alongside the Anbu stationed with him.

"Something wrong, Kioko chan?" my sensei turned his sharp eye on me. I chewed my bottom lip, still undecided.

"Can…can I talk to you, sensei?"

"Sure" he lead the way to an isolated spot on the balcony. By now, everyone, except for the teachers had their eyes on Kankuro and the remaining Konoha nin from Kabuto's team – Tsuguri Misumi.

"What's up?" there was a forced nonchalance in his voice.

"Sasuke's under Anbu protection at the moment, isn't he?" I asked.

A loud resounding 'snap' jerked both our heads towards the battle.

"HE – HE BROKE HIS NECK!" Naruto yelled in horror.

There was a terse quiet as everyone watched the two fighters. All of a sudden, the broken head spun one eighty degrees, pieces crumbling off the face, revealing a puppet's eye.

"Is it my turn, yet?"

I sighed and looked away, not interested in watching a bear hug attack.

"How did you know that?" Kakashi sensei looked at me warily.

"I know a lot of things, sensei" I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. "But right now, you need to be near Sasuke."

"Why?"

"Orochimaru isn't just going to leave him alone while his body recovers from the curse mark" my hand unconsciously rubbed the spot on my shoulder. Kakashi's normal eye zeroed in on the move.

"What's with your shoulder?"

I grimaced and slowly pulled down the collar, showing him the seal. I heard a small intake of breath.

"Are you in pain?" I was touched by the concern in his tone. I smiled reassuringly.

"Nope. Youko and I've come to an agreement."

"Youko?" and now the concern was replaced by confusion.

"The seal is basically a being made completely of chakra" I leaned against the wall. Kakashi copied me, propping a foot up. "Her name's Youko. She was kidnapped by the psycho Sanin and altered against her will."

"So what're the terms of this 'agreement'?"

"I set her free." That made Kakashi double take.

"Excuse me? What do you mean 'set her free'?"

I scratched my head, stumped by the question. "Hehe, well…you see, we haven't gotten that far, yet."

Kakashi sighed. I could almost see his thoughts: _I'm getting too old for this!_ I poked his arm when the grey-haired nin rubbed his covered chin.

"Forget the curse mark. I think Kabuto's thinking of playing with kunais around the unconscious Sasuke."

"What?"

I nodded emphatically. "Yeah, and don't think the Anbu will be enough defense. Get going, sensei!"

The Copy Nin froze, obviously torn between confusion and worry. I waited patiently, knowing that he would end up going to Sasuke's aid in the end. My eyes wandered to Naruto and Sakura, both of whom were staring down in terror at Kankuro and his deadly puppeteer skills.

"I'll look after things here, sensei."

That seemed to reassure Kakashi. He gave a decisive nod and turn to lope back to the two remaining members of Team Seven.

"Naruto, Sakura. I need to be somewhere else. So, good luck for you battles" he eye smiled, convincing the other two very well. I followed his lead. _No need to look worried._

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR, SENSEI!"

"Naruto, I'm sure you'll do well" Kakashi informally saluted, choosing to not reply to the accusing tone of the Jinchurikin. "Ja ne!"

"That's so not fair" Naruto huffed, pouting at Kakashi's sudden departure. I slung a friendly arm across his shoulders.

"That's 'kay. I'll cheer you both on, extra loud."

Sakura giggled at the satisfied expression on the blonde. I turned to her, the computer screen catching my eye.

"Incidently, you shouldn't be laughing" I smirked at the pinkette.

"What?"

I silently pointed at the screen. Her emerald eyes widened at the display: Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino.

"Good luck" I patted her on the back.

"YEAH! KICK ASS, SAKURA CHAN!"

* * *

I sighed and refrained myself from hitting Naruto's head as the blonde let out yet another cheer. Next to him, Lee bounced up and down, looking down proudly at his true love.

"YOSH! Show the power of youth, Sakura san" the bowl-haired boy yelled, punching the air.

"YEAH! GO SAKURA CHAN!"

"Hey, Neji?" I leaned around the two idiots. "You couldn't possibly Gentle Fist 'em into shutting up, could you?"

"HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE, KIOKO CHAN!"

"THEN, SHUT UP!" I lost control and punched Naruto with enough force to send him staggering back into Lee. The two fell into a tangle of arms and legs, braying and bleating as they tried to get back up.

"Nice" Tenten took the spot next to me. I smiled at the weapon mistress.

"Thanks."

We turned to watch Sakura and Ino punch each other in the face. The two females soared to the opposite ends of the battle ground.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU'LL BE EVEN WITH ME!" Ino screeched.

"Hmph. This coming from the person who's more concerned with looking pretty" Sakura sneered back.

"Idiot. Letting trash talk affect you" Shikamaru scoffed, standing straight and watching his female team mate. Asuma and Choji stood near him, all three silently lending their support to the blonde. There was a startled jerk from all three, in unison. I looked back at the kunoichis, to see the blonde take a kunai to her long pony tail.

"Aaaand she's snapped, ladies and gentlemen" I commentated softly, chuckling as the blade sliced through the soft strands.

"I DON'T NEED THIS" the silky strands fell around the goading pinkette. "I'LL MAKE 'I GIVE UP' COME RIGHT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH."

"No way!" Shikamaru looked ready to jump down. "Oh shit!" he continued when Ino framed her eyes with her fingers. "She's gonna use Shintenshin."

"I can understand your desperation, but that's useless" Sakura said, stating the obvious.

"What does she mean by that?" Tenten tilted her head.

"Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu. You pretty much project your soul into your opponent's body. Gives you control over the host body for a few minutes" I explained. "But the thing is…it flies really slowly towards the opponent, and it takes a while to return to the user's body, if the soul misses the target."

"So, basically, you can avoid it by moving around?" the bun-haired girl turned back to the match.

"Yeah."

"NINPOU SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU" Ino screamed, just as Sakura took flight. Long strands of yellow hair kicked up into the air, as the Yamanaka slumped forwards. There was a terse silence while everyone looked between the two, dying to see if the jutsu was successful.

"Hehe" Sakura's head rose "too bad…Ino."

"She missed" Shikamaru breathed, almost falling forwards as he leaned on the railings. "Damn it!"

"That was a stupid move" Neji snorted derisively.

"And you just don't give the girl enough credit" I informed the disappointed males.

"What?"

"Not all blondes are dumb" I smiled.

"You fell for it…Sakura" Ino's voice called from below. Heads jerked back to the match.

"No way" green eyes trailed down the chakra rope binding her ankles, to their source – Ino's firmly planted hands.

"Hehe, yep. That was all an act" there was an unmistakable note of glee in the mind user's voice. "That chakra rope is specially made using my hair and chakra" icy blue eyes narrowed, and the hands came up in a familiar seal. "This time, there's a hundred percent chance of me getting you."

* * *

"You gave it your best shot" I consoled Sakura when the girl regained her consciousness. The pinkette smiled at me, seeming to appreciate my effort.

"Thanks" she gave me a hug.

"HEY! YOU'RE OK, SAKURA CHAN" Naruto jumped up. Sakura laughed and affectionately bopped his head.

" 'Course I am, baka. Also…thanks for the help earlier." She turned to look at the remaining people. "What happened while I was out?"

"Tenten was defeated by that Temari chick" Naruto glared at the Sand kunoichi. "And Shikamaru knocked out that Sound nin."

"Huh?" she turned wide eyes on me.

"The girl, Kin" I elaborated, rolling my eyes at her reaction. "Although" I snickered "he ended up like a porcupine."

"I can hear you, you troublesome girl" the shadow user muttered, giving me a half-hearted glare.

"Whatever, lazy" I snorted, flapping a hand at him.

"C'MON! WHEN IS IT MY TURN?" Naruto wailed at the inanimate object up on the wall. A few Jounins around the Hokage quickly brought up a hand to smother a very sudden coughing fit.

"Right about…now" I pointed at the computer.

"YES!"

* * *

"That Naruto could never beat Kiba" Ino snorted, resting her cheek on a palm. Beside, Shikamaru sighed in agreement and Choji opened a packet of chips.

"Yoink" I said, snatching the chip in his hand and ignoring his yelp. "And don't be so sure" I told the kunoichi.

"Look, he's not even getting up" Ino jerked her head towards the boy, not looking his way.

"You sure?" I smirked.

"GO NARUTO" Sakura screamed, gripping the railings.

"Huh?" blue eyes grew huge as they looked at the upright and grinning Kyuubi container. "No way" Ino gasped.

"Not the same old Naruto, is he?"

"Don't underestimate me" Naruto informed Kiba. "You should use your dog to help you."

The feral boy scowled. "Let's go, Akamaru" the white puppy yipped and together they charged at the blonde. A few meters from their opponent, Kiba flung two small balls onto the floor, flooding the space around the orange ninja with purple smoke. Yells of pain resounded through the air.

A figure charged through the screen, only to fall back as Akamaru latched onto it with his teeth. Kiba spun in the air and landed on his feet, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Hahaha, well done Akamaru" he cheered as his companion raced towards him, leaving behind a jump suit-ed prone body. But the laughter died as Akamaru sank his teeth into his companion's arm.

"A-akamaru?"

There was a puff of white smoke, and Naruto appeared, clinging to Kiba with his mouth. I gagged at the sight.

"Yuck!" I whined. The blonde seemed to share my sentiments.

"Eugh! You stink of dog" he wailed, spitting to get rid of the taste.

"Here's Akamaru" a twin held up the little pup.

"T-that's Naruto? He's even with Kiba…" Ino stuttered.

"No…he's better" Choji chewed faster.

"That's disgusting, you moron" I yelled down at the idiot.

"Fine" Kiba scoffed and smirked. He pulled out a little pill and flicked in it into Akamaru's mouth. The little dog swallowed, and immediately his fur started to darken into a deep red, a angry growl growing in his throat.

A now red Akamaru leapt onto Kiba's back. The boy crouched, chewing on a soldier pill himself.

"Here we go" hands clasped together, the pointer and middle fingers pointing up.

"Woof woof" Akamaru barked.

"Beast effect ninpou" Kiba brought his fingers closer to his face.

There was a 'bang' and suddenly, there were two Kibas, one crouched on top of the other. "Juujin bunshin" (Beast Human bunshin) they growled together, identical in every manner.

"Hey is that fair? He took some sorta medicine" Naruto yelled pointing at Akamaru-turned-Kiba.

"Yes, it's fair. Soldier pills are ninja weapons" Hayate assured the blonde.

"THAT'S ALL YOU EVER SAY" Naruto glared at the examiner, no doubt remembering how the ref had said the same thing about Akamaru and Kankuro's puppet.

"Huh? What's a soldier pill?" Ino looked at Asuma, but it was Choji who answered.

"It's a special medicine that allows a soldier to fight for three days and three nights straight, without rest. It's full of protein and special stimulant. Their chakra's has likely momentarily increased."

"Naruto's in trouble" Asuma wagged his cigarette between his lips. "Releasing all the body's chakra and attacking like a wild beast – it's the perfect pill for Kiba."

"Naruto may have grown" Kurenai crossed her arms and stared at her student "but Kiba's grown a lot more. Sorry Kakashi" she added to her absent colleague.

"QUADRUPED NO JUTSU" both Kibas jumped at Naruto, clawed hands extended towards the boy. The blonde jumped and dodged, avoiding the attacks, but it wasn't enough to escape the sharp talons. Blood spilled and twirled in the air from the open wounds.

I winced and let out an involuntary yelp of sympathy as Naruto fell victim to double blows of Gatsuuga (Piercing Fang). Kiba's and Akamaru's attacks became more and more ferocious with every pass. I watched in worry as Naruto landed on his stomach, little pools of blood surrounding him. Nearby, I saw Hinata flinch and close her eyes.

"I…Hokage…can't lose…" the broken voice pierced the silence.

"Hah! You, become Hokage?" Kiba yelled mockingly. "Even though you're weaker than me? You don't actually think you can become Hokage! Stop acting tough…if you want a Hokage, I'LL BE ONE!"

_That's below the belt!_ I gripped the metal under my hand tightly.

"GET UP, NARUTO!" Sakura ordered her team mate.

"If your gonna compete with me for the Hokage title…" Naruto glared at Kiba with steady eyes "…I'm gonna whip you like a dog."

Kiba snarled at the reply and charged at the Jinchurikin, Akamaru keeping pace with him. Another smoke screen exploded to life, obscuring all three beings from the audience's sight. I chewed my lip, waiting to see the result of the Inuzuka's repeated Gatsuuga.

"Huh?"

I laughed at the scene. There were _three_ Kibas standing in a triangle, each looking confusedly at each other. _Nice! Henge no jutsu._

"Nice move" Sakura cheered from next to me.

"Heh" Kiba scoffed. "Henge no jutsu doesn't work on me, anymore. I CAN STILL SMELL YOU" he threw a right hook at his clone to the left. "Don't underestimate our noses, Naruto."

Kurenai moved behind me. "Kiba can focus chakra to his nose and increase his sense of smell by a thousand fold" the red-eyed beauty smirked. "You can't fool his nose." She opened her mouth to add more, but broke off with a gasp. And she wasn't the only one shocked.

"W-what?" Kiba gaped at the still body of Akamaru, lying several feet away from the other two. "AKAMARU?" he stared at the form for a few seconds, before turn on the other 'Kiba'. "SO YOU MUST BE NARUTO!"

Sakura and Hinata yelped in unison, the former covering her mouth. The second 'Kiba' also poofed into the little white dog.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ino's head swung back and forth in confusion.

The first 'Akamaru', slowly climbed to his feet. On the way up, he henged into his original form – Konoha's prankster.

"ORAA!" he jumped in the air, and delivered a stunning kick aimed right at Kiba's face. Kiba was flung back, landing on his side next to his knocked out companion. The sight of the prone Akamaru fueled his anger.

"Think before you use a jutsu or it will be used against you" Naruto jabbed a finger at Kiba. "And also…don't fall for such obvious tricks!"

"That sounds familiar" I sweatdropped. _Don't just parrot Kakashi, you idiot!_

I looked at Kiba, watching as the boy took a deep breath, effectively calming himself. _O…k…the 'special' technique should be coming right 'bout now._ I looked back at the blonde.

"Here's my new technique! It's over" Naruto slammed his hands together, holding them in the same seal that Kiba used before.

"Since when does he have a special techinique?" Sakura demanded, looking at everyone near her for an answer.

I laughed. "Just wait…you gotta see this" I gestured back to the match.

Kiba was now charging at Naruto, his Quadruped jutsu at full power. He appeared behind the orange ninja in a second, crouched and ready to tear his adversary to pieces. A snarl bared his teeth and his arms swung back further to gain more momentum.

"EAT THIS" he howled.

Suddenly, in the silence, there was a little 'pft' sound. I had tears streaming down my face, and I was keeping down the laughs with a lot of difficulty. The blondes eyes were nothing but huge white circles, startled – himself – by his body. Kiba took a little sniff. The next second, he reeled back, clutching his _extremely_ sensitive nose and groaning in pain. I turned to look at the remaining shinobi's reactions.

Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Lee mirrored Naruto's expression. Hinata's eyes were wide. Neji looked less than impressed; Tenten was shaking her head in disgust and disappointment. Gai sensei looked ready to burst, his blinding smile worming its way onto his face. Asuma was frowning, looking as though he was trying to decide between mirth and revulsion.

"That was so a coincidence" Kakashi's voice made me erupt into hysterics. I took one look at the deadpanned expression in his eye, and was sure that my sides would split in pain.

"Damn…can't…breathe…" I wheezed in between laughs.

"Shit! I clenched too hard!" the comment renewed my amusement. By now, Kakashi was chuckling under his breath, too. "But this time, I'll really do my technique!"

Five shadow clones exploded in existence. Kiba had barely looked up, when all six Narutos surrounded him. While one sent him flying back, four of the five kicked him into the air.

"UZUMAKI RENDAN!" the last body did a three sixty spin the air, bringing down his foot on Kiba's stomach. The kick had chakra and gravity behind it; it made the Inuzuka bullet into the stone floor.

"That's Sasuke's move from earlier" Kakashi quietly noted. He looked at me. "He even stole the name!"

"But you gotta love his unpredictability" I winked at my teacher.

* * *

I tensed, watching Hinata shuffle down to the battle floor. She stood submissively before Neji, avoiding his icy cold stare. _Damn! I hate this match!_

"I never though I'd be facing you…Hinata sama" Neji's voice wasn't any warmer than his expression.

"…Neji nii-san…"

"HUH? NII-SAN? They're siblings?" Naruto demanded.

"Nope. Cousins" I replied, crossing my arms.

"They're members of the oldest and greatest bloodline – the house of Huuyga" Kakashi elaborated.

"The clan itself is divided into 'main' and 'branch' members'" Lee continued, looking very self-important. "Hinata san is of the 'main' branch, while Neji is a 'branch' member. It means that he's of a lower house, although he carries the Huuyga blood."

"But being cousins…that means fighting each would be hard, right?" Sakura frowned.

"Ye-es," I dragged the word out "but stuff's happened between the two houses, and right now, they're not on good terms."

"Why? What's happened?" Naruto squinted at me and Lee.

"I'm not aware of details, but in old families – in order to protect the blood and house – rules have been established to place the main branch at an advantage. Because of that, the branch members feel slighted" Lee gazed at his team mate. There was none of the idiot from before in his behaviour.

"In short, they hate each other" I summarized for Naruto's benefit.

When Hayate leapt away, I leaned forwards, intent on intervening before Hinata's heart got a beating. _Sorry Kishimoto, but this is one thing that's changing. _

_

* * *

_Well, here's another chappie. I'll be going to the Queensland for a week sometime soon, so I hope this'll sustain you guys till I get back! Thanks for the review and subscriptions. _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:** HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! *waves energetically*

**Naruto:** HEY! MERRY CHRISTAMAS TO YOU TOO, STORY-TELLER666 CHAN!

**Author:** Soooooo...watcha get me? *eager eyes*

**Naruto:** Eh? What're you talking about, 'ttebayo?

**Author:** PRESENTS, YOU NIMWIT! WHERE ARE MY PRESENTS?

**Naruto:** OH! *pauses* I-I was meant to get you a present?

**Author:** SECURITY! CHUCK OUT THIS DUMB BLONDE! NOW! *two body builders walk in and bodily haul Naruto out of the room*

**Naruto:** *being dragged* WAIT! I'M SORRY, DATTEBAYO!

**Author:** *ignores the blonde's cries* Please enjoy the chapter...AND REVIEW!

* * *

"STAND UP TO HIM, HINATA CHAN" Naruto screamed down at the injured girl. Lavender tinted eyes glanced at the boy, then swung to focus on equally white orbs. There was none of the prior flinching and uncertainty in them. The Huuyga heiress was there to win.

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the obvious pain in those soft pearlescent eyes. Hinata gave another ragged gasp as her chest heaved for air. The sound pierced through the silence that had built up.

"W-why is their fighting style different?" Sakura's hesitant question gave me something else to focus on.

"It's called the Jyuuken (Gentle Fist)" I reopened my eyes.

"It's the Leaf's strongest taijutsu, and used only by the Huuygas" Lee's round eyes focused on his rival. "…Neji…"

There was a small grunt from the mentioned boy. I saw the prodigy wince, as Hinata leapt back.

"She got him!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But it's not deep enough" Naruto countered.

"No, the smallest of touches is enough" Lee leaned forwards, completely mesmerized by the battle below.

"Huh?"

"The Huuyga clan has a special taijutsu that's been passed down generations" Gai sensei decided to take over. "The type of attacks Lee and I use cause physical damage to the body on the _outside_" he stressed the last word. "It's called the 'Iron' fist style. But the Huuygas…they cause damage to the chakra coils. It damages the _inside_ of the body – namely organs."

"It may not look like much, but you'll definitely feel it" Kakashi's bunshin reflectively rubbed its chin. "You can't exactly train the insides of your body. It'll bring down even the toughest guys around."

"Hey, hey" Naruto was stuck on something. I smiled as the blonde scratched the back of his head. "What's the chakra coil system thingy?"

"It's like veins of chakra that go all over your body" I interjected before Sakura could attack the lovable baka. "They carry chakra all through your body."

"Oh, like a highway" there was knowledgeable nod.

"Yes. The thing is, the coils are wrapped so closely around your organs – you heart and liver and lungs – hitting the coils is pretty much the same as hitting your innards."

"Hang on" Sakura's forehead scrunched. "How can that be? I mean, you can't see the inner system!"

"To the naked eye, yeah, it's not visible" I winced as Neji went in for a direct hit at Hinata's head. "But with those scary looking eyes those two have…"

"The attacks of Juuyken is different to normal attacks" Kakashi exchanged a solemn look with his rival. "You release your chakra via your palms, directly into the opponent's system."

There was a pause in the conversation, as the rosette and Naruto absorbed the new information. Then, a unanimous gasp went up: the two duelers paused, one hand extended out towards each other.

Hinata's body did a little jerk of surprise, moments before ruby-red blood spurted from her mouth.

"Fuck" I cursed, gripping the railings in preparation to jump down to the floor. A hand caught my shoulder and pulled me back from the bars.

"Don't interfere" Kakashi quietly admonished, amidst Naruto's loud confused questions.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON? HINATA LANDED A PERFECT ATTACK!"

"She's hurt, sensei" I squirmed, trying to get free. "Her heart's taken a direct hit."

"What? How do you know that?" the single eye peered down at me. I snarled softly.

"Is that really important, at the moment?"

"My eyes can even see the 'opening' points" Neji's cold calm voice drew our attention. The prodigy pushed back Hinata's sleeve.

"What the hell?" Naruto stared at the dark marks standing out against Hinata's pale arm.

"Above the inner coil system, there are 361 pressure points called 'chakra holes'. They're the size of a pin head" Kurenai's eyes held concern for her female student. "If you press these points accurately, you can stop the flow of chakra."

"Even the Sharingan can't see them" Kakashi didn't move his hand as he stood closer to the ledge. "But, even with the ability…to be able to use it in battle…"

"Kyaa!" Hinata's startled yelp galvanized me into action. With the grip on my shoulder slightly slackened, I was able to launch my body into a clumsy leap over the railings. But before I could clear the bars, another pair of hands seized me from behind.

"Don't interfere, Kioko" there was a 'don't mess with me' tone in Kakashi's voice – one no one in Team Seven had ever heard before.

"Forfeit" Neji goaded the shy girl below.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD" I shrieked down at the boy. _If I can't physically go down there and beat him up, I'll just use my mouth._

"K-kioko chan" Hinata stuttered, staring at me.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ LISTEN TO HIM, HINATA" I screeched down, startling Gai sensei, who was holding me prisoner.

The surprise turned to gratitude. The heiress smiled at me. "Thank you." She focused her attention back on Neji. "I don't…" the overly-huge jacket clad body slid into her traditional stance. "I don't go back on my word" she stated firmly.

"I never knew Hinata was this incredible" Naruto murmured to Sakura. The pinkette smiled.

"She's always been watching you, you know."

"Huh?"

I stopped struggling, understanding that I wasn't going to break free anytime soon. "You can let go, Gai sensei" I said, dryly.

Kakashi shot me a suspicious look. "Promise not to interfere. Cause the next time, I'll use chakra ropes."

I narrowed my eyes. "Wha –" a sudden hacking cough stopped me mid-word.

"Oh no!" Sakura clapped a hand over her own mouth.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath, watching more blood drip out of Hinata's mouth.

"This match is over" Kakashi noted. "Neji's shut down her entire system. The Jyuuken's useless, now."

"I'll kill him" I said with some feeling. "I'll hack him into little pieces. If he's got family issues, he should learn to take it out on people who are the cause of it, not on innocents."

"What do you mean, Kioko?" Gai sensei fixated an eagle eye on me. By now, I was tired of trying to hide my knowledge at every turn.

"I know" I replied, ending the conversation. My teeth ground together in frustration as I watched Hinata lunge, duck and dodge around Neji's harmful hands. My nails dug into my palms as the boy's fist lashed out and sent the girl flying back with a hit to her chin.

"Hinata" Kurenai whispered behind me.

"Sensei, you've gotta stop this match" I pleaded with her frantically. I knew the fatal blow was soon to be delivered.

"I can't do that to her" the older female slowly shook her head. "Not when her eyes are this strong."

"GAAHA!" the pained screamed hit my eardrums.

"From the beginning, your attacks have done nothing" Neji scoffed, stepping aside as Hinata fell forwards.

"Continuing is impossible" Hayate shuffled forwards "and thus – "

"DON'T STOP IT!"

"What are you saying, you idiot?" Sakura bopped Naruto's head. "She's at her limit – she's unconscious!"

"No, Hinata" I whispered as the fallen girl struggled to her feet. The entire arena had her in the center of their sights. "Don't…"

"It's…not…over…" she panted, a hand clutching her side.

"Acting tough is useless. You can barely stand – I can see that" Neji shot her down arrogantly. "From the time you were born, the responsibilities of the clan have been forced upon you. You've always hated yourself for you weakness…but people cannot change. That is destiny."

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up, Oracle boy" I snarled down.

"No, no" Hinata waved at me. "It's alright, Kioko chan. Because I can see it, now" she looked Neji in the eye and smiled that compassionate smile she always has ready. "The one lost and suffering within the destiny of the main branch…is you, Neji nii-san."

The prodigy snapped, charging towards the exhausted heiress. Hayate, startled by the sudden attack, reacted a moment later.

"NEJI KUN! THIS MATCH IS OVER!" he shouted, moving to get to the raging boy.

There was a blur of movement. Suddenly, smoke blew through the battle space. I launched myself over the railings, now that Gai and Kakashi had moved to help Hayate. I ran towards the girl, ignoring the group of ninjas restraining Neji.

"Hinata?" I asked tentatively, supporting her.

"Give it a rest, Neji" I heard Gai tell his student. "You promised me that you wouldn't lose your head over this main family stuff."

"Why," came the angry reply "do even the other Jounins jump in? Oh, more special treatment for the main family, I suppose."

The tone was what made me see red. I lunged forwards, unaware of Hinata who was leaning hesitantly on me. My hand swung back and moved forwards with as much force as I could muster. A resounding 'SLAP' echoed through the room. Neji's head tilted to the left, a red mark already forming on his cheek. Kurenai and Gai stared at me.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll give you something to really whine about" I stated coldly.

"UGH!" Hinata's groan snapped everyone out of their shock. I ran back to Hinata's side, this time accompanied by Kurenai. The female tore open her student's jacket and placed a hand over the heart.

"Hey! Hinata! Are you alright?" Naruto, Lee and Sakura had joined us. The trio watched on in concern as the Jounin continued her inspection.

"Hey, the loser over there" Neji's voice started to make my blood boil. "I'd like to tell you two things" the Branch member continued to address Naruto. "If you're a shinobi, cut out the pathetic cheering…and one more thing…" the brunette turned towards the stands "in the end, a loser is still a loser…they cannot change." He smirked at the Bijuu holder's anger, then turned to me. "That was for you as well."

"Wanna bet, ass wipe?" I trembled with fury. _Jeez, I knew Neji was annoying before Naruto kicked his ass, but this…this is…_ I stopped my thoughts and took a deep breath, calming myself down. _Ok, I can't kill him! And it's gotta be Naruto was punches him senseless! Ok, must not kill…must not kill…must not – Jeez! It's easier said, than done._

"You wanna bet?" Naruto scowled at the brunette. The blonde charged towards the smirking genius. Suddenly, Lee blurred in front of the Jinchurikin, arms spread out to stop Naruto's progress.

"WHA'RE YOU DOING, FUZZY BROWS?"

"Naruto kun, I understand you feelings. But fighting must only occur during battles" Lee raised his bug eyes to shoot a determined look at his team mate. "Whether a loser can defeat a genius through hardwork…that's something for the main test."

"…fine…" Naruto muttered, glaring at Neji.

"Medic team!" Kurenai called out. "What are you doing?"

I frowned, watching as white clad men surrounded Hinata. They lifted her petite form in a stretcher and carried her off for treatment, splashes of blood falling as they ran off. A movement in the corner of my eye had me turning to watching Naruto rise up out of a crouch, his fist – dripping with Hinata's blood – held out towards Neji.

"You" cerulean eyes shot daggers into lavender tinted whites "are going down."

* * *

I sighed and glanced towards the stairs. Kankuro was making his way up, raising a hand in greeting at Naruto. He said something, a small smile working its way onto the puppeteer's face. The blonde said something back, making the smile vanish a thousand times faster than it arrived.

_Heh, looks like Kankuro's holding back from strangling Naruto_, my mouth quirked up in a corner.

"Whaddaya want?" Naruto asked impatiently as he walked towards me, Kankuro dogging his steps.

"Hmm…oh, about that Huuyga Neji guy – "

"I'm gonna kick his ass" Naruto planted his small body firmly, arms crossed and accompanied by a determined scowl.

"Uh…no-nobody's asking that…"

"It's time for the next match" I was sure that Hayate wasn't far from hacking up one – or both – his lung/s.

"Almost your turn, Lee" Gai sensei punched the air.

"No" Lee turned a nose in the air.

"Huh?"

"Well, it has come this far. I might as well go last!" the spandex-ed boy pouted.

On the other side, I could hear Shikamaru's quiet voice, goading Choji about his battle. I saw Asuma lean down and add something. The next second, the Akimichi had fire in his eyes.

"LET'S GO STEAK! LET'S GO STEAK!" the round boy screamed, arms pumping like a cheerleader. I face-palmed. _Oh, boy!_

* * *

"Nervous?" a quiet voice asked me near my ear. I glanced back at Kaida, who'd walked across to our side of the stands. Her dark eyes held a knowing look in them.

"Yeah" I replied in English. "I'm not sure whether to let Lee get his arm crushed, or not."

"What? Are you serious?" her reply had Kurenai frowning in our direction. Although the words were in English, the tone was unmistakably incredulous.

I sighed. "Think about it. He's Tsunade's first patient when she comes back. And the battle with Kaguya Kimimaru…it's because of his weakness that Gaara ends up helping him."

Kaida stared across at the Shukaku holder as the red head disappeared in a swirl of sand. He reappeared on the floor, glaring up in our direction.

"Get down here" the quiet command, I saw, made Kin shiver.

"UUUUWAAAAH! SAAAAFE!" Choji screamed, swinging his arms horizontally. Kaida and I sweatdropped and exchanged an amused glance.

"Hey! It's your turn, Lee san" Sakura exclaimed, happy for the eager taijutsu user. The said boy punched the air victoriously.

"YOU FELL FOR IT!" Lee screeched at the computer screen, swinging his legs almost parallel to his upright torso. I stared. _Holy shit! The kid can kick – I know really, really good gymnasts, and even __they__ can't manage to get their legs that straight!_

"IF YOU SAY YOU WANNA BE LAST, IT WON'T HAPPEN! IT'S THE RULE THAT IF YOU THROW A STONE TO HIT THE ELECTRIC POLE, YOU'LL MISS! BUT IF YOU THROW TO MISS IT, IT'LL HIT IT!" Lee babbled on about his logic.

"Umm…who fell for that…?" Sakura muttered to me. I shrugged.

"Lee" Gai called to his student. "I've come upon some great advice that everyone else would have missed."

"Yosh" Lee saluted.

"That groud is suspicious…"

This time, both Sakura and myself sweatdropped. _Is he writing this down?_ I stared at the little notepad Lee was scribbling in.

"Stop the memo. There's no way you'll have time to look at it during the battle" Gai admonished his pupil. Neji, standing next to his teacher, shot a – mostly discreet – helpless glance to the roof.

"Is – is Lee san going to be alright?" Sakura looked at Kakashi. The masked nin glanced at his blabbering colleague, and then cast a questioning look at Asuma and Kurenai. The two Jounins were shaking their head in exasperation.

"Only time will tell" the Copy Nin eye smiled at his female student.

"ALRIGHT LEE! GO DO IT!"

"YOSH!" Lee jumped over the railings.

"That's a lot more graceful that you" Kaida whispered, elbowing my ribs.

"…maybe I can just do a Henge and replace Lee with you just as Gaara goes manic" I scowled at the floor.

* * *

"You know, Temari has attitude problems" Kaida comment lightly, leaning forwards. We'd kept our conversation in English, simply because it'll be easier for both of us to explain that we could talk in a different language, rather than finding excuses for knowing…a lot.

"I figured" I glanced at the smirking blonde kunoichi opposite us. Her aquamarine eyes were on her youngest brother, a smug expression on her face. "Right now, she's obviously thinking that Lee's got no chance against Gaara."

"Which is true, isn't it?"

"Nope" I popped the 'p'. "If Lee didn't get his arm and leg crushed…he'd have kicked Gaara's ass – literally."

A pause during which we watched Lee test out different angles of attack.

"He's fast" Kaida noted.

"Yeah" I replied. "A lot fast than in the anime."

"I can keep up with him" my friend reassured me.

"Only with your eyes."

"Lee san's movements are having no effect, at all" Sakura said concerned.

Kankuro snorted. "Heh," the puppeteer jerked his head "there's no way he can beat Gaara. Physical attacks are of no use. Regardless of his will, the sand will protect Gaara."

"Huh?" Naruto glared at the ninja beside him.

"It's true" Kaida assured the blonde.

"Yeah…that's why, even till now," Kankuro paused "there's been no one who would even put a scratch on him."

"Then – then why is Lee san only using taijutsu?" Sakura looked askance at Gai. "This close range combat isn't working. He's better off using long range combat and ninjutsus."

Gai smiled proudly, and albeit sadly, down at his devoted follower. "It's not that he doesn't use them…Lee _can't_ use ninjutsu."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "Then, how did he get this far?"

"When I first met Lee, he was nothing. He had no talent" Gai's eyes kept following his student as he reminiscenced. "The only ninja technique left for Lee was taijutsu. There aren't many people who can't use nin- or genjutsu."

By now, Lee was panting. He leapt away from a wave of sand, and jumped onto the upright fingers of the huge statue at the back of the massive room. A small trickle of blood fell from his mouth and down his chin.

"LEE" Gai's tone was different. Now, he was a teacher instructing his student. "TAKE THEM OFF!"

"That sounds so wrong" Kaida laughed.

"BUT – BUT GAI SENSEI…" Lee was startled. "YOU SAID THAT THAT'S ONLY FOR A TIME WHEN I MUST PROTECT MANY PRECIOUS PEOPLE."

"IT'S ALRIGHT" Gai struck the 'good guy' pose, complete with the teeth twinkle. "I'LL MAKE AN EXCEPTION."

"ALRIGHT" Lee whooped, sitting down and tearing his orange leg warmers off. Concealed underneath was a belt of small pieces of metal weights, wrapped around the boy's ankles. There was one on each leg.

"Weights?" Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Despite my anxiousness, I felt a grin grow on my face. "Hehehe" I giggled, bouncing up and down like an excited preschooler. "This is gonna be good!"

"ALRIGHT! NOW I CAN MOVE EASIER" Lee stood up, a weight belt in either hand.

"There's no way taking a little weight off with let him keep up with Gaara's sand" Temari scoffed loudly.

"Wait for it" I dragged out, eyes focused on the released belts. The metal bars seemed to fall in slow motion. Just as they hit the floor, I turned to look at ninjas. There was a loud 'BOOM' and when I glanced back at the statue, there was two columns of dust rising on either side of the stone hands.

"A little weight, huh?" I called across to the shocked kunoichi tauntingly.

"Isn't that a bit much…Gai…?" Kakashi looked on with a staggered expression.

"LEE! GO!"

"YES, SIR!"

* * *

"He's so fast…my eyes can barely follow him" Choji murmured.

On my other side, Kankuro looked to be on the verge of high tailing the hell away from the arena. "This is bad" the puppet user whispered fearfully.

"It sure is! That black-eyed bastard took a pretty heavy one" Naruto retorted gleefully.

"That's not what I meant" Kankuro snapped back. I glanced at the black clad ninja, then swung around to look at Gaara as his older brother's eyes widened in fear.

Little chips of the sand user's sand armour fell, broken under Lee's heavy blows. There was a deranged, manical smile on the Shukaku host's face; and although there wasn't any heavy killer intent in the air, I could feel Sakura trembling.

"Huh? What is that? His body's covered in sand?"

"The other Gaara is completely awake…but, if he gets caught by this Gaara" Kankuro muttered to himself.

Feeling somewhat sorry for the older sibling, I moved and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Hey" I smiled and nodded to the dais where the Hokage and a few other elite ninjas were watching from. "We have the Hokage on hand to help with Gaara."

"But he'll be killed for the fun of it" the Sand nin didn't look at all reassured.

"No he won't" Kaida stood behind her team mate. She fixed a stern eye on him. "No one's dying here…not on my watch."

* * *

"He's opened the second gate" I said in English.

"Yeah" Kaida nodded her head.

"The lotus of the leaf will bloom twice" I looked up to see Gai smile at Sakura.

"Huh?"

Kakashi jerked as though electrocuted. "No way! Gai…you…"

"It's exactly what you think" the spandex-ed man inclined his head towards his rival. The masked ninja blinked in astonishment.

"Then that kid will…the Celestial Inner body gates…"

"Yeah…he will open them. He had the ability – "

"Even if he had the ability…to teach him such a dangerous technique!" Kakashi exploded, making Sakura scuttle back a few steps in fright.

"Wow! Kakashi blew his top" Kaida whistled.

"The extreme Lotus is one technique that shouldn't be taught!" the Copy Nin punched his hand for emphasis. By now, the others on the balcony were listening in on the conversation.

"…Extreme Lotus…" Neji whispered.

"I have no interest in making you tell me what the kid means to you, or your reasoning…but there are limits" there was a disgusted tone in Kakashi's accusation "…I've lost all respect for you, Gai."

"What would you know about him?" Gai glared back. "That kid has a precious thing that he would give his life up for. So I wanted to turn him into a man that could accomplish it…that's all…"

"…Gai…" Kakashi stared at Lee. "How many of the eight gates can he open?"

"Five."

Kakashi swung to his rival, his eyes wide open. Naruto and Sakura sensed their teacher's shock, and looked between the two Jounins. Asuma let out a whistle and Kurenai's eyebrows shot towards her hairline.

"Dunno why you look so surprised, sensei" I cocked an eyebrow. "He's already opened two of 'em."

"What?" the Sharingan spun as the headband rose. Both eyes, black and red, peered at the green clad boy intensely. "Yes…in the inner coils of the body that chakra flows through are eight spots: the Initial gate, the Heal gate, the Life gate, the Harm gate, the Limit gate, the View gate, the Wonder gate and the Death gate. These 'Gates' are constantly limiting the amount of chakra that flows in the body. The Lotus forcibly removes these limits."

"It gives you the ability to release tens of times more power than usual" Asuma clapped Gai's shoulder. "This isn't about hard work anymore. The kid's a genius!"

"The Initial Lotus is done by releasing the first gate, right?" I asked, making sure that I'd remembered correctly.

"Yes" Gai replied calmly.

"T-then the Extreme Lotus –" Sakura's emerald orbs grew in horrified understanding.

"You release the brain's limits with the Initial gate, then raise your stamina forcibly by releasing the Heal gate. Open the Life gate, and you enter the Extreme Lotus."

"But the Initial Lotus alone did so much damage to his body" Sakura stared horrified at Gai. "Anymore and he'll – "

"The Lotus is a double edged sword" Kakashi said heavily. "Open all the gates – a state called 'The State of Eight Celestial Gates' – and for a short period of time, you get strength that will surpass the Hokage. But it comes at a price."

"You die" I put in. I narrowed my eyes as a light blue hue gathered around Lee's crouched body. "He's opening the third gate."

Bits of stone from the rubble under his feet rose as the chakra swirling around the boy grew in intensity. A burst of pure energy filled the room, almost knocking me over backwards. I clung to the railings and struggled to my feet, staring at the red coloured boy. Veins bulged at his forehead and his eyes were blank and white, teeth bared in a snarl.

"THIRD LIFE GATE OPEN!" he roared.

More and more chakra accumulated around the lithe body.

"FOURTH HARM GATE…OPEN!"

Blood started to trickle out his nose, slowly seeping into his open mouth. I blinked, then hit the wall behind me as a rush of wind whammed against my body. My arms rose instinctively to protect my face from the flying debris, my eyes squinting to make out a shot of energy cracking the stone floor.

"GAARA!" Kankuro roared, looking frantically.

"ABOVE US" Ino screamed, pointing.

"BUT WHERE'S THE LEE GUY?" Choji gasped.

I watched as sand rose towards Gaara. There was a blur of dark, and the Sand nin plummeted to the floor. He'd gone no more that a few meters, when he rose again, kicked into the air by his opponent.

"He's insanely fast" I told Kaida in English. We both exchanged scared looks, the gravity of the situation sinking in. _If that's Lee's speed, then Gaara's bloodlust…_

"His muscles…they just snapped" Kakashi exclaimed his Sharingan zero-ed in on the action. "Any more, and – "

"This…this is Lee?" Neji had his Byuukugan activated. "Since when did he…?"

"THIS ENDS HERE" Lee's guttural roar echoed. "FIFTH LIMIT GATE…OPEN!"

"Lee…" I whispered, suddenly uncertain. "Kaida…he…"

"I don't know" she replied, looking as helpless as I felt.

"EXTREME LOTUS!" Lee put all his strength into the last punch, making Gaara shoot into the floor almost faster than the eye could see. There was a shock wave, making more stone chips fly in the air.

"The groud!" I screamed, just being able to make out the transformation. A cloud of dust obscured our view of Gaara, but I knew that the Sand nin's sand container that changed into a bed, absorbing the worst of the impact. Lee landed a few feet away from the smoke, and struggled to his knees.

"LEE, MOVE" I yelled down to the boy.

A small hand made of sand latched onto Lee's arm, just as the exhausted taijutsu user shuffled back a pace. Nearby Shino made a surprised noise, being the only one present who'd witnessed Sabaku Kyuuu (Desert Coffin) and Sabaku Sousou (Desert graveyard) in the Forest of Death. Another wave of sand captured Lee's leg; now both the boy's left limbs were encased in sand.

"GAARA, STOP!" Kaida screamed down at the Sand ninja, but to no avail. Outstretched hand clenched into a fist.

"AWWWWWW!" Lee's scream of pain froze everyone and everything – even time. The Leaf Genin seemed to be moving in slow motion as he fell to the floor. The sand slithered off him, joining a huge pile that had just formed next to the unconscious boy. The mound surged forwards, ready to crush the knocked out form.

I closed my eyes, unable to watch what would happen next. I knew, deep down, that Gai would protect Lee. But the last move made me realize that Gaara was – at the moment -very capable of killing anyone here.

"Why…did…you save…?" Gaara's mumble gave me enough assurance that Lee was still alive. The red head clutched his head, gripping his hair tightly.

"He's my beloved comrade" Gai met those teal eyes dead on. While his face was blank, I could see sadness overflowing from his black orbs.

There was a momentary pause. Then Gaara stood up, and started to walk towards the stairs. His sand followed him, shifting and shaping itself to form the gourd on his back.

"That's enough."

* * *

There was a somber silence as everyone watched the medic team work on Lee. One of the white coats detached himself from the group and beckoned Gai to a side. His head bowed.

"I'm sorry. His shattered bone has torn through muscles all through his body. We could do something…if that were the only injuries" he paused, fingers twirling uncomfortably. "But…the damage to his left arm and leg…it's difficult to say this, but…with this body, he – he will never be able to live as a shinobi, again."

The somberness now turned to shock. Everyone could clearly hear what the medic nin had said. Even Kaida and myself – who _already _knew what was going to happen – were hit hard. Lee's charisma and enthusiasm was a lot more affecting in real life, than it was off a page or a screen.

"Lee…no way…" Naruto trembled. "It – it must be some kind of a lie…"

I closed my eyes again, this time unable to see Naruto's slight mental breakdown. Instead, I turned my gaze to the others standing near me, my vision falling directly on a still Neji. The Hyuuga was staring at his team mate, wearing a expression close to horror and slight apology.

"Then what's thickbrow's to do? He's always saying how he wanted to fight Sasuke and that Neji guy…you can't do something about that?" Naruto's yell seemed to increase the intensity of the pain in those pale eyes.

"That might have been what caused this tragedy" Kakashi's quiet reply filled the space. "The decision to use a forbidden jutsu to win at all costs…this is the result. To Sasuke, to Neji…and to you, Naruto. To fulfill the silent promise you all made to one another…he put his life at risk, so that he could reach the final stage to fight all of you."

I kept my gaze focused on Neji, not once wavering during the outburst and the reprimand. The prodigy had now closed his eyes, and the usual blank look had replaced itself.

* * *

"Looks like our turns are about to come up" Kaida sighed wearily, propping her chin up on a hand. I watched Choji get carted off, drooling and mumbling about meat.

"Yeah…funny how we're last, neh?" I asked, the thought suddenly occurring to me.

"Yeah."

I looked at the computer screen. "Who the hell is Ito Kazei?" I looked at the remaining Sound ninjas.

Ito detached himself from his team mate and sauntered to the railings, crouching and landing lightly on the battle field. His shoulder length black locks waved at the graceful movements, his grey eyes staring tauntingly at me while a smirk played around the corners of his mouth.

"Guess that's him" Kaida nudged my back. "Get this over with."

I scowled at my long time mate. "So, how much are you betting against me, huh?"

She smiled and waved a hand, but didn't deign to give me any other reply. Scowl still set in place, I walked down the stairs, just so that I could annoy her – and possibly Ito.

"Fighters, ready?" Hayate looked between me and the Sound nin.

"Guess so" I shrugged, smiling meaninglessly at Ito. He smirked back.

"Begin!"

I stood ready on the balls of my feet, ready to leap away in any direction. I watched Ito's body tense slightly, but otherwise we both remained where we were.

"Huh? They're not moving!" Naruto's obnoxious observation made me suppress a giggle. _Way to go, Einstein._

Seconds turned to minutes, and still neither Ito nor myself moved a muscle.

"Er…it's been a couple of minutes, now" Sakura called down to me. I ignored the sarcasm, focusing my attention on my opponent and the battle surroundings.

"Heh, not bad" the voice was surprisingly that of a young child, although judging by appearance, Ito appeared to be in his teens. "Where didja learn to stand still for so long?"

I grinned at him, making it look as feral as possible. "Would you believe me if I said I was looking at Medusa's ugly brother?"

The reply made the ninja blink – which was what I was waiting for. Using his moment of distraction, I launched a bunch of kunai at him, some loaded with exploding tags. Rolling a couple of smoke bombs between my fingers, I waited till I could see his silhouette through the dust, then threw the bombs at his person.

Running into the smoke cloud, I listened for the scraping of his shoes as he stumbled over the rubble left after Lee's and Gaara's match. The movement of small stone chips gave me his exact position.

_Left_, I lashed out a right hook, followed immediately by a roundhouse kick. Both connected with Ito, sending him flying out of the smoke screen. But instead of rushing out, and pushing my luck, I remained concealed within the smoke, adding a few more bombs as the smoke started to clear.

"Hiding, little bitch?" Ito sneered. I could tell by his voice that he didn't appreciate the two blows from earlier. "Fine, I'll just have to find you." He charged into the smoke, lashing out with his fists and feet.

This happened a few times, and each time I could hear his feet on the ground. Using this as a guide, I moved lightly a few meters away from him, circling Ito so that I ended up behind him. Once I hear him stop moving, I dart in and dish out the goods.

_Oh shit_, I thought rolling the last two smoke bombs _don't have anymore bombs._ Ito echoed my thoughts.

"Running out of bombs, missy?" he yelled at me. I closed my eyes, trying to picture the landscape in my head. _I'm gonna have to pull a Shikamaru_. I wasn't the world's best strategist. In fact, I know I'll never even come close to Neji's and Shikamaru's level, but living a few weeks as a shinobi had taught me to think quicker on my feet.

Quickly I pulled out a few kunai and attached wires to the handles. Then, as the smoke dissipated, I flung them at Ito, along with plain blades and metal stars. Unsurprisingly, he managed to dodge all the blades with the wire, but got hit by some of the others.

"That hurt" he snarled, poised to run at me. I smirked, then stepped back – pretending to stumble over a piece of stone.

"Your ass is mine, bitch!"

I straightened, taking my time. "Actually, I wouldn't" I informed the enraged ninja.

"What?"

I pointed to the kunai littered all around him. "See those? They all have exploding tags attached to them" I pulled out my last blade and fingered the sharp edge. "And – in case you haven't noticed – you're surrounded by trip wire. One wrong move, and it's gonna set of the tags."

Ito glared at me. "I can always cut the wire, _without triggering the reaction._"

I nodded, looking thoughtful. "True," but couldn't keep the serious face for long "hence the reason I've got another wire…attached to me." I jerked my hand, drawing attention to the near invisible thread. "You make one move, and I'll personally set it off."

There was appreciative whoops and whistles from my team mates and friends.

"YEAH! NICE ONE, KIOKO CHAN!"

"WAY TO GO, KIOKO!"

"Aw, man! I just lost 100 yen" I felt an eyebrow twitch as Kaida mourned her loss of money. _Jeez, you'd think she wanted me to die!_

"Seeing as Ito is unable to continue without incurring some serious damage, the winner is…Fukui Kioko" Hayate shrugged in a 'well, that was sorta disappointing' manner. I scowled at the gesture. _What the hell were they expecting?_

* * *

Kaida's match is coming up in the next chappie, so don't fret! I'm gonna fly off to Brisbane on Dec 31 and coming back Jan 9. See you, till then! Thank you soooo much for you patience, and to all those who reviewed...BIG HUG! Oh, and a cookie each!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author:** *points a finger at Shikamaru* I BLAME YOU!

**Shikamaru:** *sleeping*

**Author:** *shrugs* Oh well, it was worth a try...*turns to audience* Since my _helper_ is _unavilable _*glares at sleeping nin* I'll just do the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto...sorry.

**Shikamaru:** *mumbles sleepily* Thank Kami sama for that...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

I swaggered up to the group. Everyone there conveyed their congratulations, in their own manner.

"NICE ONE, KIOKO CHAN!" Naruto crushed my ribs. I winced and gasped for air as soon as he released me.

"BAKA!" Sakura smashed her fist into his skull. She turned to me as soon as the blonde hit the floor, moaning in pain. "But, good job."

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Damn it, my turn" Kaida scowled and shuffled towards the stairs. I poked my tongue out at her.

"Hope you get your butt handed to you."

"Thanks" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"No problem." My eyes fell on the computer screen, taking note of her opponent's name-Sato Shigeru. I looked at the guy, himself, and almost face faulted.

A thin, weedy looking boy trotted down the stone steps. His lanky frame looked like it could crumble if a breeze blew past. After having been around people like Kakashi, I could tell that this guy had no muscles-what so ever. He was all skin and bones!

"Looks like a complete push over" I muttered under my breath. "How come she gets the easy guys, while I have to deal with the battering rams?"

"Huh?" Naruto had recovered from his little lesson with Sakura. "Didja say something, dattebayo?"

"Nah" I shrugged, sitting cross-legged on the floor. I peered through the vertical bars.

"Fighters, ready?" Honestly, I was surprised that Hayate hadn't hacked up a lung yet. The guy's probably coughed more during the last couple of hours than me and my five pals have during our entire lives!

"Go!"

Instantly Kaida pulled out her short sword. Until now, I hadn't paid too much attention to her weapons. But now, I was interested to see what she'd got since we got to this dimension.

"You're going down" my girlfriend told the entire stadium.

"Ah yes!" I nodded my head sagely, turning the Konoha nine's Jounin teachers' heads in my direction. "The typical line of the person who, eventually, gets a good kick up his – or her – backside."

"I can hear you" Kaida yelled at me, not turning to look.

"I know" I shot back.

"When I'm done here, you better start sleeping with an eye open!"

I hesitated. Even from our first meeting, I knew that Kaida would do as good as her word.

"Ah, shit…" I mumbled, knowing that now I _would_, probably, have to start sleeping surrounded by a huge number of blades. "Whatever!" I shouted at her back.

"Oh, shut up!"

I let out an involuntary snort of laughter at the high pitched voice coming straight out of Sato Shigeru's mouth.

"God, you sound like a girl" Kaida said, pure wonderment in her tone and face.

"Hear, hear" I sniggered.

"Wait! That was him?" Naruto had a very confused expression. On his other side, Sakura had tears running down her face, and Ino was clutching the pinkette in an attempt to remain on her feet – although she was obviously in pain, judging by the hand gripping her stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" the two kunoichi roared in unison.

"And people say I have a feminine side" I heard Neji say, sighing to cover his soft comment.

* * *

"LEFT! LEFT" I jumped on the spot and waved my arms in the air.

"I KNOW!" Kaida bellowed back at me…before dodging to her right.

"YOUR OTHER LEFT, DUMBASS!"

Sato crouched, swinging out his arm in a wide arc in a single move. Five kunais glinted in the artificial lights that bathed the arena in a white glow. The blades moved in a straight line. I had to admire the way the guy thought out his moves. He even had Shikamaru muttering to himself, really absorbed in the match.

The semi circle made by the thrown weapons meant that Kaida was left with two options; dodge the five and risk getting few others stuck in her back while she maneuvered around the initial kunais, or take the five kunais.

"He's really thinking his way through things, isn't he?" Sakura flinched in sympathy as my long time friend suppressed a yell of pain. More blood spurted from the new wounds in her body.

"At this rate, she's gonna empty the blood bank" I muttered to Kakashi. The silver haired Jounin replied with a quick nod.

"He's not letting your pal stop long enough to assess the situation" Shikamaru yawned unconvincingly. I whapped the back of his head. "Ow…troublesome woman" he scowled, head drooping.

"Why didn't she dodge those kunais, dattebayo?" Naruto maintained his white-skinned grip on the metal railings in front of him. I grimaced and shrugged.

"There would be no point. It was either take those, or risk getting others in a more fatal point on the body while she dodged those."

Naruto shook his head, whether from confusion or realization, I don't know. But the deep blue eyes narrowed in concentration as they swung back to the fight below.

"She needs to finish this soon" Choji scattered chip crumbles all over the place as he chewed and talked at the same time. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ino scrunch up her face in disgust and edge away from the Akimichi.

"I know that, you know that…" I turned my attention back to my best bud "…dunno if she knows it."

"ARGH!" the scream made me jerk in surprise. Never in all the time I've known Kaida had she looked so pissed off. Ruby red lines streamed down her clothes and bare skin, while crimson droplets flew in the air as she moved. Pain was clear in every one of her movements; agony poured out of her hurt body.

"Still going" Sato smirked, his highly pitched voice invoking a sudden rage in me. "I must say, I'm impressed."

"Well, be impressed with this, girly boy" Kaida snarled, lunging towards him. A wave of ninjutsu and blades hit her, but did nothing to stop her advance. I held my breath as she dodged a final attack, before launching her own assaults on her opponent.

Gone was the pain and rage. This was a new Kaida; calm, collected, focused…and deadly. Arms rose and fell, as her blades danced through the air, landing precisely where she intended. Sato looked to be barely managing to block her attacks, buckling under the heavy strokes.

"She's snapped" I whispered, awed. "I-I've never seen her like this…ever…"

"Wouldn't want to be fighting her" Choji shook slightly, too engrossed in his fear to continue eating.

"Ditto" Naruto muttered, shocked.

The barrage of blows kept falling. Finally, with a ringing clash, one of Kaida's blades fell, straight towards Sato's exposed throat. With a show of incredible strength, she stopped the blade, millimeters from the tender flesh.

"Yield."

_Sounds very medieval_, I was suddenly caught with the urge to giggle.

"No fricking way" Sato growled. He lunged around the blade, a hidden kunai sliding down his sleeve.

"WATCH OU–" the warning had barely fell out of my mouth when both fighters froze again, pressed up against each other. Then, as though in slow motion, they both crumpled, holding their bloodied blades. The thump of the two bodies hitting the floor echoed throughout the silenced room; every eye was fixated on the sight of the steadily growing scarlet pool around the two on the floor.

"Oh my god" I whispered. "K-kaida chan…"

"MEDICS!"

I barely heard Temari's and Kankuro's frantic, but synchronized, shout. I didn't even feel my own body move of its own accord, fingers wrapping around the railing, hands and arms propelling me forwards, while my legs thrust me into the air. I didn't feel the impact of landing on the stone floor; I didn't feel my legs moving quickly, transporting the rest of my body to my gravely injured friend. I didn't feel my knees hitting the floor, as I fell next to her, hands trying to staunch the freely flowing blood – the red river that was now needed to keep Kaida alive.

I didn't hear the reassurances the medic captain mutter to me as he gently pried my hand away from my long time friend. I didn't hear Kankuro's quiet curses, and Temari's worried questions. I didn't feel Naruto hold me around my shoulders, supporting me, while Sakura clutched my elbow and hand, taking me to my feet. I didn't feel the presence of Kakashi's clone which shadowed me as I stood watching my blood stained friend get carried away on a litter.

All I could hear was my own chant…the one I kept repeating in my head and with my mouth:

"Please…please…"

* * *

I could feel Sakura's concerned glance, but I kept looking forward, pretending to be interested in the necklace hanging in the shop's display window. The stone was eye catching, jet black with small veins of dark blue and deep red coursing through it. The flat parts of the stone reflected the sun, appearing like white spots on the inky background.

"So…how's your training going?" the pinkette assumed a casual tone. I blinked and looked at my companion. It was obvious that she was trying to make conversation.

"Good" I shrugged. "I got Ryuu to show me some neat techniques the other day."

"Really? Like what?"

"Water walking."

"Water walking?" there was a tone of genuine curiosity. "How's that done?"

"It's basically like tree climbing, but on water. The only difference is that 'cause water's constantly moving under you, you gotta be able to fluctuate the chakra under your soles, so that it creates enough 'resistance'" I frowned, trying to remember if that was how my trainer had explained it to me. _I didn't get it when I read the manga…_

Pink eyebrows scrunched together. "I think I get it" Sakura nodded thoughtfully.

"So," I sighed and stretched my arms in the air. We both began to walk towards the setting sun. "How's Naruto and Sasuke?"

The concentrated look was immediately erased. "Naruto's being…well, Naruto" she grinned with a certain fondness. "He's found a teacher, one of the legendary Sanins – Jiraya" she glanced at me sideways to see my reaction to the name.

"You mean the pervert?" I laughed.

"That's the one" Sakura giggled. "Apparently they met while Jiraya sama was peeking into the women's bath house."

"No surprises there" I shook my head in exasperation. "And Sasuke?"

The amusement and smile fell from the Cherry Blossom's face. The emerald eyes lost their cheerful spark and the mouth turned down at the corners. "Sasuke kun's been acting…strange…" she whispered uncertainly.

"How so?" I maintained my casual tone, although inside I was clenching with worry. _Is the curse mark starting to affect him sooner that I thought? Shit, and I still don't know what to do about the fight at the rooftop that's about to take place._

"He's gotten all gloomy and…withdrawn so much…"

"Does he say anything about shaping up for the exam?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I only know that Kakashi sensei's looking after Sasuke kun's training."

I nodded my head. "Oh, ok."

We walked in silence till we reached my apartment. I smiled and turned to the down trodden kunoichi.

"Hey, Sakura" I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen, don't worry about those two. If you need to worry about someone, think about me!" I widened my eyes in mock terror. "I'm about to go up against Shino."

Sakura laughed at my shudder. "That is sorta daunting, isn't it?" she teased.

I pouted and gave her a light shove. "Thanks" I made a face. "But seriously, don't worry about Naruto and Sasuke. Knowing them, they'll think up of some scatterbrained idea and end up saving us…even if they don't realize it" I added the last bit as an afterthought.

The pinkette heaved a sigh. The tension in her shoulders relaxed, and there was a genuine smile on her face. "Thanks for that Kioko chan" she gave me a soft hug.

"No problem" I winked. "Hey! I know!" I smacked my forehead with a palm. "Why don't you go do some medic training?"

"What? Me?" honeydew orbs widened.

I nodded emphatically. "Why not? You have great chakra control!" _Might as well start her training a bit earlier…seeing as how this timeline's gonna be messed up a bit._

"Hmm…" Sakura chewed her bottom lip as she mulled over the suggestion.

"Think about it" I gently propelled her down the street.

"Okay" she agreed, turning to walk away. "Oh, and…" she turned around "…good luck, Kioko chan. I know you'll kick butt."

"Thanks for having such faith in me" I laughed and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. _Now all I gotta do is have that faith in myself, get all my friends together, stop Orochimaru and make Madara see sense and stop him from genjutsuing this universe into blissful oblivion…wonderful!_

* * *

Aohai Ryuu is one hell of a trainer. And by that, I meant he gives you hell every god damned training session. _Seriously, it's a wonder I'm still alive_, I thought glaring at the said man.

We were in training ground thirteen (call me superstitious, but I was kinda worried about being here), working on a few of my ninjutsus. Having started a lot later than everyone else, I was at a very big disadvantage. Not that winning the fight was the primary objective in my mind.

"Attack me" Ryuu wasn't ruffled in the slightest, while I was gasping for breath.

"Oh c'mon" I whined undertone.

"I heard that" those midnight blue eyes didn't flicker. "Now see if you can hit me."

I sighed impatiently. "Can't I take a break? Please? We've been at this for four hours straight!"

"No" Ryuu crossed his arms and shot me an exasperated smile. "Kioko, if you want to even have the remote possibility of beating the Aburame, you need to train your absolute hardest."

"Shino isn't even my main concern" I muttered, eyes downcast.

"What?"

I rubbed a hand across my face. "Nothing, nothing" I sighed. "Okay, here I come."

* * *

"Good job today" Ryuu ruffled my hair wearing a proud look. I smiled up at him, finding it impossible to believe that the same guy was the devil in disguise when it came to training.

"Thanks…for not breaking me, that is."

"Oh, don't worry," he replied dryly "I'll do that soon enough."

"Make me get grey hair already, why don't you?" I growled, punching his arm. Ryuu gave a laugh.

"Heh…"

"KIOKO CHAN!"

"Uh oh" I mumbled, dodging neatly to Ryuu's other side, just as a figure hurtled through the space I'd occupied moments earlier, landing in a very loud face-plant.

"Ooooowwww" Naruto moaned, rubbing his sore red face. He staggered to his feet, glaring at the laughing old man who'd just jumped down from a near by building. "Shut it, Ero sennin!"

"I told you not to call me that, you brat" Jiraya snarled, scowling at his new pupil.

"So, you're the infamous Jiraya" I appraised the Sanin. In the manga, the Toad Sage was my absolute favourite comic…bar none. Meeting him in person…the guy looked even more comical.

"Oh, so the young lady knows me" he gave me a cheesy smile, bowing with a flourish of the hands.

"HEY! Keep your perverted hands offa her!" Naruto jumped in between us, holding out a threatening finger.

"Naruto" I gently bopped his head. "He's not a pervert…"

"Huh?"

"…HE'S A SUPER PERVERT!" I screamed, laughing my ass off. I finished off my sentence with a Gai styled wink and thumbs up. For the first time, I saw Jiraya look really unsure of himself.

…

"You can be my new disciple…" the Sanin offered me.

I made a face and shook my head. "Hey, just 'cause I reckon you're a cool character and all, doesn't mean I want to follow a pervert's footsteps."

"Aw, man…"

* * *

"So…" I started, watching Naruto shovel noodles into his mouth like there's no tomorrow. "Watcha been up to?"

"'rainin'" he grunted back, slamming the empty bowl down. "Ojii san, ANOTHER ONE!"

"Hmm" I murmured, busying myself with the food in front of me. Ichiraku passed the blonde another bowl, while whisking away the dirtied one.

"Hn" the well-known grunt made me turn to my right. Sasuke's dark eyes took in me and Naruto, as the boy slid onto the stool next to me. "A chicken ramen" he quietly told Ayami.

"Sure" she smiled.

"Hey" I said casually. "How's it going?"

"Hn" Sasuke shrugged, propping his chin onto his laced fingers and closing his eyes.

"Informative" I replied sarcastically. Although I tried to look unconcerned, I was watching the avenger for signs of the mark affecting his mind. But so far, he still seemed like the arrogant idiot who graduated from the Academy.

"Oh, HEY TEME" Naruto waved enthusiastically, nearly skewering my eyeballs onto the ends of the chopsticks he clutched. I leaned towards Sasuke, going cross-eyed as I watched the eating instruments passed with a millimeter of my nose.

"NARUTO! I STILL NEED MY EYES, BAKA!"

"Heh…gomen…"

"Morons" Sasuke huffed softly. I turned back, just in time to see a quick smile.

"Shut up" I replied, heart lighter at the gesture.

"So…you any stronger, teme? 'Cause I can so kick you ass" Naruto somehow kept bragging while stuffing his mouth. I shook my head.

"That's disgusting!" I pinched the blonde's arm, extracting a squawk. "Swallow before you start talking."

"OOOOWWW…"

"Here you go" Ichiraku placed a steaming bowl in front of Sasuke, distracting Naruto from his complaint. There was silence as the three of us concentrated on our food.

"I heard you're up against Shino" Sasuke said suddenly. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and shrugged.

"Yeah. And you're against Gaara."

"Huh?" Naruto sounded like he'd never heard that piece of information before. "You mean, the psychotic redhead from the Sand village?"

"Yeah, that's him" I winced internally. _Psychotic redhead…the poor guy._

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Why not?"

"I WANTED TO FIGHT TEME, DATTEBAYO! AND NOW, HE'S JUST GONNA DIE AND I HAVEN'T HAD A CHANCE YET!"

"…you're already proclaiming Sasuke dead?" I laughed, almost falling off my seat.

"Stop sprouting nonsense, dobe" Sasuke growled. Naruto huffed, ignoring Sasuke's comment.

"SO NOT FAIR!"

"Fukui Kioko" a new voice called from the other side of the curtains. I glanced confusedly at the boys and ducked under them. Three ANBU – Tiger, Bear and Rabbit – were standing stock still.

"Yeah?"

"You're required at the Hokage's office" Tiger said shortly. The three nodded to me and flashed off.

"Why would Ojii san want you?" Naruto frowned at me.

"Dunno" I replied, trying to keep my voice as nonchalant as possible. But inside, I had a inkling of what Sarutobi wanted. _The finals are two days away, and the Hokage wants to talk to me…this is so a case of one plus one equals two._

"I'll see you later" I waved, placing a few bills on the counter. "Good luck, you two" I suddenly swept both into a hug.

"Uh, you ok, Kioko chan?"

I sighed and let go. "Yep" I smiled.

* * *

I eyed the three elders present, alongside the Hokage. Homura and Koharu looked back at me through the tons of wrinkles weighing down around their sharp eyes. Danzo, however, watched me like a hawk sighting a prey. Inwardly, I gave a gulp.

"You…uh…you wanted to see me, Hokage sama?" I decided to ignore the scrutiny.

"Kioko chan" Sarutobi smiled at me. "Sit down. We need to talk" he waved a hand to a cushion on the floor in front of him. I sat across the village leader, placing my hands on my lap. The clenched fists were hidden under the table.

"Is this about the Exams?"

The older personals drew in a breath as one. A quick glance was sent between them.

"What do you mean?" Koharu narrowed her already narrow eyes at me.

"Ojii san," I started quietly, completely disregarding the proper etiquette that was expected "have you seen what will happen in your crystal ball?"

The old man puffed on his pipe, silently view me through the smoke screen. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, suddenly becoming just a simple old man who was tired. The creases on his face deepened, and the shoulders slumped.

"Kioko chan, the reason we called you here today is to discuss your position as a shinobi contending in the final part of the exam."

"W-wait, what?" I blinked confused.

"Hiruzen…" Homura began.

"That was the point of this meeting, wasn't it?" there was a rather cool tone in his voice. The Hokage personage was back in place.

"…hai…" his former team mates agreed reluctantly.

"So, Kioko chan?"

"Um…alright, I guess…" I was still coming up to speed with things. _I honestly thought he wanted to talk about Orochimaru!_ "Ryuu sensei's been great. He's helped me improve my ninjutsu, a lot!"

"Good" he gave me a kind smile. "Do you feel you're up to the task of going up against one of the brighter rookies of this year?"

"Yeah…I guess so…" _Did I have a choice?_

"Hmm…" he blew a long draught of smoke out of his pursed mouth. "Well, we just wanted to wish you good luck."

"Uh…arigato...?"

* * *

"That's totally weird" Kaida sat up straighter in her bed, her full attention focused on me. It was later in the afternoon, and I'd run straight up to the hospital to talk to her as soon as I got out of the meeting.

"Tell me about it" I muttered, helping myself to an apple on the bedside table. "I walked in to talk about Orochimaru, and end up talking about my thoughts on my chances of kicking Shino's ass."

"Yeah…"

We sat in contemplative silence, me crunching on the apple and her thoughtfully gazing at the sunset. The ruby red horizon steadily reached across the orange sky, slowly dying the blue hue of the morning scarlet.

"So, how are you?" I waved a hand at her bedridden body.

"Not bad" Kaida shrugged. "Doctor says I should be out tomorrow."

"So, you'll be there to watch?"

"'Course I have to be there" she bopped my head. I moaned a clasped the bump. "I'll have to hitch my butt outta here with the gang" she kept going, changing to English.

"Oh yeah" I smacked my forehead. "I completely forgot that…"I hesitated, unsure how to refer to the person I was talking about "…Mr. Red-hair-teal-eyes goes fully gaga and the desert country starts waving blades at the village."

"I know you did" Kaida smirked. "Hence the reason I spent my time here coming up with a plan."

"Oooohhhh" I clasped my hands together, bouncing in my chair in exaggerated enthusiasm. "Do tell, oh mighty one!"

She shot me a pained look. "No need to be jealous of the fact that I have more brains that you."

"Tell me the damn plan" I snapped back.

"Fine, fine…sheesh! Anyway, since I'll be in the spectator stands, and you'll be in the competitors' boxy thing, we'll each watch those spots."

"O-kay" I dragged out the two syllables.

"_But_, when the Snake dude pops up…"

* * *

I jiggled my leg, willing my stomach to stop with the gymnastics. _Not gonna throw up, not gonna throw up…_

"Hey, you alright?" Ryuu pushed a glass of warm tea towards me. I gave him a strained smile and gripped the cup, just to stop the trembling.

"Completely…"

"Really?"

"…nope…" I lowered my head and took a deep breath of the steam. The warm moist air somewhat calmed me enough so that I could take a sip without tipping the cup's entire contents down my front.

"Relax" Ryuu waved a hand. "You'll be fine. You've improved so much, in so little time!"

"Arigato" I gave him a small smile.

"Let's just review through everything we've talked about."

* * *

"Hey, hey" Genma scolded us as we stood in straight line, like pieces of meat on display.(**A/N: Is that his name? The Third Exam proctor?)** "Stop looking around and face the customers. In this main tournament, you guys are the stars"

"Way to help people relax" I muttered, scowling up at the huge crowd gathered. The high walls of the arena surrounding us suddenly seemed really restrictive. I closed my eyes and took in a few deep breaths.

I felt Naruto shift next to me. I glanced towards the blonde, and followed his gaze to Gaara. Teal orbs swung to meet mine in an intense glare. I held the look, before smiling slightly and turning to look back at the crowd.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto muttered. "Has…he not recovered…yet?"

"He'll be here" I promised the boy, punching his arm lightly.

"…yeah…" there was a shadow of his brilliant smile.

I grinned back and glanced up to the Kage's seats. A figure, clad in white and blue, strolled towards the Hokage, already seated with his guards on either side of him. I felt my lips tighten, and I glared at the intruder. As though he could feel it, Orochimaru looked back at me – through the eyes of the dead Kazekage.

Our gazes broke as the Sanin turned to answer to Hokage's question. A few more words were exchanged, before the old man got his feet.

"THANKS EVERYONE FOR COMING TO KONOHA'S CHUUNIN EXAM SELECTION" his voice reached every corner of the stands. The previously chattering crowd had fallen silent as the leader stood up. "WE WILL NOW START THE MAIN TOURNAMENT MATCHES, BETWEEN THE NINE PARTICIPANTS WHO'VE MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES. PLEASE STAY AND WATCH UNTIL THE END!"

"Nine?" I looked down the line. _No Dosu_.

"Okay" Genman stood in front of us assembled. "There's something I'd like to tell you before we start the matches. Look at this" he held up a piece of paper with a tree diagram drawn on it.

"What?" Shikamaru scowled at the diagram.

"I've gotta fight the winner out of these two?" Kankuro jerked a thumb towards me and Shino.

"Yeah. Any other questions?"

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto pumped an arm in the air.

"What?" Genma glanced at him blankly.

"Sasuke isn't here yet. What're you gonna do?"

"If he isn't here by the time his match commences…he'll have a default loss" the proctor shrugged.

I looked at Naruto's thoughtful face. _Chill Naruto. He'll be here…trust me._ A few spots down the line, I saw Temari glance nervously down at her youngest sibling. The red head had a twitchy hand, and his eyes were filled with many conflicting emotions.

"Alright guys. This is the final test" Genma's voice brought me back to reality. "The arena is different, but the rules are the same as in the prelims: there are none. You fight till one of you acknowledges defeat…or dies. But if I think the fight is over, I'll step in and stop the match, understood?" at this he gave Neji a meaningful eyebrow raise.

"Sure" I muttered on behalf of everyone.

"The first fight is between Uzumaki Naruto and Huuyga Neji. You two stay here. The rest of you, go up to the waiting room."

I gathered the blonde in a hug. "Good luck" I waved to him. As I trooped up, my eyes wandered to the stands. A blob of pink next to yellow made my focus in on Sakura and Ino. Moving further down the rows, I saw Kiba and Hinata. Then, my gaze zeroed in on the ANBU stationed near the two team mates.

"So, they're ready."

* * *

Shikamaru and I stood shoulder to shoulder, wincing in unison every time Naruto was hit with the Gentle Fist…which was a lot.

"Kage Bunshin isn't helping him" Shikamaru muttered. "This guy…it's like he's got eyes on the back of his head!"

"He does" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "The Byuakugan has a three sixty vision…in all direction."

"Fearing having you points pressed, one body is doing the least amount of work" Neji's comment was loud enough to be heard as he ploughed through the dozens of Narutos surrounding him. "The more you attack, the clearer it becomes."

"Aaaah, that baka" Shikamaru groaned, whether in sympathy or frustration, I couldn't tell.

"You're the real one" the two down on the ground froze. Neji kept his two fingers poked in the position of Naruto's heart, even as the blonde coughed up blood. A few seconds later, the brunette stepped back.

"That's why I told you it was useless."

"Hehe…" the soft laugh wheezed out of the boy. "That's why…I told you…to stop automatically deciding things" Naruto gave a brilliant grin…and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"WHAT?" Neji looked on disbelief. Next to me, Shikamaru almost plummeted over the railing. "NO WAY!"

I laughed and patted the stunned shadow user's back, watching as two other Naruto lunge at Neji from behind.

"YES! GO NARUTO!" I heard Kiba scream from the stands. I looked to see Hinata giggle into her hands, as Kotetsu – who sat beside her – jerk straight up as though he'd been electrocuted.

"I'M COMING AT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I'VE PREPARED" the Kyuubi containers screamed, fist ready to punch the Huuyga. But Neji suddenly spun on his heels, arms held out. A rotating, upside down chakra tornado formed around the boy, knocking the clone and the real body meters away.

"Wha-what was that?" Kankuro appeared on my other side, just as intent on the match as Shikamaru.

"Hakkenshou Kaiten" I answered.

"An absolute defense?"

"I…dunno…" I shrugged, not willing to give the Sand nin any more information. _After all, he's the 'enemy', right now…technically…_

"It's over" Neji announced calmly. Even from where I was standing, I could see that the older Genin had his eyes closed. "You're within the range of my Hakke."

"Oh, not good" I flinched as Neji suddenly crouched, his arms held out.

"Gentle Fist style, 64 Hands of Hakke" he lunged at Naruto, a blur as he jabbed at the chakra points inside the blonde. "HAKKE TWO HANDS… FOUR HANDS…EIGHT HANDS…SIXTEEN HANDS…THIRTY TWO HANDS…SIXTY FOUR HANDS…"

There was shocked silence as Naruto went flying with the last blow. Neji slowly stood up right, not a hair out of place. I gripped the sleeve of Shikamaru's jacket, as the shadow user choked the railing.

"W-wow" Kankuro whispered.

"I have hit 64 points on your body. You can no longer stand" Neji poked his nose in the air, looking down at the crouching Naruto. "Heh…painful, isn't it?" he gloated as the blonde moaned "Stay on you knees before a power you cannot change and realize your worthlessness."

"That's going too far" I gritted out between my teeth. _Damn, I forgot his stupid speech!_

"Having your dreams come true with hard work, is an illusion."

I kept my eyes focused on the trembling figure on the ground. In the background I could hear the crowd whispering amongst themselves, no doubt convinced that the match was over. Genma took a breath and started forwards, only to stop in surprise as Naruto slowly climbed to his feet.

"I…told…you…" he panted. "I'm…not good…at giving up…"

Neji regarded the rookie in silence. The pale eyes were blank as they roved up and down the orange clad body. "Quit already…" he started "continuing won't change anything. I have no grudge against you…"

"S-SHUT UP! WELL…I DO!"

"…what do you mean?"

"Why…why, if you're this strong…why, with those eyes that can see everything…did you mentally attack Hinata, who was trying so hard?"

"That's none of your business."

"INSULTING HINATA, AUTOMATICALLY DECIDING SHE'S A LOSER!" Naruto snapped, pointing a finger at his opponent. "Main family…Branch family…I don't know what the hell happened…BUT PIECES OF SHIT LIKE YOU WHO CALL OTHER PEOPLE LOSERS, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE!"

"The boy can still yell…" I smiled fondly down at him. "He's fine."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru sighed, looking thoroughly annoyed. "And to think I was worried…jeez, troublesome."

* * *

"When the Huuyga heir grew and turned three, I became into a 'caged bird' through this cursed seal" Neji ran a fingertip across his forehead. The green of the seal shone brightly against his pale skin.

I felt a slight burning behind my eyes. I could hear the pain hidden deep within Neji's blank tone, and judging by Naruto's expression, he could too. By the time he'd recounted his witness of the use of the curse seal on his father, I'd closed my eyes.

"This curse seal is the absolute fear of death given to the Branch family by the Main family" Neji continued in his monotone voice. "With a simple secret hand seal, the Branch members' minds can be easily destroyed…and death is just as simple, too. This curse will only disappear after death, sealing up the Byakugan and its secrets too."

Naruto jerked in surprise. Horrified disgust flashed across his face.

"The Hyuuga house is a clan that holds great advanced blood. Those that go after those secrets are incalculable. So, with this jutsu, the Branch family is only allowed to live for the sole purpose of protecting the Main family. It's an effective system" Neji allowed a bitter smirk to twist his face "created to externally protect the advanced Byakugan blood of the Huuyga."

"T-that's…" Naruto trailed off.

Neji's smile faded. His head bowed, and his shoulders started to shake. A soft laugh floated in the air.

"Huh?"

"And then it happened" the Huuyga glared up at the stands, probably to where Hiashi was seated. "My father was killed by the Main family."

"What?" Shikamaru leaned back.

"One night Hinata sama was taken by someone. Hiashi sama took care of it quickly, and killed him. It was dark and the intruder was wearing a mask." Neji paused, and looked down at the ground. "Who do you think it was?"

Naruto simply stared.

"The Cloud country shinobi leader who'd come to sign the treaty. It became clear he was after the Huuyga secrets from the beginning. But the Cloud country, with one of their leaders killed in the failed plan, made demands of the Leaf for breaking the alliance. Both kept bickering back and forth, and in order to avoid impending war, Konoha made a backdoor deal with the Cloud."

"A deal?"

"The Cloud wanted the Huuyga Main family's advanced blood and the Byakugan. So they demanded the corpse of Hiashi sama…and the Leaf agreed."

"Huh? B-but…"

"And war was avoided" Neji cut through Naruto's confused stutter. "Thanks to my dad…who replaced Hiashi sama's corpse, with his own."

By now, even Gaara was watching the two. Shino's bugs were silent, as though they too were bearing witness to Neji sad story. The thousands of people gathered were frozen, watching the Huuyga prodigy tell his bitter childhood tale.

"Heh…" Neji scoffed. "To escape this horrible curse…there's only one method: death. They were twins, their strength virtually the same…born first, born second…destiny was decided just by that." He turned contemptuous eyes on the blonde. "And this fight…your destiny was decided…the moment I became your opponent."

Naruto shifted on the spot. Gone was the relaxed shoulders; now they were tensed up in anger at the ignorant words.

"You're destiny is to lose to me" Neji stated blandly, reaching up and securing his hitai on his forehead once more.

"We don't know until it's over" Naruto countered. "I-I don't know how much it hurt that your dad was killed a long time ago. But…thinking that destiny is decided all because of that is a huge mistake."

"You're hopeless" Neji sighed. In the blink of an eye, the veins around his eyes bulged, and the older rookie charged forwards, intent on finishing the battle. Naruto started, caught wrong footed by the move. He couldn't do anything, and got the full force of a Jyuuken to the chest.

"Examiner" Neji straightened "this is over…" he turned and started to walk away.

"He's getting up" Shikamaru whispered in excited disbelief. I looked over to where Naruto staggered to his feet.

"I don't go back on my word" the soft words reached my ears.

* * *

"YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND" Neji shouted.

Naruto's eyes shadowed as his head titled forward. "Actually…yeah, I can" the Kyuubi container gave a tired grin. "But so what?" He chuckled at Neji's expression.

"Pft. Stop acting all cool. You're not the only one that's special. Hinata too…she's suffering so much…as much as you. A member of the Main family, but unacknowledged, trying her best to change herself…thinking that as she coughed up blood, while fighting you. You're the same! The Branch family is supposed to protect the Main family. Yet doing that to Hinata…in truth, you're trying your hardest to DISOBEY DESTINY" he screamed the last two words.

Neji glared at Naruto. The two stared at each other, before the brunette huffed. "Heh…you 64 openings are closed…you won't be able to use chakra for a while. How can you fight…? In the end, you and Hinata sama are the same."

"SHUT UP! STOP USING THE BYAKUGAN TO DECIDE AND ACT LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYONE'S DESTINY!"

"Then prove to me that what you're saying is correct…"

"YEAH! I'M DEFINITLY GOING TO DEFEAT YOU, AND PROVE THAT!" Naruto frowned. But this time, I could see that he was thinking about what to do next. Sudden realization hit the cerulean orbs, before screwing shut tightly.

"What's he doing?" Shikamaru cocked his head.

I watched as tanned hands clasped into the ram seal. A shout of determination grew in volume.

"It's no use" Neji smirked. "Your points have been pressed."

"What is that baka doing?" the boy next to me hissed. "He's gonna be pulverized."

"Really?" I asked, understanding what was going to happen.

"Why do you go against your destiny so much?" Neji seemed genuinely intrigued. Naruto opened exhausted eyes and grimaced.

"Because…I was called a loser." A sudden wind swirled as light red streaks flashed in a sphere around the orange ninja. The intensity of the chakra grew, and the visible injuries on Naruto's face disappeared.

Neji glared at his opponent, perplexed by the sudden appearance of the chakra he was so sure he'd blocked. He peered more closely at Naruto, before stumbling back in shock. _Guess he just saw the Kyuubi._

I saw a jerk from the corner of my eye. My head instinctively swung to the right. I saw shocked understanding in Gaara's eyes as the red head glared down at Naruto. His hands curled into fists, and the black rimmed eyes popped open in confusion.

"HERE I COME!" Naruto's growl made me look back to the match. A slight red hue surrounded his body, causing dust to lift from the ground beneath his feet. I looked more closely at his eyes and sighed with relief, seeing blue.

The crowd gasped as the orange ninja flashed, reappearing several meters in the air behind Neji. The Huuyga barely managed to perform Kaiten, catching few of the shurikens that were aimed for him. He flung them back at Naruto, but the light chakra cloak blocked it. Both drew kunais, and flashed to each other. The blades clanged in midair, dropping as each blocked the other.

"I can't keep up with them" I murmured to myself, eyes straining to see.

"I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THIS HUUYGA DESTINY OF HATRED OR WHATEVER…BUT IF IT'S TOO MUCH FOR YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Naruto roared, sprinting towards the stationary Neji, all the while charging up with more red chakra. "WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE…I'LL CHANGE THE HUUYGA!" there was a tremendous noise as Kaiten and Kyuubi chakra clashed.

Dust exploded, forcing Genma to retreat several steps. Rocks and other small pieces flew through the air. There was a slight trembling, like an after shock.

"Wow" I breathed, grabbing hold of the closest thing – Kankuro's arm – to steady myself. We all waited in breathless anticipation, watching the two smaller explosions caused by bodies hitting the ground.

Breathless, everyone kept their eyes riveted on the dust columns. Suddenly, a gasp went up; a silhouette staggered out of the dust. I heard Shikamaru give a sigh as Neji slowly crawled out of his crater. The Huuyga shuffled to the other hole, in which Naruto laid curled up.

"Loser…" the prodigy gasped, panting for breath. "Sorry, but this is reality."

"Damn it" Shikamaru hissed, slapping his fist into his open palm.

"Wait for it" I whispered, smiling widely.

There was a slight shift of rocks under Neji's feet, causing the boy to glance down. Naruto shot up out of the ground, eyes screwed close and fist out stretched. He caught the Huuyga at the chin, sending the male at the receiving end flying back, blood spilling out of his mouth.

"W-what the-" Shikamaru almost face faulted. On the otherside, I heard Temari grunt in surprise, while Shino's bugs went AWOL.

"What didja expect?" I shrugged. "He's a knucklehead, remember?"

The spectators broke into whispers, a few ragged cheers emitting from the crowd. But my attention was focused on the three on the ground. Neji laid still; it looked he was struggling even just to move his head. Naruto, on the other hand, was heaving for breath.

"Ugh…to use Kage Bunshin in the situation…you main ninjutsu, eh? How careless of me…" Neji groaned.

Naruto looked down. His figure seemed to slump inwardly. "I…I failed the Academy Graduation three times…" Neji's head fell back to the ground. The ex-top rookie looked questioningly at the blonde.

"That's because, unluckily for me, the ninjutsu test on the final exam was always my weakest ninjutsu…the Bunshin no Jutsu" a depression filled the arena. Everyone present was listening to their unacknowledged hero's thoughts. "Destiny can't be changed, blah blah blah…stop whining about stupid crap like that" he stared down at Neji. "Since…you're not a loser…like me."

At this, Genma stepped forward. Plastering a proud smirk on his face, the proctor announced. "WINNER…UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

There was a moment of silence. Then, the stadium exploded. Cheers and congradulations was roared from every corner. Shouts of "That was incredible", "That was great" and "Great fight, shrimp" tumbled over each other. Naruto looked up in surprise, stunned by the fact that the same village that had shunned and abused him earlier in his life, was now applauding and acknowledging his strength. A slow smile unfurled on the whiskered face, and soon, the idiot was running about like a headless chicked, yelling back at the audience.

"Whoa! He won?" Shikamaru looked dumbfounded. "I thought he was a lame-ass type…like me!"

"You're one of a kinda, Shika" I elbowed the Genin's ribs. Shino gave a silent snort of amusement.

"Lame-ass type?" the bug user asked.

"Everyone's cheering for him. He's totally the kick-ass type" Shikamaru grumbled, slouching even lower that his usual self. "Plus, I probably can't beat him…how depressing…"

"And he's still got the stamina to run around" Kankuro twitched as Naruto did yet another lap of the arena. "What a stamina freak!"

"I should yell at you for insulting my friend…but I agree with you this once" I informed the puppeteer.

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update…I don't have any other excuse than I was procrastinating, and also that my creativity decided to ditch me. But, there's still cookies for those who update!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...T_T  
**

* * *

Chapter 10**

"Why's everyone so excited?" Naruto looked confusedly at the audience. I glanced at the mass of fidgeting bodies.

"It's Sasuke's match next…" the blonde gave me a blank look.

"So?"

"They're excited about watching Sasuke fight Gaara" Shikamaru yawned. I slapped my head, detecting the furious fires lighting up inside the irrepressible boy.

"WHAT? HOW COME THEY WEREN'T EXCITED ABOUT MY MATCH, HUH? I'M SO SICK OF THIS, DATTEBAYO!"

"Well done" I snapped at the shadow user. "Now you can go and stop the rampaging rhino."

"…troublesome…" Shikamaru looked between me and the still yelling Naruto, obviously trying to decide who'd take less energy. He shrugged and slumped down next to me. "And…it sounds like they're getting pissed" he glanced up at the audience, some of whom were shouting obscenities.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? HURRY THE HELL UP AND START THE NEXT MATCH!"

"JUST HOW FREAKING LONG ARE YOU GONNA KEEP US WAITING?"

"Patient lot, aren't they?" I murmured raising an eyebrow.

"Confucious said 'the wise do not approach the dangerous'" Shino offered, standing stock still next to Shikamaru. I leaned around the shadow user and gave the Aburame a weird stare.

"What the hell does Confucious have anything to do with Sasuke getting his ass here?"

"…"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto leaned on the railing, propping his chin on crossed arms. "He's definitely going to come!" the last statement was accompanied with a sideways glare at Gaara.

I bit my lip, wondering if my tampering with events had caused a change in the original storyline. _If that's the case, I'll just have to improvise…_On the other side of the room, I saw the Sand siblings hunch together in a group. The two older ones sent tense glances at the crowd, while the youngest turned his blank eyes at me.

I gave a half smile, hoping for some sort of reaction…which never came. _Well, that was a wasted effort_, I scowled and turned away.

"Huh?" Naruto stood up straight. Shikamaru and Shino, too, were focused on Genma. I looked down to see another ninja chatting with the proctor. The senbon-chewer nodded once and glanced up at us.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN" his shout came at us above the yelling. "THE CONTESTANT FOR THE NEXT MATCH HASN'T ARRIVED YET! THEREFORE, WE WILL PUSH THIS MATCH BACK AND BEGIN THE NEXT ONE!"

_Whew_, I gave a mental sigh of relief.

"Hey! This means my match just got one closer" Shikamaru stated, looking at me with disbelieving eyes.

I shrugged and spread my hands in a picture of innocence. "Don't look at me! I wasn't the one who didn't turn up for my match!"

* * *

"What's she getting all excited about? I wish she'll just go and die" Shikamaru muttered viciously under his breath, so quietly that only me and Shino heard him, all the while glaring down at Temari. "Well, I guess I can forfeit and…" the rest of his sentence was drowned out in a startled cry as the boy fell head first over the railing. Behind him, Naruto watched, frozen, his arm still extended out and his expression encouraging.

"Whoops" the blonde mouthed to me, as we flinched at the sight of our friend making contact with the rough ground. "ALRIGHT SHIKAMARU! GO FOR IT!"

"HEY! HURRY UP AND FINISH THIS CRAPPY MATCH!"

"YEAH!"

I scowled at the angry crowd.

"GET THE HELL UP KID! HOW ARE'YA GONNA LIE THERE?" I looked down to see Shikamaru gazing at the sky, still eagle-spread from his landing. His lips moved as he mumbled to himself, looking quite bored and irate at the situation.

"What, you gonna give up?" Temari smirked. At this, the lazy ninja's frown became more pronounced.

"Good luck, Shikamaru" Naruto called down.

"He'd better get moving" I stated calmly. Naruto turned to me confused.

"Huh? Why?"

"'Cause she's not going wait" I pointed at the sprinting kunoichi.

"Hey! I didn't start the match yet!" Genma yelled after the girl as she rushed past him. Then he gave a shrug and leapt backwards, out of the way.

The floored Nara sighed and pulled out a kunai. By now, Temari was only three meters from him. Her giant fan – which was raised – came crashing down onto his head. Dust flew up, obscuring both participants momentarily.

"Wow" Naruto gasped, leaning on the railing.

"Ya know," Shikamaru stated conversationally. I grinned at the sight of him standing a few meters in the air, parallel to the wall "I don't really want to fight…and I don't care whether I become a Chuunin or not, but I'm not gonna lose to a girl."

"Sexist bastard" I called down.

Temari simply smirked and swung her fan back. She swiped across her body, sending up a huge gust. Even standing several meters above her, I could feel the wind pushing me back slightly.

"BUST HER UP, SHIKAMARU!" Ino's voice screamed from the attentive crowd. I laughed at the sound. Shikamaru adopted a forlorn expression, standing in the shades of the trees at the perimeter of the arena. He sighed, looking quite pitiful, and sent the clouds above a longing look.

"He's so…unmotivated…" I sweatdropped. Next to me, Shino hummed in quiet agreement.

I could start to see Temari getting impatient with Shikamaru's lack of action. She scowled and swung her fan.

"NINPOU KAMAITACHI" she yelled over the din of the sudden gust shooting out in all directions. I crossed my arms in front of my face, protecting it from any possible debris that would be coming.

But as soon as the wind faded, a thin shadow stretched out, trying to catch the girl. Seeing the potential danger, she flipped back several paces. Soon the dark vine reached its limit and started to shrink back. Using her fan, Temari marked the spot.

"Heh" she laughed condescendingly. "I've seen through your Kagemane jutsu."

* * *

"Hey! What's he doing with his hands?" Naruto waved his arms about, staring at the crouched shadow user. I focused in on his fingers and felt an exuberant laugh bubble inside me. His thumbs and forefingers touched to form a circle. His eyes were screwed up, and this expression thoughtful.

"Che, Temari's better at long range combat than close range" Kankuro snorted. "This match's already decided."

"What're you talking about?" I propped a hip onto the railings. "This match's just starting."

"It certainly doesn't look that way" Kankuro smiled obnoxiously. I gave him a feral smile.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" I looked back to see Shikamaru give a small nod to himself. "Just watch and learn."

* * *

"He's done" Kankuro leaned forwards, his eyes focused on his sister. There was a mean smile playing about his mouth.

"Damn it" Naruto growled, punching his fist.

I gave an unintended flinch as the huge fan snapped open fully. _This'll hurt…if it hits._ The weapon rose, as the kunoichi gathered her chakra for her final devastating attack. Everyone held their breath, waiting for her move…which never came. Temari was still frozen, her fan still raised.

"What's going on?" Kankuro looked confusedly at his sibling. "What's she waiting for?"

"Nothing" I'd just seen Shikamaru's final move. "She's just lost, that's all."

"WHAT?" Naruto and the Sand nin roared in unison, heads turning in all directions. A murmur of confusion went up as the wind mistress' weapon fell to the ground.

"Heh" Shikamaru released the seal "finally, Kagemane jutsu…success."

Temari started to tremble, still trying to release herself from the trapping shadow. Still smirking, Shikamaru turned his head. "I'll show you what's behind you" he said, answering the female's unspoken question.

"That's the hole Naruto dug out, during his ambush" the genius explained as Temari stared at the black creeper attached to her shadow, protruding from a hole in the ground.

"No…way…" the wind user snarled. "The shadow inside the tunnel…"

"Yep." He gave a tired sigh and walked forwards, forcing the female to follow his actions. Shadows till connected, they met at the center of the two holes. The crowd was silent, intent on the two fighters.

"YEAH! GO FOR IT!" Naruto echoed Ino's yell. Glancing up, I saw the pale yellow hair bounce up and down.

Both shinobi raised their right hand in the air. The anticipation was reaching boiling point. Even the earth seemed to hold still, waiting for the match's outcome.

"That's it…I give up" Shikamaru stated flatly, making Naruto facefault. I let go of a pent up breath. _Well, that went according to plan._

"W-what?" Temari stuttered.

"I give up" her opponent repeated, with a somewhat exaggerated sigh. "The continuous use of the Kagemane jutsu's used up my chakra. I can barely hang onto you for another ten seconds. I'd thought up about another two hundred moves – " even I gaped at this"- but it looks like I'm outta time."

Genma stepped forwards, his ever present senbon wriggling as he chewed its end. "Winner, Sabuku no Temari" he shook his head, smirking in a self-satisfied way.

* * *

"I'M GONNA GO AND GIVE HIM A LECTURE" Naruto climbed over the railing. I exchanged a glance with Shino and shook my head in exasperation.

"Lectures are tricky things…if you don't want to anger the other party" Shino's advice fell on deaf ears. I face-palmed and decided not to say anything.

"IDIOT!" the blonde screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the stretching shadow user. Shikamaru scowled.

"Shut up, you super idiot."

"WHY DID YOU GIVE UP?"

"Forget that already" Shikamaru smirked. "Let's enjoy the next fight."

"Huh?" Naruto squinted. Then immediately his face cleared and a grin broke out. "Next…it's Sasuke!"

I laughed and looked at the screaming crowd. If they were excited before, that was nothing compared to how they are right now. Almost everyone was on their feet, yelling and crying out for blood…someone had even started to lead the noisier ones in a stamping chorus.

Temari leapt up to the balcony. Kankuro moved towards her and whispered in her ear. The kunoichi adopted a serious expression, eyes roving across to the Kages.

"He'll come…definitely…" Gaara's monotone carried to me. _Oh boy…here it comes_, I could feel the butterflies go nuts inside me.

"Argh! WHERE IS HE?" Naruto's shout distracted my thinking. I blinked at the blonde, before a leaf caught my attention. A second later, a swirl of leaves filled the spot. Slowly, the green cleared, showing Kakashi and Sasuke standing back-to-back.

"Sorry we're late" Kakashi eye smiled at Genma.

The proctor smirked. "Heh…your name?"

The avenger glared at the audience, before the onyx orbs swung to Gaara. "Uchiha…Sasuke…"

* * *

"It looks like 'conversation' has begun…" Kankuro exchanged a very worried glance with Temari. I walked over to them.

"This is bad. I've never seen Gaara like this before a fight. Is he really that much of an opponent?" Temari stared at Sasuke in something like horrified fascination.

"What do you mean?" I butted in, startling the two. They looked a little guiltily at me.

"Shove off" the sister snapped, her brother placing emphasis on the order by glaring at me.

"You don't have to be like that" I huffed, aware that Shino had come up behind me, standing close. "Just asking…you looked really scared."

A cry of surprise from the crowd made us turn our attention back to the match. A sand clone of Gaara shot towards Sasuke. The Uchiha leapt in the air, flinging shurikens, which were deflected. Just as the clone reformed fully infront of the real body, Sasuke moved into taijutsu.

He kicked at the clone. As soon as the foot made contact with the sand, he spun in the air, swinging a hand at the throat. His fist was immediately captured, but it didn't seem to faze Sasuke. The other palm flashed at the sand, punching it with enough power to make it loosen its grip. The wall broke.

There was no hesitation as the Sasuke flew at Gaara, a fist held outstretched. A few centimeters in front of Gaara's face, a thinner shield of sand appeared. I blinked at the sheer speed of things, before gasping.

One moment, Sasuke was in front of the sand user. The next, he was behind him, successfully back-handing Gaara. Little cracks crept across the sand armour as the Shukaku host flew across the grounds.

"A-amazing" I whispered. Shino stood stiffly still. Everyone was silent, stunned by the speed of the move.

"So, that's the sand armour, huh?" Sasuke grunted giving a smug smile.

Gaara simply stared, slowly regaining his feet.

"Come on" the avenger flicked his fingers at his opponent.

* * *

"Shino" I muttered, forcing my eyes away from the match below. The crowd 'ooh'-ed and 'aah'-ed at every move the famous Uchiha survivor made.

"Hn" the bug user followed me to a corner.

"I might as well tell you now" I took a deep breath. "I'm going to forfeit our match. I'm sorry" I added as his sunglasses shifted slightly.

"May I inquire why?"

I hesitated, unsure whether I should tell him. "Um…"

The Aburame waited a few moments. Then he gave a small nod. "That's fine" he said softly. I bowed my head.

"Arigato."

"What is he doing?" Kankuro hissed vehemently. Shino and I both looked down at Gaara – well, the huge dome of sand that was now protecting him.

"Kioko" Shikamaru's voice sounded from the stairs at the entrance.

"What's up?" I asked – the shadow user was panting hard, and there was an unusually concerned look on his face. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's gone to look for Kakashi sensei" he managed between gasps. "But that's not why I'm here. Ryuu san's asked for you. He wants you to meet him at the stands."

"What? Now?"

"Yeah."

I chewed my lip. Below us, I could see Sasuke trying to get past Gaara's sand ball, while dodging the spikes that tried to impale him as he got in contact. _Damn it! If I go to the stands, I'll be further away from Sasuke and Gaara._

"Tell Ryuu sensei to talk to Kaida chan" I said.

"But he asked for you."

"Shika" I snapped. "Just tell him. She's a Sand kunoichi."

The lazy genius stared at me bewildered. "Kioko, what's going on?"

"Get going" I pushed to the door. "She'll know what to do."

* * *

"Damn it!" Temari didn't bother to lower her voice. "Once he's like this, there's nothing that can be done! Does he want to mess up the plan?"

"Plan?" I barely heard Shino's whispered question.

_Looks like this is it_, I winced. I closed my eyes, suddenly reluctant to go through with Kaida chan's idea. _What if…what if it doesn't work?_ Immediately I frowned at myself. This sort of negative thinking isn't helping anyone.

I set my jaw. I could feel my muscles on the back of my neck tensing up.

"What plan?" I inquired coldly. The two Sand siblings looked at me in surprise, as though just realizing that they weren't alone on the balcony.

"Like we said before – shove off" Kankuro growled, his hand reaching threateningly for his puppet. "Or we'll make you."

"Really?" I kept my indifferent façade up, although internally I was shaking like jelly. "This doesn't have anything to do with…_Orochimaru_, does it?"

It was impossible not to see their utter shock at the mention of the Sannin's name. It was also impossible not to notice Shino's sudden interest in the conversation.

"W-we don't know what you're on about" Temari gritted out. Her hand, however, fell on her fan.

"Hmph" I smiled with humor. "So I suppose you have no clue about what happened to your Kazekage…oh, sorry, I meant you father."

This got a different reaction. Denial still lingered, but now there was also suspicion.

"What about our Kazekage?" Kankuro narrowed his eyes, his fingertips glowing with chakra.

I sighed. "That's not your father" I pointed at the supposed village leader. "That's Orochimaru."

The wind mistress gave a short sarcastic laugh at this. "And you expect us to believe that?" she snorted. "Nice try."

I glared. "Look, I don't care whether you believe me or not. I've got other things to take care of." _Like stopping the Sandaime dying and Gaara from going crazy._

A steady chirping of birds cut through the air. It was followed by a slight crackling sound. I looked to see Sasuke perched on the arena wall, his left hand glowing white with the Chidori. As I watched, the boy flashed towards the sand, nothing more than a black and slightly white blur.

As he got closer to Gaara, my eyes started to droop shut. A sudden tiredness seized my body. _I wanna sleep_, I thought ready to curl up on the spot. Then I frowned as another idea floated at the back of my mind. _Wait, there's something I have to do._ But try as I might, I couldn't locate the origin for this. I blinked hard and gave a shake of my head, desperately trying to force the drowsiness from my head.

"Kai" a voice whispered. Fingers touched my forehead, sending a jolt through me.

"Are you alright?" Shino asked, helping me up. I'd fallen to my knees during the genjutsu.

"Thanks" I gasped. _Shit, if Shino wasn't here…_I trailed off, searching frantically for Sasuke and Gaara. The Bijuu was slowly rising out of the sand, clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Shit" I yelled, jumping over the railing. Reaching the ground, I landed on the balls of my feet, letting the toes and the front absorb most of the impact. But this also allowed me to reach a sprint within the space of a couple of steps. My running style was one of the things Ryuu had me working on.

"SASUKE" I shouted, running up to my team mate.

"Kioko, what are you doing?" he growled, Sharingan flicking from me to Gaara.

"Sasuke, you gotta move from here" I pulled at his arm. Genma stepped up to me, placing a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Fukui san, I suggest you leave the ground" he ordered. His grip on me tightened when I continued to stay where I was. "Now!"

"Sasuke, please" I pleaded.

"Wha-" he broke off, eyes wide as they stared at the Kage box. A 'boom' sounded and the entire balcony was covered in smoke.

"Kioko" Kaida ran up to me. She pointed at Gaara. "Take care of him. I'll look after Sarutobi."

"What?" I turned to her frantically. "You can't take on Orochimaru!"

"We don't have time for this" she looked at Genma. "Sorry, but looks like this exam's over."

But my eyes were focused on the two silhouettes jumping clear of the smoke. My hand gripped into a fist and my teeth ground together. I felt a warmth creeping across my face, and as though fueled by my fury, the heat rose until my entire body was burning.

"No" Kaida spoke sharply to me, in English. She turned and sprinted off towards the rooftop. I could make out the tiny figures of the Sound four.

By now, Baki, Kankuro and Temari had all appeared. They took up positions around Gaara, the older ninja placing himself protectively in front of the siblings. Genma, too, had moved in front of Sasuke and me.

"I knew it!" Temari crouched next to her youngest brother.

"FOOL!" Baki roared. "Trying to transform yourself completely before the signal!"

"He's experiencing the side effects" the female defended. "It's impossible to proceed now!"

"THEN WHAT'RE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? DO IT WITHOUT GAARA?" Kankuro shouted, frustrated.

"You can always stop" I stepped out from behind Genma. The Sand nins looked at me in surprise.

"What're you saying?" Temari glared at me.

"I told you before" I jabbed a finger towards the purple wall which was now keeping the Sandaime – and possibly Kaida – prisoner. "That's the fucking Snake creep!"

"_That_ is our Kazekage" Baki spat.

"YOUR KAZEKAGE IS STONE DEAD, YOU FUCKTARD!" I screamed at him. "ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS RISKING HER NECK TO SAVE THE SANDAIME FROM A FUCKING CREEP WHO WANTS TO SINK THE FUCKING VILLAGE!"

The Sand ninjas looked at me in surprise, stunned at my outburst. Even Sasuke and Genma were staring at me.

"You know what? Screw you" I spat, turning on my heels. "I'm not going to bother trying to convince a bunch of idiots." With that, I ran up the wall, jumping, sliding under and dodging the battling shinobi around me.

_Youko_, I called into the recesses of my mind. I ducked under a Sound nin who threw a roundhouse kick at my head. A Konoha nin tackled the intruder, knocking him over the edge.

_Yes?_ She replied.

_Please, lend me some of your power_, I pleaded. A few kunais flew at me. I pulled out my own blade, deflecting the projectiles.

My already burning body reached a new temperature. I could feel raw energy coursing through my chakra and blood vessels. My speed increased dramatically as more and more energy pushed through my leg muscles.

_Thank you._

I reached the barrier in a few short seconds. I glanced up to see a Konoha ANBU charge at the wall. The shinobi gave a startled cry before his body disintegrated to dust.

"Damn it" a team member howled.

"Kioko" Ryuu landed next to me, his face tight with worry. "What – what's wrong with your face?"

"Nothing" I growled, my voice taking on an animalistic edge. "We've gotta do something about this barrier."

"I know" my sensei replied, staring helplessly at it. "But what?"

I narrowed my eyes at the Sound nin – Kidomaru – who was grinning at me. Two of his four arms held his side – the east wall – of the barrier steady, while the remaining two waved mockingly at me. I snarled at the gesture.

"Leave it to me."

* * *

_If it takes all four of them to keep the barrier active, then taking one out should take the jutsu down_, I reasoned inside my head, eyes searching for a way to get access to my target. _I need to figure out a way to get to him._

I experimented, throwing my kunais and shurikens at the purple wall. The metal all turned white hot, before melting into a shapeless puddle on the roof tiles. As I followed the liquid metal down, a sudden question occurred to me.

_Wait, if one person is needed to hold up a wall each, then who's taking care of the…floor?_

"I know that look" Ryuu was watching me closely. His narrowed eyes were fixed on my face. "What're you thinking?"

"Maybe, we can get to them" I muttered. "Just…cover me" I said, making a show of attacking the barrier. Attaching exploding tags to my remaining kunai, I launched the weapons towards Kidomaru. As I expected, the resulting explosion, upon contact, blew up quite a bit of dust…providing me with the screen I needed to slip down the side of the building.

"Ok, so how does Tsunade do this?" I wondered out loud to myself, rifling through my memory bank to get the required information. _She gathers chakra, and then releases it all at once…I think_.

"Might as well try" I muttered. Concentrating, I focused some of the energy in me on my right fist. Pulling my arm back a few paces, I swung forwards, punching the brick wall. At the moment of contact, I let go of the accumulated chakra, letting it fly all at once.

The result was immensely satisfying. A large gaping hole appeared, the sides still crumbling slightly.

"Yes" I gave a mental fist pump. Jumping into the building's interior, I looked up at the ceiling. Giving a silent prayer to whatever god who was listening, I jumped and repeated my actions.

The effect was instantaneous. The ceiling shuddered, holding together for one more moment, before falling down in a thousand pieces. I'd just managed to hang onto the wall of the building. After the sounds of the falling plaster had stopped, I peered in, gazing at the underside of the roof, which was now covered in roots. The vines were tightly wound together and around each other – there was no way of telling each individual creeper apart. But in front of the roots, there was a slight purple glow – a thin layer of the barrier was protecting the plants.

"Damn" I muttered. "Wait – why is it a lighter colour down here?" I was starting to scare myself with my sudden logical thinking. _It's like the sides of a balloon_, I realized, gazing at the shield. _It looks like the wall's being…stretched!_

"That would mean…the weakest point should be at the center of the floor" I whispered in elation. Locating the dead center, I prepared my fist for the third Tsunade style punch.

I put the strength of my shoulder and my entire torso behind the blow. The purple wall vibrated slightly…before shattering into a million fragments. Almost immediately, there was a victorious roar from the ninja outside.

I gave a weak laugh, collapsing onto the floor. The breaking and entering was more taxing than I'd expected.

"Are you alright?" Ryuu was next to me, helping me sit up. His eyes were concerned, but there was a pleased gleam in them.

"The shield's down" I stated blankly. He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks to you."

* * *

I panted, feeling as though my lungs were about to burst from in between my ribs. The Hokage was standing protectively in front of me. I could just see Orochimaru and the revived-from-the-dead Shodaime and Nidaime. Their blank white eyes stared unforgiving straight at us.

"Kioko, I want you to move to the outer edges of the forest" the Sandaime brought his palms together. His breaths came out in gasps, as his old body shook with the effort of getting enough oxygen.

"It's so pitiful" Orochimaru laughed. "Even you, who is known as the God of the shinobi, can't defeat old age."

Next to him, Kabuto stood still, the ANBU uniform hiding his face. However, even he gave a start as the Snake Sannin ripped his face off.

"- the hell?" I gaped at the pale, but beautiful, picture under it.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi demanded.

"It's me…" the voice was no different however. There was the all too obvious hiss. "I'm Orochimaru."

"You…can't mean…you've already completed that kinjutsu?"

"Hehe" the Sannin looked quite pleased with himself. "It's been over ten years since I left the village…I suffered a lot" he added as an afterthought.

"You inhumane creature…" it seemed like the Hokage didn't have enough vocabulary to describe Orochimaru's vile nature. "You're twisted ideology is one of the reasons you weren't chosen as the Yondaime" the old man spat. The snake lost his smug smirk at this. The master and student stared at each other.

"By using the immortaility spell, I'll bind my soul to this world forever, possessing a new body every time I reincarnate" the student decided to break the silence. "You will die here…" he pointed at Sarutobi with the sword he held "and I will obtain a younger, more beautiful and stronger body. The Leaf entertain me to no end…"

"You're such a pedophile" I exclaimed, pushing out from behind the current Hokage. The revived-dead shivered slightly at my voice, making me pause. I looked warily at them, wondering if they were going to attack.

"I see" the old man sighed. "Uchiha Sasuke, huh?"

"Hehe, exactly."

The reply distracted me. Instantly, the Shondaime clasped his hands together. Wood shot at us from every direction, twisting and turning. One thick branch caught hold of me, securing me tightly within its bind. I yelled and pulled at my trapped limbs.

A sudden burst of wooden chips showered the surrounding area. With a blast, Enma – the Sandaime's summon – transformed into his monkey form. The old man closed his eyes in resignation.

"I'll kill you now, and correct my mistake" he sighed, grabbing hold of the bars of the box that kept him safe from the wood.

"Ahh, but it's already too late for that" Orochimaru laughed as his dead defenders flashed off to fight their successor.

Sarutobi formed a handseal, one that I'd seen Naruto use – a lot. _Kagebunshin?_ The three Hokages rapidly formed another set of seals, too fast for me make out. The real body turned slightly to glance behind him.

"It's already too late" Orochimaru repeated. "No matter what you do, I've won. The Leaf will be demolished" he ended on a very confident note.

"Don't bet on it" I snarled, still struggling to release myself from my trap.

"The Leaf village is my home!" Sarutobi frowned at his ex-student. "The Hokage is one who continues to act as the main pillar of the house, protecting it! He's the one who carries the will of the leaf, entrusted it with…" he gave a soft chuckle, clearly challenging the Sannin. "It won't be easy for you."

A flicker of movement from the corner of my eye made me turn to the Nidaime. As he stopped on a hand seal, the Sandaime gave a jerk of surprise, standing still. His head turned frantically, his eyes searching, unseeing.

"What –" I stared.

"What absurd nonsense…" Orochimaru crooned softly. "You are – just for a while – one of the leaders in the history of the organization called the Leaf. Even the remains of the rock portraits will crumble and fade."

"The Leaf isn't just an organization to me" Sarutobi stopped moving. His eyes were closed, but there was a soft caring tone in his voice and his face was peaceful. "Every year, there are a lot of shinobi born and raised in the village…they live, fight…to protect the village, and to protect what's precious to them, they will go to their death." He smiled fondly. "Even if we are not related by blood, those of the village like these are…to me, my most precious…most important…family."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, as my throat constricted. There was pure love on the old faded face; the old man truly adored the village and its habitants. And he was only too willingly to die, if it meant protecting them.

"So, even if you were to kill me, Orochimaru, the pillar won't break" the Sandaime continued triumphantly. "I'm the man who inherited the will of the Leaf from the Shondaime and Nidaime. I AM THE SANDAIME HOKAGE!" he shouted defiantly. "And no matter how much you target the village…THERE WILL BE ANOTHER HOKAGE WHO WILL INHERIT THE WILL OF THE LEAF, AND BECOME THE PILLAR TO PROTECT THE HOUSE!"

* * *

"The place where the leaves dance…the fires burn…" the last words of the Sandaime played in a loop in my mind, long after Orochimaru and the reminants of his force had retreated. I'd paid the Sannin no attention as he wailed and moaned the loss of his arms. My mind was filled with the love and gentleness the Hokage directed at me, as his dark eyes closed in a permanent slumber.

With no wooden vines binding me in place, I fell to my knees, hitting the ground at the same time as the deceased village leader.

"No" it only came out a whisper. I crawled shaking towards the body, slowly lifting the old man's head and placing it on my lap. Blood had spilt out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin. There was peaceful expression on his face; a false belief that he'd stopped the destruction of his beloved village. The weathered face was still, some of the wrinkles smoothed out.

"He's gone" I stumbled over my words. The scene in front of me blurred. _Genjutsu?_ I looked around frantically for the attacker. But there was no one. Confused, I reached up and touched the skin under my eye. It was wet.

"Huh?" I pulled my hand away, examining the fingertip. A clear liquid was reflecting the few rays of light filtering through the branches of the forest. _What…?_

"Kioko!" Ryuu's yell broke through my haze. I blinked, staring uncomprehendingly at my teacher as he crashed through the leaves. "Are you alright?"

"…sensei…" I tested the word. "...what are you doing here?" Ryuu looked down, gasping as he saw the Hokage.

"W-wha-?" the shinobi was shocked at the state of his leader. He turned his disbelieving eyes onto me. "Kioko, _what the hell happened?"_

I blinked confusedly. My brain was still frozen, fixated on the instant when Sarutobi looked at me for the last time.

"Kioko" Ryuu had me by the shoulders. He shook me fiercely, trying to physically snap me back to reality. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"O-orochimaru" my voice cracked. The water started to flow. "He – he…"

Ryuu was silent. His hands gripped my shoulders tighter, and when I looked up, his face was pale and his mouth trembled with the effort of keeping his misery at bay.

"I–I c-could't…" my voice trailed off into sobs.

"T-the Hokage…dead…" Ryuu's heartbroken whisper echoed through the rustling leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tobi:** Deidara sempai! Where's Story-teller666 chan?

**Deidara:** How the hell should I know, un? *stalks off with a pissed look on his face*

**Tobi:** STORY-TELLER CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU? * runs around in circles screaming for all he's worth*

**Author: ***pops up from behind a huge boulder* Psst! Tobi!

**Tobi:** *crouching and also whispering* Why are you hiding here? Are you playing a game? *gets shiny round eyes*

**Author:** *sweatdrop* Uh...no. I'm hiding from angry readers...

**Tobi:** Why?

**Author:** 'Cause I took too long updating the last chapter...

**Mob:** *rounds the corner* WE CAN _SMELL YOU!_ *death aura flies around*

**Author:** Meep! *ducks behind the rock*

**Tobi:** OH! YOU'RE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK? I WANNA PLAY TOO, STORY-TELLER666 CHAN! *jumps onto the rock, whilst pointing a finger at the author*

**Mob:** GOTCHA! *runs towards the boulder*

**Author:** AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! *runs for her life*

**Tobi:** *runs after the crowd* WAIT FOR ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The Sandaime's funeral was a somber event. Every villager was dressed in black, their faces expressing their heartfelt sadness at the loss of their beloved leader. Next to me, Sasuke and Sakura stood quietly, while in front of us Naruto moved towards the headstone with his head bowed. Standing a little way off, Konohamaru was sobbing hard, while Iruka tried to console the little boy.

The sky was dark as the heavens cried their tears. Rain poured down on us, soaking the cloth that was on the table. The scrolls displayed, however, remained dry, as though someone had made them impervious to the wet.

The shinobi gathered stood still and erect, silently paying their respects to the late Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. I looked around at the stern, but sad, faces. _No Kakashi_, I noted the absence of the gravity-defying silver hair.

"…Iruka sensei?" Naruto's quiet question broke the silence.

"Hmm…"

"What are humans?" the blonde looked up at the cracked face of the Sandaime on the Hokage monument. "Is life just that simple?"

Iruka was silent as he contemplated the answer. I felt my eyes being drawn back to the small photo perched above the scrolls on the tabletop.

"When a person dies…doesn't matter if it's the past, present of future…" Iruka paused, taking a breath. "They will lose everything. He died fighting in a mission – death caught him unawares because life is just that simple." By now, the remaining members of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai were also listening to their ex-sensei.

"It's like a dream, it's all the same even if you haven't reached your goal…" the scared nin looked down at the crying eight year old he held in his arms. "But the most important thing is…to die for a cause."

Naruto and Iruka locked eyes; one teaching, the other listening and understanding.

"Family, friends, lovers and all the villagers…to me, those are very important – the most important people…we trust and help each other…from the moment we're born, till the day we die, we start to feel that love is the most important. And that kind of relationship takes time to develop…and trust…anyone with a headband on knows, because it's very important…"

A gentle movement in the corner of my eye made me turn to look at Kakashi as the Jounin made his way to stand beside a distraught Asuma. He placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know that" Naruto looked back at the headstone. "But…death is till painful."

"The Hokage wouldn't think it's painful" Kakashi continued the lesson. "Because we both agree that people should not be hurt for no reason." His mask lifted slightly. "It's no use if you do understand."

A small grin grew on the blonde's face. The bandage on his cheek crinkled slightly. "Right…" Naruto's old determination started to shine in his eyes "but not knowing is better than knowing."

I turned back to the grave, a new feeling arising inside me. There was still the sadness over the loss of the Sandaime's life, and the anger and disappointment at my lack of ability still burned. But there was now something else; a small flame of determination, stubbornness and unprecedented willpower.

As I gazed on the old man's photo, my mind flashed with snap shots of our first meeting; his grandfatherly love towards all the Genins, his gentle but stern counsel when we talked before I left for the Wave country and his faith in the present and future generations of Leaf shinobi.

The rain eased up, finally stopping. The sun shone through in small rays, flinging its light and warmth at us between the dispersing clouds. A stray beam hit the glass on the photo, reflecting a white light straight into my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looking back, I smiled at Sakura. The pinkette grinned at me, and beyond her, I saw Sasuke and Kakashi waiting for the rest of Team Seven. Near them, the Rookie Nine and Team Gai grouped together.

As I turned towards my new friends, I gave the picture one last look. The wind rustled the leaves, carrying one right into my waiting hand. As my fingers closed around it, the air seemed to whisper the old man's last words to me, as though reminding me that hope is never lost.

"Where the leaves dance, the fire burns."

* * *

" 'kashi sensei" I waved, so enthusiastically, I almost hit Ryuu's face. My sensei scowled, leaning back at just the right moment to avoid my fist.

"Yo" the Team Seven leader raised his hand in greeting, slouching comfortably against the wall of a small dango shop. The smell and the sound of the frying food made my mouth water.

"Hey sempai" Ryuu smacked the back of my head, jerking me from my daydream of me scoffing down dango to no end.

"So…what'cha doing here?" I rubbed the back of my head.

Kakashi shrugged. "Just meeting up with Sasuke" he nodded towards the approaching Kurenai and Asuma.

"Strange to see you _waiting_ for someone, sensei" I teased.

"You want to join us?" Asuma asked, as soon as the couple was within hearing distance.

"If that's alright" Ryuu looked at the kunoichi and the wind user.

"Sure, why not?" Kurenai gestured to two available tables.

I grinned at Ryuu as we followed the older shinobi. "You're shouting me" I informed the disgruntled sensei. He reluctantly nodded.

"Very different to see you here first, Kakashi" Sasuke's voice sounded from behind. I turned to smile at the boy.

"Hey" I waved. He gave his usual grunt of recognition. "Eh, guess that's the best I'll get for today" I shrugged. Beside me, I felt Ryuu stiffen slightly. As I turned to look at him, I saw that the other Jounins also had a guarded expression.

"I was planning on buying sweets" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at their strange behaviour.

"…yes…" Kakashi's laziness seemed too casual for it to be natural. He searched his vest pockets, withdrawing a scroll. "Here's a training schedule for now. I just wanted to give you this" he handed it over to the Uchiha.

"Fine" the avenger spun on his heels and walked off towards the training grounds.

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi" I could only see Asuma's profile, but even from that I could tell that he was startled to see the ex-Konoha ANBU leader. Beside him, Kurenai tensed at the name.

"So, you already know Itachi, huh?" the second cloaked figure drawled, reaching up to take his bamboo hat off with a blue hand. "Then, I'll introduce myself" yellow eyes lit up, and sharp teeth flashed in a predator-ish smile "Hoshigaki Kisame."

I bit my lip. _Wow, things are moving waaaay too fast for me_, I mentally whined. I ducked back behind the tree trunk, listening to the four converse (well, Kisame talked trash about the village, Itachi responded to his partner's sarcastic questions in a monotone voice and attitude, and the two Konoha nins angrily retorted to the other two's slander).

"Does he want to die?" this was followed by a loud splash, pulling me from my mental complaints. I peered around the wood, wincing slightly at the sight of the ready-to-swing-and-shred Samehade.

"Just make sure they don't get back to the village" Itachi ordered his partner. "But don't do too much. Your work can be…excessive."

"It's decided then" Kisame all but howled in happiness.

What happened next was a blur. The speed of the nins was insane; my eyes could just make out dark shapes that flashed here and there. Finally, Kisame and Asuma stopped moving, standing next to their respective partner.

Itachi remained where he was, having not moved once – just like Kuranai. The two genjutsu experts stared at each other, eyes unblinking. Asuma was hunched over, his right hand grasping the wound of his left arm. The wrappings around Samehade were gone, and a few of the scales were red.

"You're late, Kurenai" the Sarutobi grunted. At the same time, Kisame stiffened and looked behind. Itachi stood stock still, not at all fazed by the genjutsu.

"That level of genjutsu won't work on me" he informed the kunoichi, as she struggled against invisible bonds. Taking advantage of her immobility, the blue skinned shinobi kicked the female into the waters of the pond.

"Kurenai!" Asuma just managed to yell, before his attention was focused back on Kisame as the missing nin swung at him with his huge sword.

"Kioko. What's going on?" Zabuza and Haku landed in front of me. I yelped in surprise, falling back against the trunk in relief as I recognized their faces.

"Not much. Except for the fact that you two almost gave me a cardiac arrest" I growled sarcastically. Ignoring me, the older nin looked at the four fighting on the water. His eyes narrowed as they focused on a particular person.

"Hoshigaki Kisame" the masked ninja growled under his breath. I could start to feel a death aura filling the air around him.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered, intimidated.

"Kakashi san told us that there were some suspicious people in the village" Haku looked at me in concern. "He knew that you were tailing Asuma san and Kurenai san, so he asked us to get you out of the fighting zone."

A huge roar made the two of us flinch and turn towards the battle. Two massive bodies of water collided, both canceling the other out. Droplets flew, making the air around the shinobi glitter. A familiar tower of spiky grey hair was visible from two points: one from behind Itachi, the other in front of Asuma.

"Haku, take her back to safety" Zabuza ordered his loyal companion, before sprinting off to support the Konoha nins. Haku took hold of my arm and tugged me in the opposite direction.

"Let's go, Kioko chan" he said softly.

"Wait, Haku, stop" I pulled back. "We…" I paused, then amended my statement. "_I_ can't leave just yet." This made the boy search my face, looking for answers to his unspoken questions. I sighed and pleaded with my eyes.

"We'll stay here" he reluctantly agreed. But even as we stood there watching, he kept his a hold of me.

* * *

"KURENAI! GET DOWN" Kakashi lunged at his colleague, pulling her down just as Itachi's clone exploded. Asuma gave a startled yell and ran forwards. He skidded to a stop, on the water, beside an uninjured Kurenai. Kakashi winced as he straightened and glared with both eyes at Itachi, the back of his vest now charred. A little way off, Zabuza and Kisame watched their comrades.

"Keep your guard up" Kakashi warned Asuma. "This man, remember…he became the leader of ANBU at 13 years."

"You do not have the blood of the Uchiha in you, although your body is suited for the Sharingan" Itachi didn't even blink an eye during the exchange. "Do you know why the Uchiha is the most feared and powerful clan of all? I will show you the true powers of the Sharingan."

"ALL OF YOU, CLOSE YOUR EYES NOW!" there was true panic in Kakashi's voice.

"What is he doing?" Haku hissed, his beautiful face twisted with worry and anger. I restrained him, locking my arms around his torso and heaving backwards with all my strength.

"If you run out there now, you'll die" I panted with the effort. "He's using Tsukiyomi." We both jerked as Kakashi let out a shout of pain. The Copy Nin fell on one knee, shoulders heaving. Behind him, Asuma fired concerned questions to his friend.

"WHAT HAPPENED? KAKASHI! JUST NOW…WHILE OUR EYES WERE CLOSE?"

My eyes wandered to Itachi. The Uchiha prodigy was panting slightly. Obviously the last jutsu was taxing on his entire body, not just his eyes. _Well, he isn't in the best of condition_, I reminded myself.

"Y-you…you're looking for Sasuke, aren't you?" Kakashi demanded between breaths.

"No" Itachi replied. "We're looking for the Forth Hokage's legacy."

"…why do you want him?" Kakashi's tone was extra guarded. I'd noticed Asuma's and Kurenai's flinches when Itachi described his objective. There was a pause during which the two Sharingan users stared at each other.

"So, you've begun to move…you think we didn't know?" the Copy Nin asked. "The name of your organization…its 'Akatsuki', isn't it?"

Kisame jerked his head slightly towards Kakashi, the information surprising the missing nin. Opposite him, Zabuza raised an eyebrow at the move.

"Akatsuki?" Asuma directed his question at his comrades.

"Kisame…!" the monotone had changed somewhat. There was a slight authoritative edge to his voice. "Take Kakashi out. It's time for these people to disappear."

Instantly the blue-skinned nin surged forwards, only too eager to carry out the order. He was no more than five meters from the immobile, and mostly blind, Konoha shinobi, when a huge green body flew out of nowhere and kicked at him. There was a trail of foaming water in his wake as Kisame skidded back, eventually stopping meters behind his partner.

"Who the hell is that?" yellow eyes glared at the spandex clad newcomer.

"The Leaf's prideful green beast, Maito Gai." I winced at the introduction.

"So…that kid that's on the same team as Neji san is his clone, huh?" Haku snorted, eyes bulging out.

"…no comment…"

"What the…" obviously Kisame was thrown off more by Gai's style than his dynamic arrival. "Better yet…never mind" the blue giant mumbled.

"Don't underestimate him" Itachi didn't seem too perturbed by the Green Beast's appearance. _I'll him credit for not scratching his eyes out_, I cringed as I remembered the power of the Sharingan. The prodigy still had his bloodlimit activated.

All heads swung towards Kakashi as he gave a grunt, before falling face first into the water. Gai swooped down and hauled his rival easily over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving Itachi.

"Gai, don't look into Itachi's eyes" Asuma urged.

"Don't worry. I know how to counter the Sharingan. All of you, open your eyes" he ordered. The three tentatively peeked at their adversaries.

"You're eye to eye when you're fighting the Sharingan. It's fine as long as you don't look him straight in the eye. Use the reflection" in the manga, the counter seemed a lot more complicated. Hearing him say it in person, I felt a bit stupid – a little demoralized at how easy it was to avoid being caught by the bloodline.

"That's pretty smart. And I only know one person who can pull that off – you" Asuma, amazingly, still hadn't dropped his cigarette.

The taijutsu expert gave a modest shrug of the shoulders. "There is a method to it, but we don't have time for that. Just get used to it."

"So, what're you gonna do?"

Gai handed his burden to the kunoichi. "Kurenai, take him to the medical center. Asuma can be my support. I've already arranged for reinforcements. For now, we'll take them on."

"Well, aren't you brave –" Kisame began in a taunting tone.

"Kisame…stop it."

"Huh?"

"We're not here to start a war" Itachi continued. "Regrettably, this is nothing more than nonsense. Let's leave."

His partner gave an aggravated growl, before conceding. The infiltrators disappeared, leaving only the four ninjas and their exhausted comrade staring out towards the outer walls of the village.

* * *

Haku and I were silent as we walked through the busy streets. There was nothing to say as we headed to the hospital, hoping that Kakashi would be alert enough to have a chat. As far as I could tell, the encounter had gone according to the original storyline. But the appearance of Haku and Zabuza may have some effect in future events, something that's got me in mental gymnastics.

_I'll just have to take it as it comes, I guess_, I sighed in resignation.

"Oof" I grunted, hitting the dirt, having walked into someone. The other person also made a similar noise.

"Hey, what're you –" I broke off, my fist raised towards the floored Sasuke. My team mate scowled, dusting himself off as he regained his feet. I grabbed onto Haku's offered hand and hauled myself back up.

"Where're you going?"

"To see Kakashi" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"We're going to see Kakashi san, too" Haku smiled at him. "We can go together."

"Hn."

The avenger looked somewhat questioningly at his bedridden mentor. Onyx orbs snapped to focus on each of the gathered Jounins' faces.

"Why are the Jounins here?" he demanded of no one in particular. There was the sound of running footsteps. Instantly I felt my stomach drop a few notches. _Oh, shit!_

"IS IT TRUE? ITACHI'S RETURNED AND HE'S CHASING AFTER NARUTO?" a random, babbling ninja burst in, looking frantically around the room. He froze as he took in Sasuke and the boy's darkening face.

"You idiot" I snarled at him, latching onto Sasuke's arm. "Snap out of it, Sasuke!"

Anger radiated off the avenger, and he practically shoved me out the window. With no one restraining him, Sasuke sprinted out the door.

"HEY! Where are you going?" Gai shouted after him.

I growled. "Where do you think?" I snapped at the Jounin. "Damn it, why is always more work for me?" I yelled to ceiling as I followed the furious boy out.

* * *

"Sasuke, stop" I panted, chasing after him. The dark haired idiot kept running, seemingly pushing his speed up a few notches. I groaned and steeped a little more chakra into my legs. "STOP! DAMN IT!"

I stared wearily at the figure, swearing at him with every foul word and phrase I knew. I also cursed my 'just enough' physical condition. _I so need to work out more!_

After what seemed like ages, he skidded to a stop. I caught up to him, and hunched over, trying to keep my lungs from exploding.

"Shit! I can't just search every building" Sasuke muttered to himself, before running to the nearest hotel.

"If…you…just wait…I…could…probably help…" I wheezed to the empty space. _Ah! What's the use?_ I flung my hands up in exasperation.

* * *

The sudden stiffening of the back and the body's instinctive hunter's 'ready to pounce' crouch told me that we had reached the right building. Walking slowly around Sasuke, I stood next to him, looking at an impassive Itachi, annoyed Kisame and a very confused and scared Naruto. I smiled at the blonde, hoping that would ease him up a bit. Next to me, Sasuke literally shook with rage and fury.

"Yare, yare…today's a special day" Kisame grinned. "This is the second Sharingan I've seen."

"I'll kill you" the avenger's eyes were blood red, the black colons of the bloodline spinning wildly. There was nothing but cold anger in his body language and voice. The two brothers stared at each other, clearly remembering that fateful night years ago.

"I've been wanting to say this…I've lived hating you…" the air around Sasuke cackled, white flashing as his left hand gradually charged up with lightning. I leapt away from him, landing close to Naruto.

"I've also just lived to kill you…" the bandages covering his left forearm and hand ripped into shreds. "I'VE LIVED FOR THIS!"

"…Chidori…" Itachi quietly noted.

"UUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke's bloodthirsty scream did little to drown out the chirping in his hand. Bits of the wall flew out as the ninjutsu passed it. The energy of the technique could be felt meters away: my hair stood on end and my skin felt as though it had a small voltage coursing through it.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, his cerulean orbs wide in shock.

"Naruto! Move" I shoved the blonde out of the way. A cry of pain forced its way past my lips as Samehade shredded a little of my skin at the shoulder. Blood ran in a warm trickle as I felt my chakra drain dramatically at the casual scrape.

"Doesn't he ever stop eating?" I ground out without thinking. The Swordsman looked at instantly suspicious.

"What did you just say?" he said softly, sounding very much like Itachi. But a growth in a foreign chakra distracted him. Yellow eyes looked at the blonde who was gathering the energy to perform a ninjutsu. "I don't think so" the blue nin said, swinging his weapon carelessly at the boy.

"Crap! CRAP! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Naruto yelled.

"My Samehade…eats chakra" Kisame grinned, showing off his bandaged blade. "Now that your jutsu is gone, you shouldn't be trouble any more" he looked thoughtfully down. "Should I chop off a leg or arm? Hmm…"

I gasped, not having the energy to make my legs move. The wall barely kept me sitting upright. The sword started its descend; Naruto closed his eyes, his hands desperately forming the handseal for Kagebunshin no Jutsu.

"No!" I yelled.

* * *

I gave a small laugh at Jiraya's introduction. _Epitome of manliness? Won't fall for female wiles? Who's he trying to kid?_

"OH YEAH? THAT GIRL JUST WINKED AT YA AND YOU WENT SCAMPERING AFTER HER! AND NOW YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO LOOK ALL CLASSY AND COOL, ERO SENNIN!" Naruto blew his top. I snuck a glance at the others, stifling my snort of amusement at their deadpan expressions.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT IN FRONT OF OTHERS, GAKI!"

"SCREW THAT! IT'S THOSE GUYS OVER THERE THAT WE SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT, ERO SENNIN!"

Jiraya gently put the woman, in his arms, down next to me. He glanced at my shoulder and shot me a reassuring smile. I poked my tongue back at him, positioning myself so that I was between the unconscious lady and the fighters.

"Hehe…so, it's one of the Legendary Sannins, Jiraya, eh?" Kisame chuckled evilly. In a random flash of inspiration, I was reminded of the stereotypical laugh the TV villains as their plans look like succeeding. _Snap out of it!_ I shook my head, then considered smacking my cheeks. _Nah, that'll make me look crazy…_

"You guys know Ero sennin's _real_ identity?" this seemed, by far, the most shocking news Naruto had heard for a while. I sniggered into my hand.

"Er…I wouldn't say real identity…"

"In any case, looks like you've undone the genjutsu on the woman."

"To draw me away, you used the Sharingan to cast a genjutsu on a woman?" Jiraya snorted. "Not very manly of you."

"Why is everyone a sexist?" I muttered to myself, annoyed by the last sentence.

"…so you really _are_ after Naruto" there was none of the previous easy going manner in the Sannin. The Toad Sage glared at the two, but I couldn't help noticing that his eyes held the Sharingan longer than they did Kisame's yellow orbs.

"No wonder Kakashi knew about us" Itachi stated. "You were his source of information." The prodigy gazed at the indifferent Sage. " 'Abduct Naruto'…was the orders given to us from the higher echelons of the Akatsuki."

The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut by a blunt butter knife. It was like watching a fighting arena, the two members of each team facing each other, daring the other to make the first move. I jumped and gave an involuntary yelp as the toad summon, who was blocking Samehade, dissipated into smoke.

"You won't get Naruto" Jiraya intoned softly.

"And why not?" Itachi's reply was just as soft.

"Because right here, right now…you two will die by hands."

"No!"

All started at the new voice. I looked down to where Sasuke, forgotten, staggered to his feet. His head was bowed, but there was a furious determination in his beaten stance.

"This guy…_is mine_" he hissed, his voice venomous.

* * *

I bit my lip, denying myself the cry of worry that was about to leap out of my mouth. Sasuke's head banged into the wall, his body held up against the wall. A dribble of blood rolled down his chin, and his toes barely brushed the floor. Itachi kept a steady hold onto his brother's neck, fingers tightened around his windpipe.

The avenger's black orbs locked onto his aniki's Sharingan. Sasuke's body jerked. The next moment, his lips parted and a scream of pure agony poured out. I snarled and struggled to my feet. _I can't stand this_, I felt for my chakra reserves, finding it almost empty.

"LET HIM GO" I roared, surprising Kisame. The shark nin wasn't able to react fast enough; I ran towards Itachi, my hands glowing with my remaining chakra. My fist pulled back, ready to punch.

But it never made it. A blow to my middle made me double over, gasping for air. A hand backhanded my jaw, snapping my head to the right. My teeth clicked together, a small part of my lip tearing as it got caught in between them. Hitting the wall on my already injured shoulder, I laid still, panting.

"KIOKO CHAN!"

Ignoring Naruto's cry, I sat up. Staring directly at Sasuke.

"Oi, Emo head" I called to him. His glazed eyes slid towards me. "Don't be giving up on us now" I managed to wag a mock finger of admonishment. At first it was as though he didn't hear me. A second later a small smirk tilted up his blood covered lips.

"ASSHOLES" Naruto obviously hadn't heard the little exchange between me and Sasuke. The blonde charged forwards, Kisame almost lazily dogging his footsteps. Beyond them, I could just make out Jiraya, his hands clasped together.

Suddenly everyone stopped in their tracks, casting bewildered looks at the walls…which were now squishy. I made a face, feeling the slimy walls of the giant toad's stomach under my hands. _Ewwww…_

"Ninpou Gama Guichi Shibari" Jiraya intoned calmly, as if to answer the unspoken question.

"This is so disgusting" I whined at the old man.

"Too bad, Itachi…Kisame" the Sage glared at the Akatsuki members. "You're already inside my stomach."

* * *

I gave a silent sigh of relief. Sasuke was outside, out of harm's way…although he isn't entirely unharmed, either. I winced, thinking of the amount of mental pain he must be in at the moment.

"Hope you don't mind being food for Iwagama."

Itachi looked at his hand – the one that was, moments before, clasped around Sasuke's throat. Deciding to cut their loss, he turned to his partner. "Kisame, come!"

The two sped off, heading further away from us. Jiraya frowned, snapping at Naruto as the boy let out yells of confusion and frustration. "No one sneaks away without me knowing" he pressed his hands firmly onto the ground.

"That won't work, Jiraya san" I yelled at him, using chakra to stand.

"Wha-?" Naruto's question stopped mid way as his mentor shot up, running after the fleeing nins. "HEY! WHY'S THIS HAPPENING?"

"Naruto" I caught hold of an orange sleeve. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to control the kid. "C'mon" together we followed the Sannin. Rounding the corner, both of us stood still, gaping at the doorway visible at the end of another corridor formed by the flesh walls. Small black flames still licked the edges, evidence of how the walls were broken.

"Hey! What's with this fire? I'd say it's black…" Naruto scratched his head, bending down to examine the phenomenon closely.

"Don't stupidly move closer to it!" Jiraya yanked the boy back by the back of his jacket. Ignoring his pupil's indignant cries, he knelt, pulling out a scroll, ink and brush. A few deft strokes later, a seal was ready. Quickly forming hand seals, Jiraya sealed away the remaining flames.

* * *

"I quite liked your dynamic entry" I snickered. A disgruntled Jiraya shot me a look brimming with the promise of a very painful comeback. I gave an internal flinch. _Might as well enjoy the moment._

"Eh hehe" Gai rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry about that. I was using my hitai as a mirror…it didn't give a clear enough picture…"

"So…it wasn't on purpose?" Jiraya said slowly, carefully enunciating each word.

"Uh no…"

"I'd have taken the opportunity" I whispered to Naruto, who feverently nodded his head in agreement.

"Hmph" the Sannin snorted, then turning to serious business. "Sasuke needs to be taken to hospital. He's got a fractured rib and some Sharingan jutsu's made him lose his senses" he looked down at the unmoving boy. After the slight reaction from my comment, the avenger hadn't made the smallest action.

"Ero sennin…is Sasuke going to be ok?"

"…he took a tolerable amount of mental damage…"

Orange clad shoulders shook as hands clenched with rage. Cerulean orbs narrowed and the whiskers scrunched together. "…DAMN IT! What the hell! What did that guy do to Sasuke?"

"Naruto, that _guy_ was Uchiha Itachi" I reminded.

"Whoever the hell he is….! Some time ago, it wouldn't mean anything…but _not_ this time! Time to track down those 'black mantle' men!" the blonde idiot was already stepping towards the opening as he finished his rant. "I'll take of business with that guy…and since that's the case, I'm going after him!"

"Well, since you're going to that much trouble, why don't you hand yourself over to his gang on a sliver platter?" I drawled, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms.

"N-nani?"

"You don't listen, do you?" I asked rhetorically. "He said that you were their main objective today. Naruto, stop and think for a second. Use that brain of yours. If you go running after them, it's the same as you waltzing up to them and saying 'Here you go. Free of charge.'"

"Besides, if you go after him now, you'll get killed" Jiraya peered down at him. "He's on a whole new level to you. His distance is the only thing stopping him from-"

"WELL! WHAT KIND OF A GUY ESCAPES ALL THE TIME? EVERYDAY, BEING FEARFUL, LIVING IN A NIGHTMARE-"

"SHUT UP A MINUTE!" Jiraya roared, effectively shocking Naruto into silence. "You…are weak."

There was an awkward pause during which Gai and I exchanged glances.

"Excuse me...Gai. We need to move quickly to rescue Sasuke" there was crisp and business like tone in the Sage's voice.

"…Kakashi's also bedridden. He got hit with the same jutsu" I wasn't sure whether Gai said this to inform Jiraya or to show Naruto the weight behind Jiraya's reasoning. Either way, the point hit home.

"Kakashi sensei's-!"

"He got Kakashi, too, huh?"

But that wasn't all. "When students are injured…medical specialists should be around. In case this should keep occurring, don't you think?" Gai looked directly into the Toad Sage's eyes.

"Are you talking about…" I trailed off, feeling nervous under the intense scrutiny.

"Huh? Who?" Naruto looked between the three of us, demanding an explanation.

"Heh…so you know, huh?" Jiraya looked me up and down appraisingly. "Well…looks like you're joining us in the search for her…"

* * *

Sorry this chapter's a lot shorter than the others. But I wanted to make it up to my reviewers for the ridiculous amount of time I took updating the last chapter…so yeah! So enjoy and review. TILL NEXT TIME, MY FRIENDS! Heigh ho, Silver! Up, up and away *points into the distance*


	12. Chapter 12

**Author:** *sitting with feet tucked under her* Gomenasai *bows low enough to let her forehead touch the floor*

**Mob:** AGAIN!

**Author:** Gomenasai *bows*

**Mob:** AGAIN!

**Author:** *pissed off and jumps to her feet* OKAY! JUST HOW LONG ARE YOU LOT PLANNING TO MAKE ME BOW AND APOLOGISE?

**Mob:** AS LONG AS IT TAKES!

**Author:** *sobs* Why meeeeeeee?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

"So tell me again…_why_ exactly am I coming with you?" I raised an eyebrow. Jiraya sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. Ahead of us, Naruto marched along, listening to his own monologue. Both the Sannin and I had tuned him out after the first five seconds.

"Because, you know a lot more than you're letting on" the old man said. "I talked to the Sandaime" he expanded as I opened my mouth.

"Right…"

We walked along in silence for a few more moments.

"So…what did you want to know?"

The Sannin scratched the back of his white hair, pondering on the question. "Jeez, kid. Where do I start?" he took a deep breath. "So, tell me about how you know so much…"

"Details or skip them for now?"

"Summarize it."

"Well, I guess it's easier if I start at this: I'm not from this world" I stated flatly. It didn't seem to surprise Jiraya.

"Funnily enough, I figured that out" he snorted. I poked my tongue out at him.

"Gimme a break. I had to start somewhere" I whined. "_Anyway_, in the…dimension…" I tasted the word "I came from, you guys – all of you – are fictional."

"Hang on" Jiraya waved a hand in the air. "You mean, we're made up?"

"Yeah. Masashi Kishimoto's your creator. You belong to a manga named – you ready for this – 'Naruto'."

"I'M IN A STORY NAMED AFTER THIS GAKI?" the legendary ninja lost his cool at that, pointing accusingly at the orange back. I snickered as the blonde turned to yell back at his mentor…having absolutely no idea what he was being attacked for.

"Suck it up" I informed the indignant shinobi shortly. "But, yeah. You are. And well, I guess you can pretty much tell – I read the manga. That's how I know."

"Wow" Jiraya breathed. "That's…so weird."

"Gee, thanks" I replied sarcastically. "'Sides, I'm not the only one. I've got five other pals who're in the same position."

"You mean there's another five who know the future?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Damn!" I flinched as the old man punched his hand. "We're going to have to track 'em down. It won't do if Orochimaru or the Akatsuki get their hands on one or more of them."

I felt a sinking in the pit of my stomach. _Oh, shit._ "Eh hehehe" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. "About that…Orochimaru's got one…"

"…what?" this was flat and devoid of all emotion. I waved my hands in the air.

"HEY! Don't look at me like that! We got sucked into this world, and on the way we got separated. For Kami's sake, I was out cold!"

Jiraya frowned thoughtfully, staring at the sky. "We'll need to bust him…or her…out."

"…you mean, we're gonna have to go to the creepy pedo's lair?"

The Toad Sage squirmed uncomfortably. "…yeah…"

* * *

"This is the town" Jiraya's voice barely penetrated my amazement. My eyes almost fell out of their sockets as I gaped at the mass of people milling around, the flood of bodies moving into, out of and around the buildings lined in neat rows. Next to me, Naruto had half his body over the bridge railing, looking as though he was going to plummet head first to the ground.

"UUUAAA, AWESOME! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE SEEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS" the blonde head moved in all directions as we slowly moved into the crowd.

"Have a good time doing whatever you want!" Jiraya gave a genial wave. "This'll be a break before training starts. Until the festival's over…we're staying here for now. We'll do training here as well."

"ALRIGHT!" Few passersby gave the boy amused looks. "Let's see…" Naruto muttered, digging into his backpack, and catching the Sannin's attention. The older man's eyes popped open in shock as a bulging frog shaped wallet was brought out. The blonde rubbed it lovingly against his cheek, mumbling about how he'd saved up for ages.

"H-hold on! Naruto!" Jiraya literally screamed as his mentee turned to run off with a 'later'. I giggled, internally thanking god that I hadn't pulled _my_ wallet out. "I'll hang on to your savings for you. This is all you can spend…" the Sannin adopted a responsible tone, handing Naruto a few notes generously.

"EH? ONLY 30 YEN?"

"Don't 'eh' me" Jiraya scolded. "There are three sins the shinobi are forbidden to do."

"What the heck are the 'three sins'?"

"WHAT?" the Sage could've given any actor from Hollywood a good run for their money. "Don't tell me you don't know!" he shook his head. "Fine, I'll tell you; the three sins are three things a shinobi must avoid. They are: alcohol, women and money."

"Uh…I'm even 20. So no alcohol for me…I don't even understand this interest in women and you don't have to worry about me spending my savings like that" Naruto pointed out with devastating logic. By now, I was helplessly rolling on the ground, almost pissing my pants at Jiraya's expression. It was clear that the Sannin was pissed that his third mentee wasn't falling for the same lines the Sage's sensei used on him.

"YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT! DON'T SAY SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT ABOUT MONEY! YOU'LL WASTE ALL OF IT RIGHT AWAY!" he paused and cleared his throat. "The power of money is a very dangerous thing. This is why we're looking for 'her'…it's already messed her life up."

"Hear, hear" I interjected, hiccupping and eyes overflowing with tears.

"I'll take you luggage. And here's my bag" Jiraya continued, ignoring me. "In case you get lost, the toads can track you. I'll collect information about Tsunade."

"Hey! So what do I do?" I pointed at myself.

"Stay with Naruto, and make sure he doesn't find ways to get himself killed."

* * *

I backed slowly away from the fuming blonde as he crouched to look at his depressingly flat wallet on the table. The frog eyes seemed to stare sadly back at its owner.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT IN TELLING ME THE THREE SINS? YOU'RE IN TROUBLE FOR BREAKING ALL OF THEM!"

"I cannot believe you still think there are those 'three sins' thing" I sighed and shook my head. But Naruto was too busy raging at Jiraya to hear.

"MY SAVINGS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHAT ABOUT TRAINING?" he yelled, grabbing hold of the front of Jiraya's clothes and shaking the drunken idiot for all he's worth.

"N-naruto, calm down…this is a misunderstanding…l-listen…"

The squid, the boy held in his hand, flew in the air, towards me. I ducked as it went sailing over my head.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" a new voice shouted at Naruto. I turned to see a bald man scream at my pal, while another stranger stood a little way back, the front of his coat stained by the sauce on the squid. "WHAT'RE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS, YOU STUPID BRAT?"

"Firstly, I suggest you stop insulting my friend" I fumed, walking closer till I was only about half a meter away from Baldy. "And secondly, send it to the dry cleaners."

"YOU IDIOT! YOU PUT A STAIN ON AKOKI'S DESIGNER SUIT! YOU BETTER COMPENSATE FOR THIS…GIMME 100,000 YEN!"

"W-WHAT?" Naruto's eyes were reduced to wide white circles.

"Pretty cheap looking, huh?" I threw over my shoulder.

"WHAT DID YA SAY, YOU BITCH? CHEAP? YOU BETTER NOT MESS WITH ME, FOR YOUR SAKE!"

"AKOKI'S A FORMER CHUNNIN FROM THE STONE VILLAGE! HE'S A LEGANDARY YAMI NIN AND SOMEONE TO BE AFRAID OF. AN INCREDIBLY SKILLED NINJA!"

"Incredibly skilled, my ass" I scoffed.

"Legendary, you say?" Jiraya sounded amused.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT PAIN REALLY IS!" apparently Akoki was getting really ticked off. Deciding that hitting a girl would look bad, he headed straight for Jiraya, who was casually getting up.

"Naruto…" the Sannin said. "Pay close attention…I'll show you a jutsu you're gonna be learning soon." A swirl of chakra accumulated on the palm of his hand. A small hazy blue ball condensed. Jiraya smashed it into Akoki's stomach, extracting a small 'oof'. The ex-Chunnin spun in the air as he flew into the wall on the building opposite.

"Nice" I whistled. _He's not so perverted when he's fighting._

"COOL!" Naruto's cerulean orbs shone in excitement. Jiraya preened himself, basking in the glory that was now being directed at him. He turned to wink at the attractive girls who 'oooh'-ed and 'aaaah'-ed.

I sweatdropped. _Nevermind…_

* * *

"I CAN REALLY FEEL THE TRAINING TENSION" Naruto screamed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Doesn't look like it" I snickered. The blonde scoffed and spun around on his heel, his nose in the air.

"WHATEVER, DATTEBAYO!"

"Here" Jiraya interrupted, holding out a water balloon towards him. "It's a water balloon."

"No shit, Sherlock" I settled down under the shade of a tree nearby. Both the mentor and mentee scowled at me.

"Huh? What's with this?" Naruto rolled the object from one and to the other, wearing a decidedly disgruntled expression.

"Did you pay attention to the jutsu I did?" the Sage looked questioningly at his student.

"Yep."

"What did you see?"

"Hmm…" the blonde hummed thoughtfully. "Somehow…those guys were spinning around wildly…"

"From a normal point of view, it would seem that way…that's right, they spun" as he spoke, he held up another water balloon. The smooth round sides started to dance, as though there was something inside fighting to break the rubber wall. After a particularly violent stretch, the entire balloon exploded, sending water droplets everywhere.

"Cool" I whistled as Naruto yelled in utter amazement.

"For tree climbing, chakra must be maintained by focusing your mind, and keeping that concentration. For water walking, you release a fixed amount of chakra…I taught you the second step" Jiraya gestured to the ball in the blonde's hand. "It's the same concept as water walking. Keep a continuous flow and keep it spinning around."

"…what the hell…?"

A hand planted itself on the Sage's face and slowly dragged down. "This is gonna take a while…"

* * *

"You alright?" I asked Naruto as the boy stumbled into the room Jiraya rented for us. It was quite funny when I said that sharing a room with two guys was completely normal for me. The Sannin's eyes screwed up in confusion, before returning to their original size – along with an undisguised pervertedness to them. Seeing this, Naruto scowled and almost _growled_ at the older man.

"My arms" Naruto groaned, flopping down onto his futon. He held up his hand, showing me his trembling fingers.

"Here" I soothed, gently taking hold of one. Softly, I started to massage each finger. "Better?"

"Heaps, dattebayo" his normal cheerful grin lit up the room. "Arigato, Kioko chan!"

"No problem" I smiled at the boy. "I wish there was something I could do during your training" I added wistfully. All day, I'd done nothing except sit under the tree and watch Naruto train, only leaving to get him and myself something to eat.

"Why don't you give this jutsu a go?" Jiraya asked, stepping into the room. He closed the door behind him, and sat down with a sigh.

I made a face. "No thanks. I've got a feeling that this one's gonna be Naruto chan's signature move. Don't wanna steal it" I said teasingly.

"HEY!"

"A feeling, huh?" the Sannin shot me an appraising look. I shrugged.

"Call it my woman's intuition."

"Che" the old man snorted. "You barely pass for a girl…dunno where you get _woman's_ intuition from."

I felt my eye twitch at the remark. _You bastard…_

* * *

"Neh, Kioko chan" Naruto whispered to me, in between Jiraya' snores. I turned to my left, and stared at the whiskered face. Since the moment our futons were send to our rooms, Naruto had adamantly refused to let me sleep next to Jiraya. Needless to say, the Sannin looked somewhat disappointed, but – in my opinion – didn't argue with the decision for long.

"What?"

"Did'ja know that the jutsu I'm doing was left behind by the Fourth Hokage?" cerulean eyes were wide. "And that it took him three _years_ to perfect it?"

"You woke me up to tell me this?" I asked crankily. "Jeez…yes, I did know. And I also know that there are three steps to completing this jutsu."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, before angrily throwing off Jiraya's arm that came flying at him as the older man shifted in his sleep. "How did'ja know that?" he continued in a lowered tone.

I sighed. "Naruto, you know I'm not from this world. Just…just…it's like…I'm…I'm psychic" I concluded, happy with my cover story. "Yeah! That's it!"

The blonde blinked at me for several moments.

"WOW!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jiraya roared, shooting up. He stared wildly around the room. "GAKI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" he screamed at a laughing Naruto. I rolled my eyes and turned the other way.

"You're both idiots."

"HEY!"

* * *

I stepped softly around the tree, leaning against the trunk to watch Naruto as he hunched over the rubber ball in his hand. While his left gripped the object, his right hand darted in and out in the space around the ball, causing the spherical shape to dent. I smiled softly at the panting ninja.

"Hey" I called out cheerily. "Wanna take a break?" I held up two bottles, waving them temptingly at the boy.

"Kioko chan" he grinned at me, sweat pouring down his face. His hands and arms trembled, and I could see that he was exhausted. The setting sun made the sun a blood red colour, tinged with shades of pink and purple. _He must have been here a while_.

"So…how's the jutsu going?" I asked casually, sitting down on the grass. Naruto fell down next to me. Seeing the condition of his upper limbs, I opened a bottle and passed it him.

"I just can't get the ball to pop yet" he drank thirstily. "BUT I WILL DO IT, DATTEBAYO!"

"You didn't have to yell" I grumbled, good naturedly rubbing my ear.

"Hehehe…"

* * *

I clutched the stitch on my side, an arm against the tree holding me up. Deciding that even the lamest training was better than none, I'd joined Naruto. While he focused on popping the ball, I ran up and down trees, pushing up to my pain threshold.

A sudden 'BANG' made me spin around, a kunai in hand. My eyes widened as I saw Naruto fly backwards. Just as I started to move towards him, Jiraya stopped the boy with a hand. I stopped with a small smile.

"Oooohh…it's done…" the blonde gasped, grinning victoriously at his mentor.

"Looks like you've completed the second stage" Jiraya answered.

"Hahahaha…" Naruto let out an exhausted laugh. "Let's get onto the third stage…"

"Leave it for later" the Sannin stood up, beckoning me towards them. "We're off to meet Tsunade" he said, his tone grave.

I felt my happiness fade. "Where?"

"Tanzakugai."

* * *

I jumped as another balloon popped. Naruto wailed in frustration. Both Jiraya and I ignored him, concentrating on finding our query.

"Check the gambling dens?" I shot the Sannin a sideways look.

"They'll have some idea" he agreed.

"THIS TIME, DATTEBAYO!" I glanced back to see Naruto puff air into another balloon. He glared at the object, as though challenging it to deny his declaration.

_Challenging a balloon? That's new…even for him._

* * *

"Hey, hey! Where's the castle?" Naruto shaded his eyes as we peered up at the mountain.

My hands fisted as a page from the manga flew into my head. _Orochimaru's already met Tsunade…_I started as Jiraya leapt down from the rooftop, landing in front of a scared civilian. The man stumbled back in shock, almost falling down as he back pedaled.

"Hey! What the hell happened here?" the Sannin gestured towards the rubble that was now the remains of a famous castle.

"YOU GUYS SHOULD RUN AWAY! THERE'S A DEMON BEAST UP THERE!" was the hysterical reply.

"Demon beast?"

"What is it exactly?" Jiraya frowned, but the guy was too scared to stay still. He leapt around the Sage and took off down the road. "Hey! Wait!"

"It's Manda" I said shortly, joining the older man on the street.

"What?"

"Orochimaru's here to see Tsunade. He wants her to heal his arms" my teeth gritted together, and the curse mark gave a pang. "…bastard…"

"We need to find her" Jiraya placed a hand on my shoulder. "C'mon."

* * *

As soon as we walked into the bar, my eyes were drawn to a familiar shade of golden brown hair. I stared at the renowned Tsunade, taking in her flushed face and glazed eyes. Next to her, a black haired woman sat protectively close, sending the female Sannin concerned looks every now and then.

"There she is" I muttered, tugging at Jiraya's sleeve.

"TSUNADE!"

"…Jiraya…what're you doing here?"

Soon, the three of us were sitting down opposite the two females. I smiled at Shizune as we sat, then returned to staring at Tsunade. _Wow! 50 years and she looks 20!_ Her skin was smooth and clear, her cheeks red – getting steadily redder, and her body shape was one I could never – in any world – hope to achieve.

"Today…I met with someone who brought back memories" she leaned forwards, locking her fingers together.

"Orochimaru? Did something happen?" Jiraya adopted her tone – quiet and confidential.

Instantly, Shizune sat up straighter, deflating as her mentor shot her a venomous glare.

"Nothing much…just a greeting…"

I snorted at this, drawing her attention. "Just a greeting, my ass" I said, just loud enough for the two to hear. The hazel eyes narrowed menacingly, and the fingers tightened.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

I gave her a blank smile. "Fukui Kioko. Nice to meet you, Tsunade, Shizune."

The last word got everyone's attention. "How the hell did you know my name?" the assistant asked bewildered.

"Kioko chan's psychic" Naruto pitched in helpfully. I grinned at the blonde.

"Psychic, huh?" it was clear that the future Hokage didn't trust me. She returned to her previous conversation, her eyes flicking back to mine every now and then.

"So, why are you here to see me?"

"To be honest…the leaf village has requested you be their fifth Hokage." Naruto had chosen this moment to take in a large mouthful of meat. At hearing the words, the boy choked, coughing and hitting himself in the chest to clear his airway. Tsunade stared numbly at her team mate, while Shizune blinked in confusion.

"So…it's true…the third…"

"It was Orochimaru's work. He told me" Tsunade snapped out of her stupor. I winced inwardly at the matter-of-fact tone. _Only cause I couldn't do anything…_

"THE BIG SNAKE GUY? HE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED OJII SAN? WHO THE HELL IS THIS BASTARD?" Naruto exploded.

"He was one of us…the three Sannins" there was a pained expression on Jiraya's face.

"Who is this kid?" Tsunade asked in an offhand manner.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

There was a silence as Tsunade looked at Naruto through misty eyes.

"HEY! HOW COME SHE GETS TO BE HOKAGE? WHY?"

"Shut up, kid" Jiraya yanked his mentee down to his seat. "So…" he turned to his team mate. "What's you answer? Do you accept?"

* * *

Jiraya chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. "I remember you saying the same thing when I used to ask you out."

"HANG ON! I THOUGHT YOU JUST WANTED HER TO COME BACK TO THE VILLAGE SO THAT SHE COULD CHECK UP ON SASUKE AND KAKASHI SENSEI! BUT YOU'RE ASKING TO BE THE HOKAGE? AND SHE'S REFUSED?" It seemed that Naruto was falling in a sea of confusion. He gripped his blonde locks and looked at everyone around the table, begging for someone to explain the situation to him.

Tsunade sat still, her bangs falling forwards so that it shaded her eyes. Beside her, Shizune stared at her mentor.

"…don't worry…she'd the best suited for the job" Jiraya said soothingly, trying to calm Naruto down. "She was the one who helped us win the Great Battle. She's also got techniques that no one else knows. And she's the granddaughter of the First. Sorry, gaki. But the superiors at Konoha've already decided."

"Jiraya" Tsunade started in a condescending voice. "This one seems worse than your last apprentice…in looks, talk and intelligence."

"Well, it's tough for anyone to be compared to the Fourth…"

"Huh?" Naruto looked bamboozled.

"But even he died quickly…" the atmosphere got somber. "…life…is different from money. It can't be gambled that easily…whoever puts it at risk easily…is a fool. My grandfather and the Second…both focused on bringing peace to our home, more than anything else. As a result, they just died in the middle of their dreams…like losers."

"You've…changed, Tsunade" Jiraya's face was blank. "I don't know what you've been thinking all this time, but you've just all that's on your mind."

"I'm in my fifties. Age changes people." She took a draught of from the cup she held. "It's the same for Sarutobi sensei. No wonder he died…he was too old to live his dream" she scoffed.

Jiraya's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Say's who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I lifted my head and looked challengingly back at Tsunade. "Who said that he didn't live his dream? People get old and die all the time. It's the circle of life – suck it up. But that doesn't mean that they don't get to live their dreams…even for a little while."

She stared back at me. "Being Hokage is shit. No one but a fool would do it" she enunciated.

Plates and glassed scattered as Naruto lunged at her across the table. Jiraya shot out a hand and gripped the back of the orange jacket, forcing the boy to land on the table.

"LEMME GO!"

"You realize we're in a bar, right?"

"Is that you from the bottom of you heart, or just an excuse to shield yourself away from the world?" I didn't take my eyes off the female. "It wasn't what you said…when _they_ were alive."

I didn't see the fist coming at me. All I had the chance to take notice of was the fury building up behind the golden brown orbs. Next thing I knew, I'd been hit with enough force to send me crashing through the wall and onto the street. The pain shot through my neck and jaw, making me moan. My eyes blurred with reflex tears and I could vaguely make out people shouting.

A dark silhouette moved up from the bottom of my disappearing sight. A hand grabbed the front of my shirt and jerked me up. I could smell alcohol as the person holding me brought me closer to them. Again, there was shouting, and then…silence. The black of unconsciousness took me, and I floated in its warmth.

* * *

It was the murmur of voices that got my attention first. Amidst the darkness that enveloped me, two very familiar voices grew, piercing through the haziness. As my eyes slitted open, sunlight mercilessly hit my iris, making me groan in pain. Immediately, there was a rush of footsteps, and a figure was standing next to me, blabbing incoherently.

"Naruto, shut it" I moaned, holding my head in my hands. Another pair of hands placed themselves gently on my head. A cold rushed down from them, making the pain evaporate instantly. I smiled up in gratitude at Shizune.

But the kunoichi turned to the blonde. "What day is it?" she demanded.

"Uh…M-Monday" he stuttered, taken back by the intensity.

"What is it?" I asked, frowning. There was an undenial urgent tone to her question.

"Anyway, where's the old hag? Today's the day of the bet. I wasn't able to finish my training, but I'll have to come up big when I show her…" Naruto rambled, not noticing the older woman's desperate attempts at standing up.

"Naruto kun, Kioko chan! Stay here!" Shizune shuffled to the window and climbed onto the ledge. But I was busy pondering on Naruto's words.

"HEY! WAIT A SECOND!" I yelled to the departing kunoichi. "What bet are you talking about?" I demanded from the blonde.

"EH? Oh, the one where she said if I can complete the Rasengan inside a week, I'll get her necklace…"

"OH SHIT!" I shrieked, jumping out of the bed. "SHIZUNE! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

"H-hold it" a weak voice sounded from the window. My head whipped around, just in time to see Jiraya fall head first into the room. The Sannin straightened with the help of the wall and glared at Shizune. "She drugged me" he said in an accusing tone. "I can't control my chakra well and my whole body stings…I can't even hold chopsticks" he wailed.

"AND YOU'RE ALWAYS BRAGGING ABOUT HOW GREAT A NINJA YOU ARE!" Naruto shrieked. "YOU LAMEASS! SHE GOT YOU WITHT THE SEXY SEXY ATTACK?"

"Even in her fallen condition, she's still a medical specialist" Jiraya punched the blonde spikes. "She about the only one who can create an odourless, tasteless drug to use against other ninjas. But…even though I was drunk…to get me like that…" he trailed off in a hurt tone. Suddenly his eyes glanced sharply up at the rooftop in front of us. I followed his gaze, just seeing a flicker from behind a small balcony.

"Damn it" I hissed under my breath. "Kabuto…"

"Hey, Shizune" Jiraya looked her directly in the eyes. "That talk you had with Orochimaru – it's time you told us about it."

The kunoichi faltered, her eyes dropping to the ground. "I wanted to believe in Tsunade sama…that why I couldn't say anything…" She took a deep breath and stood up. "We don't have much time" she stated in a firm tone. "I'll explain on the way."

* * *

I started as a small tremor made its way up from the ground and to my fingertips. I gasped, my pace faltering, almost falling off my tree branch.

"Neh? What's up, Kioko chan?" Naruto tossed over his shoulder. I felt the corners of my mouth tilt up.

"Orochimaru and his lackey's getting their ass handed to 'em" I whooped, pushing up a gear. The other three, surprised by the change of pace, hurried to catch up.

"Whaddaya mean?" Jiraya shouted at me.

"JUST HURRY UP!"

* * *

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Naruto stared wide eyed at the destruction. The road was reduced to rubble, as was the walls on either side. Rocks and huge chunks of dirt piled up messily, and a few civilians were peeking at the mess from around a building.

"Looks like Tsunade hime's gone pretty wild" Jiraya chuckled.

Shizune gave a faint laugh, her eyes wide with relief. She put her pet down on the ground. "Ton ton! Which way did she go?"

* * *

My breath came out in pants, my lungs aching for air. My calves burned, as did the rest of my legs and my abdominals. But I kept up the pace. A few meters ahead, I could see the trees give way to a clearing. Already I'd glimpsed some cracks in the ground that didn't seem to belong there.

"They're up ahead" Jiraya pointed out tightly. We sped through the forest, reaching the edge of the open space, just as Kabuto started to charge towards Tsunade with a kunai. More chakra pumped into my legs as the four of us literally flash stepped in front of the attacking nin.

"Long time, no see, Jiraya" Orochimaru didn't seem fazed at all.

"Yo, yo. You haven't changed at all…those creepy, wild eyes…"

"…Naruto kun…" Kabuto smirked at the stunned kid.

"EH? KABUTO SAN?"

"Naruto, focus" I snapped at my team mate. "I told you before. He's Orochimaru's right hand man."

"My, my. Even Kioko chan's here" the Snake laughed, his yellow eyes gleaming.

I glared at the crazy Sannin. "Just one question, you paedophile. How exactly were you planning on raising Dan and Nawaki from the dead? The Forbidden Resurrection technique?"

"So knowledgable" Orochimaru nodded in approval. "And, yes. I did ask Tsunade hime to bring two sacrifices – looks like she's brought more than enough…"

"MOVE!" it seemed that Tsunade snapped. She shoved Jiraya to a side, ignoring his yelp of surprise, and ran at Kabuto. The younger medic quickly brought up his kunai and slashed – his blood spurting out and covering Tsunade, from the gash in his left wrist. The legendary medic stopped, frozen by her haemophobia.

"My body's finally started to move" the silver haired nin chuckled, punching the still kunoichi.

"TSUNADE SAMA!" Shizune flung herself behind her mentor, cushioning the older woman's fall.

"HEY! HEY!" Naruto looked in confusion between Tsunade and Kabuto. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"

"LOOK AT HIS HEADBAND, YOU BAKA" I hollered at the boy. "HE'S FROM SOUND. HE'S WITH OROCHIMARU!"

"Tch" Kabuto shook his head in mock sorrow. "You're always been so thick headed, Naruto kun. That's why you don't compare to Sasuke." He outright grinned at the horror on the boy's face. "I'm a Sound village spy."

Naruto started at the words, his eyes unfocusing for a second as they looked back at the memories from the Chunnin Exams. "T-that's a lie, right?" he pleaded from the medic.

"Naruto kun, I've concluded something from you data" if I wasn't aware of the situation, I would've thought that Kabuto was giving the blonde some brotherly advice. "Unlike Sasuke kun…you've got no talent in becoming a shinobi."

It was as though the world held its breath, watching, waiting to see Naruto's reaction to those barbs. I glanced sideways at the blonde, just in time to see his eyes change from confused to utter hatred.

"Even if you make such as scary face, you are nothing more than an out-of-place Gennin. You were relying on that monster side of you. But with the three legendary ninjas in front of me, you're worthless" Kabuto seemed to really like jumping on thin ice. "You are like a small bug right now…if you try something…I'll kill you." The pale eyes were deadly serious as they stared into cerulean. They only flickered to meet mine for a second, just long enough to send a message across: _that applies to you too._

I smiled humorlessly back at him. "He maybe worthless _right now_, but in a few years, he'll accomplish more than you could even dream of in seven lifetimes…_Kabuto san_."

* * *

"WHA-WHAT?" Jiraya and Naruto gaped at the small toad that poofed up from the Summoning seal. I face faulted at the dramatic entrance, then looked between our summon and the two five-storey-tall snakes that were hissing and spitting at us from the other end. _We're doomed!_

"You stupidity still hasn't been cured yet, Jiraya" Orochimaru said, his creepy voice carrying over the hissing. "Then I will attack first!"

"Naruto, summon up Gamabunta" I ordered the boy, tensing.

"Right" he bit his thumb, spread the blood across his palm. Hand seals were formed rapidly, and the hand slammed against the ground. I watched in anticipation, waiting for the giant toad.

"Hello" Gamukichi chirped up at us, waving a front limb. The barely five-inch-tall toad looked across to Jiraya's summon. "What're you doing here, Gamutatsu?" Without waiting for a reply, he turned back to his summoner. "But…I'll try my hardest" he argued his case. Naruto let out a deep disappointed sigh in reply.

"Idiot! You'll be a snack for him. Hurry up and go hide!"

"Even if I'm just a snack…I'LL TRY!"

"I wonder if he prefers deep fried or steamed" I snickered.

* * *

"Why…why are you…" Tsunade's whisper stopped midway, startled as Naruto struggled to his feet. I knelt next to Shizune, making sure that she was merely unconscious.

"Tsunade baa chan" the blonde clenched his fists "remember the arrangements for the bet. Now you'll have to hand over that bad luck amulet of yours."

A Kage Bunshin poofed into existence. The move seemed to have angered Kabuto. The silver haired nin reversed his grip on the kunai.

"For that insolence…I'LL KILL YOU!"

"NARUTO STOP!" Tsunade screamed in anguish. "IF YOU DIE, YOU'LL NEVER ACCOMPLISH YOUR DREAMS OR ANYTHING ELSE! THAT'S ENOUGH! GET OUT OF THE WAY, NARUTO! RUN!"

There was a flash of light as the sunlight reflected off the plunging blade. I winced as ruby red liquid fell, dripping down from Naruto's hand – in which the kunai was embedded. The fingers tightly gripped Kabuto's hand, keeping the medic nin in place.

"Until I become Hokage…I refuse to die."

* * *

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed, stumbling to my feet as Orochimaru lunged at Naruto, a sword extending from inside his mouth. Tsunade's hazel orbs snapped up to see her ex-team mate heading for the blonde boy. With absolutely no hesitation, she jumped over the Jinchurikin's body, allowing the sword to pierce through her chest.

"Tsunade…I wasn't trying to kill you" the Snake murmured, his words clearly articulated, despite the sword in his mouth. "But if that brat survives, he'll just cause trouble for me in the future. Don't get in my way."

I didn't wait to hear the exchange. Hauling Shizune onto my shoulder, I dragged her and laid her down next to Naruto. Placing two fingers at the side of his neck, I felt his pulse flutter, a little irregularly at first, then slowly settling into a steady rhythm.

"No…" Tsunade said in a low voice "I'm going to protect him, no matter what."

"Hmph" Orochimaru snorted deresively, sliding his blade out of Tsunade's chest and back down his throat. "Trembling at the sight of blood…why of all shinobi, Tsunade – one of the Legendary Sannin – why are you risking your life to protect this worthless brat?"

I felt my breath quicken, anticipating the answer.

"To protect Konoha…" the kunoichi snarled. She looked over her shoulder down at the unconscious boy. "Do you know why? Because…he's the future Hokage of the village."

"Che" the Snake smirked. "Hokage…only fools would want to be one."

Tsunade bowed her head, no doubt remembering her words from the first night. She let out a soft chuckle. "I used to say the same thing. Then someone wise told me that it was an excuse I used to hide from reality" she looked up. There was a different set to her shoulders – they were no longer slumped, no longer bowed under the burden of not being able to let go of her dead loved ones. "And she's right. From now on…I'll bet my life on this dream too."

Rage flitted across Orochimaru's face as he reared his head back. The blade, once again, protruded out of his mouth, and he swung his head, opening a deep wound diagonally across Tsunade's torso. A gasp behind me made me glance at the now conscious Shizune.

"N-naruto – " she stuttered out. I swung back, just as Orochimaru threw his head back a second time. Not thinking, I flung my body across Naruto's trying to shield it as much as possible. My eyes screwed up, waiting for the pain – which never came.

There was a weight across my back. I could just see Orochimaru's foot swing as he kicked the person off me. His foot swung back a second time, this time aimed at me. But it hesitated. I peeked up at his face, just in time to see a fist come in contact with his jaw.

"W-what?" the Snake hissed sitting up.

"Why am I doing this?" blood flowed in rivulets down Tsunade's body. But this didn't seem to bother the medic nin at all. She was tensed up, her fist glowing slightly with chakra. As her head rose, I could see the small blue diamond on her head glowing, as black markings spread across her forehead.

"Because now…I'm the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakuru."

* * *

"Katsuyu, Manda and Gamabunta" I whistled softly, staring up at the huge summons.

There was a crash in front of me. I crossed my arms in front of my face to protect it from the flying rocks.

"Shizune sama" a soft voice said. I opened my eyes and met a small Katsuyu's eye on a stalk. "Please take these kids and hide some place safe. This is going to be a gruesome battle. That is Tsunade sama's wish." With that, she literally dissolved into the actual summon's body.

After gaping for a few seconds, I hauled Naruto up, slinging one of his arms around my shoulders. "Shizune nee chan" I tugged at her sleeve.

"Mmm" she nodded, sending her mentor one last concerned glance. She moved to Naruto's otherside, and together, we managed to get away from the clearing.

"It'll be ok now" I assured Shizune as we jumped through the forest, heading back to our hotel room. "They'll both be fine."

* * *

So…um…here's the next chapter…There's not a lot to say…'cept…READ AND REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author:** HI EVERYONE! MISS ME?*hopeful eyes*

**Mob:** RAWR! WHERE'RE OUR CHAPTERS?

**Author:** Meep! Here! *throws sheets of paper at them*

**Mob:** FINALLY! *grabs the papers and starts to read*

**Author:** Whew! Oh, btw you guys already know I don't own Naruto, right?

**Mob:** SHUSH!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"ALRIGHT! I CAN'T WAIT TO GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE AND KICK SASUKE'S ASS WITH MY NEW ULTRA-AWESOME-SUPER-COOL JUTSU."

I sighed wearily, looking desperately at the clouds. "Why…why the _hell_ does he not shut up?"

"I ask myself that everyday" Jiraya answered, scowling at the chirpy blonde.

We were on the road back to Konoha, this time accompanied by Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton. The six of us walked at a leisurely pace, in no hurry whatsoever to arrive at our destination.

"Jeez, I really need sake" the newly appointed Godaime muttered, her hands bunching into fists. Next to her, Shizune gave a nervous laugh and edged slightly away from her pissed mentor.

"THE TEME WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT HIM!"

"Neither will you" I snapped back, just as the legendary's medic's arm shot out. The blow fell directly amongst the yellow spikes, flooring the boy. There was a contemplative silence as the conscious members of the party looked at one another and then at their knocked out companion.

"So…who's carrying him?" the Sage looked at us females.

"You're the man…so you" Tsunade waved her hand in a vague gesture. Both Shizune and I nodded. Jiraya heaved a defeated sigh.

"…fine…"

* * *

Naruto and I exchanged a grin as we stood on top of the Hokage's tower, watching as Tsunade looked over her village. Beside us, Koharu and Homura talked to Jiraya.

"I am amazed that you managed to persuade her" the male advisor confided to the Sage.

The Sannin snorted. "HAH! A handsome devil, like myself, only needs his charms to persuade anyone!"

"Humph" Naruto grumbled under his breath to me. "Who was the idiot who almost died from getting poisoned?"

I giggled. "Let 'im have his moment" I suggested, only half heartedly listening to Homura order a few present shinobi to prepare for celebrations.

* * *

"Hey Sakura" I bowled past Naruto as we walked into Sasuke's hospital room. The pinkette shifted her startled gaze from Tsunade to me, her worried face dissolving into a smile.

"Kioko chan" she greeted, standing up. As we hugged, I cast a glance at the sleeping boy.

"SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto bounced up to his crush. "He'll be alright now. She's a great doctor!"

"Baka…this is a hospital" Tsunade admonished with a smile. Behind her Shizune gave a small laugh.

"I-I heard from Gai sensei" Sakura bowed to the Sannin. "Please…please help Sasuke kun."

"No problem" Tsunade grinned cheekily at her future apprentice. "Leave it to me!"

* * *

A low moan sounded from the bed, making all of us whip around to see Sasuke sit up. Sakura immediately launched herself at the boy, throwing her arms around his neck. I moved closer to the bed, a smile creeping onto my face. Next to me, Naruto stood watching the two, a slightly sad expression flitting across his blue eyes, before they lit up in happiness.

"About time, teme" he laughed, his hands going behind his head. There was a loud grumble from his mid section.

"Just go eat" I shoved the blonde towards the door. "Sasuke's not going anywhere" I reminded him, feeling a little resistance building up.

"Oh…OKAY!" Naruto shot off towards the exit, screaming something about Ichiraku ramen being equivalent to the kiss of life.

I could see exhaustion in Sakura's honeydew eyes as she straightened Sasuke's bedside table. It was clear that the pinkette had been by his side ever since he got admitted.

"Sakura, why don't you go get something to eat?" I said, making her pause.

"Oh…I'm not that hungry" she shrugged. I raised an eyebrow as her stomach gave a gurgle.

"Really?"

"Hehehe" she gave a sheepish laugh, slapping a hand over her middle, as though trying to muffle the noise.

"Just go" I sighed, pointing at the door. Throwing a final glance at the bedridden male, she walked out.

"So…how're you feeling?" I asked, perching myself on the available chair.

Sasuke stared tiredly at his sheets, his eyes unfocused and haunted. They screwed up in anger at a particular memory. I could feel a tiredness creeping across my brain. Not only did I have to be literally everywhere at once, but I also had to search through my memories at a regular basis in order to help others. _My brain feels like it's at its limit._

"I'm back" Sakura's voice penetrated the thickening tension. The girl carried a bag of apples with her. "I've brought apples…for Sasuke kun" she added pointedly at the end.

"I wasn't gonna touch 'em" I raised my hands defensively, inwardly thanking her for her timing.

"Sure" she scoffed, setting her package down. Silently, she began to peel and slice up each fruit. I watched as she tenderly placed each piece on a plate, a relieved expression lifting the strain from her eyes.

"Sasuke kun…want some apples?" she offered, holding the plate out to him. His head jerked to a side as he glared at her. His hand flashed up, knocking the plate – right into my waiting hands. Calmly, I moved all the apple pieces into the center, and picked up a slice and bit into it.

"Nice" I mumbled through a mouthful of juice. "You shouldn't be so ungrateful" I told the angry avenger as he scowled out the window.

"S-Sasuke kun…?" a terrified Sakura whispered. She looked fearfully at me.

The sound of the door opening made all of us look at Naruto as he stuck his head around the frame. He pouted at Sasuke, his expression growing puzzled at each passing second. I glanced at the avenger, clearly seeing his rage as he glared at his rival.

"N-nani?" the blonde asked unsurely. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Naruto" his tone wasn't all that far from a growl. "Fight me…now!"

"Huh?" Naruto squinted at Sasuke. "What're you blabbing? You're still recovering…"

"Shut up and fight me" Sasuke snarled, his onyx orbs switching to blood red Sharingan. The two tomate's in each eye spun at a dizzying pace. "You think you helped me?" the boy scoffed. "That foolish Godaime, butting into everyone's business…"

"Nani?" Naruto scowled, his confusion giving way to anger.

"Sasuke kun! What's with you?" Sakura cried out as the two faced each other. "Naruto! Tell him to stop!"

But neither boy was listening. Both had their eyes locked on each other, both ready to commence this long awaited battle.

"Well then…" Naruto's face split into a feral grin. "I was thinking about it too…"

I felt my lips twist in anger. _So freaking childish!_ "You're both such kids" I snapped, stepping in between the two. I could feel both their eyes at me, one glaring and the other impatient. "You really thinking fighting each other is going to help _anyone_?"

When that didn't get an answer, I decided to go in for the direct attack. "Sasuke…you think just because you convince yourself that you're stronger than Naruto, you'll be able to take Itachi down?" The name got his attention. Suddenly, I was the one he focused his rage on.

"I _will_ kill him" he snarled, his hands transforming into claws. "I am an avenger."

I stared back indifferently. "You _are_ an idiot" I informed him shortly. I knew that at any moment he would attack me, but hey! We were inside a hospital anyway. Besides, Tsunade was here. "What you _will_ do is get yourself killed if you keep jumping into things without thinking."

I could start to see small tremors running down his black clad shoulders. His breaths grew ragged, and his eyes narrowed further. "_Don't get in my way_" he hissed. "_Or I'll kill you, too._"

"HEY, TEME!" Naruto jumped in, shocked at the last comment. "Dude! She's your team mate, dattebayo!"

"Team mate or not…get in my way, and I will get rid of you."

I snorted, inwardly saddened by the comment. After the few months I'd spent with these guys, I'd sort of hoped for at least a friendship to form between all of us. "Go ahead" I waved a mocking hand towards the door. "Keep up with your stupidity. One day" I shook a finger at his face "one day, you'll regret what you've done with, and in, your life. You'll wish you'd never been so blind."

* * *

The inferno, Sasuke shot from his mouth, spread its hot tentacles all over the rooftop, burning down the few sheets that were placed on the washing lines. I pulled Sakura behind the door just as the flames flickered around where we stood. The pinkette was gasping, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Why?" she kept whispering. "Why are they doing this?"

I didn't have an answer for that. Instead, I ignored her agony and watched as Sasuke leapt into the sky.

A swirl blew away the remaining flames, revealing two Narutos conjuring up Rasengan. I gritted my teeth together, chakra pumping down to my feet. _I can't let this happen again_. Lightning crackled and flashed in the air as the ravenette charged up his Chidori. Just as both boys leapt towards each other, I sprinted, hoping that I could intercept them. I slid to a stop, exactly midway between the two charging shinobi. I turned to see the surprise in both their eyes, as they struggled to control their speed.

"ENOUGH" I yelled, as though the word itself was going to make both of them freeze. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

"KIOKO CHAN!" Sakura's terrified cry was barely audible over the crackle and the humming of the Chidori and Rasengan.

"Ne, that wasn't the smartest move, Kioko chan" Kakashi drawled, a half-hearted admonishment in his tone. I shot the Copy Nin a glare from the corner of my eye.

"Shut up. Like you're one to talk…"

"So, what you going to do?" Jiraya leant against the empty water tank. Both senseis had been contemplating their students' actions moments prior, with me listening to the discussion.

"Aiyah!" Kakashi sighed. "I'll have to talk to him. I'll leave Naruto to you" he threw over his shoulder as he hopped off the tank. I watched as he sauntered over to a sobbing Sakura, bending down to whisper some comforting words to the girl. She looked up, her lips tilting up in a small grateful smile.

"What about you, Kioko?" the Sannin was beside me. I rubbed a hand across my eyes, feeling them droop.

"I don't know anymore" I confessed. "There're so many things that depend on Sasuke's…future intentions, but…"

"But?"

"…I don't know" I released my breath explosively. "I wish my friends were here" I added miserably, feeling the pain quite sharply. Jiraya patted my shoulder sympathetically.

* * *

I followed Kakashi as he headed off towards Sasuke. The avenger was sitting on a tree branch, his knees drawn up to his chest, a dark frown on his face.

"Go ahead" I told my team leader. "I'll catch up."

"Fine" he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Seconds later, I saw Sasuke pinned to his perch with a near-invisible wire. The Copy Nin appeared in front of his student and they exchanged a few angry words.

"…quit seeking revenge" I heard Kakashi say monotone. I landed lightly next to him, making Sasuke glare at me venomously. He locked eyes with me, almost as though daring me to add to his mentor's advise.

"In this line of work, I've seen just how bad guys like you can get" the youngest Uchiha's gaze snapped back. "In the end, those who tasted revenge…was not satisfied. It ended in tragedy." Kakashi's eyes softened. "You'll only hurt and suffer more. _Even if_ you are successful in your revenge. All you'll be left with is…emptiness."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasuke exploded, his face contorting. "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Hey…calm down…"

"Sasuke" I interrupted "please…I-I know what will happen if you continue like this, you really will end up regretting it" I begged, feeling my eyes overflow with frustrated tears. I sat on the branch, holding my head in my hands.

"Kioko" a hand placed itself on top of my head.

"What…what if I were to kill the ones you loved the most?" Sasuke's tone was subdued, but resentful. "How far would you stray from what you just said? I can make you feel true pain" he hissed.

I gave a hollow laugh, then fell silent.

"That…would work, but…" Kakashi trailed off. "Unfortunately for me, no such person exists."

"Wha-!"

"Those people have already been killed."

* * *

I turned to jump off the branch, my eyes sliding to the side as a small movement caught my eye. Four figures stood still, eight eyes trained intently on the three of us. My forehead creased as the Sound Four walked away.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked from behind.

"…" I hesitated. "No…nothing…"

* * *

"Hey" I chirped, forcing more energy into my voice than I felt. Gai and Lee looked up startled, the younger Green beast's face shining with tears. "Er…is this a bad time?" I looked between the two awkwardly.

"…" both student and teacher looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic reaction from the two. "Ooookkkaaayyy…"

"How're you, Kioko san?" Lee asked, smiling widely at me. He rubbed his hand across his face, removing any evidence of his distress.

"Chan…Kioko chan" I corrected with a grin. "And I'm good. Better than you from what I hear" I teased gently. The grin slid off his face, a gloominess flooding the air around him.

"…hai…"

I gripped his left shoulder. "Lee…do it" I told him firmly. Gai stared at me wide eyed.

"NANI?" the Green beast screamed. "W-what are you talking about?"

I gave him a flat stare. "Sensei, I'm not stupid. I'm talking about the operation for his arm and leg."

"H-how did you know about that?" Lee's bug eyes were open at their widest. I gave a small smirk.

"I have my ways, Lee, sensei. But that's not the issue." I twitched as both gaped at me, imitating a goldfish. I waited for the shock to subside and for speech to reinstate itself.

"…why…" Gai recovered first. "Why would you urge him to go through with it?"

I blinked owlishly at him. "Because I know he's going to be fine. Tsunade sama's the best you can get. And Lee…" I turned to him. "Don't you want to fulfill your dream; to show that ninjas don't necessarily have to be good at nin and genjutsus?"

Eyes glazed as they looked back on the memory, all the hard work he'd put in to fight for that dream. His mentor looked sadly down at his student, seeing the longing and the pain his apprentice was going through, wishing that he was able to take all the suffering and hurt away.

"Lee…" I said quietly. He looked at me.

"If you want to be saved from the pain…you must prepare yourself" Gai shifted, propping a hand on a hip.

"You mean…prepare myself to give up my dreams?" the student looked shattered at the implications of his sensei's advice.

"If you lose your dreams, you'll end up suffering even more" Gai smiled softly. "We're in the same boat, Lee. We're both idiots who aren't able to live should we lose our nindo." He took a deep breath, as though readying his resolve.

"Take the surgery."

* * *

The moonlight flooded in, falling directly onto my face. I laid still, watching the silent white body in shining brightly against the pitch black sky. Sleep wasn't coming anytime soon; my brain worked frantically, pumping me full of adrenaline. Tonight was it: the last chance I had to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha.

A gentle breeze blew in, carrying in a few leaves from nearby trees. My eyes followed their path, watching as the small plants drifted gently down to my bed, settling down amongst the creases and folds of the blanket.

"Better head off, I guess" I muttered to myself. Softly I moved out from under the sheets, crouching barefoot on the window ledge. Two storeys down, the last few stragglers for the night staggered down the street, obviously drunk. I smiled softly, hearing the camaraderie between the figures, all of whom clung to each other as they walked with some difficulty. My fingers tightened around the piece of paper I clutched in my hand, seeking assurance from the object.

A small weight shifted against my leg. My free hand moved to pull the necklace and the amulet out of my pocket, the stone sparkling in the moonlight. I'd bought it earlier, using up almost all of my savings. The shopkeeper had emphasized the chakra storing properties of the gem.

It was small and circular, about five centimeters in diameter, with a swirling band of gold light standing contrastingly against the onyx colour of the rock. The band indicated the amount of chakra left in it, and the colour of the band also varied between the chakra put in it.

The ex-ninja who ran the jewllery store had demonstrated how the chakra storing process worked. He pumped his chakra into the stone, making the band change from black to very pale blue. He'd helped me fill the gem with my chakra. I could feel the energy thrumming inside the vein, almost as though the amulet itself was singing with power.

The wind settled, making the earth seem unnaturally still. In the distance, I could see a couple of figures jumping between rooftops.

"Ah, jeez" I mutteres, annoyed that I'll have to make the effort to remain hidden from the patrolling ANBU. "Tsunade's gone crazy with security…" I sighed and shook my head.

Crouching on the windowsill, I took in another breath of the chilly night air, before stepping confidently out into the empty space in front. With ease – I couldn't have hoped to achieve in my old world – I dropped lightly onto the pavement below, landing silently. Not wanting to attract any attention, I compressed my chakra into a small ball, mostly hiding it from any nearby shinobi's attention. Sticking close to the buildings and their shadows, I ran towards the gate.

_Ah, fuck_, I grimaced, massaging whatever I could get of my cramping calf. I'd crouched on the tree for the past half hour. I could clearly see Sakura sitting dejectedly on the bench, waiting for Sasuke. The pinkette shivered in the night air.

Suddenly her head snapped up, staring down the stone-paved path. Squashing the impulsive urge to swear and spin around, I rotated my neck slowly, making sure to turn in the smallest degree possible.

A silhouette walked towards us, tall, lithe and graceful. Sakura stifled a gasp and stepped back into the bushed placed so conveniently beside the bench.

I felt my lips tighten as Sasuke strode past, under my branch. There was no doubt that he was leaving, if the massive knapsack was anything to judge by. He walked a few paces past the Cherry Blossom's hiding spot and stopped.

"Sakura" he said lowly. The kunoichi stepped out from the shadows.

Sasuke turned around and looked at her blankly. "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone…" her voice hitched "…everyone who leaves the village has to pass down this road."

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned to keep walking. "You should go back to bed." His feet moved, taking him further and further away from the girl. Sakura's shoulders trembled, and her breaths came out in little gasps as tears streamed down her face.

"I…was always making Sasuke kun angry" she said softly, making him freeze. Sakura turned and watched her crush's back. "Do you still remember? That day we were told of the Genin teams. That was the first time I talked to you alone, and you got mad."

They were both silent, seeing and hearing the past.

"I don't remember" Sasuke replied flatly.

The pink head jerked up, as though he'd hit her, before drooping. "Hehe…I thought so. It was so long ago. But ever since that day…Sasuke kun, and me, and Naruto, and Kakashi sensei…even Kioko chan…we've completed so many missions. It was tiring and difficult…but more than anything…" her voice thickened, and I could hear her gasping for air as she sobbed. "…i-it made me h-happy" she choked out.

Again, it was silent. Slowly, the pinkette got her crying under control.

"I know what happened to Sasuke kun's family. But revenge can never bring anyone happiness. Not even Sasuke kun…but I-"

"Just as I thought" Sasuke cut in coldly. He smirked and turned to look at Sakura. "I am not like the rest of you. We have different paths to walk. When the five of us completed missions, I mistakenly thought that it was the path meant for me. But I was wrong." He glared "I am an avenger. That is why I am alive. I will never be like you or Naruto."

"Sasuke kun," Sakura began hesitantly "do you plan on being alone, again? Weren't you the one who told me about the pain of lonliness? Right now, I feel that pain! Even though I have family and friends…but without Sasuke kun here…in my life…" she buried her head in her hands "I-I'll still be l-lonely…"

"These are just the new steps we must take…on our individual paths" Sasuke stated, turning around once more.

"I…I LIKE SASUKE KUN SO MUCH IT HURTS!" Sakura screamed, holding her chest. "IF SASUKE KUN AND I WERE TOGETHER…I SWEAR YOU WON'T REGRET IT…" she muffled another sob. "We'll live happily everyday…" her voice had quietened a great deal "we'll definitely find happiness together. I'll do anything for you! Please stay! I'm begging you" Sakura pleaded. "Please stay here with me…" she whimpered "…and if that's not possible, then let me come with you…"

She cried, not even bothering to hide the noise or tears. Sasuke's shoulders twitched, before the avenger looked over his shoulder at her. "You really are annoying" he smirked. But there was something different in it. It wasn't the usual arrogantly condescending one he gave; there was something warm about this. It was almost like a smile. He chuckled and started to walk off.

"DON'T GO!" Sakura shouted, reaching towards him. "If you take one more step, I'll start screaming…"

There was blur and a slight 'whoosh' of a blowing wind. Sasuke disappeared, flashing behind Sakura, startling the kunoichi into silence.

"Sakura…" he whispered, hand raising above her neck "…thank you." A quick swift blow rendered the girl unconscious. Gently, he picked her up and laid her on the bench. Stepping back a few paces, he watched her, his shoulders somewhat slumped. With a regretful sigh, he turned and started down the path.

* * *

"You just gonna leave her like that?" I asked, dropping in front of him. Sasuke stopped, staring warily at me. "Didn't catch you by surprise, did I?" I asked, grinning.

"Hn."

"But seriously. She could catch a cold, out in the cold air like that" I crossed my arms.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even going to bother" I muttered exasperatedly.

"I suppose you're here to force me to stay, too" Sasuke presumed.

"Actually, no" I replied, making his eyebrows shoot up to the hairline. "I'm not going to tie you up and make you stay in the village. I'm just here to give you something."

"What?"

I dug into my pocket and pulled out the paper and locket. Holding them out in front of me, I walked forwards, tipping them into his waiting hand. "That's a chakra stone" I explained as he examined the necklace. "You can store chakra in it for later use. I've almost filled it to the brim with my chakra, so you don't need to bother with that."

"Hn."

"Jeez, again with the monosyllables!" I exclaimed. He had the nerve to smirk at my reaction.

"And this?" he unfolded the paper, after hanging the necklace around his neck, carefully tucking the stone under his shirt.

"Just something to remember us by" I shrugged, watching his reaction as he looked at the miniature mural I made of the Rookie Nine, their instructors and myself. He stared at it, before creasing it gently, and with exaggerated care, and tucked that securely into his pocket.

"I don't have these ties anymore" he repeated monotonely, in direct contradiction to his earlier action. "I am an avenger."

"And now you sound like a robot" I told him. "Listen Sasuke, I'm not here to forcefully stop you leaving the village. Now, don't get me wrong. I still think it's not a good idea to go to the paedo, but it's necessary that you do" I paused, letting it sink in.

"…why are you doing this?" he asked, his eyes narrowing shrewdly.

I smiled. "I'll explain it later. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Before you set out after Itachi, meet up with me. I want to talk to you…and if possible, I want to be there when you find Itachi. Please…I just want to talk."

Sasuke blinked confusedly at me. "Kioko, what-"

"I told you I'll tell you later" I waved a finger in his face. My eyes pricked with unshed tears. "C'mere" I tackled him in a hug. Caught by surprise, Sasuke froze. Slowly, his arms circled me, lightly holding onto me. I gave him a squeeze, and then let go.

"Stay safe" I whispered, pecking his cheek. "Don't loose yourself. And don't cut the bonds you've made" I smiled at his confused expression. "I'll try and make Naruto understand your frustration, but don't loose the friends you have here, Sasuke. They're not easy to come by."

Shocked, he did the one thing he could: nod. A little unsteadily, he turned and stopped. In a blink of an eye, Sasuke spun around and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. I gaped at him as he pulled back and smirked.

"That makes us even" he said softly. "And I'll give you that favour you've asked me for."

"Well, aren't we feeling generous?" I replied sarcastically, shoving my misgivings and sadness away.

Sasuke gave me one last smile – a genuine one – before melting into the dark.

* * *

Hi all. Thank you for being so patient with me. I've had so much work to do since starting uni...well, you all know the excuse goes. But here's the next few chappies...so read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author:** I felt bad about keeping my beloved readers waiting, that I put up all the completed chapters I had up...TOGETHER!

**Sasori:** I highly doubt they care whether for your reasons.

**Author:** Don't be a meanie poop! My loyal readers understands my predicaments, right? *looks at the engrossed crowd sitting in front* Er...they look kinda bushy at the moment.

**Sasori:** No shit, Sherlock. *rolls his eyes* Anyway, Story-teller666 doesn't own Naruto...I can't even begin to imagine how long we'd have to wait for each manga/anime chapter/episode if she did.

**Author:** HEY!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I panted as I raced to the gates. I could make out some figures, the most prominent being our newly instated Hokage. Tsunade was talking with Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Choji. Sakura, Lee and Ino stood off to another side, the later comforting the pinkette, while the boy looked longingly at the five-man squad about to depart.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO" Naruto's yell reached my ears. I grinned and sped up.

"Hold up" I yelped, skidding to a stop. The five turned around, the blonde's face lighting up in a grin.

"Kioko chan" he greeted.

I was gasping for breath, but still moved and wrapped my arms around him. "Be safe" I whispered in his ear, before moving onto the other four – well three; I just shook Neji's hand.

"Well, we've wasted quite a bit of time already…" Shikamaru pouted slightly, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"YOSH!"

* * *

"They'll be alright, Sakura" I twitched at Ino's consoling words. _Actually, they won't_…I winced, suddenly feeling the urge to run after the departed team. A sudden restlessness gripped me, and I jumped to my feet. Pacing seemed like a good idea, and I started to walk back and forth near the gate, every once in a while looking into the forest.

"Kioko chan, sit down" Ino jerked her head towards the bench with a glare. I glanced at her, as the blonde gave her best friend a one-armed hug.

"Sakura, why don't we go see Kaka sensei?" I piped up. The pinkette looked at me through startled, red-rimmed eyes.

"Huh?"

"C'mon" I urged, grabbing her arm and giving it a tug. "There's no point in us just sitting around."

"Kioko chan, wha-"

"Hey, isn't that your sensei?" Ino interrupted, pointing down the street. I squinted in the bright light, softly swearing as I recognized each of the two figures striding purposefully down the road.

"What's up, sensei?" I asked casually as Tsunade and Kakashi came within hearing distance.

"Sakura, Kioko, what are you doing here?" the Copy Nin shot us a blank look.

"Like you don't already know…"

"You lot should go back to the training fields" Tsunade jumped in, giving all us girls a hard look. "Move" she added impatiently as none of us twitched at her command.

"L-let's go, Sakura" Ino whispered and managed to tug Sakura away.

"You too" Tsunade rounded on me.

"No" I said clearly, crossing my arms.

… "Excuse me?" the Hokage asked raising a slim eyebrow.

"You're going after them, aren't you?" I asked Kakashi.

"Kioko…"

"Where're the Sand siblings?" I pushed on, looking around for the shinobi.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade exchanged a puzzled look with her subordinate.

"I'm talking about Gaara, Temari and Kankuro."

"Why would they be here?" Kakashi propped a hand on a hip.

"Because-"

"Hokage sama" a low authoritative voice called from behind the Legendary medic. She whirled around, glaring at the quarto standing shoulder-to-shoulder a few paces away.

"What are you Sand shinobi doing here?" she inquired coldly.

"We heard Uchiha Sasuke has left the village" Gaara replied unfazed by the Hokage's tone. "And that Uzumaki Naruto is in pursuit. We've come to offer our help."

"And I should accept help from the shinobi who'd assisted Orochimaru invade the village, and kill the Sandaime, a few days ago?"

Temari's and Kankuro's eyes darkened at the mockingly skeptical tone. Kaida just smirked and rolled her eyes at me, while Gaara maintained his stoic face. "We realize that it maybe hard for you to trust us right now. But I owe Konoha a huge debt."

"They left about ten minutes ago" I told them, ignoring Tsunade's hiss of anger.

"Kioko, that's enough" Kakashi ordered, placing a hand on my shoulder. I scowled at him, annoyed as the fingers tightened warningly.

"Get over it, sensei. They're here to help." I shook off his hand and walked to Kaida. "We'd better get going" I said in English, drawing baffled looks from all those around. "Shikamaru and the gang would've met up with the Sound Four by now."

"Yeah" she replied, fingering her katana and narrowing her eyes thoughtfully. "But is there any point of us all going? I mean, wasn't it just a medic squad, Kakashi and these three that went as support in the manga?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'd rather get Neji and Choji back without too much damage."

"Point taken…"

"By the way, how's Genma and the other guy on his squad?" I asked a little absent-mindedly, reverting back to Japanese.

"How did you know about them?" shocked didn't seem to be a big enough word to cover both Tsunade's and Kakashi's expressions. I waved an irritated hand at them.

"Does that matter? God!" I sighed deeply. Reaching down, I pulled off my pouch, checking its state. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Kaida doing the same thing.

"We should get going" Gaara stated monotone. Next to him, Temari and Kankuro shifted, an eager light entering their eyes.

"Where's a medic squad?" I demanded, restrapping my pouches back on.

"Medic squad?"

"Choji and Neji will be needing immediate attention when we get to them" Kaida stretched her arms over her head. "Three medics will do. Me and Kioko can help bringing them back, if necessary."

Tsunade blinked, trying to get up to speed with the turn of things. Her forehead creased and her brow furrowed as she looked between me and Kaida. Abruptly she raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Immediately, three Anbu flashed down next to her.

"You will be going with these guys" she said crisply, gesturing to the gates. "Bring back the wounded. You are not to engage in any fighting, clear?"

"Hai" the three guards responded.

Tsunade gave a sharp nod and turned to me. "Get going, Fukui san" she snapped.

* * *

I watched Kakashi's back speeding through the branches in front of me, pushing down the growing panic attack that bubbled up inside. Gaara ran next to me, his teal eyes focused intently on the trail ahead. Behind us, I could hear Temari, Kankuro and Kaida, the former two talking excitedly about the upcoming fight.

"Woah" I gasped, skidding to a stop as we got to the edge of a clearing. The earth was cracked, and several massive trees were lying crushed into splinters.

"What happened here?" Temari looked around impressed, while Kankuro gaped at the surroundings.

"Is it who I think it is?" Kaida crouched near a lump in the middle of a giant crater. She poked the still body, wrinkling her nose at the state. I inched closer, blinking disgustedly at the Jiroubou's smashed body.

"So that means Choji's around here somewhere" I replied. "Kakashi sensei, summon up Pakkun."

"Yo" the little pug raised a paw as the smoke cleared.

"Pakkun, see if you can smell Choji anywhere."

"You got something with his scent on it?" a droopy eyebrow rose.

"Uh…" I glanced a helplessly at my companions.

"Try smelling for chips" Kaida perked up. "Choji's always eating chips."

"Chips?" Pakkun looked questioningly at Kakashi. The older nin gave a shrug.

"It's true."

The pug sighed, muttering something under his breath. He sat on his haunches, and sniffed the air. I waited, breath held.

"Got it" the dog grunted after a few minutes of intense silence. "This way" he ordered, trotting into the bushes.

"One down, four to go" Kaida murmured as she ran with me. I offered a weak grin.

* * *

"Tell the Hokage he took the clan pills" I told the ANBU as Kakashi helped the man load the unconscious Choji onto his back. "He had all three."

"Hai, hai" the ninja replied, his tone bordering exasperated. I glared.

"Ne, get moving Tora san" Kakashi jumped in, giving the man a light slap on the shoulder. A sharp nod acknowledged the command, before the two puffed into smoke.

"Alright, Neji next" Kaida announced. "Pakkun, see if you can smell blood."

"I can smell blood everywhere" Pakkun sweatdropped. "We're not that far from Choji finished the last guy."

"Damn" my buddy slapped a fist on her palm, ignoring the deadpanned glances the rest gave her. "What to do…" she trailed off, stroking an invisible beard.

"Can't you be serious, just this once?" I snapped, smacking the back of her head. "'Sides, the beard's my move!"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Girls" Kakashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I got something" Pakkun had obviously been the only productive 'person' throughout our meaningless exchange. "Smells like…" he sniffed before making a face "…spider web? The hell?"

"That's him" I announced, striding in the direction the pug faced.

"Let's move" Kakashi relayed to the rest of the team. Pakkun jogged in front of me, keeping his nose moving between the ground and the air.

* * *

"Kidoumaru" I stated staring at the four-armed man lying dead, a few feet from Neji. A pool of blood had formed under the Huuyga, and his wounds were horrifyingly large. The skin and cloth around the hole in his shoulder and his abdomen had twisted, most likely when the arrows had punctured him, making it all the more grotesque.

"That's looks painful" Kankuro winced as the two remaining ANBU carefully picked up Neji, one cradling him bridal style, the other trying to close up the wounds before the boy bled to death.

"We'll take Huuyga san back" the medic nin told Kakashi, receiving a short nod in reply.

"Later" the other masked shinobi jerked his head before taking off into the trees.

"Why didn't he just teleport?" I asked. "Neji needs to get to Tsunade ASAP."

"Teleporting could aggravate those wounds" my sensei said, waving at Pakkun. "Keep sniffing."

"You won't find Kiba up here" Kaida's voice floated back. While the rest of us remained in the clearing, she'd moved of to explore the surroundings. Now she walked back with a grim expression.

"Whaddaya mean?" Kankuro gabbled.

"Oh shit" I cursed. "Kiba fell down that hole, or whatever."

"And he's facing Sakon and his evil twin brother" Kaida added under her breath in English.

"Kankuro" I snapped, realizing that it'd take too long to explain the situation to Kakashi, who was now looking between me and my girlfriend in something close to suspicion. "You'll have to bring dog-boy back."

"What?" the puppeteer looked outraged. "Why me?"

"Just go" Kaida snapped, her hand twitching towards her weapons pouch.

"Make me!"

"Kankuro" Gaara's monotone stopped her retort. The youngest sibling stared impassively at his suddenly nervous older brother. "Go."

"…fine…" with a reluctant mutter, Kankuro followed Kaida back to hole.

"Don't get killed" I heard Kaida's yell as we moved towards the next boy – Shikamaru.

"Shut the hell up" the reply echoed within the trees.

* * *

"This is your stop, Temari" I told the wind mistress. The kunoichi had been strangely silent ever since we got to Choji. Now she blinked her teal eyes – a shade darker than her brother's – and smirked.

"Who's it this time?"

"Shikamaru" I smiled slightly at her widening grin.

"The idiot who beat me in the Chunnin exams?" she laughed, a vengeful gleam in her eyes. "Excellent" she cracked her knuckles.

"I kinda feel sorry for Tayuya" I coughed to hide my sudden giggle at Kaida's whisper.

"So do I" I admitted, watching Kakashi follow the blonde girl with a wary eye.

"See you lot later" it seemed that Temari couldn't wait to 'save' the shadow user. At the next clearing, she paused long enough to give a short wave, before speeding off to the side.

We stood still, blinking in confusion at the sudden exit. "Um…stay safe?" I turned baffled to Kaida who shrugged.

"What didja expect?"

* * *

"Gaara" Kaida prodded the Jinchuurikin's shoulder with a tentative finger.

"Hn?"

"You're turn" I pointed in direction of the sound of splintering wood.

"Hn" and he was gone in a swirl of sand.

The two of us and Kakashi glanced at each other and shrugged, turning to jump into the trees in unison.

* * *

"We close to the Valley of the End?" I asked tersely, panting from the effort to keeping up to speed with Kakashi. The Copy Nin glanced at me.

"About another five minutes, I reckon."

"Oh" I stayed quiet, focusing on breathing and moving my burning legs. Beside me, Kaida hummed.

I gasped as the air suddenly became thick and smothering, choking me. With my legs already shaking from exhaustion, this proved to be enough and my footing slipped.

"Gotcha" Kaida panted, grabbing my wrist and holding me steady until I regained my footing on the branch.

"Thanks" I gasped. "What the hell is that?"

"Kuuybi's chakra" Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan and peered ahead. I could see the worry in his face and eyes.

"Let's keep moving" I used what remained of my chakra and pushed a bit through the chakra pathway in my head, as though trying to dispel a genjutsu. It seemed to alleviate the blanketing effects of the demon's energy. In the back of my mind, I could feel Youko pushing back against the oppressive chakra.

Kaida and Kakashi shook their head, looking as though they were surfacing from the depths of a very deep lake. Both took in a deep breath, then gave small nods of affirmation.

"This way" Kakashi dismissed Pakkun and waved a hand.

* * *

"D-did you hear that?" I stammered, shaking as we listened to an animalistic roar echo deafeningly through the tree branches.

"Y-yeah" Kaida's slight frame was shaking. Even Kakashi was staring in disbelief in the direction from which the sound originated: right in front of us.

"If he loses control…"

I didn't bother replying. Swallowing a soldier pill I pushed all my energy into moving my legs, hoping that I'd catch Naruto before he gets too hurt. The other two, also ran silently beside me.

* * *

There was nothing except the soft sounds of water droplets hitting the surface of the lake when we got to the Valley. There was rubble floating in the lake, and huge chunks of stone was missing from the faces of the huge statues of the Shondaime and Madara. It was amidst the rubble and rain, at the feet of the First Hokage, Kakashi spotted Naruto's prone figure.

The tattered orange jacket and pants showed the extensive injuries, some of which were already healing. There was also a burn in the palm of his right hand, the fingers curled gently around a scratched Konoha hitai.

I stared at the headband, feeling a lump grow in my throat. Beside me, Kaida stood stock still, silently watching as Kakashi muttered apologies to his dead sensei and to the unconscious boy. I felt a sudden rage course through my veins as Kakashi crouched and checked Naruto's pulse and other vital signs. The cursed seal gave huge throb, excited by the anger.

"We'll need to get him to the hospital" Kakashi carefully picked the blonde up, cradling him protectively against his chest.

"Wait" my voice sounded detached. "I want to have a look around," I told the surprised shinobi "you two can go on ahead."

"I'll keep her company" Kaida added from behind me as Kakashi frowned.

There was a pause as the Copy Nin looked between the two of us. "Five minutes" he said reluctantly, then springing off towards the forest.

"What did you have in mind?" Kaida asked in English.

I shook the water out of my eyes and narrowed my eyes at the forest that was visible just beyond Madara's head. Running up the cliff, I paused, taking note of the crushed grass that showed a set of footsteps trailing into the thicket.

"You gonna follow him?" Kaida gently touched the flattened blades, then looked up at me seriously.

"…no…" I whispered. "I promised I wouldn't force him back."

"Then, what…"

"YOU BETTER KEEP THAT PROMISE, UCHIHA!" I screamed into the forest, no longer caring if Kakashi heard.

"Kioko, what're you-"

"Let's go back" I turned back abruptly, silencing Kaida's question. "We've got work to do."

* * *

Umm...read and review, please ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**Author:** I've got _two_ 2000 word essays to write, due in less than a week...and I haven't even started my research yet! Life hates me!

**Itachi:** *snorts* You think _you've_ got it bad? I'm stuck with a bunch of gaybos who wear purple nail polish, and overly huge cloaks with red FLUFFY clouds on it. Plus everyone's under the impression that I'm a crazy mass murdering maniac and have to keep twitching around every five seconds to make sure that Sasuke isn't right behind me, ready to lop my head off! HOW THE HELL DOES TWO DAMN ESSAYS BEAT ANY OF THAT? HUH?

**Author:** Jeez, stressed much. Chillax dude. *blinks in thought* Is over-stressing in your genes or something? I mean, the other day, Sasuke was hyperventilating about Orochi-paedo not teaching him a new technique.

**Itachi:** ...

**Author:** Personally, I'd be more worried about the purple bow he's forced to wear. Talk about a fashion-crime!

**Itachi: **...I didn't think killing off the entire clan would drive him to wearing a purple rope-bow...

**Author:** *pats Itachi's head* There, there...we can't predict the future all the time, can we? Even if we are a crazy mass murdering maniac.

**Itachi:** ...I'll give you a five second head start.

**Author:** I'll need it. Thanks. *takes off into the distance* OH, YEAH. ALMOST FORGOT! *blows past a gaping Gai* STORY-TELLER666 - AS IN ME - DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!

**Itachi:** YOU ARE SO DEAD! *waves a kunai in the air, running after the fleeing author*

**Author:** ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sakura's disappointed face was the first thing we saw as we walked through the village gates. The honey-dew eyes fell and tears flooded the orbs as Ino put a comforting arm around her best friend's shoulder, while gazing at us with sad eyes. The rest of the unharmed Rookie Nine, Team Gai and the Sand siblings had gathered at the point, all watching us with varying degrees of sadness and sympathy.

Ignoring the looks, I walked past and took hold of Sakura's shoulders, knocking Ino's arms out of the way.

"Snap out of it" I ordered, shaking her. Shocked, she stared up at me. "Standing around, bawling your eyes out, isn't going to be helping anyone" I said coldly, pretending not to see the startled looks that were exchanged. "Naruto's hurt bad, and you're just standing here crying after the bastard that injured him!"

"K-kiok-ko chan –" Hinata stuttered, before falling back into silence as I looked icily at her.

"Get a grip, Sakura" I repeated, turning my emotionless face back to her. "Do something useful. Or just stop getting under our feet. We can't keep saving your ass all the time."

"Hey! That was uncalled for" Ino exclaimed angrily, defending her friend.

"Shut up, Yamanaka" I snapped, the anger from before rearing its ugly head. "That wasn't just for her" I added, staring around at the gathered Genins. In the back, I could see Kaida's understanding expression and she gave me a slight nod. "Get your head into gear. This isn't just about Sasuke leaving anymore" I continued, becoming aware of Izumo's and Kotetsu's interested looks. "We've got big shit coming up, and if you're not ready for them, better start planning your funeral kiddies, 'cause you're not gonna be alive for much longer."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tenten demanded, staring at me and then looking concernedly at the shaking Hinata.

I stared silently at her for a few moments, not sure how to express my feelings. That was when Kaida stepped in.

"I guess we better get going back to Suna" she said to the Sand trio. "We've got work to do."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked in his unruffled tone.

Kaida smiled grimly at me. "Like Kioko said, we've got 'big shit' to prepare for."

* * *

"I'll definitely keep my promise, Sakura chan" cerulean eyes stared determinedly at her back as the pinkette watched the town out the window. Shikamaru and Tsunade silently watched the exchange.

"It's alright, Naruto…"

"SAKURA! He's trying to-" the shadow user began angrily.

"Always…" Naruto interrupted quietly. "Like I said" he looked up and flashed his brilliant grin "I don't go back on my nindo."

There was a pause, in which her emerald eyes watched the blonde sunshine, softening at his optimism. Slowly, her gaze slid to me, understanding beginning to light a small flame in them. Sakura turned and walked back to the door, stopping at the frame and resting a hand on the wall.

"Naruto, Kioko…" she said softly, then glanced over her shoulder at him. "Sorry to keep you waiting, you two. But next time, we'll do it together."

* * *

I peered up at the sky, sighing as a shadow fell across my face. The grass, lovely and soft, provided me with a very comfortable bed…one which I wasn't going to be leaving.

"So, you're leaving, huh?" I asked when the silhouette came into focus.

"I talked to the gaki" Jiraya stretched out next to me. "But I came here to ask if you wanted to join us. You're obviously not a normal girl" he chuckled.

"Thanks, I think" I stated dryly at the last comment. "But no thanks."

"Why?"

"This training trip is exactly what Naruto needs. And you two don't need me tagging along. I'll probably only become a burden, anyway."

I saw Jiraya turn his face towards me from the corner of my eye. "You sound so old" Ero-senin completely ruined the mood.

"And you just suck" I huffed at having my hip-ness ruined.

"Heh."

* * *

I sat in the tree again, feeling a sense of déjà vu. _I really need to stop with the tree climbing_, I made a face at myself.

"WE'RE OFF!" a familiar voice yelled obnoxiously. I smiled at the blonde halo that bounced down the road, and dropped lightly in front of him, making Naruto squawk and fall back in surprise.

"That never gets old" I told a laughing Jiraya.

"Kioko chan!" the boy tackled me in a bear hug, knocking all the breath out of me.

"I'll miss ya, baka" I sighed and snuggled into the embrace.

"Miss you, too" he sniffed.

We stood like that for a while, until Jiraya pointedly cleared his throat. "Let's get going, gaki" he raised a white eyebrow. I laughed and blushed.

"Yeah, get going, gaki" I mocked, giving Naruto a light push.

"Hai, hai" he rubbed a hand on the back of his head and grinned blindingly at me. "I'll be back, Kioko chan! And don't worry, we'll bring back Sasuke. 'Cause that's –"

"-my nindo" I finished for him, holding out my fist. Still beaming, he bumped his fist against mine.

* * *

I sighed and leant back against the tree trunk, pleased with the training session. Ryuu sensei sat down next to me, looking a little winded.

"Well, you're improving" he said flatly.

"Way to burst my bubble, sensei" I punched his arm.

"What did you want me to say?" he asked, giving me a tolerating smile.

"You could at least put some enthusiasm into it" I grumbled good naturedly.

"Hmmm…"

"…jeez" I muttered, then sighed and looked at the clouds. "I can see why Shikamaru wants to watch clouds all day" I commented lightly.

"Mesmerizing, aren't they?" Ryuu sensei agreed, lying down on his back. "You miss him, don't you?" he added gently.

"Yeah, although it's only been a few weeks" I made a face. "Can't believe I miss the noise."

Sensei laughed and we sat together in a comfortable silence. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the darkening sky, until I felt sensei shift next to me. Blinking, I became aware of another presence.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei" I waved casually at the Copy Nin as he sauntered towards us from within the trees.

"Yo" he raised a hand in greeting.

"Hi sempai."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Patrol" the masked nin sighed.

"Sucks to be you" I smirked, wincing at the elbow in the ribs from Ryuu sensei.

"Aren't you guys finished?" Kakashi ignored the comment.

"Yeah, we're done for today" Ryuu sensei got to his feet and offered a hand up. Groaning, I exaggeratingly stretched and cracking my back and getting the kinks out.

"So, sensei" I grinned up at the suddenly wary guy. "Treat me to dinner?"

"No" was the instant reply.

"Please!" I put my puppy eyes on full power.

"Nope, not looking" Ryuu sensei crossed his arms and turned away.

"_Please!_" I wheedled a bit more, pleading with eyes and voice.

"…no" it was more hesitant, and there was the smallest glance at me over his shoulder. Off the side, Kakashi was watching us in amusement, leaning against the tree.

"PLEASE!"

"FINE, DAMN IT!" Ryuu sensei screamed. "Just stop with the eyes!"

"Sure" I chirped, pulling his arm. "Let's go eat, sensei!" I skipped into the town, waving at bemused Kakashi, followed by a defeated Ryuu.

* * *

~Time skip~ 2 yrs~

It's been 2 years since Naruto left on his training trip with Jiraya. Occasionally, Tsunade lets me and Sakura know how the blonde's been coping via the letters Jiraya periodically sent.

Sakura had – obviously – risen speedily through the ranks of medic nins, taking the position as one of the finest on-field medic ninjas in the elemental nations. She was the perfect bridge between Tsunade's field expertise and Shizune's poison techniques. The pinkette had also inherited Tsunade's punch power, as in accordance with the manga. She'd also taken to reading battle strategies in her spare time, occasionally going up against Shikamaru in shogi.

Me, on the other hand, had moved from Jounin to Jounin – and the occasional ANBU – learning snippets from each ninja I studied with. Although Ryuu and Kakashi remained my primary instructors, there were others – mostly Asuma, Kurenai, Zabuza and surprisingly Anko – who'd put in their fair share of work and teaching in me.

And, unbelievingly, Hizashi had allowed me to work with the Huuyga clan's best healers, learning how to cure various eye ailments. At first, this gesture confused me. But then, he explained that he expected me to work with Hinata, Neji and Hanabi as payment. Although mentally wincing at the hours of getting my chakra points blocked, I readily agreed to the deal. Combining this with a small amount of medical training from Tsunade and Shizune, I had a fairly extensive know-how on the eyes and the cures to most eye related illnesses.

I'd also told Tsunade of my 'special' abilities, and explained to her about my other friends. She'd contacted the other village leaders, and informed me – in relief – that all except Mai, had been taken in by one of the powerful villages. Together, we corresponded with Akira, Mitsu and Emiko, telling them about the situation. They all agreed to keep with the story-line, and to only intervene much later down the plot.

The others – Rookie Nine, Team Gai and the Sand siblings – had taken my words from that day seriously. Most of them were now considered prodigies by their clans and many specialized in fields: Ino became to be one of the best rising intelligence agents of the nations, and when put together with Shikamaru and Choji – occasionally Asuma – came up with a near perfect mission completion record. Shikamaru had, ostensibly, became more involved with the strategists of the village – namely his father, Shikaku – and was well on the way to take his place amongst them. Kiba and Akamaru were on the way to being the all known Human-Dog Hunter Duo. Shino worked quite closely with Ino, often being paired with the blonde to be sent on intelligence gathering missions; his bug manipulation techniques were becoming the pride and joy of his clan. Hinata trained with the medic nins, often helping Sakura at the hospital. She also worked on her Jyuuken. While the clan council and many other superiors still looked on her gentle nature with disapproval, I knew that the girl could become one of the toughest kunoichi in the nations – having seen her vent her anger during training. Tenten was becoming the unofficial Weapon Mistress of the village, while Lee worked with Gai – aiming to replace his teacher as the Taijutsu master. Neji, despite being a branch member, worked with Hinata, and was slowly converting into the loving older brother she desired him to be. He also worked with Shikamaru, and the two were often asked to lead highly ranked teams on missions. He was also the first, of the group, to achieve the ANBU status.

Gaara was the Kazekage – there was no one else for the job, especially since he personally requested the position from the Suna Council. Temari and Kankuro were his advisors and bodyguards, the sister more commonly known as the Wind Mistress – feared throughout all five nations for her temper and tornadoes she conjures up out of nowhere – and the brother was close to being acknowledged as a Master Pupperteer – his puppeting skills being compared to Chiyo san's, by some. The old woman wasn't too happy about hearing that, the last I heard from Kaida.

And Kaida herself, earned a name: the _. She'd proven herself to be one hell of a ninja, using her natural athletic talent and flexibility in many solo missions. She was asked to accept the ANBU status by Gaara, but turned it down, telling him that she was more valuable in the interrogation sector. I laughed when she told me about the conversation, cracking up as she described the surprise on the Sand trio's and Baki's face when she explained her willingness to enter the torture division.

"They actually looked scared" she chirped happily, sucking up the ramen noodles when she came over to Konoha. "It was like watching the idiots in the First Exam for the Chunnin exams."

"Great," I replied, rolling my eyes in mock horror "so we can expect another Ibiki?"

"'Course!" I sighed resignedly as Teuchi and Ayame snickered.

* * *

"Kioko san" I froze, starting guiltily like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"Ehehehe" I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my hair. "What's up, Neji?"

"What're you doing?" only I could make Neji look that suspicious (quite an achievement, may I add). His pale eyes roved around on my person, trying to figure out the mystery.

"Nothing!" I waved my arms in the air, a little airily.

"Hmph" he snorted, narrowing his orbs at me. "Anyway, Hokage sama wants to see you in her office. Right away."

"Roger" I mock saluted him, snickering as his eyebrow twitched. I'd accidentally done that on a mission, and ever since then I'd used every opportunity to annoy him with the gesture.

* * *

"Kioko" Tsunade greeted me, giving me a discreet wink as she turned from Shizune. The younger woman huffed and gave me a glare, clearly displeased at having been interrupted half through her rant.

"What's up, Tsunade?" I asked casually. A golden eyebrow twitched at the address.

"I'M THE HOKAGE, DAMN IT" she blew up, slamming her fists on the table.

"Okay, okay" I raised my hands in surrender. "What's up, Tsunade _sama_?"

She scowled, muttering furiously under her breath. A few minutes later she took a deep breath. "I've got a mission for you" she shoved a scroll in my direction.

"Cool" I snatched it up, and started to open it.

"Not here" Tsunade stopped me and raised a hand to stop the questions. "I'll explain. Just wait a second – Shizune" she turned to her assistant.

"Got it" quickly forming a few handseals, the black-haired medic slapped her hands flat onto the walls. I could see the faint glow of blue chakra seeping from her palms onto the wood, setting the room lightly alight. "Barrier's up" she informed her ex-mentor.

"Right." Tsunade steepled her fingers together and propped her elbow up on the table. "Sit down" she jerked head to the chair. "Look, I didn't initially want to send you on this" she sighed and massaged her temples as I planted my behind on the wooden seat. "And, logically, you're not the ideal person to send. Not because of the lack of ability" she smiled at me "but of your unique position."

"Tsunade, get to the point" I said warily.

"I'm getting there" she huffed. "Look, we want you to deliver these documents to the shinobi villages listed in the mission details. Its sensitive information" she said, looking quite pointedly at the scroll "and that means the likelihood of you getting attacked every step of the way is quite high."

"Ok" I dragged out the word "but I still don't see the reason for all this secrecy. I mean, this would, what," I waved a vague hand "A ranked?"

"Actually, it's bordering S rank" Tsunade replied coolly.

"Wow" I muttered, feeling really honored.

"But that's not the biggest problem."

"Huh?"

"Kioko" she sighed "the information contained…there is every possibility that the Akatsuki's going to ambush you."

I sat silently staring. "Lemme get this straight" I cleared my throat. "You're telling me to play the messenger between God knows how many villages, all the while watching out for Akatsuki and their devious traps?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Cool" I squealed, excited at the possibility of meeting some of the coolest characters in the manga.

"Am…am I missing something here?" Shizune shrugged helplessly as her mentor turned to her in confusion.

"Only too happy to do this mission, Hokage sama" I grinned, bounding to my feet.

"Um…great…dismissed…"

* * *

"Where're you off to?" Sakura eyed my pack, leaning against the door frame. Her short pink locks waved gracefully in the breeze that blew in the window.

"Mission, S rank" I replied cheerfully, diving full length under my bed to retrieve my long-lost pair of boots.

"Wow" her voice sounded excited, and I heard the click of her heels as she walked closer. I wriggled out, and grinned as the pinkette shoved the medic kit she'd presented me a few weeks ago. "You're definitely gonna need this" she laughed.

"Thanks for having such faith in me" I pulled a face at her, yanking boots onto my feet.

"No problem."

* * *

I turned and hugged Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino, promising them, Lee, Kiba and Tsunade that I'd be careful and come back alive. _Geez, it's like graduation_, I thought, pulling out of Tenten's fierce embrace. I smiled at the group of males standing silently by, happy at the support they silent offered.

"Thanks for seeing me off, guys" I told Neji, Shino and turned to nod to Kakashi, Ryuu and Asuma. "See you all later" I gave one last wave, and spun around to face the forest.

"Good luck!" Lee's yell echoed after me as I jumped through the branches.

* * *

"Oh shit" I swore, turning the map upside down, trying to work out _where the hell I was_. "I'm a freaking ninja, but I still can't read a bloody map" I grumbled, chucking the said piece of paper on the ground and stomping on it. I swore again when I saw the resulting mess.

It was the second week of my mission, and I was heading towards Konoha, having made my last stop a few days prior. Some idiotically helpful shinobi from Iwa had suggested that I take a shortcut through a dense forest, pointing to the location on my map. I followed his instructions, right down to the last word…until I saw the dango shop.

The frying sweets tempted me into the little shack, and I sat there scoffing down plate after plate of the sweets, not realizing that I didn't have enough money to pay for the food. I'd sprinted as fast as I could – using chakra – from the furious owner – who happened to be an ex-ninja. Hence the reason I'm lost and wandering in the densely packed bunch of trees, looking for a way out.

"Well, this just sucks" I huffed, throwing my pack on the ground and slumping against a trunk. Grumpily, I pulled out a ration bar, munching on it and cursing the stupid Iwa nin.

"URGH!" I shook my fist at the trees, wishing I had the skill to punch a few down like Sakura and Tsunade. "THIS IS CRAP!"

"Lost, are we, un?" someone asked silkily, shadowed by the towering plants.

_There's only one person I know with a speech impediment like that_, I thought excitedly. Arming myself with a kunai, I scrambled to my feet, ready to ward off any attacks.

"Stop talking, brat" another silhouette rasped from beside the first person.

"Whatever, danna, un" Deidara waved off Sasori's command, walking into the light. "Who're you, un?" he asked, staring at me.

"Uh…um…" right now, I was struggling to control my brain, which was dancing with joy. "I'm just passing through, yeah."

"Great, another one" Sasori rolled his eyes from inside Hiruko. I stared in awe at the supposedly hunchback member. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing" I replied quickly, remembering his impatience. "So…um…is there any reason as to why you're asking me questions?" I asked.

"What're you doing in Rain country, un?" Deidara eyed me suspiciously.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "WHAT THE HELL? I ENDED UP IN RAIN?"

"Uh, yeah, un."

"THIS IS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT" I screeched, ignoring Deidara's wince at the volume increase. "COMPLETE CRAP! THE FUCK? I'M GONNA MURDER THAT IWA IDIOT! THE STUPID GUY! I COULD'VE JUST GONE BACK THE WAY I CAME, BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – HE HAD TO SHOW ME THE STUPID FUCKING _SHORT CUT!_" I stomped around in a circle, pulling at my hair and swearing my mouth off.

"Shut her up, brat" Sasori's rasp brought me short, and I glared first at the puppetmaster, then at the bomber who'd started forward at his partener's command.

"Put one finger on me, and I'll castrate you" I hissed, waving my kunai in the blonde's face.

"I'd like to see you try, un" Deidara smirked, before sprinting at me.

I jumped back onto the tree trunk, then pushed off towards the running blonde. We clashed knives in midair, pushing to make the other back down. In the end, I backed off a few paces, panting under the strain of stopping Deidara from overpowering me.

"It's not fair" I whined at the sky, making the bomber stop and tilt his head oddly at me. "He's bigger" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Life's unfair" Sasori retorted shortly. "Kill her."

"What?" I yelped. "I didn't do nothing to you."

"You annoy me."

"So you're just gonna tell him to kill me?" I pointed at the advancing blonde. "So mean" I huffed crouching, ready to for my life. I narrowed my eyes at the still grinning Deidara.

"I don't think so, un" the blonde cackled as he flashed around to stop me dodging off to the right. I skidded, did a U-turn and headed back the way I came, trying to get to the forest on the other side.

"Aw, shit" I mumbled, putting on the breaks to avoid crashing into Sasori. "C'mon guys" I whined, running all over the clearing, trying and failing to find a way out. "Jeez, talk about a good defense for basketball" I commented, spinning away from Deidara as he made a snatch for me.

"Huh?"

"Noth-" I stopped, staring down at the blue glowing strings holding my arms tightly against my torso. Further down, I could feel my legs snapping together, and I teethered, falling into Deidara's outstretched arms. "A-ka-tsu-na" I ground out, glaring at the puppet and the extensions of the strings.

"Get it over with, brat" he snapped.

"How didja know Danna?" Deidara asked, casually polishing his kunai on his sleeve.

"How can I _not_ know Danna?" I replied sarcastically, trying not think about the metal piercing my flesh. "You guys belong to Akatsuki – the cloaks – " I pointed out before the blonde could question my knowledge of the organization "and you're blonde, so you must be Deidara. And that" I jerked my head towards the hulking puppet "is obviously a puppet – Hiruko, right? – with Sasori inside."

It was quiet as the two watched me, mulling over the information that came out of my mouth.

"You know a little too much for my liking, girl" Sasori rasped, shuffling closer, Hiruko's sting rising slightly. I blinked stupidly at the tail, swallowing hard as I thought back to Kankuro's state after being stabbed by it.

"I'll say" I muttered.

Deidara crouched in front of me, staring deeply into my eyes. I stared back thinking, _it's a shade between Naruto's and Ino's._

"Pretty" I sighed absently, making the bomber blink, then frown.

"OI!" he yelled, groping in his pouch for his special clay.

"WAIT!" I shouted in panic "I MEANT YOUR EYES…UH…THEIR COLOUR! YEAH! YOUR EYE COLOUR!"

"Hmph" he snorted, eyeing me. But he stopped and slowly pulled his hand – empty – out of the pouch.

"On second thoughts" Sasori sounded amused. I scowled at him. "Let's take her back to base."

"Are you sure, Danna?"

"Pein'll be interested. If she's useless, we can always kill her."

I blinked at the rapid exchange. "Wait, what?"

Deidara thumbed the kunai edge once more, then put it away inside the cloak. "Get your things, un. You're coming with us."

I stood still stunned, not noticing Sasori's chakra strings receeding back into his fingertips. I took stumbling steps to my pack, pulling it clumsily onto my shoulders. As I turned to walk to the two Akatsuki-ies, sunlight pierced the leaves. Staring up at the clear heavens, I sighed sorrowfully.

Mournfully, I looked at the amused blonde. "God really hates me" I told him, slumping.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Two minutes later. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

One minute later. "Are we there yet?"

"Ask one more time, and I'll shove clay down your throat, un" Deidara glared at me with his right eye, his hand hovering at the flap.

"This is taking soooo long" I whined.

"I don't care, un. Talk anymore, and I'm shutting you up my way."

"Meanie poop" I huffed, crossing my arms.

* * *

"Are we – "

"YES, WE ARE, UN" Deidara screamed, waving a hand towards the waterfall. I stared at the pounding water, wincing as the cold spray hit my face.

"Wouldn't wanna swim in that" I commented to Sasori, ignoring Deidara who was muttering and glaring at me.

"Hn."

The puppetmaster and bomber flashed through a set of handseals, finally placing their hand on boulder concealed behind the water curtain. Shaking the water droplets from my eyes, I gaped as the stone shifted, opening enough to allow one person through. I followed Sasori, biting my lip as Deidara closed the doorway, plunging us into temporary darkness.

"About bloody time" a voice growled from my left, making me squeak in surprise and hop away. A candle flared to life, throwing light onto pale hair and purple eyes. I gulped nervously, eyeing the three bladed scythe the huge man held in his hand.

"Hidan" Sasori rasped in greeting, while Deidara chortled at my reaction.

"Who the hell is this?" the immortal narrowed his eyes at me, licking his lips.

"Who wants to know, ass wipe?" I shot back, scowling at the anticipation on his face, still keeping an eye on the scythe he fingered.

"Hehe, feisty" he chuckled, pacing a few steps towards me. "They're the most fun to kill."

I dodged behind Deidara. "Come any closer and I'll sic Deidei on you" I snarled.

"_Deidei_?" Deidara growled, twisting around to look at me, as Hidan howled with laughter.

"GOMEN!" I yelped as a mouth-hand grasped my collar and dragged me to the front. "IT JUST SLIPPED OUT! I SWEAR!"

"What's with the racket?" a sleepy voice echoed down the hallway. I squirmed in Deidara's grasp, then gave up as his fingers tightened. I twisted my neck, gaping as a sleepy Kisame stumbled towards us, rubbing his eyes like a little kid.

"Kawai" I whisper-squealed at the gesture. The blonde holding me shot me a strange look.

"Who's this?" yellow eyes looked questioningly at me. I was almost flat on my back, just to keep eye contact with Kisame.

"We brought her to see if she's useful" Sasori snapped, his raspy voice sounding very testy. "We need to see Leader sama" he added pointedly to his partner.

"Right, Danna" Deidara adjusted his grip on me, and marched after the puppeteer.

"Bye" I called to a bemused Kisame and a laughing Hidan, waving over my shoulder.

* * *

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, unable to maintain eye contact with the ringed-orbs of the last living Rinnegan wielder. There was a tense silence after Sasori reported to Pein, during which the leader appraised me with blank eyes.

"What's your name?" I jumped at the sudden question.

"F-fukui Kioko" I stuttered.

"Konoha shinobi" that wasn't a question, and I rubbed my forehead protector self-consciously. "What were you doing in Rain country?"

"I got lost" my hand jumped to the back of my neck. "I swear" I added defensively when I heard Deidara snort. "Some stupid idiot from Iwa showed me a shortcut to Fire country through the forest…I got distracted by a dango shop" I confessed sheepishly "I didn't have enough to pay for the dango – damn they were good – and…uh…I sorta had to make a run for it…"

I peeked at Pein through lowered lashes and thought there was a faint smile on his lips. Next to me, I could feel Deidara shaking with silent laughter. Only Sasori remained indifferent.

"I'll assess your skills" Pein moved around the desk that stood between us, and leant against it, crossing his arms. "And then decide whether you live or die."

"Uh…and by live, you mean what?"

"Join Akatsuki" he state blandly.

"Right…should've known" I sweatdropped a little the straightforward-ness of the situation.

"Dismissed" Pein waved an idle hand.

* * *

"Why the hell are you following me, un?" Deidara growled at me.

"'Cause I don't know where to go" I shrugged, refusing to be put off by his tone.

"Get lost, un!"

"Done that. That's what got me here."

"Go AWAY!"

"Dunno where to go."

"LEAVE ME AL-"

"What's all the noise?" a soft voice interrupted the blonde in mid-rant. I spun around just as the door behind me swung open and Uchiha Itachi walked into the hallway. The ex-prodigy looked quite indifferent to the fact that Deidara was towering over a girl, fists raised.

"None of your business, Uchiha, un" the bomber wasn't annoyed anymore. He glared ferociously at the dark haired man, gripping my shoulder. "Let's go, un" he tugged me in the opposite direction.

"Uh, what's up with you?" I decided to play dumb on that particular problem.

"What, un?"

"With that guy over there" I jerked my head back the way we came.

"None of your business" Deidara growled, stomping down the hallway.

"Fine" I shrugged. "Where're we going?"

"Huh?" it seemed this was the first time Deidara became aware of his grip on my wrist. He blinked down at our joint hands in confusion, then dropped my hand like it was poker hot. "Sorry" he mumbled, blushing.

"Aw, Deidei's blushing" I cooed, laughing at the innocence he showed.

"S-SHUT UP!"

* * *

So here's the last chappie I'm probably gonna put up for a while. Seriously to those following this story...thanks for being so patient with me. I'll definitely try and put up a chapter at least every month from now on...but no guarantees...hehehe ^_^"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author:** Shiiiiikaaaaa chaaaaannn!

**Shikamaru: ***grumbles* Troublesome, what?

**Author:** Entertain me! *points authoritatively*

**Shikamaru:** No...*falls asleep*

**Author:** *stares at the sleeping Nara* I don't have the energy to yell at him *sighs and turns to the audience* Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait, but here's chapter 16 and the next chappie's almost finished...just polishing it up, so it'll be up within the week! Enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Stupid winding passage ways" I muttered, glaring at the dank, dark walls that surrounded me on the sides. Occasionally, a wooden door flashed past me as I ran towards what I hoped was the kitchen.

"This isn't getting me anywhere" I moaned, sliding to a stop after about thirty minutes of direction-less sprinting.

"Can I help you?" a soft voice asked from behind, making me shriek and jump a few feet in the air, and landing in a heap, clutching my chest. I scrambled to sit on the stone floor, and stared at the half-shadowed Itachi, who was watching me impassively.

"Please, Itachi" I gasped "try not to give me a heart attack. I'm not Kakuzu – I only have one heart. I'd like to live a bit longer."

"Hn" the Uchiha gave the stereotypical answer, gliding forwards a few steps. He paused a meter in front and silently offered a hand up.

"Thanks" I grinned, taking the help. Once I regained my feet, I turned hopefully to my companion. "Show me the way to the kitchen, please?"

"Hn" he almost smirked and started to walk.

"You're a saviour" I sang, skipping happily alongside.

* * *

I felt an eye twitch as I peered into the empty cupboards in the kitchen. The twitch moved to the eyebrow as I heard the snickers behind me. Irritation was turning to anger, which was well on its way to becoming a blind rage.

"Hidan, Kisame" I tried to keep my voice neutral, but could only manage an icy tone. "Did you purposely empty out the pantry? Are you _trying_ to starve me?"

"Now, why the fuck would we do that?" Hidan turned to his partner in crime with exaggeratedly questioning look.

"I'm deeply hurt, that you suspect us" Kisame added in an injured tone. His yellow eyes were bright with mirth, and it was obvious that he was barely managing to keep a lid on his laughter.

"Is there _anything_ to eat?" I looked desperately at the only other individual in the room – Diedara. But the bomber was too busy stabbing the other two with daggers from his eyes to notice my plea.

"HEY! I wanted food, too, un" he shouted, his hands fumbling around inside the pouch he always wore.

"Too bad, blondie" Hidan snapped, gleefully smirking at him. "Finders keepers, losers."

I grimly regarded the two giants snickering together. With deliberate slowness, I turned and raised an eyebrow at the fuming blonde. Pale blue eyes flashed to mine, and his lips curved into a wicked smile.

"Together?"

"Together" I confirmed, snatching up a pair of kunais. Spinning on my heels, I narrowed my eyes at the suddenly wary two. "Looks like you two need to be taught a lesson" I hissed, cackling as I noticed the wariness in their eyes.

* * *

The Rinnegan had, in many ways, a more disconcerting stare than the Sharingan. I shifted from one foot to the other, eyes dropping from Pein's direct bland look. _Damn he's good_, I admitted grudgingly.

"I believe you've had enough time to settle in" he said in a cold sneer. My head jerked up at the tone, and I narrowed my eyes at the leader. "I believe it's time to _test_ your skills."

I blinked. "Uh, ok" I looked around at the other ten members – nine official ones plus Tobi – and cocked my head to a side. "Who am I sparring with?"

"Itachi" the Uchiha stepped forwards without hesitation, making it clear that he'd been informed about this earlier. Off to the other side, I could see Deidara's scowl. After a second, everyone except Itachi and myself, moved to watch from the various perches provided by the random rocks jutting out from the cliff face.

"Hn" was the only warning I got before a foot kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of my lungs. Gasping, I skidded a few meters on my back, laying stunned at the speed of the attack.

"Ouch" I whispered, rolling onto my knees and pouting at my indifferent opponent. "Alright, bring it" I said, getting up and pulling out a few blades. A shadow of a smirk passed quickly over his face, just as he flash stepped in front of me.

Expecting the move, I threw the blades, pulling out a few smoke bombs. Using chakra, I sprinted in a circle around Itachi, dropping the bombs, creating a circular smoke screen around him. Without changing my pace, I plunged into the smoke, trying to use on the sounds of Itachi's footsteps as a guide for my attacks.

Blindly, I swung a foot up to where I guess his head would be, only to have the limb bounce off what felt like an arm. Without stopping, I swung my other foot up, just as my first leg touched the ground – pulling off a one legged scissor kick. Again, Itachi used his arm to stop the foot causing too much damage. Hearing a soft whistling noise, I crouched, flying back with a grunt of pain as something collided painfully with my mouth, snapping my head back. I coughed weakly, struggling to my knees and wiping my bloody lip as I watched the smoke dissipate.

"Pathetic" it was more his tone than the word that built up the fury inside me. I felt my lip curl at the dismissive arrogance, and with my mind I reached out and joined up with Youko. Feeling the familiar warmth creep across my face, I glared at the surprised Uchiha and sneered.

"Maybe I should just get serious" I growled, my voice being altered due to the cursed mark's chakra's effect on my larynx. _You ready?_ I called into the recesses of my mind.

_**Let's go**_, Youko called back.

The dark chakra moved throughout my body, pushing new energy through the muscles. I sprung towards Itachi, slightly surprised at my speed. I felt my lips stretch into a smirk at the blood red colour of the Sharingan, before focusing on keeping him moving in taijutsu. After a few passed, Itachi detached himself from me with a giant leap backwards, his fingers nimbly forming familiar handseals.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu" he called out, his voice barely audible over the roar of the giant fireball that shot towards me.

_I can't dodge that_, I told Youko.

_**No problem**_. A chakra layer grew around me, absorbing most of the heat energy from the fire. After a few seconds, the inferno died, and I stuck my tongue out at Itachi.

"Nice try, 'Tachi" I sang out, wagging my hips from side to side. To the sides, I heard Kisame snorting, and Deidara and Hidan laughing. I grinned playfully at the serious expression on the Sharingan user's face.

"Fine" he murmured, closing his eyes momentarily. When the red orbs flashed open again, I saw a different black pattern on the crimson background. "Tsukyomi."

I blinked confusedly, and then looked around at the blood red moon shining brightly above, lighting the sky crimson, then at my arms that were tied to the ends of the cross on which I was mounted. _I feel like Jesus_, I mused.

"You are trapped in my Tsukyomi" Itachi's monotone speech prompted me to meet the man standing before me, a sword at his side. "A very powerful genjutsu. Here, you'll be tortured for hours of this world," he lifted the blade and pointed it at me "but in reality is only three seconds."

"Itachi" I started rolling my eyes "if you're gonna be sticking sharp metal pieces into me and psychologically traumatizing me, can we get on with it, please? Right now, I'm more worried about my brain dying listening to your boring speeches."

There was definite surprise on his face, and the tip of the blade sank a few centimeters as Itachi recovered from the shock. Internally, I steeled myself, getting ready for the unimaginable pain about to be inflicted on me, while giving the startled man a smile.

"Stab away, my friend" I said cheerfully.

The first cut made the air freeze in my lungs. I gasped, then cried out at the agony spreading slowly outward from the wound. Eyes snapped open and I stared at the oozing wound. _That hurt_, I gave a small shaky laugh.

_**Are you alright?**_ Youko's voice was very faint, the pain acting as a strong barrier between our consciousnesses.

_I'll have to be_, I clenched my teeth, watching as another clone of Itachi's stepped forwards and pierced my body at another point. Again, a cry forced its way past my lips, and I slumped as the pain spread out.

_**I can't just stand around and do nothing!**_

_Then don't hang around…_

…_**come with me**_, was the only warning I had before I felt a tug on my mind. I opened my eyes – which had closed during the torture – and I gave a gasp as I looked around the familiar dark room.

"Did you just drag me into your space?" I blinked at the shadowy girl who knelt next to me, watching me worriedly.

"Forget about that, how are you feeling?" her hands fluttered from my forehead to my neck as she checked how I was coping.

"I got stabbed twice" I reminded her flatly. "But it's not as bad as Anko's jabs."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"It's been three seconds, hasn't it?" I peered away from her, trying to see through the darkness.

Youko heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine," she conceded, standing up "here you go." I felt a lightness sweep through my body, lifting me through the pitch black. Slowly I opened my eyes, and looked at Itachi's widening eyes.

"Wha-"

"That fucking hurt, Uchiha" I hissed, wincing as I rolled up from my back, and onto my feet, my muscles screaming in protest.

"How did you get out of the genjutsu?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" I sneered.

"Hn" Itachi was curious, that much was obvious.

"That's enough" I jumped as Pein landed lightly between us, ending the match. "You…interest me" he turned to me, appraising me through blank eyes. "You may live…for now."

"Thank you oh so much" I replied sarcastically, too pissed off at the Sharingan user to try and be civil to the one guy who could suck my soul out. I pressed my lips together tightly, shrinking back under Pein's glare, reminding myself that while they seemed friendly, these people wouldn't have any hesitation if it came down to killing me right now. "Gomen" I muttered, lowering my head.

"You will be assigned to a pair, and they will be teaching you the rules around here" there was nothing obscure about the meaning behind those words. I silently nodded my understanding, tightly clasping my hands together behind me.

"Understood."

* * *

"OW, BLOODY OUCH!" I screamed, flinging myself away from Deidara's administering hands. The blonde scowled and snatched at me, snagging my sleeve. Using his strength, he dragged me closer to him, and viciously jabbed at my wounds with the wet cloth. "OW!"

"Shut up, un" he growled, wiping the broken skin on the lip gently, caressing the injury lightly with the disinfectant.

"But – but –"

"Finished" he announced, shooting me a disgusted look. I pouted, turning around to nurse my physical injuries. "Are you alright, un?" Deidara watched me through concerned eyes. "He shouldn't have used Tsukyomi on you like that, yeah."

"I'm fine, Deidei" I assured the blonde, giving him a cheeky smile. "I'm just mad that Itachi used the Sharingan on me."

"Yeah, well…" Deidara scowled at the thought of his nemesis.

"Didn't know you cared" I teased the bomber, laughing as he blushed.

"WHAT? NO! WHAT'RE YOU THINKING? I JUST – I – "

"Aw, Deidei cares" I cooed, snickering as he spluttered a denial.

* * *

Tilting my head back, I savoured the warmth of the sunlight on my face, taking full advantage of the opportunity to be outside the Akatsuki lair. Unexpectedly, Kisame and Hidan decided to have a sparring session in a nearby meadow, and Pein had surprisingly agreed to the notion. So now all ten (eleven, including me) was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere – even Pein seemed to relax in the sunshine.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, SHARK BOY!" Hidan screeched, swinging his scythe at Kisame. The blue giant smirked and dodged back, blocking the weapon using Samehade.

"ARGH!" the immortal was getting frustrated. Completely disregarding his numerous wounds, the Jashinist ran headlong at Kisame.

"There's no finesse in his moves, is there?" I commented offhandedly to Sasori was fiddling with a puppet nearby.

"Hn" the puppeteer completely ignored.

I sighed, somewhat disappointed. It's been a few weeks since I'd forced to join the organization, and I still haven't been able to hold a casual conversation with the quieter members – namely Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu and Pein. While the others seemed friendly enough, talking to Hidan was a strain on my nerves, especially as the Jashinist was always fingering his blade. Kisame was intimidating, and Tobi was just hyper – annoyingly so. The only ones who seemed safe enough to talk to were Konan and Deidara.

"So bored" I said, falling back onto the grass. I closed my eyes, humming a song from memory, whispering the lyrics under my breath. Slowly, I felt my mind sinking in a haze, then a peaceful darkness.

It felt like a dream. The glow was cast by a condensed sphere of golden-yellow light, with little tendrils flaring up from the surface at random spots, at uneven intervals. Looking at it reminded me of the videos of the Sun, and the explosions that occurred on its surface.

_Pretty_ was the only thing that entered my mind. I reached forwards and pinched at a tendril. Gently pulling, I extended the length until it broke off the ball. Immediately, the fibril curled around my fingers, dancing and weaving through and in between them.

_Cool!_

At first I didn't notice the second light, much smaller, sitting off to the side of the inky black background. It was my little thread's gentle tugs towards the emerald green aura that made me look at it for the first time.

It was much different to the bigger ball of yellow, but there was a vastness to it at the same time. It was as though the small light was connected to a billion others.

Curiously I got closer to it, still hanging onto my thread. The closer I got, the clearer it got: the green glow wasn't just a random light. There was something to it…it felt alive, real…_intelligent_, I realized, picking up on the snippets of what felt like thoughts making the steady emerald flicker slightly.

There was another pull from my hand and I looked down on the yellow thread, surprised by its actions. Earlier, I figured that this was the core inside me – the thing that made me unique…individual; I could feel the memories, from both worlds, and there was something in the gold aura that felt like a part of me.

A little wary, I dangled the thread above the green light, allowing the end of the thread to touch the glow.

It was like I was being sucked in a vacuum and then spat out at the other side. Gasping at the sudden swirl of colours, I closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm my body down.

…except, my body didn't _feel_ like my body. There was something different. Frowning, I opened my eyes and had to swallow back a scream.

_There were so many damn colours!_ I blinked and squinted at shades I'd never seen before, gaping at how much clearer my vision had become. A flicker at the corner made me snap my eyes around, and my eyeballs almost dropped out as I saw a mouse scurrying around at the base of a tree…a good _sixty meters_ below.

"No damn way" I breathed, then stiffened as a squawk was emitted from my mouth. Alarmed, I tried to speak again, but all I got was a series of shrill caws and squawks.

_This is NOT good_, I hyperventilated. _Youko_ I thought immediately, reaching within to talk to the shadow. But instead of her familiar comforting darkness, there was another alien mind within me.

_Who the hell is this?_ I demanded furiously jabbing at the other conscious.

_How dare you?_ There was definitely something regal about the other 'person'. _You take over my body and demand to know who I am? _

_Uh…wha?_

_Whatever manner of pesky creature you are, GET OUT!_ The other conscious didn't seem to be too happy with me. Bewildered, I looked around, trying to get my coordinates.

_Hang on_, I looked down at the ground again. _When did I climb a tree?_ Shaking my head, I decided to reach level ground before saying or doing anything else. No sooner had this gone through my head, a different sensation swept over me.

It was as though my body knew exactly what to do…although I'd never _flown _before in my _entire_ life! It was like I'd already – subconsciously – knew how to just push off into the air, spread my wings to steady my descent, then to flap using just the right muscles and energy to lift myself into to the skies again.

That's when I made another realization. _AND SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE WINGS?_ I panicked as I glanced between the two outspread 'limbs' on either side of me.

'_You are one of them, aren't you? One of the two-leggers?'_ The voice was back, and there was something like curiosity amidst the scorn.

'_T-two leggers?'_

'_Yes. The ones who live together in those big nests.'_

'_You mean these?'_ I imagined Konoha.

'_Yes'._

So it was talking about humans. '_Yes, I'm a two-legger.'_

There was a pause, during which I glided over the tree tops, slowly getting to enjoy the feel of the wind. '_But you are not like the others'_ the voice concluded.

'_I've been told I was weird before'_ I thought back wryly.

'_No,'_ it continued with a contemplating tone. _'You feel like a two-legger, but at the same time you are one of the beasts that roam the forests.'_

Stunned I didn't realize that I was gradually loosing altitude. _I'm going insane. I'm telling myself I'm part human, part animal! This isn't some Greek mythology story!_

'_How are you sure?' _I asked, somewhat fearing the answer.

'_I feel your presence'_ there was a certain tranquility to his tone now, as though he'd come to accept the fact that there was someone else 'inside' his head. '_You are one of the beasts'._

Shifting my weight to one side, I swooped towards a small pool I saw with my enhanced sight. Descending in a graceful line, then tumbling head over tail (_HOLY SHIT! NOW IT'S A TAIL!_), I dragged myself towards the crystal clear water. Trembling, I leant over and stared in horror at my reflection.

Fierce black eyes stared back, wide with astonishment, set over a yellow curved beak, tipped with black. Dark brown – almost black – feathers covered my head, and as I twisted my neck around – almost 180 degrees – I saw that they covered the rest of my body as well. Reverently, I held up a wing and looked closely at the interlocking feathers, absently plucking a loose one out with my beak.

_A black eagle_ I thought back to the aviary at Konoha, having seen a few of these magnificent birds glide in and out to deliver messages.

'_What is your name'?_ I called out to the original owner of the bird-body.

'_Shou'_ came the proud reply _'for I am the fastest in the sky'._

'_Um, that's wonderful' _I said politely, holding back the laughter. _'I'm very sorry for taking over like this…I didn't realize what I was doing.'_

There was a small turmoil of emotions, the strongest being curiosity and anger; the former won out. _'How did you do this'?_

'_Honestly, I don't know.'_

'…_might you be able to leave?'_ there was underlying alarm in the question, a concern which I shared.

'_I can remember what I did to get here. I suppose if I did the opposite, I could leave'._

'_Please do'_ came the immediate answer. It almost sounded like the bird was pleading.

'_Ok'._

I closed my eyes, and concentrated, willing myself back to the blackness that contained the two lights. Looking closer at Shou's presence, I saw my own gold thread, completely submerged in the emerald aura. Plunging my fingers in, I pulled out the small tendril, breaking off any connection between the two.

Cautiously, I carried the thread back to the original gold sphere, and held it towards the ball. The fibril drifted through the space and fused with the light again. Heaving a sigh of relief, and casting a last glance at the green light, I closed my eyes again and fell into slumber.

The first thing I saw, when I opened by eyelids, was slowly darkening sky. Nearby, I could hear Sasori's raspy muttering and Deidara's humming. Further off, I heard Hidan cursing loudly over Kisame's laughter.

"What's goin' on?" I croaked at Deidara. The bomber spun around and frowned concernedly at me.

"You've slept almost five hours, un" he replied.

"F-five hours?" I yelped, staring in disbelief.

"Yeah," he snorted, shaking his blonde head "who knew you could sleep so much! I mean, you sleep almost as much as Kisame does after he comes back from a mission, yeah."

"Five hours?" I whispered to myself, drowning out Deidara's monologue. _It didn't feel like five hours!_

"You alright, un?" a pair of pale blue eyes stared piercingly at me.

"I-I think so" I ran a hand through my hair, trying to steady the slight tremor. "I'm fine" I smiled at Deidara.

He didn't look too convinced. "If you say so, un."

* * *

Nervously I blew into the cup, cooling the coffee down to a manageable temperature. Taking a sip, I pulled a face at the bitterness, but determinedly kept chugging down the rest of the hot beverage.

"Are you alright?" Kisame was watching me over the fridge door, eyebrows raised in question.

"Perfectly" I chirped, feeling a little perky from the two cups of caffeine from before.

"Uh…"

"Kioko chan wanna play?" Tobi was his usual hyper-self and only too determined to keep me company. Internally, I winced at the thought of staying with Madara, but on the other hand, he'd keep me awake, a lot more effectively than coffee. There was no way I was gonna fall asleep, just in case I ended up inside another animal's head!

"Sure" I cheered, gulping down the rest of the liquid and throwing the cup into the sink. "What're we doin'?"

* * *

I could feel the intense scrutiny from the others drilling holes in my back, but I didn't look away, stubbornly denying Tobi victory. I stared hard into the eyehole of the spiraled orange mask, deliberately widening my eyes.

"No!"

"YES!" Tobi hollered, making me wince at the volume. There was a small ache in the back of my eyes, no doubt the result of multiple cups of strong caffeine.

"Tobi, no!" I repeated firmly, as though talking to a dog.

"Kioko chaaaaan" he whined.

"Uh, what's going on?" I heard Kisame ask from behind.

"Fucking trying to figure that ourselves" Hidan replied. The immortal shuffled into my peripheral vision, and crouched. "The fuck are you two talking about?"

"Tobi, for the last time, NO!" I shrieked, completely ignoring the Jashinist who fell backwards at my scream. "TOMATOES ARE NOT FRUIT!"

"THEY ARE TOO, KIOKO CHAN!"

"NO! THEY'VE BEEN VEGETABLES FOR A MILLENIUM OR SO, AND WILL REMAIN VEGETABLES!" I pointed an accusing finger.

"SEMPAI!" the masked nin leapt past me, tackling Deidara. "SEMPAI, TELL KIOKO CHAN THAT TOMATOES ARE FRUITS!"

"Get the hell of me, un" the bomber snapped, almost throwing Tobi across the room.

"You were arguing about tomatoes?" Kisame stared at me in disbelief.

"HEY! It's a very important question of life…the tomatoes' life."

"…you're all insane." The blue giant walked to the couch, stepping on Hidan – who was still lying flat on his back – and started to read a book, which looked suspiciously like Icha Icha Paradise. I narrowed my eyes at the orange cover.

"Is that porn?" I asked, glaring at the suddenly blushing fish-man.

"WHA-NO!" he spluttered, shoving the book behind him.

"Well, a guy's gotta have action" Hidan smirked, rubbing the spot where Kisame stomped. "The only action _he _fucking gets is probably reading porn."

"YOU FUCKING CUNT! IMMORTAL OR NOT, YOU'RE DYING _TODAY!_"

Hidan roared with laughter, snickering as Samahade flew through the air, missing him in millimeters. I nervously eyed the raging Kisame as the giant charged at the purple-eyed Jashinist, completely disregarding any sort of weapon – the two settled for sheer brute strength.

"We should get outta here, un" Deidara groaned. "Otherwise we'll get roped into cleaning up."

"Roger that" I said, running out of the room, with Tobi and the bomber at my heels.

* * *

"Hey, Deidei" I started thoughtfully.

"_Don't call me that, un_" he hissed back, cracking his knuckles.

"Whatever" I waved off the complaint. "Onto more important things…I wanted to do some meditation stuff. You know anyone who might be able to help?"

"Meditation, un?" I twitched at the exaggerated surprise on his face. "Don't think you'll have the patience to do that, yeah."

"Do you know someone or not?" I asked flatly, feeling my eyebrow spazz at his smirk.

"Hmm…let's think…" he hummed, striking a comical thinking pose.

"Nevermind" I piped up after a few seconds. "I know who to ask."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mm hmm" I nodded proudly.

"Who, un?"

I hesitated, warily watching his face at my reply. "Itachi…" internally I winced at the sudden change in expression – from mocking to outraged.

"There're others you can ask" he said vehemently.

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Konan" Deidara replied triumphantly after a pause.

"Deidei, I hardly see her" I said patiently, ignoring his glare.

"What about Danna?"

"Sasori'll probably kill me before I take one step into his room."

"…true…"

I sighed. "Look, I know you're just worried for me" I placed a soft hand on his arm "but Itachi's the only one I think will have the patience."

"Fine" Deidara looked coldly at me. "Since you're so eagar, un. Go right ahead."

"Aw," I groaned "c'mon, Deidara. Don't get mad at me!"

"Whatever, yeah" he walked out of the room, leaving me feeling quite depressed.

* * *

"Um…I-itachi?" I was starting to sound like Hinata everytime the graying obsidian eyes looked at me.

"Hn."

"Could…could I talk to you for a second?"

Itachi watched me impassively for a few moments, while I rubbed the back of my head. Silently, he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Yes?" he stopped suddenly, almost making me crash into his back.

"Gomen" I retreated a few steps. "Uh…I was wondering if you could help me with a bit of meditation…"

"Mediation" he parroted blankly.

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

I chewed my bottom lip, wondering how to answer that particular question. "Well…uh…I…um…I need to work on chakra control some more" I said, giving a very convincing (in my opinion) sheepish laugh. "Frankly, my control sucks."

"Yet, you made it into the Jounin ranks back at Konoha" the Uchiha noted coolly, leaning against the stone wall. "My, the level has dropped since I was there last" he added sarcastically, a small smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.

I slumped, knowing that this man would see through any lie I had to offer. "Fine" I said, a tad dejectedly. "I'll tell you…but in private."

He watched me as though sizing me up – calculating if I was worth the effort of sneaking around. "Meet me under the sakura tree near the east side of the cliff" he ordered, spinning around to go back into the room.

"Oh, ok" I blinked in surprise, honestly having expected Itachi to say something along the lines of 'get lost'. "Arigato" I called after him.

* * *

Hehe...I just realized how Tamora Pierce-ish Kioko's powers are turning out to be...

Do I have to do a disclaimer for that as well? Questions, questions...they never stop, do they? LOL ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

**Author:** *singing* I see London, I see France! I see Neji's underpants!

**Neji:** SAY WHAT NOW? *frantically looks behind him*

**Author:** Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Not really *pats Byuuakugan user on arm* But I'm gonna see London and France soon...like in TWO DAYS!

**Neji:** Oh...so you won't be around...for a while, then...

**Author:** NOPE! Why, gonna miss me? *smirks*

**Neji:** *raises eyebrow* Who the hell are you trying to kid? It's your destiny to be _not_ missed by ANYONE! YOU HEAR ME, ANYONE!

**Author:** ...and this is the part where I run away from the psycho...*runs*

**Neji:** *looks around* Damn, looks like I've gotta do the disclaimer...*turns to readers* Story-teller666 doesn't own Naruto...as fate intended...MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *walks away, cackling*

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The timing was perfect in my opinion. The sun was just rising, casting a red glow on everything it touched, turning the otherwise pink sakura flowers a deep blood-red in colour. I shivered in the crisp morning breeze, rubbing my arms to produce some kind of warmth with the friction.

"I see you're already here" a cool voice noted. I turned to grin at Itachi. It was too good-a-morning to be put off by anything – even his expression.

"Morning" I waved enthusiastically.

"Fukui san, I believe you wanted to tell me something" I huffed at the lack of conversation from my counterpart.

"Jeez" I muttered. "Well, a-anyway" I laughed seeing his raised eyebrow. "I wanted some help with meditation."

"I believe we've already established that."

"Y-yeah…well…"

"Why, exactly, are you wanting to take up meditation?"

_Straight to the hard question_, I winced. "Look," I sighed "you're probably gonna think I'm off my rocker or something…"

"…hn"

"I can go inside animals' minds" I blurted out, feeling the pressure eluding from Itachi's person. Mentally I facepalmed, peering at his slight surprise from under my lashes.

"Inside animals' minds?" he repeated as though making sure he heard correctly.

"I told you I would sound insane" I pointed at him, before throwing my hands up in the air. "It happened when I fell asleep yesterday." With that, I proceeded to tell about my high-flying-five-hour adventure.

"So, yeah" I breathed out, watching Itachi's impassive face.

"Hn" he muttered, eyes closing, a faint crease appearing in the middle of his forehead. I stared wide-eyed at the Uchiha. We sat like that for a few minutes, after which I got bored of just staring. Sighing, I let my mind wander as I gazed at the sunrise, wondering about Akira and the others, worrying about how Mai is, and trying to guess what Naruto's reaction would be when he got back to the village and realized that I was gone. _I'd love to watch Tsunade trying to calm him down_, I felt my lips twitch.

"Your reason sounds very much like a story" Itachi's indifferent voice brought me back from my musings. I raised my eyebrows at the Uchiha, randomly noticing how the red of the sun highlighted his dark hair and eyes.

"So, does that mean you won't help me?"

He went quiet, staring straight at me. I could feel a slight flush working its way up my cheeks. There was something piercing about the way he looked directly into my eyes; it was almost like he could read my mind. _That's what the Sharingan does, doofus_, I mentally facepalmed.

"I've heard of certain individuals who've had these sort of abilities" Itachi said. I nodded, not sure if he was talking to me or just talking out loud. "But they were alive decades, almost centuries ago."

"So, I could be like a descendent, or something?" I waved a hand.

"Hn."

"That's not helpful, Uchiha" I said, feeling a twitch in eye. _Why do all of these idiots insist on using that sound?_

"I will help you" Itachi conceded, sounding very reluctant. I grinned at him.

"Thanks!"

"Hn" he jerked his head away. "Meet me here tonight for the first session" he ordered, moving towards the base entrance.

"Ok" I yelled. _At least I'm not going mental_, I sighed happily, tilting my head back to savour a few more seconds of the chilly morning air before walking into the cave.

* * *

"Deidei" I cooed to the blonde, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to his bed. The bomber twitched at the name, but didn't make any other move to acknowledge the call.

"Deidei!" that was bit louder.

Another twitch, but nothing else.

"DEIDEI!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, UN!" a couple of the small clay animal figurines exploded.

"Wow, dusty" I imitated Dory, laughing at Deidara's furious expression. "Oh, lighten up, you suicide bomber" I slapped his knee affectionately.

"I could light you up, un" he snarled back, fingers furiously shaping a miniature tiger. "I really want to turn you into fireworks."

"You don't want that" I admonished with a finger wave "you'll miss me too much."

"That hell I will, un" he snorted.

"And you'll end up crying your heart out!"

"No way in hell."

"And you'll be all like 'Oh no! I didn't mean to! Please don't die Kioko!'" I cackled, falling onto my back and clutching my chest.

"You wish, un" Deidara sighed, concentrating on the clay. "And stop groping your boob."

"It's my boob" I retorted, sitting up. "I'll grope it all I like."

"Whatever."

"You two fuckers seem to be having fun" I narrowed my eyes at Hidan as the Jashinist leaned against the doorframe, grinning.

"What do you want, un?" Deidara snapped.

The smirk grew as purple-pink eyes sparkled. Internally, I cringed at the look, knowing that something either very painful (for me) or extremely annoying (for the rest) would be occurring very soon. "The plant-man's back from his mission, with the fucking idiot Tobi. Leader sama wants the bitch to meet him" he jerked his head towards me.

"Ah, shit" Deidara mumbled under his breath. "So the brat's back, already?"

"Who's 'plant-man'?" I quoted. So feigning ignorance about the members had kept me alive and in fairly good terms with the Akatsuki – exactly the way I'm going to keep things.

"A fucking weirdo" Hidan said, standing straight.

"Let's get this over and done with, un" Deidara mumbled in a disgruntled way. He got off the bed, and pushed me out of the room. "C'mon."

* * *

I tried. Honestly I did. But it was too hilarious. I rolled on the floor, clutching my sides as tears streamed my face. It took a few minutes and a couple of smaller-scaled water jutsus (on Kisame's behalf) before I was calm enough to reduce my cackles to giggles. Snorting, I pushed my drenched bangs out of my face and grinned at the wailing Tobi and a fuming Deidara, whose fist kept falling amidst Tobi's onyx spikes.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, UN!"

"Deidei, he's just gonna keep crying" I choked out, swallowing a snigger as Hidan and Kisame guwaffed at the name.

"AND YOU!" the blonde screeched, stalking towards me, not looking all that intimidating in pink paint covered clothes. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, UN!"

"Call you what, Deidei?" I asked innocently, dodging behind Kisame as the giant man shook with laughter. Deidara growled, launching himself at me.

"I'LL BLOW YOU UP, UN!"

"Didn't we already have this conversation before?" I yelled back, running away from the angry man. I yelped, ducking under a thrown piece of clay. "YOU MISSED!" I stuck my tongue out at the blonde.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"What's going on here?" Sasori demanded from the doorway, somehow managing to keep his expression blank, while the aura around him literally crackled. I gulped nervously, looking towards the more experienced nins to explain.

"Kioko chan here was just telling _Deidei_ chan here to not blow her up" Kisame slung a heavy arm around my shoulders, making my knees buckled under its weight.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, DAMN IT, UN!" Deidara howled, hands waving and sending pink splatters everywhere.

"Shut up, brat" Sasori snapped, although I was sure he smiled for the briefest moment at Deidara's reaction to the name. "You're annoying me."

"…fine" Deidara ground out, before haughtily spinning on his heels and stomping out of the room, skidding slightly as he stepped in a paint puddle. Hidan and Kisame exploded into another bout of laughter.

"Aw, he's mad" I sighed, pouting.

"He'll get over it, bitch" Hidan hiccoughed.

"…I suppose so, heathen" I replied without missing a beat.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME?"

* * *

"I see you're here" Itachi greeted coolly, sitting cross-legged under the sakura tree. He glanced appraisingly at me. "Busy day?" he asked, with a shadow of a smirk lingering in the corner of his lips.

"Shut up" I retorted, wincing as I sat down next to him. I had shallow – but long – cuts littered all over my torso, and massive bruises extending all the way down my body. Bones and muscles shrieked in protest at the smallest of movements; even talking was putting a small ache across my middle. "Kisame and Hidan get too excited" I grumbled, gingerly shuffling myself into a comfortable position.

"Hn" Itachi didn't bother to hide his smirk. I scowled at the Uchiha.

"Can we just get with the meditating?" I pouted.

"Hn" he replied, smirk growing wider.

"Stupid word" I mumbled under my breath.

"Close your eyes and focus on your breathing" Itachi instructed after a few minutes of grumbling (me) and silent chuckling (him). My eyelids drooped on command, and my breath became steady as I drew in liters of cool evening air into my lungs. A few breathes later, I settled into a rhythm: inhale for ten seconds, hold for ten seconds, exhale for ten seconds.

I could feel my body relaxing and my mind clearing. I kept pace up, consciously counting the ten seconds for a while, before my lungs became used to the pace, and began to expand, hold and relax at the set pace – unconsciously. My body relaxed even further.

I sank deeper into my mind, once again seeing the golden ball. This time, I plunged both my hands into the very center of the sphere, learning the feel of my consciousness in my 'hands'. I played with the ball, laughing as tendrils playfully curled and twisted around my fingers, tickling the skin.

I don't know how long I spent touching, feeling and playing with the sphere, but after a while I left the darkness. Beadily I opened my eyes, peering sleepily at the stone ceiling. _When did I get inside?_ I wondered through the haze, before mentally shrugging and falling to a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, Kioko chaaaaan" Tobi threw himself at me, bringing us both down with a crash.

"What's so good about it?" I replied grumpily, staggering upright with the man still attached to me. Somehow I managed to walk to the table and slump into a chair without further meetings with the floor…with Tobi _still _glued to my body. I shifted slightly, causing his arms around my torso to tighten a little. A sideways glance into his eye hole had me gulping inaudibly at the red eye. _Uh oh, Madara alert!_

"Let go of her, un" Deidara pried the double-personalitied nin away from me.

"Thanks" I replied, trying to sound as groggy as before, despite being on high alert thanks to the stupid hundred-year-old Uchiha.

By then, Kisame and Hidan had also stumbled into the kitchen, looking worse for the wear. I raised an eyebrow as they winced in unison at Tobi loud greeting.

"Hangover?"

"Shut the fuck up" Hidan groaned, fisting his hands in his hair, looking like he was trying to rip it out by the roots.

"Urgh…" Kisame fell on the table, moaning as he buried his head in his arms.

"Didn't you hear 'em having a poker game, un?" Deidara rolled his eyes, walking around to put some rice on the stove.

"Nope, I was out flat" I replied, making myself get up and put some bread in the toaster. _I refuse to eat rice three times a day, damn it!_

"Must've been exhausted then" the blonde snorted. "They were loud enough to wake up the shinobi in Konoha."

"Hmmm" I felt a smirk twist my lips as I turned to watch the two criminals moan pitifully.

_**Let the torture begin**_**, **Youko cackled in my mind, sounding very much like Inner Sakura.

_Don't you feel sorry for them…just a little bit?_

_**Lemme think…NOPE!**_

…_me neither_, my smirk grew wider. Already I could hear Youko muttering under her breath, planning out how to extract all the fun from the situation.

_**We could start with annoying them…you know, just general things – talking loudly, etc, etc.**_

_And then it could turn to music practice_. I've never had a music lesson in my life, and from what Emiko had told me, me on the drums is louder than the loudest thunderstorm. It was a backhanded compliment…of a sort.

_**You know, there is a reason why you're one of the best shinobi of Konoha**_**, **Youko said in an impressed tone.

_Aw shucks,_ I gave a modest wave in my mind. _You're making me blush!_

"Earth to Kioko, un" Deidara waved a mouthed hand in front of me, the tongue less than half a centimeter from my nose.

"Don't you dare" I glared at the grinning palm.

"Or what, un?" the blonde taunted, moving the hand closer to my face.

"Deidara, do you _like_ being a man?" I asked rhetorically. "'Cause if you want to have a gender change, I can easily arrange that."

Nearby, Hidan and Kisame snorted, then clutched their heads in pain. Tobi knelt on his chair, tilting his head confusedly to the side.

"Tobi doesn't understand what Kioko chan's saying" he said in what would have been a cute voice had I not been riled up about the true nature of the man in the mask.

"SHUT UP, UN!" Deidara exploded, storming off to check on his rice. "And you –" he spun around and narrowed blue eyes at me " – you better start sleeping with an eye open, un."

I rolled my eyes back at him. "Drama queen" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

I knocked nervously on the towering wooden doors, wincing as it creaked gently as I pushed it open. Sticking my head around it, I peered into the gloomy room, noting the lack of light inside, save the lone candle that stood on the wooden table at the far end, the flame flickering as it burnt towards the metal stand.

"Kioko" Pein acknowledged me in a cold, indifferent tone. The Rinnegan stared unblinkingly at me as I walked towards the man. Konan stood beside him, not saying anything. Her orange eyes watched me, blinking and somewhat softening when I met them.

"You…uh, you wanted to see me?" I asked stopping a few feet in front of the pair.

The question was followed by a silence. I blinked and squashed the urge to fidget as the pause grew in length and intensity.

"You have had ample time to settle into the routines of this organization" it wouldn't take a lot of tweaking to make Pein sound like a robot. "I believe it is time to test your…_willingness_…" he smirked slightly as he saw my narrowed eyes at the word "to help the Akatsuki."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"This mission" he tossed a scroll at me. I caught it, trying to not let my surprise show. _I haven't been here that long, have I?_ I asked Youko.

_**Almost two months, if I remember correctly**_she counted on her fingers.

_Is that enough time for someone to be trusted with a mission?_

_**Maybe he's pressed for time?**_ Youko suggested. _**Maybe this is Madara's idea**_**.**

I blinked at the possibility. Ever since the chat in the Forest of Death, I'd shown Youko my memories and knowledge of this world. Needless to say, she was absolutely ecstatic about some events (namely Orochimaru's death). This also meant that she knew about Tobi's real face.

"You will be partnered with Zetsu and Tobi" Pein said.

"Wait, what?"

He regarded me coolly. "You have met them before. You will work with them" his tone left no room for an argument.

"…fine…" I mumbled. _Jeez, even Kakuzu and Hidan would've been better…_

"Dismissed."

* * *

"KIOOOOKOOOOOO CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

I stepped to the side, watching as Tobi flew through the space I'd occupied previously, and land flat on his face with a heavy THUMP! The masked nin sat up with a wail and rubbed the mask, like one would rub their cheeks.

"Meanie" he wailed, pointing accusingly at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, already annoyed with one of my partners…and we hadn't even left the base yet.

"Where're you two off to?" Kisame sauntered up to us, Itachi walking silently beside him.

"Mission" I provided when Tobi kept crying.

"Good luck" the blue giant snorted, patting me on the shoulder. I staggered under the weight of his hand.

"Thanks" I pulled a face, massaging my shoulder. "Where're you guys going?" I asked, pointedly looking at the black and red-clouded cloaks they wore.

"Mission" Kisame smirked, adjusting Samahade on his back.

"Informative" I rolled my eyes.

"Shall we leave?" a new raspy voice entered the conversation, coming from behind me. I spun around in shock and stared at Zetsu, who was half way out of the stone wall. The yellow eyes took in the small quartet below them, before the plant man pulled himself fully out of the stones.

"ZETSU SAAAAN!" Tobi called out cheerfully, bouncing to his feet.

"Hn" the black Zetsu snorted, while the white half raised a hand in acknowledgement.

"Let's get this over with" I sighed, recovering somewhat from my shock.

* * *

"We have found our target" Zetsu emerged out of the forest floor.

I nodded distractedly, watching the small town stretched out before me and studiously ignoring Tobi who was running up and down trees, chasing squirrels. I chewed the inside of my bottom lip absently, taking note of the layout of the town, noting my exits and vantage points.

"Where?"

"The mansion" white Zetsu pointed to the huge building that stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the smaller and more practical looking ones.

"Of course" I sweatdropped. I pulled out the mission scroll and reread the information, glancing over the accompanying photo.

_Target name: Kazuo _

_Last known location: Border of Fire country and River country_

_Background: father was a metal smith, whose business grew and expanded as soon as he settled down in River country. Was the main provider of weapons for the shinobi. Mother died giving birth to his sister. Said child was stillborn. _

"It's not a lot of info" I murmured, tucking the scroll back into my pack.

"We don't need all that" black Zetsu snorted derisively. "All you have to do is get into his room at night and slit his throat."

I shifted uncomfortably. Truth be told, I hadn't actually killed anyone ever since joining the shinobi forces in Konoha. Maimed, even crippled quite badly, but never killed. Tsunade had decided to keep me from assassination missions after she heard about my story, insisting that she would have to see me as a Genin (if not a civilian).

"…right…" I trailed off, trying not to let my imagination run away. It wouldn't be cool if I puked even before _seeing_ the guy I'm meant to kill. _I can't do this_, I panicked, pressing my shaking hands together in an attempt to stop them shivering.

_I didn't want to kill anyone…_

* * *

I blankly watched Zetsu press glowing hands against the boulder that blocked the entrance to the cave, numbly following my partners to Pein's office. My mind was still in shock, remembering the blood spilling nightmarishly down the stranger's throat, his bulging eyes staring accusingly at me.

_**You sure you want to face Pein like this?**_ Youko called out to me softly.

_Do I have a choice?_ I asked back wearily, wishing that the haunting images would just stop. I'd killed him five nights ago…five nights of staying awake, scared of seeing those glaring eyes. _You know what's funny?_

_**What?**_

_I didn't even think about the killing part of being a ninja when I asked the Sandaime to let me be one_, I swallowed hard, trying to ease the lump in my throat. _I guess I was like Naruto before he met Zabuza._

_**What'd you mean?**_

_All this killing and assassinations…none of that was on his mind then. Becoming a shinobi was just about learning cool moves, and kicking bad guys' asses for him. _

Youko was quiet and I was left listening to the soft tread from me and my two companions as we strode through the stone-walled hallways. Once again the haunted feeling was slowly taking over me; the silence was smothering and I had a crazy feeling that there were ghostly fingers brushing gently against my throat. A hand jumped up to massage my neck, the touch reassuring me slightly that there dead hands trying to strangle me.

"Enter" the cold voice jerked me away from my nightmares. I looked up, startled. I was so absorbed in my fears, I didn't even hear Zetsu knocking on the wooden doors.

"Report" Pein ordered once we stood in a line before him. His Rinnegan was fixated on my face, but it was Zetsu he directed his command at.

"The mission was a success" white Zetsu said, while the black shrugged. "Kioko killed him, like you ordered. The body's been disposed of."

"Good" Pein said after a pause, glancing sideways at Konan, who emerged from the shadows. "You may leave" he turned back to the table. The piles of paper on the wooden top made me absently remember the stacks tottering on the Hokage's back in Konoha. _Heh_, I snorted dully.

"Kioko san" a soft voice made me stop and look behind me in the corridor outside the leader's office. Konan had followed me, stepping silently next to me.

"What can I do for you, Konan san?" I asked, my voice sounding oddly flat.

"I realize that you are short of clothes, so took the liberty of getting you some" she silently held out a sealing scroll to me.

"Thank you" I replied in the strange tone. With a neutral nod, I took the offered object and walked back my room, heading straight to the shower.

In a daze, I stripped and stood under the pounding hot water. I gazed at the water swirling at my feet, draining down the hole. My chest tightened, and I heard gasping. Absently I wondered who was in the bathroom with me, before I realized that the sounds I heard were coming from my own mouth.

Tears mixed in with the water, sliding down my cheeks as I cried. I held up my shaking hands, looking down in horror at the blood I imagined still staining them. Scared, I rubbed my palms together, trying to scrub the red liquid away, but the crimson resolutely stayed.

"I didn't want this" I whispered, sitting in the pouring water, knees drawn up to my chest. I rocked back and forth, trying to find some solace in my silent mind and the warm water. I closed my eyes, but that only made the red worse.

I saw the metal sharp edge of the kunai, shining as I held it against his throat. His eyes silently pleaded with me, telling me to stop it. But it was as if I wasn't in control of my body. Despite my mind ordering the hand to move away from the neck, the knife pressed down deeper, then with a quick jerked sliced across the jugular, ear to ear. Blood gushed out of the fatal wound, and the man choked, his fingers jerkingly touching the wetness. His eyes stared at me in horror, before eventually the light in them faded.

My eyes snapped open, and I let my fears manifest and fall as tears.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

* * *

"Hey, you alright, un?" Deidara asked.

"Fine" I replied robotically, chopsticks playing with the food. I ignored the curious looks I got from the others around the table. "I'm done" I said, picking up my plate.

"Wait, I'll eat that" Kisame reached for my untouched plate.

"Fine" I repeated, before walking out of the room. I headed straight for the entrance, not bothering to acknowledge Sasori who'd stepped out of his room.

I sighed and leant back against the warm trunk of the sakura tree, and gazed at the clouds. My mind and body felt tired and sluggish. My eyes longed to close and my arms and legs felt like they were weighed down with weights. And this morning I saw how pale I was, the whitening skin standing in stark contrast with the purplish-black shadows under my eyes.

I couldn't sleep; everytime I closed my eyes, my mind would remember the night of my first kill. The nightmares didn't stop, and even seemed to grow in intensity. Every night, I'd lie in my bed and stare at the ceiling, before eventually falling in a light slumber, waking up with a jerk every time I felt his ghostly hands reach for my neck.

"So tired" I murmured, blankly watching the falling sakura petals. It was silent. Youko hadn't talked to me ever since I came back to the base from the mission. Absently I wondered if it was my terror that kept her away, or did she just get up and leave?

"What is up with you, un?"

I flicked my eyes to see Deidara, Hidan and Kisame body flicker to my right. "Nothing" I didn't bother to raise my voice, and went back to watching the clouds. There was the crunch of leaves as the three sat down nearby.

Deidara sat next to me, and put a hand to my forehead. "You don't have a fever" he said.

"Oi, bitch" Hidan called. "Tell us the fuck's wrong with you, already!"

"I told you, nothing" I replied, not really interested in the conversation. It must have shown in my voice, because the next thing I know, I was flying through the air, aimed straight for little lake at the foot of the waterfall.

I closed my eyes on impact with the water, letting the buoyancy of nature's magic liquid stop my fall, before kicking up to the surface. Silently, I swam to the edge of the lake, wrung my clothes out and laid on my back on the grass. By now, Hidan's and Kisame's guawffs had faded in confusion.

"Are you done?" I asked dully, once again sitting down under the tree. I shivered as a gentle breeze blew – the lake water was crisp and cold.

"What's up, un?" Deidara grabbed my head in two hands and forcefully turned me around to meet his blue eyes. I stared, holding his gaze for a few seconds, before I looked away, feeling a huge lump grow in my throat. _I won't cry…_

"Just leave me alone" I whispered, ironically wanting nothing more that the haunting silence I longed to shatter not so long ago.

"No" Kisame's huge blue frame entered my vision as he crouched down next to Deidara. I looked at the shark man, seeing the concerning in his yellow eyes. "Tell us what's wrong."

"Spill, bitch" Hidan ordered.

The lump was unbearably big by now, and I was having trouble swallowing my tears silently. I clenched my teeth together, trying – and failing – to keep the soft gasp inside. I'd honestly thought I'd used up all my tears – big fat droplets flowed down my cheeks in earnest. The fear I kept bottled up bubbled to the surface, and I leapt forward, burying my face into Deidara's chest.

I cried and wailed for god knows how long, at the being accompanied by the three males' frantic questions. Finally, when my throat started to hurt, I sat up and scrubbed my face with my sleeves, sniffling.

"What the hell was that about?" Hidan asked. I looked at the immortal through puffy eyes, and giggled at his expression. The silver haired man looked like he was ready to run at a moments notice.

"Sorry" I mumbled, smiling despite myself. "But I really needed that."

"Tell us?" Deidara ventured.

I hesitated, then sighed. "That mission I was on with Zetsu and Tobi…"

"Did they do something, un?" the blonde asked indignantly, eyes blazing in anger.

"No, no!" I grabbed his shirt. "Nothing like that. They didn't do anything!"

"Then what?" Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"W-we had to t-take care of this g-guy…Pein ordered me to be the one who – who k-killed him…"

"…and?" Hidan exchanged baffled looks with Kisame. I turned away, the sickening thought of how killing someone was normal to them hitting me.

"I've never…you know…" I whispered, curling up.

"…what?" Deidara and Hidan asked blankly, but Kisame slapped his forehead.

"That was your first time, wasn't it?" the blue giant asked softly. Mutely, I nodded.

"First time, un?"

"Killing."

The bomber went silent.

"Huh" Hidan snorted. "That's what you're so upset about? Killing someone?"

"You don't get it!" I said, angry at how insensitive he was being towards me.

"Fuck, and I don't plan on understanding any fucking time soon, either" he retorted.

"I can't believe I thought talking to you might help!" I yelled. Sure, now that Hidan put it bluntly, I realized that I was probably making too much fuss. I mean, here killing was a legal profession. Here, it really was 'kill or be killed'. But a part of me still clung to the girl from the other world – the innocent, naïve girl who loved ninjas for the cool tricks and awesome assed techniques; the one who pretended to kick bad guys' ass with friends, playing in a fantasy.

"That was your first kill?" the immortal kept talking. "What kind of a shinobi are you? How the fuck did you even get promoted to Jounin? Jashin! Konoha's going to the dumps!"

I jumped up, trembling in fury. "Listen, you insensitive prick" I hissed, jabbing Hidan's chest with a finger. "I've never killed anyone, and I'm never going to. I don't give a flying crap about what you or Pein or any other fucktard has to say, I'm not going to bloody my hands with someone else's life blood! I'm so sorry for making you worried, but I don't quite remember telling you to give a flying fuck about me before, so please! If it's too much work or bother, don't even remember that I'm alive in the future!"

I pulled my hand back and punched him as fast and as hard as I could. I spun on my heels and stormed back to my room, not waiting to see their reactions to my explosion.

"DICKHEAD!" I screamed loudly in the hallways, making Itachi and Sasori poke their heads out of their room in curiosity. I glowered at the two.

"Something wrong, Fukui san?" the Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck off, Itachi!"

* * *

"What the hell is this?" I asked irritably, glaring at the procession behind me. Beside me, Deidara bopped Tobi on the head, before turning to answer my question.

"Nothing, just a little shopping trip, un" he grinned.

"You realize you're probably confirming those rumors about you being a transvestite" I pointed out dryly. Deidara crossed his arms in a huff and scowled at passing civilians.

I shook my head and turned to watch the busy street. Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Tobi, Konan and myself were all under henge, blending in with the civilians. The blonde had burst in my room this morning, announcing that we would be heading out for the day. Apparently, he'd appealed to Konan to get Pein to give a 'holiday'. The bluette had, not only succeeded, but she had also managed to get Kakuzu to fund the trip.

I heard a loud CRASH from behind me. "I'm not even gonna bother looking" I mumbled to Konan who's been ghosting along on my other side. She shot me a faint smile before turning to stare impassively at the two loudest members on the excursion.

"Tobi's sorry, aunty" the masked nin whined, as he scrambled around helping the poor old woman pick up her things. She laughed good naturedly, giving him a quick reassuring pat on the arm, before blinking in a scandalized manner at Hidan who swore at the top of his lungs.

"That's alright, dear. Thank you for helping me" she said, as Tobi handed her things.

"Tobi has to go now" he waved chirpily. "Bye aunty!"

"That is one fucked up Akatsuki member" Hidan muttered, scooting noticeably away from Tobi as he bounced back to join the group.

"You're one to talk" I put in frostily.

"We're here, un" Deidara jumped in before the immortal could retort. He glared at Hidan as the Jashinist's hands twitched towards his hidden scythe.

"Neat" I said as we turned the corner, impressed.

The market was of a medium size, but obviously size wasn't everything. People roamed around, stopping at stalls and chit-chatting with shopkeepers. Clearly, this area was popular. There was so much colour and noise; it felt exactly like a shopping center (mall) back in the old world. I could feel myself relaxing a bit in the familiar atmosphere.

"C'mon" I tugged on Konan's hand.

* * *

"Ok, fine. I'll admit, that was fun" I conceded, smiling as Deidara punched the air in mock celebration.

"Told'ja, un" he said, grinning.

I chuckled, feeling a warmth sprout inside me. "Thank you, Deidei" I said, sticking my tongue out at the blonde as he scowled playfully at the name.

"I told you before, un! Don't call me that!"

"Aw, but I like that name!"

"Well, I don't!"

"Too bad" I yelped as he pinched my arm. "THAT HURT!"

"Too bad" the bomber mimicked, noogie-ing my head.

"OW!"

"Hold it" Konan flung out an arm, stopping everyone in their tracks. She looked around at the trees towering over us, obviously having sensed something.

"What's wrong, Konan?" I asked, wriggling out of Deidara's hold.

"Nins. About 500 meters ahead" the bluette whispered, her fingers slipping into her sleeves, no doubt grabbing a few pieces of paper.

"How many?" Itachi glided up, Sharingan activated.

"Maybe ten."

"Psh" Hidan gave a negligent flick of the bottom portion of his scythe. "We can take 'em on." He cracked his knuckled, face splitting into an anticipatory grin.

"Yeah, bring it on, un" Deidara's eyes sparkled at the prospect of fighting.

"…let's go" Konan ordered.

* * *

"Look what we have here" Hidan sneered as we entered the clearing. Instantly, the group of nins gathered whipped around, weapons literally appearing in their hands. "A little picnic party, is it?" the Jashinist cackled.

"Sorry to be crashing" Deidara joined in, his fingers already busy sculpting.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the nins demanded. I looked closely at him, trying to find a hitai, identifying his village, but none was in plain sight.

"These cloaks don't mean anything, un?" Deidara retorted, just as Tobi chirped "Tobi's Tobi."

"Cloaks…?" one of the nin's eyes widened dramatically. He took an involuntary step back. "Shit…"

"What, Kazumi?" one of his companions snapped.

"Akatsuki" Kazumi said, looking quite sick.

"…shit…" another nin parroted, suddenly looking quite weak at the knees.

"We – uh – we don't want trouble" the first nin stammered, finally comprehending the situation. "W-we were j-just leaving…"

"Aw, c'mon" Hidan whined, fingering his scythe. "I got all excited about a good fight!"

"What are you doing in Rain country?" Itachi stepped forward, his tone very cool. Although I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he had the Sharingan directed at the ninjas – if their blanching was anything to judge by.

"J-just passing through" Kazumi stuttered.

"You bunch of sissies" a new voice growled from the tree line. My eyes snapped to the right, and it took quite a lot of self-control not to gawk at the impressively built, almost-eight-feet tall man who sauntered out from the shadows.

Muscles bulged out from under his clothes, stretching the fabric to the point where it looked it was going to rip any second. His face was broad with narrow eyes that seemed to be permanently stuck in a glare, a nose that looked broken in more than one place, thin lips – almost on the verge of disappearing – and a square jaw.

"What the fuck are you lot pissing in your pants for?" he demanded, walking towards the terrified group with surprisingly softly steps, for someone his size. He glared at the 'leader' of the group.

"S-sorry" the man stuttered, looking like someone forced to choose between jumping into a pot of boiling oil or a blazing furnace.

"So the Akatsuki finally made their appearance" the giant sneered, casually backhanding the nin, sending the man flying into a few of the others gathered. I swallowed inaudible, holding back a sympathetic wince.

"And you are?" Itachi asked indifferently.

"Kobushi Akui."

"Nothing obscure about his name, that's for sure" I muttered to Konan. By now, we'd spread out in a line, the Akatsuki facing the nins.

"I suggest you leave, without causing trouble" Konan shot me a faint smile before staring blankly at the crowd. She pulled out several sheets, fingering their edges.

Akui snorted, eyes glittering with malice. "And if we don't?" he retorted, literally cackling at the prospect of having to take on a suicide bomber, a flesh shredding shark-man, a devoted Jashinist, a hundred-year-old nin – who helped found one of the five most powerful shinobi nations, the well known Angel of Death and…me.

Konan merely kept looking at him. But I guess the answer was clear – especially as Hidan and Kisame started to take practice swings with their weapons and Deidara tossed his clay birds into the air, making them hover around his shoulders.

"Leave" the bluette ordered once more.

Akui's reply was a snarl. He whipped out a pair of spikes, eyeing us closely as he pulled them on each hand. A huge tongue crept past the lips, licking them in a dangerous manner.

"I'll enjoy tearing you all apart" he smirked, before flashing out of sight.

An uncontrolled gasp slipped my mouth – the guy was a lot faster than his size let on. My head whipped left, right, then turned all the way to scan behind me – thankfully fast enough for me to see the fist that was headed towards my skull. A quick duck let the limb fly over me. I winced as I watched it head towards Konan's unprotected face, only to slam into Samehade.

Kisame revealed all his teeth in a grin as he pushed his sword against the spiked fist.

"Is that all?" the blue giant asked, disappointment evident in his tone. Deciding that staying out of the fight was my best option, I ducked to the side, rolling clear of any feet. Wobbling, I stood up, glancing gratefully at Deidara as he placed a steadying hand on my shoulder.

"I haven't even started" Akui crooned with a twisted smirk, ramming his other hand into the sword. The move made Kisame wince, grunting slightly at the force behind the punch. By now, he had placed a hand on the bandaged blade, giving the weapon as much leverage as he could.

"Hey, hey" Hidan interrupted, swinging his scythe vertically down between the two, making both of them jump back or risk getting an arm, or two, amputated. "Don't just fucking ignore me, bitch" the Jashinist barked, scowling.

"Anyone else? Or is it just these two first?" Akui tossed a look over towards the remaining members of the Akatsuki.

As soon as his narrowed slits slid to the side, Hidan brought his tri-bladed weapon in a backward horizontal swipe. A leap to the back carried the enemy out of the scythe's range.

"Damn, missed" the immortal grunted, spinning the deceptively heavy scythe with a flick of the wrist. "Take two" he grinned, charging forwards in unison with Kisame. The two hacked and stabbed at Akui, using the extra reach of their weapons to their advantage.

But no matter what combination the two used, neither was able to land a hit on the fast muscle-bound giant, who by now, was cackling while he ducked and dodged around the blades.

"This is the best the Akatsuki can give?" he howled, leaning to a side and letting Hidan's scythe miss him by millimeters. Kisame growled, slashing down in a ferocious move that would have cleaved the person on the receiving end in half, if it made contact. But as it was, Akui simply stepped back, then gave a powerful upper cut, knocking Samehade clean out of the shark-nin's hand and sending it spinning end over end into the nearest tree. I looked around at the other not-so-eager-to-fight shinobi, not being able to hold back an amused snort at their wide-eyed faces. _Not a problem_, I decided, turning back to the fight between the giants.

"Shouldn't we help?" I asked, a little concerned with the lack of progress Kisame and Hidan were having. According to previous times the two had teamed up in a fight, they'd managed to immobilize the enemy fairly quickly.

"Sure, un" Deidara snorted. "If you don't mind having your limbs chopped off afterwards…"

"Good point" I conceded, rubbing my shoulders.

"ARRRGH!" Hidan yelled, swinging his scythe in the most hazardous manner possible. The immortal had forgone any sort of subtlety in his attacks – not that he had much to start of with – and was now just trying to impale Akui on the metal prongs on the end.

"Che" the enemy smirked, executing a powerful right hook at the Jashinist's head. The spikes collided with the skull, extracting a sickening crunch of the bones. I stared in horror as Hidan's neck bent almost perpendicular to the rest of his spine.

"Oh Kami sama" I squeaked, hands clapping to my mouth. My heart hammered away inside my rib cage, and despite having witnessed Hidan's immortality first-hand on several occasions, I couldn't help the thought that maybe the blow had killed the man.

"That's gotta hurt, un" Deidara commented offhandedly. I glared at the blonde.

"Just because he doesn't die like normal people, doesn't mean you shouldn't care" I scolded, slapping his pony-tail. The bomber scoffed.

"Whatever, un."

"I believe this has gone long enough, Konan san" Itachi stated coolly, eyes not leaving the battle before him. Beside me, the bluette made a small sound of agreement.

"I believe so."

"Kisame" Itachi's voice was quite commanding when required. He had hardly raised volume, but the call pierced through to the blue giant, making the shark-nin pause. He glanced at his partner, giving the Sharingan user a nod, then turned his attention back to Akui.

A frown creased Kisame's forehead, and this time, there was something different about his attack – something more calculating. It was like he was deliberately maneuvering the enemy, as well as Hidan, around the clearing. Samehade, having been retrieved, plunged and swooped at the two, forcing them to duck and dodge around the shredding blade, until finally both stood a few meters in front of us.

"There ya go" Kisame smirked, jumping to stand beside Itachi, looking very much like a towering bodyguard for the Uchiha.

"…crap…" it seemed that standing on the path of Itachi's potential Tsukiomi was enough to snap Hidan out of his battle craze. The immortal glared at Akui, before reluctantly flash stepping to stand next to Deidara, scowling ferociously.

"What's the matter?" Akui asked in mock concern, smirking. His grin widened at Itachi's red eyes. "The Sharingan, huh?" he laughed, pointedly looking at Itachi's chest – thereby completely avoiding the blood limit's attack.

And quite out of the blue, I said the first thing that popped to mind at the move.

"Dude, stop checking Itachi out" I muttered, lips tilting up at the corners. Next to me, Konan and Deidara snorted, quickly slapping a hand to the mouth. Further along, Hidan roared with laughter. Kisame blinked, looking quite put off by the comment, and Tobi tilted his head to a side. Itachi and Akui glared at me.

"What?" Akui hissed, thoroughly pissed off by the small comment.

_Oh, now you've done it_, I gulped. "Hehehe…" I laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. "Did I say that aloud?"

It seemed that Akui didn't like anyone insulting his sexuality, because the next thing I knew, an elbow had embedded itself in my stomach. I bent double, the air literally pushed out of me, then flew back a good distance, before rolling to a stop. Propping myself up onto shaking hands and knees, I retched, blood mixing in with the saliva I coughed and spat out.

"That hurt" I whispered, wincing as my middle gave a sharp jab. Clutching my abs, I staggered up, glaring.

"It was a joke, douche bag!" I yelled at the fuming nin, ignoring how his eyebrows contracted together and his teeth gnashed.

"Fuck you" he roared, charging at me in a speed that didn't seem possible for someone his size.

"Oh, shit" I moaned, trying to squash the fear that was bubbling up inside. _Seeing the attacks isn't the problem_, I reminded myself as I just barely managed to lean back to avoid a fist to my face, _it's the dodging that's gonna be tricky._

Again and again, I ducked and dodged, dancing just out of the spikes range. The deadly spikes kept whistling past my ears and head, sometimes slicing some strands of my hair. But I could feel the effects of my not so great stamina. Already I could feel my breath bursting out of me with every exhalation, and factoring in the blow from earlier, my lungs struggled to take in enough air.

"Damn" I panted, cringing a spike clipped my shoulder. I leapt back a few paces, putting some distance between me and Akui, hoping for a break in the pace. I clasped the stitch at my side, and glared at the enemy nin, gasping for air.

"Tired already, chibi chan?" Akui mocked, grinning. His face gleamed with a thin coat of sweat, but other than that, he didn't look like he'd been fighting for the past few minutes.

_Stupid, crazy levels of stamina_, I scowled.

_**You're the one who didn't join Lee in his early morning laps**_**, **Youko decided to be helpful.

_One; he does an average of about a hundred per session. And two; it wasn't early morning – it was midnight!_

…_**point…**_

"Gotcha" the sudden victorious exclamation was followed by a crushing force encircling my windpipe. I choked and gasped, clawing at the enormous hand wrapped around my throat, tight enough to cut off most of my air supply. The same hand lifted me off my feet, leaving my toes to trail on the tips of the grass below.

"I suggest you don't make any sudden moves" I heard Akui sneer. "Otherwise, it's only gonna take one flick on my wrist to snap her neck" he gave me a little shake, eliciting a rasp from me.

"Let her go, un" the voices were dimming now, as my brain ran out of oxygen.

"And lose my only bargaining chip? I don't think so."

"D-dei-da-'a-" I choked out, making the hand tighten even more around my larynx.

"Release her" Itachi's cold voice sounded almost unforgiving in my oxygen-lacking haze. "Even if you kill her, do not assume you'll be left alive."

_Did he just call me useless?_ I thought indignantly.

_**What the hell are you doing?**_ Youko yelled at me, cutting through the creeping black of unconsciousness.

_What exactly are you wanting me to do?_

The following silence clearly read something along the lines of 'you have just received the Idiot-of-the-year award'. _**Let me take control for a while**_, she suggested, giving my consciousness a tug towards the familiar black of her 'room' inside my head.

_Go nuts,_ I conceded, retreating to the comforting recess.

* * *

So, uh...hi guys ^_^

Ok, so I'll be gone for a while...3 weeks to be exact. So hopefully, I don't get flammed too much about how long I've been taking with the chapters...^_^" BUT I promise to be more timely, from now on!

Read and review...thanks! And yes, I realize the lil convo at the start is really weird...and strange...just go with it...


	18. Chapter 18

**Author**: Hey everyone! I'm baaaaaaaa~ck!

**Kakashi:** Wow...how was your lil European trip?

**Author:** *shrugs* Eh, not bad...

**Kakashi:** *sweatdrop* Ookay...moving on...I see you've updated.

**Author:** *nods frantically* YEP! Not bad, huh?

**Kakashi:** At least it's on time, I suppose.

**Author:** *scoffs* Like you're one to talk, Mr-Giver-of-the-lamest-excuses.

**Kakashi:** HEY! I'm carrying on a tradition here. What's your excuse?

**Author:** er...well...

**Kakashi:** Yeah! Didn't think so!

**Author:** I admire Obito kun so much, I follow in his footsteps! HAHA! Beat that!

**Kakashi:** *sweatdrop*

**Obito:** *wears angel robes and gold halo* SUCK ON THAT, KAKASHI! I GOT AN AWESOME FOLLOWER! What've you got, huh?

**Kakashi:** *imagines Sasuke in Shippuden outfit and sighs* Fine...I guess you win this one, Obito...*broods in corner*

**Sasuke:** OI!

**Author:** I don't own Naruto...not unless Kishimoto's looking to give him to me...*hopeful eyes*

**Kakashi, Obito, Sasuke:** *sweatdrop*...doubt that...

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Ok, so in hindsight getting knocked out probably wasn't the smartest move to make in such a situation. But heck, the guy packed one hell of a punch…definitely on par with Sakura and Tsunade. Sitting on the floor of Youko's shadowed 'room', I pouted and gingerly fingered my bruises.

"Owie" I whined to myself, accidently pushing a bit too hard at a particularly sore spot. Glaring at the blue-black patch, I thought up possible moves Youko was pulling on Akui's sorry ass.

"Stupid effing ninja" I howled, bouncing to my feet and throwing punches at the empty space around me. A few moments later, my legs joined in and soon I was releasing my anger out at the blackness. "That's better" I panted, pausing in my activity, hands on knees.

"Couldn't you've done that before?" Youko's voice made me jump, and I spun around, clutching my heart.

"Could you _not_ give me a cardiac arrest!" I yelled, a tad exasperatedly. "I've literally lost count of the number of times people have done this to me!"

"Yeah, well, a cardiac arrest is the least of your problems" Youko said, looking at me nervously.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Why don't you head back?" my shadowy partner grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the edge of the room. I dug my heels in and yanked back.

"HOLD IT!" I boomed, narrowing my eyes at her fidgeting. "What happened?"

"Trust me when I say you're gonna need your smooth talking skills when you wake up" Youko muttered, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

I frowned, trying to figure out the implied message behind her words. "Wha-" it was like a hammer slamming into my head at a blinding pace and strength. I actually staggered back a few steps, barely registering Youko releasing her grip on me, too absorbed in coming to terms with her memories.

"Oh, crap…" I whispered, feeling quite sick.

"…yeah…"

I hung my head in despair. "I'm not going back" I declared crossing my arms.

"WHAT?"

"HEY!" I pointed at my friend. "I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOTTA DEAL WITH THE SUSPICIOUS LOOKS AND SUCH!"

"We can't both stay here" Youko said in what was a reasonable tone, but the eye twitch gave away the annoyance behind it.

"Right!" I agreed cheerfully, before charging at her and shoving her a few paces towards the room's edge. "That's why you can go! 'Sides, you're the better ninja."

"I'M NOT GOING!"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!"

"SO, I SHOULD'VE JUST LET HIM STRANGLE YOU?"

"YES!...wait, NO! HANG ON, I MEAN-"

"Just go!" Youko snarled, grabbing me around the waist and bodily throwing me back into the pitch black.

_Damn it!_ I gave a mental snarl as the fuzziness of unconsciousness lifted and voices started to filter through. _If I die, I'm gonna haunt you!_

_**If you die, I die too, baka!**_

…_hmph!_

"I think she's awake" a voice murmured from my left.

_Deep breaths, Kioko. Deep breaths. _I slowly opened my eyes, making a show of returning from the world of the knocked-out. Moaning, I rubbed my eyes, squinting at the slightly blurry figures gathered around me. There was a sound of something striking, a hiss and a small flame flared to life, illuminating the faces around me as Konan lit several candles.

"Oh, hey guys" I smiled brightly at them, the face faltering at their blanks looks. Kisame and Deidara even had something like betrayal and – my heart gave a painful thud at this – hate in their eyes.

"Kioko" Itachi greeted me coldly, the Sharingan spinning lazily.

"Itachi" I looked away from the blonde and shark-man, looking anywhere but their heart wrenching expressions. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could answer that" whatever sympathy and/or empathy Konan felt towards me, it wasn't there anymore. The bluette moved closer to me, staring down at me in an indifferent stare.

"W-what do y-"

"You've got the curse mark, un" Deidara's voice was harsh. I instinctively flinched at the tone, feeling a new feeling blooming in the pit of my stomach. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Dei-"

"Are you working with Orochimaru?" Kisame spat out the traitor's name. "You spying for him?"

"No, I-"

"We trusted you, damn it!" the bomber exploded, eyes flashing. "_I_ trusted you! And all this time, you've just been _his_ lackey!"

"What? No!"

"Really?" Hidan jumped in, his tone one of exaggerated disbelief. "Then why the hell didn't you tell us anything about the mark?"

"The moment wasn't right-"

"Bullshit!" Deidara snarled, his face twisting into an ugly scowl. I stared wide-eyed at the blonde whom I'd grown really close to, then slowly around at the other distrustful faces around me. The foreign feeling grew, expanding gleefully in my abdomen, creeping up towards my heart.

"I've never lied to you guys" I said quietly, feeling tears gather in the corner of my eyes. My breath came out harder and faster now, and my throat was starting to constrict slightly, choking me up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the mark. But I'm not in league with Orochimaru. Never have been and never will be. I-"

"What else have you lied to us about?" Deidara interrupted. I looked at my lap, unable to even glance at the rage and betrayal in his eyes.

"Nothing" I whispered, my hands catching the first teardrop.

There was a pregnant pause. The only thing I heard was my breathing; everyone was frozen, standing so still, it was like time, itself, had stopped for the moment.

"Che" with a snort, Deidara swept out of the dimly lit room.

* * *

I sighed quietly, leaning back against the damp wall of the cell. The loneliness that bloomed earlier engulfed me in its dark pit – the only companion I had in the dungeons. Somewhere in the dark, I could hear the _drip drip drip_ sound of a water trickle, filling the hollow silence. A shudder passed through my body, and I curled up, drawing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs.

_They didn't believe me_, I reported miserably to Youko.

_**I'm sorry**_, she said hesitantly.

_Nah,_ I assured her gently. _They would've found out anyway._

…

_Better late than never, no?_ I joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

_**Kioko…**_

There was a sudden clang. My head jerked up and my heart gave a loud thump as I watched Tobi enter through the barred door. The keys in his hand gave a jingle, as the masked nin twitched his hand, before disappearing into the folds of his ever-present black cloak.

"Ki-o-ko chaaan" he sang in a ridiculously high pitched voice.

"What?" I asked warily.

A dark chuckle sounded from behind the mask. "What did you get yourself into, now?" that wasn't Tobi talking. I pressed my lips tightly together, forcing back the small flinch as Madara stalked forwards. The ancient nin stopped a few feet in front of me, crouching to my level.

"What do you want, Tobi?" I said as calmly as possible.

"My, my" he mused, a hand rubbing thoughtfully roughly where his chin would be. "Not the slightest bit surprised?"

Inwardly I cursed at the careless mistake. "Dunno what you're talking about."

"Come on," Madara sat on the floor, legs stretched out in front of him "don't give me that act. You may've fooled the others, including Pein, but I know you've got a whole lot more to offer to us…to me."

"And if I don't want to give?" I asked quietly.

Again, he chuckled, before languidly reaching up and removing his mask. My eyes widened at the smooth young face, pale in complexion but utterly enrapturing. The black spiky hair fell towards equally dark eyes, in the exact same manner as the Yondaime Hokage's golden locks had. A graceful mouth was cocked up in a smirk.

"I don't think you've got much of a choice" he pointed out in a mild tone, completely at ease with the current situation. Leaning back onto one hand, he idly spun his orange mask on a finger, eyeing me with a pleased look.

"I never did have much of a choice" I admitted, resigned to the fact that Madara wasn't going anywhere for a while. And the warning lights flashing in my mind, I felt myself relaxing in his presence. "What did you want?"

"Just a chat" he shrugged. "Tell me about yourself."

"You still haven't learnt my name?" I mocked with a shocked expression. "I'm disappointed in you! It's been two months!"

"Haha" he replied sarcastically, making my mouth twitch. The conversation was starting to feel like one I would have with Deidara, or even Naruto.

"Tut, tut" I tutted disapprovingly, wagging a finger in Madara's face. "Even Tobi would have more brains than you, Madara sa~n" I drew out the last word in a sing-song tone.

"Spare me" Madara shuddered, obviously revolted by his cover-personality. I stifled a giggle at the reaction. "But back to the topic," he snapped his intense gaze back on me "I want to hear everything."

"Um," I mumbled, scratching the back of my head "let's…let's make a deal" I offered.

"What kind of a deal?"

"I'll give you information, whatever I deem necessary, and you've gotta give me the freedom to do whatever I need to do."

He paused, staring at me with a blank expression. "You want me to just take anything you give, _and_ let you have free reign?" he asked in an incredulous tone.

I sighed. "I know it sounds a little unbalanced," I admitted "but it's that or nothing. I can counter the Sharingan" I reminded him, tapping my temple with a finger.

Madara's eyes narrowed in thought. "I'll think about it" he said after a pause. Silently, he got up, dusted himself off, before phasing through the iron bars of the cell. "Goodnight" Tobi called back to me cheerfully, adjusting the mask on his face.

* * *

_What time is it?_ I asked Youko, stretching the kinks out of my spine. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around at the dark stone walls around me. _Would it kill 'em to put in a couple of windows down here?_ I scowled.

_**It's a prison**_**, **Youko pointed out. _**It's not meant to have a scenic view.**_

_Hmph_, I tossed my head.

…_**you know, when I first talked to you, I thought finally I was put inside an intelligent mind. Boy, was I wrong!**_

_I'm just gonna ignore you now_, I haughtily informed my tenant.

_**You do that**_, she agreed.

I pouted, crossing my arms, then sighed. "I'm hungry" I mumbled out loud, in time to the rumble from my stomach. "I'll feed you soon, hunny" I promised my mid-section.

There was the sound of the main door to the prison slamming open. I snapped my head up and blinked at the sudden appearance of Kisame and Hidan.

"Hey guys" I greeted casually, shooting them a small smile…which dropped as soon as the pair shot me synchronized cold looks. "Uh, what's up?"

"You're coming with us" Hidan strode in and grabbed my arm, jerking me to my feet. I let out a hiss as he touched a sensitive spot, still sore from the beating Akui gave me.

"Could ya be a lil gentle?" I barked, trying to act like everything was normal; if not, I would've started to bawl my eyes out. Honestly, the cold shoulder these guys were giving me hurt a lot worse than the time Orochimaru gave me the mark. Heaving a small sigh, I walked with Hidan, stumbling up the stairs and through the base.

The immortal lead me through a maze of hallways and corridors, taking me in through unfamiliar doors. This was a part of the base that I haven't had access to. Curious, I tried to memorize the way from the cell, but soon gave up. There was no way my head was big enough to learn the path.

"Here" the Jashinist gave a violent shove on my back, almost sending me sprawling. Biting back a curse, I gave him a glare before looking back to face Pein and the rest of the gang gathered around a stone table.

"Hey, wha-" my question was cut off as chakra strings flew from Sasori and bound my arms and legs together. The puppeteer gave a twitch of his fingers and _threw_ me across the room and onto the table. I let out a grunt as my back smashed onto the hard surface, winded by the landing.

"Thanks" I informed him flatly.

"Itachi" Pein stated, taking half a step back from the table. I looked at the Uchiha as he stepped forwards, eyes already crimson.

"Woah, hey!" I protested, squeezing my eyes shut. "What the hell is this? An interrogation?"

"Yes" was the simple answer from the Leader. My eyes snapped open in disbelief and I glared at the Rinnegan user.

"That fuck?"

"Proceed" orange-top stared at Itachi, refusing to acknowledge my curse.

I narrowed my eyes at him, before I staring challengingly at Itachi. _Youko,_ I called out, feeling my eyes droop.

_**What?**_

_Don't interfere_, I said, managing to hold off the fuzziness for a moment.

…_**fine…**_

* * *

"Hey, 'Tachi" I said cheerfully, jumping up from my bed and dumping the book in my hand facedown on the mattress.

"Hn" the Uchiha glanced at me, then returned to surveying the room with interest.

We were inside my mindscape and somehow, and for whatever reason, we ended up in my memory of my old room…the one from Australia. I'd looked around the familiar area, feeling a lump growing in my throat. My fingers had trailed over the desk, chair and computer, finally resting on the books stacked neatly on the bookshelf. Admittedly, the majority of them were mangas and comics, the line occasionally broken by a few novels here and there.

"Welcome to my room" I said, waving a hand around.

"You're room?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yep" I said launching myself back on my bed and picking up my book. "This is my room. From Australia. From a different country. From a different world."

"…different world?" it seemed that Itachi decided the questions were going to take a while; he sat down on the only chair in the room, eyes firmly fixated on me.

"Yep" I said grinning at him. "I'm not your normal ninja. I'm not even from any of the Elemental Countries. I'm originally from Australia – like I said, a different world – and one day, just got sucked into _your_ world."

"So, you're not human?" somehow, I got the feeling that Itachi wasn't too keen on the idea.

"I'm human" I reassured the ninja, feeling a smirk coming on. "I'm just not this worldly."

"…hn…"

And so we spent about two hours just conversing. Of course, I 'neglected' to mention a few details – like how I knew some of the Naruto-land future of certain characters, and that I had five friends who were more of less like me. And surprisingly enough, Itachi seemed to accept my origins easily…well, certainly far easier than Kakashi and Team Seven did.

"So, you were bitten during the Chuunin Exams, when trying to prevent Sasuke from getting the mark" Itachi mused out loud, his eyes somewhat softening at me for an instant.

"Yeah" I muttered, rubbing my forehead sheepishly. "Kinda stupid, now that I think about it. Back then, I barely knew how to throw a kunai…"

"Hm" that was when I was rewarded with the first ever amused smirk from Uchiha Itachi.

"Glad to see you find it funny" I stuck my tongue out.

"Well, I suppose I could tell the others you're harmless" he got up, stretching his arms above his head, a complete out-of-character gesture.

"I suppose so" I agreed.

"Hn," he looked down at me "shall we?" he offered a hand.

"Sure" I said, taking the offer. "Oh, and Itachi…"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"…thank you" I smiled at him, starting to see the edges of my vision blur.

"Anytime, Kioko chan" he replied quietly, fading away.

* * *

I floated in the warm comfort, waiting for the black to disappear. The interrogation had gone well, and now I was sure that I had at least one Akatsuki member on my side. I hummed softly, feeling the smile from before still lingering.

That soon started to fade as I watched the dark melt away. Instead of the stone walls of the organization's base, I could start to make out wires protruding out from suspended tubes filled with liquid. Slowly, as my vision grew, I could see the edges of a table from the corner of my left eye, on which was several clipboards, containing several sheets of paper. A beeping from my right drew my eyes to the heart monitoring machine, from which two electrodes was extending all the way down to my arm. Panicking, I looked at my remaining limbs, forcefully swallowing the scream of horror that bubbled up at the site of several needles penetrating my skin. Following the path of the small tubes attached to the needles, I stared in terror at the different coloured serums and liquids in the tubes above me.

"Looks like the chloroform's worn off" a voice rasped from over my head. My eyes flicked up. My entire body froze at the site of the familiar yellow slitted eyes, and the pale, sickly skin.

"We're ready for the transfusion, Orochimaru sama" Kabuto's unmistakable voice sounded from somewhere behind the Snake Sannin.

"Let's start, then" the long tongue protruded out and ran over the thin lips. "I like to see how she reacts to it. It'll be so much easier now that she's awake."

"W-what are you d-doing?" I was shocked. The voice wasn't mine, although it was raspy and my throat was so dry, it felt like I'd swallowed a mouthful of sand.

"There, there, Mai chan" the snake crooned, patting my hair. "This'll only hurt a bit" he chuckled, before moving off to – presumably – stand next to his most loyal follower.

"N-no!" I cried out, trying to move my arms. I stared down at the straps in horror, knowing and feeling how weak my body was. There was a synchronized gurgle from the tubes hanging over me. I looked on in morbid fascination at the way the liquids slid smoothly down the clear tubes, reaching the respective needle at the same time. My body shook and trembled, feeling the coolness of the chemicals and serums entering my system.

And then, the most excruciating pain ripped through my body. It was like each and every cell in my body was being shredded and burnt. I screamed, feeling my voice box tear. Blood filled my mouth, almost choking me. I coughed and spat out the red glob, and even though I was now unable to make a noise, my mouth still open and closed.

After what felt like hours, all the chemicals had been drained from the tubes. I panted, choking on my tears and blood, feeling my entire body throb as my ribcage rose and fell. I was barely aware of the cool hands undoing the straps binding me to the table.

"A success, I would think" Orochimaru's rasp made me look into the yellow eyes.

"Hai" Kabuto moved into my rapidly shrinking vision, adjusting his glasses.

_B-bastards…_ I lost my self to the black.

* * *

I bolted upright on the table, panting. My neck muscles strained, and my throat closed off, before I leant over to a side and vomited. Red blood gushed out through my mouth, and I could just make out surprised yells over my retching and gasping. Finally, having emptied out whatever my body was getting rid off, I pushed myself back onto the table.

My arms shook as they rested on either side of me, palms flat on the cool stone table surface. My legs felt floppy and I just didn't have the energy to even try and feel them. I was barely aware of the cool fingers on my temple, or the wet cloth gently wiping my lips. I stared at the space in front of me, my mind flashing through the images of the various chemicals injecting into me.

"Kioko" a pair of red eyes entered my vision as someone forcibly turned my head. I blinked, feeling my mouth tremble with the sudden tears of fear that started to accumulate in my eyes.

"'Tachi" I whispered, grabbing hold of his sleeve, like a kid clinging to their mother.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on my back. "Where's it hurting?"

"Hurt?" I repeated, hands going to my hair. "H-hurt…"

"Hey, what happened, un?" a familiar pair of blue eyes met mine, and I stared at Deidara, trying to get some sort of order in my head.

"She vomited blood" a soft voice said from behind me.

"You were thrashing around, and screaming" Itachi said gently, as Deidara gently grabbed my wrist.

"S-scream-" I broke off, eyes widening as I remembered the crucial word from before. "Mai" I whispered, and my thoughts started to finally put pieces together. There was silence as everyone watched me closely.

"I need to get to Orochimaru's base" I said, pushing Itachi and Deidara back so that I could stand up.

"What?" several voices chorused.

"You just threw up blood, un" the bomber said, eyes blazing.

"No, I- that doesn't matter…" I could barely manage to stand without the support of the table. But this didn't seem important…not when Mai was being experimented on like a lab rat. "Please" I pleaded, looking around at Pein.

"Seems like Itachi's valuation about your trustworthiness is questionable" the Akatsuki leader raised both his eyebrows.

"Fuck!" I shouted, getting more and more pissed. "Would you believe me if I chopped the fucktard into tiny pieces and fed them to you? I need to get to his base! Now!"

"Why?"

I bit my lip, frustration building up to breaking point. "Please" I said quietly. "You can even have a few of these guys tagging along. Look, put me in chakra suppressors once I get back. Just lemme go."

Pein looked at with an indifferent expression, seemingly not hearing the mutters moving around the room. "No" he said, ringed eyes challenging me.

The anger boiled up in me, quickly turning to rage. I moved as fast as I could around the room, finally stopping in front of the orange-haired man. My body trembled with fury and it almost felt like my skin was on fire. I felt my teeth pull back over my lips, baring my teeth. I pulled back a hand to punch him, barely registering the minuscule widening of the Rinnegan, before a sharp pain at the back of my neck rendered me unconscious, yet again.

* * *

So, hey, guys! I'm back! And, I'll be honest...this chapter's not as long as the others I've done. It's short by like 9 pages, or such. But don't shoot me...I figured I should get something up, as a thanks to you guys for being so patient with me.

So here's a three cookies each for everyone who read this, and an extra two for those of who review! ^_^

Oh, and thanks to those who've added me to their subscriptions and favourites. Cheers.

P.s. Would anyone be interested in adopting one of my other stories - Upside down life cake? I've kinda put it on hold, and it's not fair to those who've subscribed to it. Plus, I'm kinda using the ideas from that in this story here - which seems to be the only one moving on. My first story, When you wish upon a star is also up for adoption for anyone who's interested. Just PM me, and we can work it out. Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author:** *twitch* I can feel it...

**Sakura:** Huh? Feel what?

**Author:** The glares *looks around* AAAAAHHHHHH! *ducks flying sword*

**Sakura:** Oh, those *jerks thumb at dagger-glaring readers* Yeah, they've been there for a while.

**Author:** BITCH! I thought you were my friend.

**Sakura:** *shrugs* Apparently not. They're not too happy with the fact that you're not rewritting the story...

**Author:** But I _can't_! I got too much shit going on, and well, except for the first chapter, I think the rest are acceptable. They are, right? *puppy eyes*

**Sakura:** *sweatdrop* Hey, I'm not the one with chapter-content issue.

**Author:** We'll talk about this later. Right now, *glances at advancing readers* I've got a life to save.

**Sakura:** *raises eyebrow* Oh, yeah? Whose?

**Author:** MINE! *sprints off*

**Sakura:** *gaps after the stampede*

Disclaimer: Me not own Naruto...

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I stared at the tray loaded with a bowl of steaming ramen, hot tea, rice balls and eating utensils, but made no move to touch the delicious looking – and smelling – food. Instead, I settled for glaring at Itachi's passive figure.

"I'm not hungry" I said sharply, my throat hitching slightly on the sentence, due to lack of moisture. It had been three days since I had eaten anything, and I hadn't had any water since yesterday. And it had been a week since Pein had ordered me to be locked in my room, till further notice. A week since I was inside Mai's mind, witnessing first hand the cruel torture she was being forced to endure, right this minute.

"Please, Kioko" it would've been deemed a plea from anyone else, but the Uchiha prodigy. He managed to turn the sentence into a polite command. "There's no point in starving yourself."

"Hmph" I retorted, glaring at my bed.

Itachi heaved a sigh and gracefully settled himself down next to me. I shifted a few centimetres away from him, hoping that he'd get the hint and leave me the hell alone. But as was the case, he either didn't see the action…or simply ignored the silent signals.

"Why, exactly, do you want to go to Sound?"

"I just need to, okay!" I clenched my teeth, breathing deeply through my nose. This had gotten far beyond the point of extreme frustration. It was like every single bloody criminal in the organization was trying to divulge the reason for my request. Time and time again I repeated the same sentence – "I need to!" – and yet, the simple three words didn't seem to penetrate through their skulls. I was honestly starting to sound like a broken tape recorder.

"So you keep telling us" Itachi said flatly. "I'm asking for the real reason."

I open my mouth to snap at him, but deflated when I saw the concern and worry in his eyes. I swallowed, then stared at the floor.

"Y-you know how I can..." I trailed off with a vague hand gesture.

"...hn" Itachi grunted. I didn't wait to wonder whether it was a 'yes' or 'no' to my silent question.

"The other day, after we had our little chat, I woke up in my friend's mind" I shuddered, drawing my knees closer to my chest. I could still remember the various tubes looming over my strapped body, the serums entering my veins in a cool and soothing manner...and the pain.

"Did something happen?" Itachi asked quietly, drawing my attention away from the nightmarish images.

"T-they were torturing her, 'Tachi" I whispered, fear and tears welling up. "I was there...I could physically feel it; t-the pain and h-her fear...h-his excitment...h-he..." I pressed my lips to my knees, stifling the sob that moved to my lips.

"I've gotta go and get her outta there" I said softly after a pause. I looked at Itachi. "I'm going to get her out...no matter what anyone says."

We sat there, staring into each other's eyes, before an unexpected knock on the door drew our startled gazes to Deidara. The bomber stood at the doorway, his hand resting on the wooden frame, a blonde eyebrow raised in question.

"How are you, un?" he asked, completely ignoring Itachi as he sat down on my other side. I sighed and gave the blonde a half-smile.

"As good as anyone can be under room-arrest."

Deidara frowned at the mocking words. "You know," he started in a reasonable tone "you'll be able to get out if you told us what was going on."

"I-"

"We've got work to do, Deidara" Itachi cut me off. He stood up gracefully and dusted off his pants.

"I'm talking with Kioko chan, Uchiha" Deidara snarled, scowling.

Itachi stared indifferently down at him. "If you plan on helping her, I suggest you listen."

"Wha- Itachi, whaddaya mean 'helping her'?" I asked, blinking in confusion. Things were moving along a bit too fast.

"You want to help your friend out, don't you?" the obsidian eyes had something of an amused expression in them. It was like he was enjoying catching me off guard with his proposal. I stared back at him, trying to see where this was going.

"Wait a minute, un" Deidara jumped in, looking between us. "What's going on? What friend?"

"You can't mean..." I felt my eyes widen and my lips stretch in an incredulous smile.

"Hn" Itachi smirked at my expression. "This stays between the three of us" he said added, rather unnecessarily.

"Hang on!" Deidara stood up, pointing his nemesis. "Tell me what's going on!"

"I'll fill you in on the way out" Itachi replied coolly, picking up the untouched tray of food. "I'll bring back something warm" he told me over his shoulder.

Deidara hesitated, glancing at me before heading out of the room with the Uchiha. I stared after the two, my mouth still smiling, hope rising inside.

* * *

"You realize we're dead if we get caught" I reminded my two partners-in-crime. Both turned and shot me a 'no shit' look, before going back to surveying the landscape in front of them.

"Just sayin'" I muttered huffily, puffing out my cheeks. "I mean, we gave the biggest bunch of bullshit to the guys back at base before sneaking out…"

"Sshhh" Deidara slapped a hand on my mouth, flicking his blue eyes at the four nins who'd landed twenty meters in front of our hiding place. Unconsciously, all three of us held out breaths and froze amongst the green leaves, waiting for the nins to move off.

"Did you see the new freak Orochimaru sama's brought in?" a particularly hairy male ninja demanded. Two of the remaining three chuckled heartily at the question.

"Jumpy thing, isn't she?" the shortest in the quarto sneered.

"Who's the new shit?" the lone female growled.

"Some lil'bitch who looks like she'll piss her pants any second" the lanky redhead snorted. "The other day, I saw her almost cry when Tanaki looked at her."

"Shit, anyone'll cry if Tanaki looked at 'em" Mr Scarily-Hairy guawffed, slapping his knee.

"Including yourself in that list, Kasuna?" the redhead retorted, making the short one howl in mirth. The subject of humour scowled.

"I'd be careful about what you say, Tessai" Kasuna snarled back, waving a kunai in the female's face. "Or you might just end up with a blade sticking out of you."

"Bring it, you ape" Tessai shot back, drawing her tanto midway out of its sheath.

"That's enough" the one who'd remained silent till now glared at his companions. "We're here on a mission."

Very reluctantly, the Kasuna and Tessai backed off. "Hai."

"Haruko, how much longer?"

The shorty of the group moved forwards, staring down at a map. "It's about a day from here, Iori."

"Fine, let's move out" Iori took off into the trees, followed closely by the others.

"Whew" Deidara let out a whistle. "Although, I really wanted to fight 'em, un."

"That new member they were talking about" I muttered, eyes narrowing in thought. "That'd definitely be Mai."

"No, really?" the bomber said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Once we get back to base, I'm castrating you" I announced. "You can help too, Itachi" I offered at the end, grinning at the loud derisive huff from Deidara at comment.

"Let's go" Itachi smirked.

* * *

"We've been walking for hours" I moaned, dragging my feet, sending little puffs of dry dust in the air. Both my companions ignored me, one busy sculpting little figurines and the other reading a scroll.

"Deide~i" I drew out in a sing-song voice, getting nothing more than a twitch of the shoulder.

"'Tachi" I called cheerfully, my grin dropping to a scowl at the lack of response.

"Urgh!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "You two are so _boring_!" I could feel my temper tantrum beginning to show its face as Deidara and Itachi didn't reply.

_Fine then_, I thought.

_**What exactly are planning on doing?**_ Youko called out warily.

_Annoy 'em, of course._

_**No shit. I meant what are you planning on doing to annoy them?**_

…_I'll sing…_

…_**I'm not helping you out when this blows up in your face**_, she receded back into her part in my mind.

"Old McDonald had a farm, e-i-e-i o~" I started, skipping in time to the rhythm. Over the next half an hour, I got through the usual farm animals – cows, pigs, horses, chickens, ducks, dogs, cats, etc – and the not so usual ones – tigers, lions, bears, snakes, frogs, whales, and the rest. By the time I reached bees, Deidara's hands had been imprinted into the lump of clay he held, and Itachi's fingers were white as they held onto the scroll.

"C'mon guys, help me think of more animals" I gushed, trying to get the two involved in team spirit activities. "And on that farm he had some…" I trailed off, looking thoughtfully at Itachi "- crows!" I exclaimed gleefully, giggling at his exasperated look.

"E-I-E-I OOO – mph" I bellowed, before grasping onto Deidara's hand that had stuffed clay into my mouth.

"One more word, and I swear I'll kill you, un" blue eyes glittered dangerously.

"Mph mmmph" I said, still trying to pull his hand away. _Stupid ninja and their vice-like grip_.

"That's my C4 clay, un" he retorted, ignoring my muffled protests. "They're real sensitive. I'd be careful, yeah."

_Stupid bomber_, I shot back at him in my mind, glaring and crossing my arms.

_**Told you it was gonna blow**_, Youko added cheerfully, giggling at the play on words.

_SHUT UP!_

* * *

"I saw a small group of three heading east, yeah" Deidara pointed to the map Itachi held. Earlier, the blonde had taken to the skies on his clay bird, scouting the surrounding areas from air. Itachi told me that it was looking for potential enemy nins lurking around. Secretly, I wondered if Itachi wasn't the tiniest bit lost in the terrain.

"Description?"

"They looked a lot like those ones we saw earlier, yeah" Deidara frowned thoughtfully, staring down at the scroll. "So I'm gonna guess and say they were Orochi-teme's lackeys."

"Hn" Itachi intoned, finger tracing the path taken by the nins. "What else?"

"Oh, yeah. There was another group heading south. Towards Fire Country, un" the blonde paused, a puzzled expression taking over. "There was something strange about the group."

"Huh?" I put in helpfully.

Deidara gazed at nearby tree. "One of 'em was a dog, yeah. A huge white dog. And I'm pretty sure it was carrying someone – well something big, anyway, un."

I blinked in surprise. _I think I know who that is…_

_**Could it be…**_Youko added, trailing off in a hopeful tone.

"Say Deidei, could'ya tell me more about the second group?" I asked, trying to keep the hope blooming at bay.

"Hmm" the blonde hummed, raising an eyebrow at me. "Why're you so interested, un?"

"'Cause if that's who I think it is, maybe we can just head back to base." Even Itachi looked at me in surprise.

"What'd you mean, yeah?"

"Just tell me what you know about the group, Deidei."

"Fine" he huffed. "One of them had blonde hair – like really blonde – and pretty spiky too. I'm fairly sure two of 'em were females. One of the kunoichi had long blue hair and the other one had black hair – and a really short dress. Nice legs, too" he ducked a blow to the head, courtesy of me. "Oh, yeah" he snapped his fingers in sudden remembrance "one of had bugs all around him, yeah. It was kinda creepy, un. And I'm pretty sure they had Jiraya of the Sannin with them."

"Did the blonde wear orange and black?" I asked quietly, feeling a sudden burst of emotion.

"Yeah, un" Deidara looked at me in surpise. "You know them?"

I smiled, tears filling the corners of my eyes. _She's alright_, I said softly to Youko, feeling her happiness. "Yeah, I know 'em."

"If Jiraya's with them, then we must presume they are Konoha shinobi" Itachi deadpanned. "This will be troublesome if we should encounter them on the way."

"We won't" I announced decisively. There was no doubt in my mind what Jiraya and the others mentioned had managed to do.

"And why would that be, Kioko?"

"'Cause we're heading back to Ame" I replied, a delighted grin breaking out across my face.

"Hang on a second, un" Deidara waved his hands in the air. "I thought we were gonna save you friend, yeah. Why're we heading back halfway through?"

"Because, my lovely bomber, she's alright now" I laughed at his baffled expression.

"Care to elaborate, Kioko?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, feeling the unnoticed tension drain out of my shoulder. "Jiraya is aware of Mai's situation. I told him about her a few years ago. That dog you saw, his name's Akamaru. He one of the partners in the Human-Dog Duo" I saw the name register in their eyes. "And the guy with the bugs – he's Shino, from the Aburame clan."

"So that means, Jiraya sama's managed to get Mai out with the help from Naruto and one of Konoha's best tracking team" Itachi completed my train of thought, already having connected the dots between an Inuzuka and Aburame being teamed together, and the blonde spikes and black and orange clothing.

"Exactly" I beamed, before throwing my arms around Deidara's neck. "Thank you Deidei!" I squealed, revelling in the joy and peace of the information.

"No problem, un" the bomber laughed, giving me an awkward pat on the back.

"Hn" Itachi smirked at me once I let go a slightly red Deidara. "So I guess this means we're headed back to base."

"Lead the way, my good man" I shouted pointing in a completely random direction.

"But no singing this time, yeah!" Deidara pointed at me.

"You know you loved it" I teased, ducking under the hand that sought to hit my head. "Old McDonald had a farm –" I laughed as Deidara let out a loud groan and charged after me, yelling insults.

"E-I-E-I OOOOOOOOOO~!"

* * *

We got back to base a lot quicker than the away trip, mainly due to Deidara offering to carry us back most of the way on his bird – to stop my incessant singing. I'd smirked and graciously accepted the offer, pretending to be surprised at the bomber's 'warm' gesture. Itachi'd watched the two of us, before silently leaping up atop the bird, and settling down comfortably with a scroll.

"What're we gonna tell Pein?" I whispered to Deidara as we crept back to my room.

"Yes, I'm rather interested to know what you will be telling Leader sama" a monotone voice echoed from in front of us. I yelped and leapt back, staring into the dark corridor. The speaker moved forwards into the light.

"Oh, it's only you Sasori" I waved a careless hand in front of my face.

The puppeteer raised an eyebrow at my reply, but didn't move otherwise.

"What're you doing here, Danna un?" Deidara called out.

"Waiting for you to return from your little adventure, brat" Sasori snapped back. "We're about to extract the Nanabi."

I blinked. "Wait, so where is everyone?" I gestured to the silent depths of the base. Usually Hidan's swearing, Kisame's snoring and/or Kakuzu's mutterings were audible.

"Missions" Sasori glared at me. "You're lucky that Leader sama's not been here ever since he first confined you to your room."

"So that's why we were able to get out Ame so easy" I muttered to Itachi. "Where's he gone, anyway?"

"That's none of your business" Sasori retorted. "However, you would probably like to know that he'll be back today. For the extraction."

"I'll escort you back to your room, Kioko" Itachi gently took hold of my arm and tugged me towards the bedrooms.

"See you later Deidei" I called back, giving the bomber a wave over my shoulder, figuring he's probably the best person to be left to deal with Sasori's irritation.

"Later, un."

* * *

_I don't have much longer. Once the Niibi's caught, Asuma's dead…along with Kakuzu and Hidan'll be buried in bits. And then there's Sasori dying after Ichibi's been extracted. _I chewed the ends of my hair, as I sat on the floor of my room. It was the second day of the extraction process. The base was dead silent, except for the random times when Tobi skipped into my room carrying my meals. I'd accepted the food and the temporary company, but couldn't help feeling that Madara was scrutinizing me every visit – as though still trying to figure out if I was worth even the tiniest bit of trust I was asking from him.

_**To be honest, I can't think a single way to save all of them**_, Youko admitted, looking through my memories of the manga pages again. _**You could let Hidan and Kakuzu retrieve Niibi, and do whatever they need to in Konoha. But that'll mean that Asuma'll die. And Gaara…right now, you're a missing nin – well, as good as one. So, it's not like you can just waltz into Suna. **_

_Or I could just stop them from going after Niibi…_

_**I give it a 0.001% chance of working. But more pressingly, what do you plan on doing about Gaara?**_

_Yeah…Pein'll probably bitch about it – Niibi, I mean. And Gaara…there's only one person I need to see…_

_**Hmm…**_

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the wall. I knew that the only way of guaranteeing four saved lives was by not allowing them to proceed with Gaara's and Niibi's capture. After having lived with the miser for almost half a year, there was no doubt in my mind that he would go for the bounty he is to collect in Fire Country – according to the manga. (Chapter 314) The guy was a sucker for money – he'd probably even do a freaking stripper dance for a couple of bills. Sometimes I get the feeling that should Kakuzu be given a choice in how he dies, he'd choose a way that involves money. And there was Hidan. The idiot was always going on about his immortality, and putting him up against Shikamaru was probably one of the more obvious fights that Kishimoto conjured up; it was essentially the idiot vs the genius.

And on the other hand, I knew that Pein (well Madara) wouldn't even entertain the idea of _not_ going after one Jinchuuriki – let alone two.

"Aaaargh!" I messed up my hair in frustration.

"Is Kioko chan alright?" a cheery voice asked from the doorway. Startled, I looked to see Tobi leaning against the frame, arms crossed and head tilted to a side.

"Kioko chan's fine" I sighed. "Hey, Tobi. Been a while."

"Tobi brought Kioko chan candy" he cheered, showing me a handful of sweets. "Because Tobi's a good boy!"

"Thanks hun" I smiled, truly touched by the gesture – despite the fact he was the main villain in the damn story. "You wanna help me eat those?"

He let out another whoop, before plonking down next to me. We sat together, munching away on the candy and telling each other stories. As our blood sugar rose, the excited energy in our body increased so much so, that a few minutes later, we were both giggling like maniacs – for no apparent reason. I took a sideways glance at Tobi, before covering my mouth with a hand as a snort of laughter burst out.

"What's so funny Kioko chan?"

"Nothing, hun, nothing" I choked out, trying to swallow the giggles. "It's just I can't imagine a super-duper villain sitting around eating candy and giggling like a girl" I doubled over in fits of laughter at the image the sentence produced. "This is too funny – the famous masked villain is getting high on candy. Is this how your world peace pla-" I stopped, horrified at how much was coming out of my mouth.

And it seemed that despite his age, Madara was still very much a tip-top ninja. He caught onto my mistake, and the next moment, I was upright against the wall, with his hand around my neck.

"Now, why would a little girl like you know about that?" he purred, Tobi persona gone.

I swallowed hard. "Um…I was u-under the a-assumption that everyone wanted world p-peace?" maybe playing ignorant might make him think he _imagined_ me about to say his real plans.

_**Yeah, let's hope he's gone loopy over the last hundred years.**_

_Not helping!_

The hand tightened. "Enough with the pretence, Kioko chan" he leaned forwards, close enough for me to see the Sharingan glittering in the eyehole. "You've intrigued me ever since you were first brought here."

"H-how so?"

His thumb caressed the pulse just under my jaw. "You're such a mystery" he mused. "Nothing and no one in this organization ever seems to surprise you. It was almost as if you know what is going to happen…_everytime_."

"I'm not a fortune-teller" I muttered back in defence.

Madara laughed. "I think not. If I remember correctly, you stopped just as you were about to spell out my plan. Now, why would that be?"

I closed my mouth, gritting my teeth together. The finger pressed harder into the flesh of my neck. "It's a Kekki-Genkei" I blurted out. "Sometimes I get these flashes in my head. It's sorta like temporary mindreading abilities. Not all that different from the Yamanakas" _What the hell?_ I mentally screamed at myself. _Mindreading? Really?_

_**That was the best you could come up with?**_ Youko called out dryly.

"Mindreading, huh?" the ancient nin mused. "How…useful."

"Uh huh" I went to nod, but then remembered the hand. "But sometimes, it's just a pain in the butt…like now."

My breath hitched as his fingers tightened, yet again. By now, it was getting harder and harder to draw each breath. Dark spots started to flash in my vision as my brain fought to gain as much of the limited oxygen it could from my lungs. My hands unconsciously grabbed hold of the restriction around my windpipe, in an effort to gulp down more air.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but after what felt like hours, he moved away, releasing his hold on me. I slid to the floor, gasping and drawing oxygen greedily into my deflating lungs.

"Intriguing" I just heard over my harsh breaths. I raised my head, just in time to see Madara walk out of the room. The door snapped shut and I fell on my back.

_I'm so stupid_, I moaned to Youko, flinging an arm across my eyes, while my hand kept a gentle grip on my neck. _More specifically, my mouth's the stupid one…_

_**Undeniably**_, she agreed without hesitation. _**But, that was a nice cover up…for your standards, that is.**_

_Thanks_, I replied sourly. _But it would've been more believable if it didn't sound like you were forcing yourself to say it. _

_**...so what now?**_

_I don't know_, I sighed, then dragged myself to the bed, lightly massaging my throat. Exhaustion was starting to make my eyes droop. _Tomorrow's the last day, no? _

_**For the extraction – yeah.**_

_Hmm…I'll have to talk to Pein about the Gaara's and Niibi's retrieval assignment. And this little encounter'll have to remain secret._ I blinked, thinking back to my earlier conversation with Madara. _Hang on…_ an idea started to form.

_**That would be a convincing argument, wouldn't it?**_ Youko agreed, then added a few modifications to the raw plans. _**Who else better than the boss, eh?**_

_Exactly_, I smirked, wincing at the small stabs of pain from my abused neck.

* * *

"Pein sama" I called across the table to the Leader as we all sat down for dinner. It was a rare occasion, and since everyone was present at the same place, Konan decided to do a family-gathering style evening meal. So far, the room was in one piece – miraculous, considering that Tobi, Deidara, Hidan and Kisame were all in the one place at the one time.

Pein focused his Rinnegan on me, silently giving me permission to continue.

"May…may I talk with you afterwards?" I asked, refusing to meet any of the other curious looks I got.

Pein regarded me silently for a few moments. "Accompany me to my office afterwards" he nodded, then returned to his bowl.

"Sure" I agreed, then focused on polishing up my plate.

Dinner passed without too much activity. It was almost like sitting in a funeral – so quiet and dreary. Any attempts at conversation was muffled by the silence. It was solemn to the point of uncomfortable.

"I'll see you guys later" I told Deidara quietly when I saw Pein rising from the table. Quickly, I moved to walk beside him as he strode down the corridor leading to his office.

"Thanks" I said as he held the office door open for me. _What a gentleman_, I giggled internally.

_**I get the feeling Konan san's had a hand in this sort of behaviour**_, Youko observed.

_Probably…_

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" the tone was dead. Somehow it felt like he didn't really care about what I had to say.

I took a breath, then decided to plunge in head first. "You may or may not be aware of the fact that I've got a Kekkei-Genkei" the statement made his eyebrow twitch – I could tell it was annoyance. Someone wasn't too happy about not knowing everything about their subordinates. Inwardly smiling at the reaction, I continued. "The details of it are not important – at the moment – but just understand that it works something like a psychic's ability would. What I want to say is – I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me?" it wasn't a dead voice anymore – he was definitely interested in what I had to say.

"Firstly, Deidara and Sasori have been assigned with getting the Kazekage and the Ichibi, right? Also, I believe you're going to send the stupid Jashinist and the money-manic to retrieve the Niibi?"

The eyebrow rose. "Yes."

"Well, long story short – they're going to die. More specifically, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu are going to be out of action very soon, should you continue with what you have planned."

For a moment, it felt like Pein was dying to blurt something along the lines of 'say what now?'

"Pardon?" he settled for the diplomatic and polite alternative.

"They're gonna get the Niibi, and then when Kakuzu goes to collect a bounty, they get attacked. And they manage to kill a Konoha shinobi. In retaliation, they're gonna get waylaid in their next mission, and that's it for 'em. And as for Sasori, the team that comes to rescue the Kazekage manages to kill him." I waved my hands in the air, praying that he wouldn't ask for more details. My brain was already at its limit for the day, having worked overtime in order to prepare for this meeting.

"I see…" the eyebrow rose a bit higher.

I sighed. "Look, the reason I'm telling you this is because I like Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu – alive. Plus I'm still kinda attached to Konoha. And the Kazekage is a friend of mine."

Pein regarded me in silence, eyes and face devoid of all emotion. "What did you want me to do about this?" he asked finally.

I blinked. "Well, I was kinda hoping you'd give me ideas. I was thinking that you hold back from getting the Bijuu –"

"Not if I know we're going to successful this time."

"Thought so" I muttered. "Well, how about – gee, I dunno – ordering the immortal two to come straight here after detaining the Jinchuuriki? You know, no detours allowed. As for Gaara…"

"I do not baby my subordinates, Kioko" Pein narrowed his eyes.

"What?" I threw my hands in the air. "Did it sound like I asked you to babysit those idiots?" I shook my head in exasperation.

Pein stared me down, making me shrink down with his impressive aura. "I will think about this" he finally said, walking around the huge assed table and sitting down in the throne-like chair. "You are dimissed" he added curtly, jerking his head towards the door.

"Glad to be of service" I replied sarcastically, stomping out – making sure to slam the door shut. "Stupid pompous ass" I growled.

_**Diplomacy doesn't seem to a strong point**_¸ Youko said.

_Whatever,_ I sighed, rubbing a hand across my face. _At least I've told him. It's his choice whether he listens to me or not. _

_**If he doesn't?**_

I felt my lips curl at the question. "I'll take matters into my own hands" I said out loud.

* * *

"Deidara, Sasori. You've been asked for by Leader sama" Konan called to the pair from the doorway. I looked up from the game of Snap I was dominating against Hidan, my brows scrunching together in concern.

"Kioko san" Konan beckoned me.

"We'll continue this later, Hidan" I told the immortal, putting my cards down.

"I'll fucking kick you ass next time, bitch" he yelled back at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep dreamin'" I called back, chuckling as his expletives followed me and Konan down the corridor. "Wha'cha need, Konan?" I asked cheerfully. Over the few months I'd been in the base, the two of us had become somewhat close. Of course, being the only two females in a male infested organization played a huge role in the strengthening of the bond, but there was something instantly likeable about the bluette – despite the fact that she was somewhat of a co-leader of this world's most famous criminal group.

"I've picked out some clothes that you'd be able to wear on missions" she smiled softly at me. Konan was a sisterly figure to me. While there hasn't been any instances that'd made it necessary for her to whip out her awesome paper powers, I could see that she had taken to protecting me very easily and with enthusiasm – it was especially visible after the episode with Akui and the curse seal. I could see the way she glared at the guys, especially Hidan and Deidara – if they got too rough, both physically and verbally with me. It was sweet and heart warming.

"Clothes for missions?"

"Mmm. It seems you will be accompanying Sasori and Deidara on their retrieval mission."

Oh, so that's how Pein was going to play this. I frowned, but wasn't too surprised with the news. Funnily enough, this was the first possibility that registered in my mind – this was really turning in a fanfic.

"Ok" I shrugged. "Don't I need to go to the debriefing?"

"You will. After he's done with Sasori and Deidara."

"Right."

"I believe Konan's explained why you're here" Pein stared at me, fingers interlocked under his chin.

"Just how do you expect me to help Sasori?" I asked him exasperatedly. "Might I remind you I'm not even half the ninja he is." _I really hate admitting that_, I told Youko sourly.

"Your talents lie, not in your physical prowess, but in your ability to manipulate situations at hand into your favour."

"Say wha'?" I asked, amused by his take on my strengths. _You think I got talent? You, sir, have got to meet Shikamaru._ "You're just sending along so that I can, I dunno, negotiate with Gaara?"

"If that's how you want to see it" there was the slightest of smirks playing around the corners of his mouth.

I shook my head. "You're really something, Leader sama" I informed the nin. "I'll see what I can do to satisfy both parties." But another thought hit me. "Hang on, if I'm going there to negotiate, what's the need for Sasori and Deidara?"

"They'll be your bodyguards" Pein stated. "Like I said, you are not as physically capable as the others in the lair."

"Thanks, I think" I raised an eyebrow at the blunt statement. "So, anything else?"

"No. That's all" I nodded and turned to the door. "Oh, one more thing" I paused, a hand on the doorknob. Pein's gaze was direct and somewhat soft. Konan moved forwards from the shadows, placing a hand on his shoulder. I was struck by how much they looked like parents of a big household.

"Come back alive…all of you."

* * *

I twitched, feeling a pair of eyes boring into the back of my skull. He'd been staring at me for the past two hours – well, that was how long I'd noticed him staring. I was fairly certain the actual time had been far longer.

"Sasori" I snapped, twisting around to stare back at the puppeteer. Next to me, Hidan raised an eyebrow at my sudden call, then turned to look at the red-head. "If you have something to say, then say it" I threw at Sasori, feeling irritated at his blank look.

"What is it that you have that would make you the ideal person to get the Ichibi?" the statement was soft, but it was loud enough for all present to hear. I froze, feeling the rising confusion at the question.

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan looked between the two of us.

"I agree with the idiot" Kakuzu's hand paused in the act of putting down a bill, while his eyes fixated themselves on Sasori and myself.

"Why should you worry about something like that?" I shot back.

"It couldn't possible be because we're to escort you to village in one of the five most powerful nations – to confront a Bijuu. And then we are, apparently, to sit back while you take care of the Jinchuuriki – who's been known to be one of the more volatile ones around" he retorted sarcastically.

"What's going on, un?" my eyes flickered to the door, seeing Deidara and Itachi watching the scene – no doubt able to detect the rising tensions between me and the former Suna nin.

"Nothing" I muttered, turning back around.

"I don't believe we're done with our conversation yet, Fukui" Sasori's voice wasn't blank – it was cold. When I didn't reply, a tingling sensation wrapped around my wrists, neck and chest. Instantly, I was smashed against the wall. _I've got to stop meeting stone like this_, I groaned inwardly, trying to sooth Youko's angry growling.

_**Get the fuck off her, you fucking piece of wood!**_

"Danna! What're you doing, yeah?" Deidara yelled and started forwards, only to stop as Sasori tightened the chakra string around my neck, eliciting a ragged gasp.

"Shit, you psycho puppet. The fuck're you doing?"

"Talk" Sasori narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sure, just as soon as I get some air" I smirked back, choking and gagging on the sentence. The pressure decreased slightly, allowing me to draw in a breath.

"That's enough" Itachi ordered. He was the only one who hadn't moved once during the attack, although everyone could see the Sharingan spinning wildly. "Let her go, Sasori" he shifted slightly, getting a clear view at the puppeteer around Kisame, who had Samahade in his hand.

"Not till my questions have been answered, Uchiha" Sasori didn't take his eyes off me.

"Danna, let her go, yeah. She'll die if you –"

"It's alright, Deidei" I called out with a smile. "What did you want to know, Sasori?"

"Why are you going with us on this mission?" Sasori demanded. "Initially it was just meant to be me and Deidara going to Suna to get the Kazekage. What did you say or do to make Leader sama change his mind and put you in charge?"

"Oh, jealous, Sasori?" I teased, tutting. "Green isn't you colour, hunny." _He put me in charge?_ I yelled to Youko.

…_**crazy**_, was the brilliantly helpful answer she came up with.

He didn't verbally reply – the strings on my wrists tightened so much, they started to draw blood.

"Look, I don't understand why you're throwing a tantrum. I have abilities which Pein obviously thinks will come in useful in this mission" I said in a reasonable tone, wincing at the stinging pain from the cuts. "And I'm sure he has his own reasons for altering the command chain on this mission."

"Wait a fucking minute!" Hidan announced, holding up a hand. "Are you telling me, that the red-head fucker and the blonde bimbo are going to be under your command on a mission to get a Jinchuuriki?"

"Who the hell's a bimbo, you man whore, un?" Deidara hissed at Hidan.

"Is this true?" Itachi looked at me.

"Guess so" I shrugged, once again trying to ignore the way the strings were still cutting into me. "I still don't see why this is a problem."

"Hn" there was a tiny crease on his forehead.

"Tch" Sasori uttered impatiently. He flicked his fingers, making all the strings detach at once. Instantly, I fell and crumpled as I hit the stone floor. I staggered upright, then smiled at Deidara who'd flashed to my side, wearing a concerned look.

"You alright, un?"

"I'm fine" I reached up to pat his face, but then got a good look at the blood flowing down my hands to the tips of my fingers. "Uh…maybe not completely…"

"Here" Konan appeared magically out of no where, her hands already glowing green. A few minutes of healing chakra later, my wrists were unmarked and completely healed.

"Thanks" I said.

"Come on" she tugged on my hand, drawing me out of Deidara's grasp. As we walked past Sasori, she shot him a death glare – one that would match both Sasuke's and Itachi's added together. "I want to talk to you later, Sasori" she informed the puppeteer coldly, brushing past him.

"Hn" he grunted back, before stalking out of the room.

I paused in the hallway and turned to look at Sasori's angry stance as he walked away from us. "Sasori" I called out, making him pause in his step. The others in the room crowded in the doorway, but I pointedly ignored them, taking a few steps towards the red-head.

"I'm sorry that you're not happy with the arrangement, but I hope you'll see the reason behind it, one day."

"What're you talking about?" Kisame voiced from my side, but I didn't move my gaze from Sasori's still back.

"Kio-"

"It had better be a damn good one" he cut off Deidara, before continuing on his way.

* * *

I sighed patiently as Konan fussed over my clothes, equipment, and the finally – when she ran out things – my hair. Fingers gently pulled back the black waves into a long braid, reaching my tail-bone – I didn't realize how much my hair had grown in the past year.

"You checked you have everything, right?"

"Konan" I interrupted, catching hold of her hands which were fluttering around. "I've got everything. You checked for me" I reminded her with a smile.

The bluette paused, then let out an embarrassed laugh. "I guess I was mother-henning a bit too much, huh?"

"Not at all" I joked. "You just quintuple checked everything."

She laughed, then gathered me in a hug. "You're the little sister I've always wanted" she murmured. "Be careful.'

"I'll be fine" I smiled, detaching myself from her arms. "I'm friends with Gaara and a few other Suna nins. They'll hear me out."

"About Sasori –"

"We're somewhat neutral, right now. In time, we'll work it out" I reassured her, picking up the travel pack on the floor next to us. "'Sides, Deidara won't let him kill me."

"True" Konan chuckled, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. She fingered her wrist, then pulled out a neatly creased paper bracelet out. "Take this" she put it on my wrist.

"What –"

"It'll let me know if you're in trouble" she gently touched the paper, making it glow. "It's made from my flesh and blood, and consists of my chakra. It'll communicate faster than the rings" she gestured to the communicative accessory on her finger.

"And looks a whole lot prettier, as well" I raised an eyebrow at the dull colouring of the jewellery. Konan laughed again, squeezing me against her chest.

"Oh, look" I cheered gleefully when we both reached the entrance. The entire gang had assembled there, looking a tad awkward with the situation. "We get a farewell party!"

"The hell you do, bitch" Hidan yelled, swinging around to stomp back into the base. He took a couple of steps, then paused. "Get your ass back here soon. I still need to fucking smash you in Snap" he half-turned, before flash-stepping inside.

"He's such a sweetie" I giggled.

"Later" Kakuzu gave a short wave and followed his partner – no doubt heading off to do some soothing accounting.

"Looks like the squirt's growing up" Kisame smirked condescendingly down at me. I screwed up my face and stuck my tongue out in reply. "Be safe, kid" he added in a kinder tone, patting me lightly on the head. The blue giant was a surprisingly gentle guy…when he wasn't in the middle of a battle.

"Will do, 'Same" I gave him a hug, feeling a chuckle vibrate through his huge body.

"Good luck, Kioko" Itachi added, stepping out from behind his partner. His face maintained its impassive expression, but I could see the softness in his eyes. Internally, I frowned at how dull the jet black seemed, compared to how bright they were the first time I saw them.

"I'll heal your eyes when I get back" I promised the Uchiha, stepping close to him and keeping my voice soft. He gave me a startled glance and raised eyebrow, before dipping his head in a cautious shallow nod.

"Let's get going, already" Sasori snapped impatiently from atop the clay bird, which was grounded just a few feet away from me. I glared at the puppeteer, before deliberately strolling over to Pein.

"You shouldn't antagonize him" the leader observed, deadpan. I shrugged, before giving him a respectful bow.

"See you later, oh mighty leader" I saluted cheerfully, before jumping up next to Deidara. As the sculpture opened it wings and propelled itself into the air, I turned around to wave to the rapidly shrinking crowd gathered at the entrance of the waterfall. A few more wing beats, and we were high enough that the huge boulder-door of the lair looked like a small black dot amongst the green-brown background of the river side.

"And we're off" I said loudly, sighing into the whipping wind.

* * *

"We're about three miles away from the border of Wind Country" Sasori stated, staring at me and the bomber over the campfire. It was the second night of our journey, and thanks to Deidara's super-fast flying machine, we'd managed to cut the seven to ten day journey on foot by more than a half.

"How far are we flying, anyway?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll be flying till we're about a couple of miles from Suna, un" Deidara smiled at me. "First we figured we'd walk, yeah" he gestured towards Sasori "but that was before you joined us."

"Aw," I cooed "thanks you guys. So caring!"

"Whatever" Sasori growled. "Go to sleep. I'll keep watch."

"Night, Danna. Night Kioko chan" Deidara was already rolled up in his sleeping bag, before I even managed to get mine out of the backpack.

"Night, my artists" I called back, grinning as I heard the blonde's chuckle and the red-head's sigh.

* * *

"Water" I groaned pitifully, holding my throat. "Please…"

"We're almost there, un" Deidara sighed, glancing over his shoulder at me. "Can't you walk faster?" he asked, not happy with my dragging pace.

"I'm tired, and thirsty" I whined, but picked up my pace none-the-less.

"It's a wonder you're a ninja" Sasori muttered, Hiruko's scorpion tail twitching.

"Like you have anything to complain about" I pointed at the hunched over figure. "I bet it's nice and cool inside Hiruko!"

"Shut up."

"Ah ha!" I pointed triumphantly at him. "So I was right!"

Sasori ignored the last comment, choosing instead to try and power walk the hell away from me. I huffed at the increase in pace, turning my nose up at Deidara's amused laugh.

* * *

"There it is" the puppeteer pointed to the two tall cliffs in the horizon. I squinted in the direction indicated, shielding my eyes against the bright red glow of the setting sun.

"No more than a couple of hours, yeah" Deidara stretched his arms over his head in relish.

"Thank Kami" I groaned. "I'd love a cool shower right now."

It took us an hour and forty five minutes to reach the gates of Suna. By now, we'd put up small Henges on ourselves, altering only hair, eyes and skin colour. The heights and genders remained the same – this way, less chakra was used up and there was less chance of the illusions being detected.

Now, Sasori – Hiruko was packed into a storage scroll – was sporting buzz-cut dull brown hair and matching shade of brown eyes. He'd also given himself a few more inches, seeing as he was to be my brother, and the puppet body had only about a centimetre on me. All in all, it was a rather boring, blend-into-the-crowd look – exactly what we'd been aiming for.

For myself, I had the same shade of brown hair, only mine was as short as Sakura's current hairstyle, complete with a side fringe. My eyes were however, were only a couple of shades darker than my usual honey-gold.

Deidara had given himself a shoulder length black hair, complete with a side fringe over his left – now muddy-green – eye. He'd toned down his enthusiastic personality, and was now very much a quiet, tag-along.

"Names?" a bored shinobi guard glanced up at us from a register at the table.

"Fujiwa Koneko" I pointed to myself, quietly pleased at how uninterested the guard was looking. "This is my brother Fujiwa Sanaji and my cousin, Kotsuke Itari."

"What's your business here?"

"We're looking for work" I muttered, blushing red and rubbing the back of my head.

"What's wrong with working in your hometown?" ok, maybe he wasn't as complacent as I thought he would be.

"We ran away" Sasori interrupted, stepping forwards when I shuffled my feet, looking too scared to answer.

"Hmmm" the nin appraised us, rubbing his chin. "Well, alright" he conceded after a few moments, handing us a slip of paper. "Just give this at the reception at the inn" he jerked the brush down the road "and they'll take care of lodging you, temporarily."

"Thank you, ninja san" I bowed, playing the part of an awed and very grateful villager. "Nii san, let's go" I tugged on Sasori's arm, making the reluctant guy shuffle further into his former village.

* * *

"Newbies, eh?" the old manager of the inn beamed at us from behind the counter. He peered at Deidara, then at me and Sasori, before chuckling heartly. "How many rooms are you looking for, dear?" he directed it at me, clearly understanding that I would the one that would be doing most of the talking for the trio.

"Oh, um, one should be fine" I stammered out, blushing.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, then pointedly looked at the two guys.

"They're my cousin and brother" I waved my arms in the air, truly embarrassed at the silent question. _Great, way to make it awkward, you old fart_, I mentally groaned.

"Oh!" his eyes brightened up. "Well, here you go" he jingled a set of keys, before passing them to me. "There're three copies there. If you need anything, just let me or my wife know."

"Thank you very much" I smiled at the old man, bowing deeply. "We were just wondering, do you know when we can meet the Kazekage?"

"Eager to get work, eh?" the old man nodded approvingly, stroking his beard. "Well, can't really help you get an appointment. You'll have to go to the tower and ask the people there, I'm afraid."

"Alright, ji san" I smiled, before walking towards the stairs leading up to the lodgings.

"And so, we're in Suna, un" Deidara hummed softly, twirling his key on a finger.

* * *

I fell exhausted onto the fluffy layers of the futon, too tired to even snap back at Sasori's snarky comment on my stamina. I groaned pitifully when Deidara pulled the bedding out from under me, making me roll halfway across the room on the cooling floorboards.

"Deidei" I moaned into the wooden planks, not having the energy to even turn my head to the side to make my words more discernible. "Gimme back my bed…"

"Not till you've gotten us food, yeah" the stupid blonde retorted, plonking down on the futon. He bounced up and down on the mattress, eliciting a weird look from his partner.

"Why can't you get it yourself?" my head fell to a side and I glared at the bomber with one eye.

"'Cause you're the youngest here" he pointed out with a smirk. "Plus, people here are less likely to recognise you, than me and Danna, un."

"You realize I've been missing for almost half a year now, right?" I asked, slowly pushing myself up into a sitting position. There was no way I was going to get the futon back till I met Deidara's demands for food – I was just too tired to fight him for it. Plus, we're meant to remain inconspicuous. "I'm pretty sure they'd have my picture up somewhere, by now."

"Just get the damn food, brat" Sasori snapped from his corner, hunched over the lone table in the room.

"Fine, fine" I scowled irritably at the two. "Gimme the money, you lazy bastards."

"Now get, un" Deidara threw a small satchel at me, then pointed to the door.

"Sir, yes sir" I mocked with a salute, before stumbling out of the room.

* * *

_I can totally understand why Itachi's addicted to these things_, I told Youko while savouring the taste of dango. I licked my sticky fingers, resisting the urge to turn around and buy another dozen from a nearby stand.

_**You're gonna get fat**_, she noted.

_Am not!_

_**Whatever you say**_, she sighed. _**Shouldn't you be looking for Kaida, instead of eating dango? You don't have a lot of time in the village, you know.**_

_I know, but where the hell do I even start? I mean, I can't exactly go ninja here…not now that I've been established a civilian._

_**Why don't you start by asking for a meeting with Gaara?**_

I resisted the urge to face palm myself – it was so obvious. _Not a word_, I intoned to Youko. I could feel her smug smirk through our mental connection.

I gently rocked back and forth on the seat, sitting on my hands and feet swinging. The two nins standing guard shot me sideways glances, before staring straight ahead, no doubt amused at my antics. It'd been almost an hour since I was told to wait in the hallway outside Gaara's office. Apparently there was a pompous lord insisting for ANBU services for his travel.

"This is taking waaaaay too long" I moaned, jumping to my feet and pacing in front of the bench. My sudden move made the guards twitch, before one of them cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't be too long" he offered a smile, eyes twinkling.

"That's what he said" I muttered back, mood souring at how long I was made to wait.

"This is an outrage!" a voice boomed, seconds before the door slammed open, forcing the two ninjas to leap out of the way of the heavy wood. A fat, overly dressed and jewelled man rolled out of the room, face scarlet and slick with sweat. He glared at everyone present with his piggy eyes, before stomping off towards the stairs, followed closely by a scared looking assistant.

"The Kazekage will see you, now" Gaara's secretary sighed and sent me a tired look.

"Ok" I chirped, bouncing into the room, with a wave to the door nins.

"Fujiwa Koneko to see you, sir" the exhausted woman announced, ushering me into the Kazekage's official office. I looked around, noting the elegant paintings hung on the sandy-coloured walls, and the red cushioned seats scattered around the perimeter of the room.

"Thank you, Akari" Gaara's deep voice responded from the high backed chair at the end of the room. Akari gave a short bow of the head and retreated back to her station, gently shutting the door.

"What can I do for you, Fujiwa san?" Gaara's look was direct, though I could detect a bit on annoyance lingering from before.

"Hi Kazekage sama" I greeted cheerfully, grinning blindingly at him. The unexpected response made a non-existent eyebrow shoot towards the red hair, and aquamarine eyes flashed as he blinked at me. "Just wanted to start by saying…man, it's hot!" I fanned my face.

"…"

"Ok" I sighed, a tad disappointed at the expected lack of answer. "Could we keep this discussion private?"

He regarded me curiously, eyes narrowing in thought, before getting up and walking to the window. An ANBU guard appeared on the sill, awaiting orders.

"No one is to disturb me" Gaara stated, maintaining eye contact long enough for the nin to give a short nod. The red-head then rang a bell on the desk, summoning his secretary.

"Akari, don't let anyone else in until I'm finished here" he said.

"What if the council members-"

"No one" he repeated in an I-don't-give-a-damn tone. Inwardly I smiled, wondering if it was tradition for the village leaders (especially ones starting from number four) to walk over their respective Council Elders.

"Yes, sir."

He waited till she withdrew her head, then flashed through some handseals, making the room glow in a soft blue haze. "Alright, talk" he said, watching me closely.

"It's been a while, Gaara" I grinned, dispelling my Henge.

"Kioko" he greeted, a ghost of a smile appearing. "It has been a while. Where have you been? Naruto returned from his training trip, and nearly tore up the country looking for you."

"Here and there" I shrugged, waving a negligent hand. "I wanted to contact you lot, but I guess it was better than I stayed out of touch."

"Why are you here?" he sat down behind his desk, gesturing to the seats in front of him.

I sighed. "Actually, I'm here to see Kaida. There's something that needs to be done. I figured it'd probably be better for everyone if I just came to you. I don't exactly fancy running around the village looking for her" I made a face, pulling at the collar of my top.

"It is the desert" Gaara observed dryly. "And it's a good thing you came here. Kaida's on a mission, and she's returning tonight. If you want to meet her…I can get her to come here."

"That'd be great" I chewed my bottom lip in thought. "Actually, that's probably the best move we can make, at the moment."

"Alright…" his voice trailed off, an expectant gaze fixed on me.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me what all this is about?"

I scratched the back of my head, thinking over my answer. It would be better for us to have at least one Kage in on the plan (when we make one). But the fact that only Gaara was available – it would hard to predict how he would react to the fact that we needed him to die for a good cause.

"Would this have anything to do with your abilities?" it seemed that being the Kazekage made the red head even more sharp.

"Somewhat." I tried to dodge around a direct answer. "Hey, what's the first thing that comes to your mind when I say you need to die?"

He choked slightly on the tea that he was sipping. I grinned at the very human-like reaction – looked like he was well on the way to being as emotionally responsive as any other villager. "What?"

"We'll explain it tonight" I leant my elbows on the desk. "How about I turn up with a couple of friends close to midnight?"

Aquamarine orbs fixated on me, unwaveringly trying to pierce through my skin and to my mind. "Fine" he conceded, shuffling a few scrolls around.

"Alright then" I stood up and re-did the Henge, transforming back to Koneko. "It's good to see you Gaara" I added, pausing just in front of the door.

Gaara met my gaze. "And you" he replied with a ghost of a smile.

* * *

So, here's chapter 19...wha'cha think? Also, in case you've been lazy and not read the convo above, there's been a change of plans regarding the rewritting of previous chapters. It's taken me too freaking long to upload these two chapters (19 and 20) and it's not really practical or realistic for me to start again. So, if you don't like the chapters, live with it, cause that's what they're gonna stay as. No offence meant to _anyone_, but that's just life. I really do appreciate the criticism, but there's nothing that can be done. Sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

**Lee:** Story-teller666 san's being youthfully dead at the moment, and has charged me with the mission of saying the youthful disclaimer in the most youthful manner!

**Gai:** LEE!

**Lee:** GAI SENSEI!

*cue sunset, beach background*

**Neji:** *twitching eyebrow*

**Tenten:** You'd think after about half a dozen years of this, you'd get used to it.

**Neji:** Tenten...shut up. What weirdo would think this was anything but abnormal?

*scene extract from anime*

**Naruto: **It's kinda cute how they hug.

*end of scene extract*

**Neji:** Except for maybe him.

**Tenten:** Hmm. Naruto's not exactly what you would call normal.

**Naruto:** HEY! I resent that! I am normal!

**Avid manga/anime followers:** Uh huh. Sure kid...keep telling yourself that...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I paced the room, unable to sit still due to the anxious energy bubbling inside me. It'd been six months since I last made contact with any one of my closest friends, and the upcoming reunion had me nervous for some reason.

"Sit down, un" Deidara ordered, leaning against the wall with a leg propped up. The blonde and the puppeteer were still eyeing Gaara suspiciously, as though expecting the red-head to start attacking them any moment. Needless to say, the village leader was returning the sentiments.

"Shut up, Deidei" I snapped, hands twisting. "I haven't seen her in ages! I have every right to be nervous!"

"Uh huh…"

"Kaida san to see you, Kazekage sama" the secretary chirped cheerfully from the door, before pushing another person in. I sucked in my breath as the three of us dropped our Henges, feeling tears prick my eyes. She hadn't changed much since the last time I saw her. Still had the long black hair, steady dark eyes and the confident stature. The only thing different was her clothing – she no longer wore loose pants, shirt and jumper. Now she was clad in skin tight black leggings, close fitting white top and the standard Jounin khaki vest. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, and the Suna hitai sat proudly on her forehead.

"Well, about time you called" she teased, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"I was busy making sure the kids didn't do anything stupid" I retorted, feeling a replying smile break out. I raced across the room and grabbed her in a tight hug, laughing as I felt her returning the embrace.

"We missed ya, baka" she whispered.

"Me too" I murmured back.

"So what're you doing here?" we finally released each other and stood there, hands linked. I jerked a free thumb over my shoulder at the Akatsuki pair.

"Take a guess."

"Oh" she smirked, then marched over to Deidara. "Hey, Deidei" she said cheerfully, sticking out a hand. "Nice to meet 'cha."

"Likewise, yeah?" I cracked up at the cautiously confused expression on the blonde.

"Akasuna no Sasori" Kaida propped her hands on her hips. "We finally meet."

"Hn" I was pretty sure that under Hiruko's face, Sasori wore a surprised expression.

"Thanks for taking care of this gaki" she slung an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not that hopeless" I yelled, temporarily doing a annoyed Naruto-impression. "I _can_ take care of myself, you know!"

"It's _because_ I know that I said that" she shot back.

"Hmph!"

Gaara gave a low cough, bringing attention back to the remaining people in the room. "I believe we have something to take care of?"

"Right, right" Kaida waved a hand in front of her face. She plonked onto the floor, pulling me down with her. "So, what did you have in mind?" she completely ignored the three males, fully focusing her attention on me.

"Actually, can you explain what's going on?" Sasori shuffled forwards, forcefully inserting himself back in the conversation. Behind him, I saw Deidara moved towards us as well. Only Gaara remained where he stood.

"Well…uh…" I stuttered, not knowing how to start.

"We're gathered here, today, to save the lives of many a good shinobi" Kaida volunteered, steering the intense attention from me to her. Internally, I sighed in relief, and promised to make it up to her, although my eye twitched at her pompous tone.

"That doesn't tell us a lot" the puppeteer raised an eyebrow.

"See, me and Kaida chan've got a…unique…gift…"

"Uh huh! We can see the flashes of the future!"

Both the Akatsuki members wore an identical 'you've got to be kidding' faces. "Really?" Deidara seemed disappointed for some reason.

"We're not lying" I protested, getting to my feet. "Look, the _real_ reason why I came on this mission is so that we could get what we all want, with minimum casualty."

"Stop beating around the bush" Kaida waved a hand from the floor, gesturing to the still doubtful faces. "Sasori, you better get on your knees and thank her. She being here probably saved your life."

Startled brown eyes flickered to meet mine. "What?" he asked quietly.

I took a deep breath. "If you and Deidara had come and gotten Gaara, like you originally planned, it would've ended with you dying, Danna." I turned to face Deidara. "And you lose your arms."

"What are you talking about, un?"

I clenched my teeth, and exhaled loudly through my nose. "Just listen to me, alright. Remember how when I first joined, you all said that I had no particular talent? Well, you're wrong. I have this ability to see flashes of the future for certain people, and sometimes, even the past. And I can get inside other people's and animals' minds."

Kaida raised her eyebrow at the last one. "Did not see that one coming" she said, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"Later" I muttered back in English, then winced at Sasori's sharp frown at the change in language.

"What did you just say?" the puppeteer demanded, looking between the two of us.

"They are able to converse with each other in a different language" Gaara stepped forwards, and if I didn't know better, I'd say he looked almost protective at Sasori's tone. "They have been able to do so ever since I met them."

_Well, that's all my cards on the table…almost._

"Why didn't you tell us any of this before, un?" that was the second time I'd seen the betrayed expression on the bomber's face – and this time, I truly deserved it.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you, Deidei" I replied, using the nickname tentatively. "It's just…"

"You didn't trust us enough. Is that it?"

"No!" I shook my head, frustrated at how I was unable to put my feelings into words. "I…there were some things that needed to be done, and I couldn't do that if I told you everything about me. And there still is some stuff that needs to be taken care of."

"I thought we'd moved past this issue of evading our questions, un" blue eyes flashed dangerously, and I gulped, feeling more than a little afraid of Deidara's wrath. Funnily enough, at that moment, to me, the bomber was on a whole new level of dangerous than Sasori. Hell, even Shukaku didn't even seem to hold a candle to Deidara's rage.

"Please, just listen to me-"

"I've heard enough" he hissed darkly. "You're always saying this. 'Trust me', 'I've got to do this, but I won't explain why'… I'm fed up with just following you and not having any clue where you're headed, yeah."

I was kneeling on the floor, having risen and raised a hand towards the blonde. The other three were silent, watching the exchange between us. My mouth trembled at the harsh tone, the words cutting deeper than I thought possible. My eyes pricked with tears, but stayed dry, while my mind scrambled around to find something to say in return.

But what really struck me was the fact that he was right. Everything that had happened to me, from arriving in this world to discovering my ability to travel through various minds – I'd kept it all to myself, and just used pathetic excuses to get Deidara and Itachi – and even Pein to some extent – to dance to my tunes. And the worst part is that there were moments when I thought that I would fail in whatever endeavour I was on…and now that I really thought about it, if I did fail in any of those, I would've taken them down with me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, deflating as the truth struck home. "I'm sorry that I've just been using you for my own needs. I'm sorry that I never had the nerve to trust you guys enough to tell you this…even after all you've done for me. And I'm sorry that I've just been leading you guys on, not telling you anything."

"Deidara," Kaida stood up and put a hand on my head "you lot should know, better than me and Kioko, about the dangers of enemies everywhere. The main reason she didn't tell you is because she was protecting us – me and our other friends."

"Other friends?" Gaara stared at Kaida, who's expression changed to one of 'oh shit'.

"You haven't told him, yet?" I blinked at her, swiping my eyes with a hand – now wasn't the time to be getting teary and depressed. If Deidara wanted to see my actions as betrayal, I would just have to wait till after Sasori's live's been saved to clear up the misunderstanding.

"I figured I'd just let you and Tsunade take care of it" she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yes, others" she turned back to the males. "There are six of us; us two, Akira, Emiko, Mai and Mitsu."

"Oi," Deidara's frown deepened "'Mai'…that was the name of the chick we were going to Sound to rescue, right?"

"Sound?" Kaida asked. "Why the hell was she at Sound?"

"Mai ended up with Orochimaru" I grimaced, hands unconsciously forming fists. "He told me at the Chunnin Exams."

"Oh crap" she muttered, subsiding.

"She should be in Konoha right now."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"'Cause I managed to convince Itachi and Deidara to come with me to rescue her. Turned out that Jiraya, Naruto and Team Kurenai got to her first."

Kaida blanked for a second, processing the information. Gradually she went through 'oh, I get it', 'that's a relief' and finally 'Naruto plus Mai equals Apocalypse'. "I think the bigger danger right now is the combo at Konoha" she muttered to herself.

"Yeah" I murmured back.

"We're getting sidetracked" Gaara deadpanned. "What exactly did you two have planned?"

"Actually," Kaida slapped her fist into an open palm "what _is_ the plan?"

"You don't know?"

Kaida shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure we've both got the similar idea" I jumped in before Gaara could Sand Coffin her – despite the fact that I was enjoying deciphering the faint expressions crossing his face. "I can deal with Naruto and the Konoha gang, but you'll have to take of Chiyo."

"What does Chiyo sama have to do with this?" Gaara frowned – well, as much as he could with his blank expression. "In fact," he turned aquamarine eyes on me "explain everything from the beginning."

"Sit down" Kaida sighed, patting the floor next to her. "'Cause it's gonna take a while."

It took over two hours to explain our situation to the three nins. Funnily enough, it was Sasori who kicked up a fuss about us being from another world. Deidara and Gaara were pretty accepting of the story we told them. Me and Kaida kept pausing at certain parts – like Orochimaru meeting, me getting kidnapped by the Akatsuki, the fact that we knew things about some of the most influential people in this world – waiting for the bomber and/or Kazekage to explode.

"This is getting weird" Kaida finally exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"What is?" Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"You!" she shouted, pointing at him and Deidara. "Why are you two so…so…"

"Calm?" I pitched in helpfully.

"Hn" the Kazekage grunted, eliciting an eyebrow twitch from my girlfriend.

"Stupid sound."

"Aren't you going to say something?" I asked Deidara tentatively. I was still hurting from the episode earlier, and wasn't keen at all to go through another one like it.

"What can I say, un?" he sighed, glancing at me.

"Oh…"

"Gomenasai" I blinked confusedly at the apology, completely lost as to where it was coming from and what it was for.

"Huh?"

A hand scratched the blonde hair as the bomber looked at everything and everyone except me in the room. "For earlier, yeah. I get why you did what you did."

The hurt was soothed slightly. I felt the dread and apprehension inside me fade without a trace, and a small smile appeared on my lips. Wordlessly I turned to look at Sasori, receiving the barest dip of the head. The knot of disappointment and hurt loosened, and I breathed easier as I enveloped Deidara's broader-than-mine shoulders in a hug.

"Forget it" I sighed as the blonde stiffened at the contact. "Just forget all about it."

"If you say so, un" he laughed gently, shoulder relaxing and encircling me with one arm.

"Cute couple" Kaida snorted, destroying the touching moment.

Quick as a flash, Deidara sprang away from me, hands held up in the air like he was being arrested. I snickered at the move, listening to Youko's deadpanned lament about the idiocy of the guy.

_**He acts like he's gonna get cooties from you, or something. What is he, two?**_

_Give him a break_, I retorted, swallowing the giggle that was making its way up. Behind me, I could hear Sasori's laugh-turned-cough.

"What are we going to do about the Bijuu extraction?" deciding to spare Deidara from the torture, I returned to the main point for the meeting.

The previous light mood turned sombre, and Sasori and Gaara exchanged glances while Deidara stared out of the window, deep in thought. Kaida chewed her bottom lip. My mouth curled into a small smile, despite the serious atmosphere, a warmth growing at the sight of the two Sand nins unconsciously starting to work together.

"I'll be able to deal with Naruto and the gang," I volunteered, looking at the Akatsuki-ies present "while you guys get a safe distance away. And then I'll catch up with you lot and we can head back to base. So all there's left is to convince Chiyo-"

"Kioko" Kaida spoke up, looking quite sad. "This…I don't think that's going to work."

"Why not?" I demanded furiously, irritated at the negativity in her tone.

"Think about it" she snapped back. "It's Naruto we're talking about. Do you really think he's just gonna let you go if he sees you?"

"I'll use Henge and genjutsu" I countered.

"Kakashi and Sakura" the two names killed that defense. She glared at me, as though trying to force her words right through my head. "Use that brain of yours. If I hadn't already explained the situation to Gaara, did you really think he would've just let you into the village without sending his fastest messenger to Leaf?" Her expression softened. "You realize, ever since he got back from his training trip with Jiraya, the stupid blonde's been looking for you? Him and Sakura…both of 'em feel like they've lost Sasuke all over again."

"Well, what the hell do you want me to do, then?" I threw my arms up in the air, deflating further and further at each word that spilled past her lips. My heart clenched at the looming prospect of having to choose between the Rookie Nine and the Akatsuki.

"Why not get one of the others to take your place?" Gaara suggested quietly.

"Others?" Kaida and I repeated, confused.

"Yes, one of your friends?"

There was a stunned silence, during which everyone stared at the Kazekage like he had three heads. I blinked and turned to Kaida. "That could work, right?"

"Who would be the closest?" she scratched her head.

"Emiko" I visualized the map of the Elemental Nations in my head.

"The best possible choice" Kaida nodded. "I was hoping for her or Akira. Where is she?"

"Iwa" I grinned, remembering a line from the correspondence letter Tsunade sent. "She's _real_ close with Bee."

Kaida snorted with laughter. "Crap. Maybe the next time we see her, she'll be rapping in synch with him."

"Hm hmph" Deidara and Gaara cleared their throats in unison. Both raised an eyebrow at each other.

"Stop wandering, un" the blonde admonished, after narrowing his eyes at the Kazekage. _That partnership's gonna take a little while longer…_

"Right" I swallowed a giggle. "It's almost sunrise" I noted, glancing at the horizon visible out the window. "You'll have to send the letter" I said, getting down to business. We had to leave before the morning staff got here. The two Akatsukies still had to prepare for their upcoming 'battle'.

"Only fair" Gaara acknowledged with a dip of the head. "We can't just have you popping up from nowhere, especially after disappearing for half a year."

"Yeah." I blinked as another thought hit me. "Be careful what you put in it" I warned Kaida. "I'm not exactly sure of how much she's told the Raikage."

"I thought you said you'd talked to the Kages" she tilted her head to the side.

"I just had Tsunade ask whether they'd seen them" I shrugged. "I didn't specify about the actual situation. As far as I know, only Gaara and Tsunade know about the real deal. And possibly Orochimaru" I added after a pause.

"Hmm."

"We must leave" Sasori rasped, moving forwards. He jerked his head towards the rising sun. "It's morning."

"Okay" I took Deidara's hand, allowing him to haul me stiffly to my feet. Groaning as I felt a couple of verterbraes click, I stretched. "We'll see you later" I told the Kazekage.

"I'll go to see Chiyo right now" Kaida walked to the door. She set her hand on the latch, then turned to look at me. "Stay alive, yeah?" she grinned.

"I'll manage" I winked back. "I'll see you later."

We silently watched her leave, footsteps barely making a sound. On the other side of the closed door, we could hear her greeting someone.

"Actually, you two can head back" I turned to Deidara and Sasori. "I wanna talk with Gaara for a few minutes."

"Okay, un" the bomber conceded, after a slight pause. The artistic duo flashed out the window, taking to the rooftops. With a few bounds, they disappeared.

"What is it, Kioko?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Are you okay with this?" I stared at his aquamarine eyes. "We _are _just assuming that you'll go along with all this. Are you okay with dying? Getting rid of Shukaku? I mean, you've had him with you ever since day one."

The redhead briefly closed his eyes, as though meditating. His fingers interlaced together and his hands rested on his lap. I sat quietly, watching a his face twitched slightly – it was as though the blank mask that he carried with him was finally breaking and I was seeing glimpses of the real Gaara underneath. It felt reassuring, but it was also oddly uncomfortably – I felt like I was witnessing something quite private.

"I'm not sure how to answer that" Gaara replied, his voice subdued. He opened his eyes, and there was a faraway look in them. "You're right. Ever since I was born, Shukaku has been with me – through everything. And despite the fact that he's a demon, I can't help feeling a little…" he trailed off, looking lost as to how to express his thoughts.

"You're not ready to let go of him?" I offered.

"Hn…"

"It's only natural" I smiled at the invisibly raised eyebrow. "He's been a part of your life all this time. It'll feel like you're losing a part of yourself."

"That sounds quite…strange."

"Well, yeah. Of course it would" I rolled my eyes in mock exasperation. " I mean, c'mon! This is the most mentally unstable Bijuu we're talking about." I giggled as I saw a small eye-twitch. "Personally, I think the reason you're conflicted about it is because, as far I'm aware, you're the only Jinchuurikin who's had such a talkative Bijuu." _With the exception of Killer Bee and the Hachibi_.

Gaara simply stared at me, awaiting a more detailed explanation.

"With Naruto and Kyuubi, the only thing the fox does is growl at him. And I think they've met twice Naruto's mindscape. Compared to that, you've had Shukaku whispering to you for a lot longer. I think it's only fair to say that you'll miss his pretty voice for a while" I snickered as Gaara's mouth twitched in an effort not to smile. "It's only natural" I repeated.

"You do make sense" he sighed. Suddenly, he straightened, eyes alert and fixed on the door. "And I think you'd better leave. Temari and Kankuro are on their way up, and I won't be able to guarantee that they'd keep their mouths shut about seeing you here."

"Knowing Shikamaru, he'll manage to work it out from Temari" I sighed.

"What does the Nara have to do with it?" Gaara asked, head tilting to a side.

"All in good time, my friend" I laughed, hoping onto the window ledge. "Deidara'll probably be ready to attack in a couple of days, so be alert. And make it as convincing as possible."

The redhead gave a curt nod. "I'm guessing I'll be seeing you before we head off to Ame?"

I smiled. "Guess so."

* * *

"It's not very intricate" Sasori commented, sounding doubtful.

"The simpler it is; the better" I waved a hand. "There is a direct proportional relationship between the complexity of a plan and the chances of it falling apart, you know."

"Oh, and since when were you a war general?" the puppeteer shot back. "And stop trying to sound so sophisticated."

"You only wish you had my talent with words" I stuck my tongue out. "And you don't need to be a freaking war general to know that simple plans are the ones that work the best."

Currently, the two of us were crouched in the shades of one of the few sand cliffs that were littered a distance away from Suna. Deidara had flown to the village on his giant clay owl. As per the manga, we could hear the explosions of his bombs. It had been five minutes since the sounds, and I was starting to get jittery from not being able to see what was happening. There was no way for me to tell how long the battle actually lasted, because it was one of the episodes in the anime I skipped due to the Internet being slow, at the time.

"How long's it been?" I muttered distractedly into Hiruko's wooden body.

"About a minute since the last time you asked" Sasori snorted. "Quite worrying. It'll be fine."

I gave a fake gasp and spun in a tight little circle to stare. "Sasori! Was that you trying to comfort me?" I asked in mock surprise.

"Shut up, brat."

I giggled, the tension easing slightly. Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound, and a shadow fell on the ground in front of me, growing steadily larger. I looked up, shading my eyes against the sun's glare, and heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of the huge clay bird. It landed rather softly on the sand, and I grinned at the sight of a battered, but conscious, Gaara on its back.

"Finally."

"Shut up, un" the bomber threw over his shoulder. "Get on, yeah. They'll be here soon."

"Oh, okay" I clambered onto the bird's back. "Sasori, remember – don't kill anyone, okay?"

"Whatever" Hiruko was already facing the village. "Get out of here, brat."

"See you soon, Danna" we took off, leaving Sasori to become a speck in the sea of red sand. I looked towards Suna, and could make out several small shapes moving towards the lone dot amongst two sand cliffs.

_**It'll be alright**_, Youko reassured me.

_Hmm…_

* * *

My fists clenched and I cast one last look at Gaara's unconscious form, before turning to face the opening that was appearing behind the boulder. Water splashed around my ankles as I moved with Sasori and Deidara –who was carrying the Kazekage's prone form – stopping as we reached the base of the huge ugly statue which held all the Bijuus.

"You've managed to capture the Ichibi" Pein's hologram shimmered as the Rinnegan stared piercingly down at us from its stone-finger perch. A few places away, Konan was projected onto the right-middle finger. Her pale-blue eyes were softer and there was a relieved look in them.

"Hai" Sasori responded to Pein's statement, and at the same time Deidara gently placed Gaara at the base of the hands. "The others will be joining us soon?"

"Hold your horses, you bastards" Hidan's projection snapped, flickering into view on the left index finger. "Yo, bitch. You made it back alive."

"Thanks for the concern, you heathen" I rolled my eyes. "Hi there, Kakuzu" I added as the second of the immortal duo projected himself onto the left middle finger.

"Kioko" he greeted back.

"Chibi's in one piece" Kisame's cheerful exclamation sounded form Kakuzu's other side. I felt my mouth twitch up in a smile at the sight of the blue giant's hologram.

"Sure am, 'Same" I waved.

"Welcome back, Kioko" Itachi said from the opposite hand. I nodded acknowledgement, receiving one in return. I gave a short wave to Zetsu, who had appeared at the same time as Kisame.

"Well, I suppose that's all of you" I glanced at Pein. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Wait, you're staying there for three days, un?" Deidara paused, looking quite funny in a half crouch – apparently, I caught him just as he was about to join Sasori on the statue.

"Yep" I jerked my chin towards the right index finger. "Hurry up and get started. 'Sides, I gotta be here to talk with Emiko when she gets here."

The blonde frowned, looking doubtful about my course of action. "It'll be dangerous, yeah. Wouldn't it be better for you to wait at the base?"

"Deidara does have a point, Kioko" Itachi intoned.

"Yeah. You're gonna need one of us to save your ass if you get attacked" Hidan jeered.

"I'll hide myself, jeez" I huffed, not bothering to dispute the last comment – mainly because it was true. In almost all the fights I've encountered, I've always had someone more experienced (ninja-wise) with me, helping me out of tight spots. I still wasn't good enough to take on half the specialized Jounins in Konoha, and could just barely manage to hold off the higher level Jounins. "Besides, I'll need to update Emiko on the course of action."

"Actually, now that I think about it, who's Emiko?" Kisame asked.

"A friend of mine" I gestured vaguely, shrugging off the question like it was of no importance. _Sorry Kisame_, I apologized inside my head. _But it's better for everyone if I don't tell you, just yet. _"And anyway, I won't be alone. Tobi's gonna be around."

"Where is the masked annoyance?" Sasori rasped, standing on the left thumb.

"He's on the way from the Ame base" Konan said. "He should be here soon…within a day."

"See, no problem. I can manage for a day" I patted Deidara's shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. The bomber looked decidedly un-reassured. "Don't be such a worry wart" I threw my arms in the air in exasperation.

"That coming from you isn't helping your case" Kisame sniggered.

"Thanks."

"Deidara, it's time to begin" Pein's voice cracked like a whip. Instantly the other members straightened their spines, and Deidara reluctantly jumped to his assigned finger – the right index finger, beside Pein.

"See you later" I waved, walking out of the cave. _And so it begins_, I thought, feeling somewhat sad at the sight of the still Gaara.

_**It'll work out in the end**_, Youko said. _**With you, that's just how things happen.**_

_Thanks…I think…_

* * *

_It's the second day_, I said to Youko, eyes sweeping the flat green grounds before me. I munched on the ration bar that was my breakfast. _She's late._

_**She's gotta travel from Iwa, you impatient idiot. And it's not like she can just up-and-go. She would've had to make up excuses for the Raikage and his brother. Plus, we don't know how good a nin she is…or if she is one, for that matter.**_ Her matter-of-fact tone ground my nerves.

_You really piss me off sometimes_, I thought back sourly, annoyed that she was right.

_**Sore loser**_.

_And since when was this a competition?_

_**All you have to do is understand that I'm smarter than you. **_

_In your dreams,_ I snorted.

_**It's reality, hun. Get used to it.**_

_Hmph._ I crossed my arms in a huff, half-heartedly blocking her from my consciousness. The afternoon sun was warm, in direct contrast with the crisp chill of the water of the river near the extraction site. I savoured the sensations, and then got up and made my way to a fairly high branch in one of the trees on the opposite bank. From here, I could view the landscape for a few kilometres in every direction.

_**Still,**_ Youko continued the conversation from before, _**she'd better get here by tonight. From what I can see, you're not sure what time Team Kakashi and Team Gai're gonna turn up.**_

_Yeah_, my stomach clenched. _They get here just as the extraction finishes. So that'd be about late morning day after tomorrow. And the seals give Deidara and Sasori sometime to get ready before the barrier's taken down. _

_**Hmmm…**_

We sat in silence, occasionally exchanging words in our minds, but primarily focusing on our own thoughts. There was a section of my mind separate from Youko – it was my own private corner, and when we'd first discovered it, it brought a sense of relief for me. Having kept my mind my own for fifteen years, it really was hard to get used to someone being privy to each and every one of my thoughts. When I commented on this to Youko, she reasoned that maybe the blocked-off section was my subconscious' reaction to my desire to retain at least a small part of that privacy.

Time passed slowly, and soon I was drowsing in the sun's warmth. I wasn't too worried about falling off the branch – the ninja training till now seemed to have awakened a sixth sense in me. I was able to balance myself with a lot more ease than in my previous non-nin life – although, according to several of the more experienced nins, it was still rough and unpolished sense.

It was twilight by the time I became aware of the time. I blinked and stretched, feeling a little ashamed at the fact that I fell asleep while on self-assumed guard duty. _Man, I'll never hear the end of this if I told Itachi_, I blushed, and made a mental note to never let my slip be known. I glanced at the boulder, noting without interest that it was in the exact same position as it was in the morning. The paper seal in front of it had a slight glow to it, looking almost like a mini beacon amongst the darkening rocks.

"Kioko chan!" the cheer stopped my heart for a few seconds, and I plummeted towards the forest floor, having lost my footing on the branch as I spun around.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" I screeched, trying to swing my legs around, so that I didn't land on my head. I glanced down to see how long before impact, and then closed my eyes, my arms doing what they can to protect my head – there was less than ten meters to go.

"Gotcha" an extremely irritating voice cried, just as I felt someone catch me. Slowly, I opened my eyes and glared at the ground, just centimeters from my nose. Then, deliberately, my eyes moved to the legs of my catcher, moving up to finally reach the orange swirled mask. "Are you okay, Kioko chan?" Madara asked, his deep voice mocking me. I could tell the ancient nin was smirking as he held me up by the ankles.

"Lemme go, you moron" I snarled, putting my hands to the ground. He chuckled once and released my legs. I did a tuck and roll, then stood up, brushing the dust off with as much dignity as I could retain.

"Teme" I took a swipe at him as we walked towards the river. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"Is that how you're meant to talk to your elders?" Madara retorted, taking off the mask. I opened my mouth to snap back, but my breath got caught at the sight of the young and beautifully handsome face. Flustered, I felt my cheeks heat up, and I huffed and turned my head away.

"That's all the respect you deserve" I shot back, trying to cover up the momentary lapse of anger. _Epic fail_, I thought, hearing the unreserved laughs from the older man.

"Don't tell me your embarrassed, Kioko cha~an" he drew out the last word in a sing-song tone. "Am I that attractive?"

"In your dreams" I scoffed, internally wailing at how lame the comeback was. _Oh, that's original_, I face-palmed in my mind.

"Oh no, my dear" I started at how cold his voice went. Madara stopped in his tracks and watched me with a coldly amused look. "My dreams are a lot more extravagant than that. Extravagant…and realistic."

I felt a shiver go down my spine, and I could help flinching back as he reached to brush the back of his finger against my cheek. The move left a trail of heat that seemed to burn outwards across my skin from the point of contact. This was yet another side of Madara I hadn't seen before – right now, he wasn't the relaxed nin who had let down his guard every so often around me. Right now, he was the ambitious man who was powerful enough to stand on equal grounding with the Shondai Hokage; the man who was one of the corner stones for founding the supremacy and legacy of the Uchihas and the Sharingan, and one of the five powerful nations' leading villages.

"You know, you shouldn't stare so much. People might get the wrong idea" I blinked at the teasing, mentally and emotionally unstable from the mood swings.

"Like I have nothing better to do. Why the hell would I hit on you? You're old enough to be my great-great-great-grandfather" I power-walked, trying to look like I wasn't attempting to put as much distance as possible between us. The oppressive aura from before still lingered – whether it was just my imagination or not, I wasn't sure.

"Ah! Kioko chan! Don't be mad at Tobi!" he wailed, arm flailing. "Let's go play!"

"No way" I walked faster. _I really don't know which personality I prefer_, I ground in my mind.

_**I rather neither**_, Youko said dryly. _**Oh, watch out. He's caught up to you.**_

"LEMME GO!" I screamed, grappling at the two hands that were in a vice-like grip around my waist. Tobi cheered and spun around, bringing me along with him.

"NO~PE!" he sang, completely disregarding my yells. "TOBI AND KIOKO CHAN ARE GONNA PLA~AAAY!"

"THE HELL WE ARE!"

* * *

"Neh, Madara" I whispered, shaking the sleeping nin's shoulder.

"What?" he asked, rolling onto his back, his clear black eyes piercing me. They were strangely alluring, and I could clearly see that they were blacker than the dark of the night.

"You're watch" I informed shortly, hoping against hope that he didn't see the blush growing on my cheeks. It happened every time Madara met my gaze directly. There was something captivating about those onyx orbs – something more powerful than what Sasuke, even Itachi, has.

"Don't wanna" he replied, rolling up in the lone sleeping bag. I gaped at his prone form, tempted to simply use a Sakura manoeuvre and hit him, but at the same time, the rational part of me kept repeating that he was an almost-immortal, and quite powerful, ninja.

"Madara san" I tried to keep my temper in check, and my voice steady. "Please don't act so childish. I need to sleep as well, and we do need someone to keep an eye out." Instead of a bashing, I settled for vigorous shaking.

"Don't wanna" he repeated in Tobi's voice, and as if to prove his point, finished off with loud, exaggerated snoring. I closed my eyes and tried to remember Itachi's pointers for meditation and calming myself down. Silently, I counted to ten and eased my fist into a more relaxed position – my fingers had gone a little numb from being rolled up tightly.

"I'll make it up to you" maybe negotiation would work.

"How?" came the non-committed reply.

"How about I cook your favourites for a week once this is all over?" I cringed at the thought of having to slave over a stove. _But if it means that Sasori, Deidara and the Konoha gang get through this without permanent damage, I'll do it._

"Hmm…"

"And I'll play with you for the week as well" _I can't offer any more than this…_

"Deal" it was Tobi who sprang up out of the sleeping bag. "G'night, Kioko chan" he sang and skipped to the lookout point.

"Suddenly, I feel exhausted" I muttered, dragging the still warm bag up around me.

* * *

I took a deep breath and leapt in the air, twisting and turning, while aiming for the roughly scratched targets on the nearby trees. Landing lightly on the smallish boulder, I took in the positions of my kunai, frowning at how they all ranged between the center circle and the second last outer one.

"My aim sucks" I said out loud, glaring at the tree trunks.

"Yes, it does" Madara decided to pitch in helpfully.

"If you don't have anything constructive to say, then go and get the food supplies we need from the town" I replied frostily, moving to collect the blades. This was the same exercise I remember seeing Itachi do in the manga and the anime. The prodigy had demonstrated it for me at the base as well, but it had taken me a while to just get the body movement right. The first few times, I landed painfully on my butt and back – just thinking back to those days was making my body ache.

"I am being constructive" Madara defended.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Madara, I really don't need this right now." I could start to feel the stresses of the past few days piling up. Today was the second day of the extraction procedure, and there still had been no sign of Emiko.

Earlier today, I had cast my consciousness into one of the falcons that happened to be flying by. Ever since the first time I accidently discovered this talent, I had practiced, but after not having used it for almost two months, it was a bit of a struggle to hang onto the two threads. It took a while, but in the end I was able to do a search for a radius of ten kilometres from the cave. There had been some lone nins from Mizu who had passed within my range, and once I even thought I saw her at the entrance of the small village just five kilometres from the cave. But, by the end of my search, Emiko wasn't in the area.

"Someone's in a temper today" Madara tutted, then to my annoyance, sat down beside my practice boulder. I sighed, then decided to block him out and concentrate on my exercise. "Did you and Deidara have a couple's quarrel?"

I tripped over my own feet and did a face-plant. Choking on the grass and dust, I sat up and glared at the elderly Uchiha. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Mah, I was just asking" he had the nerve to smirk.

"What part of us looks like a couple?" I fumed, jumping up and grabbing his collar.

"W-well, Kioko chan and sempai are always together. And you guys are always hugging" he pitched in Tobi's voice. "Please don't hurt Tobi!"

"I'll do more than hurt Tobi" I wouldn't have been surprised to find that I looked demented. "I'll neuter you." For some reason, the simple comment had me quite flustered. _What is wrong with me?_

_**Oi, oi**_, Youko called out in a weary tone. _**This is sorta turning into a shoujo manga**_.

_No it's not. And how the hell do you know about shoujo mangas?_

_**I practically live in your mind, baka. Does that give you a clue?**_ She facepalmed.

_Right, right…_

"Kioko chan's spacing out thinking about sempai" Tobi cheered, wriggling out of my grasp.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Such a loud denial, Kioko cha~an" Madara sang.

"Do you realize how weird it is to see a hundred year old geezer act like a seven year old?" I sweat dropped. "It's actually kinda disturbing."

"That cuts deep" he clutched his chest in exaggerated pain.

"I'm not talking to you" I announced, resolutely turning my back to him. "Go and get supplies from town, you immature idiot."

"Yes ma'am" he snapped a salute, then leapt away with a mocking wave. "Don't kill yourself while I'm gone."

"I think I'll build a pyre and burn him when he gets back" I muttered viciously.

* * *

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and grimaced at the sight of my filthy hands. _Definitely time for a shower_, I rubbed them on my pants, hoping to remove even a little of the grime.

"Hey, Madara" I called to the nin standing a few feet away.

"Hn?"

I closed my eyes – over the time that I had been in Naruto-land, that noise had become my biggest pet peeve. "I'm gonna go and clean up by the river" I could feel my eyebrow spazzing.

"Want me to accompany you?" he leered.

"Why the hell would I invite a perv?" I scowled and stomped off. _It's hard to say who's more perverted between him and Jiraya._

_**Madara**_, there was no hesitance.

_How didja figure that?_

_**He's older.**_

…_uh huh…_

* * *

I sighed with pleasure as the cold water made contact with my hot skin. The stickiness and the sweat melted away, and I lazed in the shallows, enjoying the moment. I leant against the rock and splashed some water on my face. I was about to duck under, when I felt someone's, or something's, gaze.

"That better not be you, you pervy ancient man" I yelled without turning around. Not only would that give the observer a full frontal view (the water was crystal clear), it would also make me lose the element of surprise – it was most likely that they didn't realize that I knew their position.

"I'll probably regret asking," an unfamiliar voice responded to my threat, making me start "but what sort of company have you been keeping without us around?" I moved into deeper water before turning around to face the visitor.

"Hey" Emiko's smile was just as soothing as it had always been. I froze, my brain slowly processing the fact that she was standing there.

"E-emi?" I whispered, feeling as though anything louder would make her disappear.

"Get out of the water. You'll catch a cold" the familiar teasing did it. I burst out the river and hurled myself at her, completely forgetting the fact that I was nude. Tears fell without restriction as I gripped her hard, putting all of my loneliness and joy into the hug.

"About time you got here" I hiccoughed, swiping at my eyes.

"Yeah…uh, do you think we could have this conversation with you clothed?" she raised an eyebrow. I yelped and dove back into the water.

"C'mere" I tugged Emiko further into the trees, all the while casting nervous glances over my shoulder.

"Kioko, where are we going?" she asked in her unruffled tone. I remember the first time I met her, I was fascinated by the fact that nothing seemed to disturb her. It took me two years to see her flustered side.

"I've got Madara with me" I jerked my head towards the river's general direction. "Don't want him to hear any of this."

"I don't think a bunch of trees will stop him from eavesdropping if he really wanted to" I shrugged at the deadpan observation.

"Let it not be said that I didn't put in the effort."

"You haven't changed at all" she shook her head, a slight smile on her face. "So what's the plan?"

I sighed and sat down in the middle of a small clearing. "Let's just stay away from the trees" I gestured towards the branches overhead as Emiko shot me a questioning look. "That way, we only have to worry about Genjutsu if Madara does decide to spy on us."

"Logical" she conceded, settling down gracefully. I watched enviously, wishing that I had some of that smooth flowing body movement. "So, what's the situation?"

"They're extracting the Ichibi right now" I nodded sombrely at her started expression. "Yeah, I know. It would've been better if we could avoid it, but it was me against Pein and Madara tag team."

"Hmm…"

"Anyway, Kaida's in charge of convincing Chiyo san to use her ultimate jutsu. She's apparently fairly close to her."

"Okay" Emiko stared hard at me. "But why do you need me here? Gaara's letter only told me that I need to find you."

I inhaled deeply and looked her straight in the eye. "I need you to convince the Konoha gang to let Deidara and Sasori go."

There was a hushed silence and Emiko blanked out on me. Her eyes were vacant and there was a 'are you kidding me' tinge to her expression.

"You're joking, right?" she asked finally. "You're telling me that I need to convince Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi that they need to just ignore the people who killed their friend? Who would be standing right in front of them?" she slapped her forehead. "Are you crazy? Naruto maybe good willed and all that, but he's still human! For Kami's sake, he's not freaking Jesus!"

I fell back onto the grass with an exasperated groan. "I know, damn it! And originally, it was meant to be me who would be distracting 'em while the two got away. But I can't do it – not now, anyway. If I show up in front of him, it'll end up with me doing a Sasuke and running breakneck speed out of his reach. I still need to help Hidan, and Kakuzu, and Kisame, and Deidara, and Konan, and Pein. And Itachi – he's too good a person to be dying just because Sasuke's too narrow-minded."

A gentle breeze blew, as though telling both of us to cool down.

"He was always a favourite of yours, wasn't he?" Emiko gave a soft laugh. "Even before the whole he killed for the good of the village thing."

"Along with Sasuke, Neji and Kimimaru" I giggled. "I think I had a slight fetish for emotionally unstable teens."

"Heh."

We lapsed into another silence.

"I'll do it" She sighed and closed her eyes, massaging her temple with a hand. "I just have to explain to them that you're safe and that they should stop looking for you, right?"

"No" I bit my bottom lip. "Don't tell them anything about me. The longer they don't know that I'm involved with the Akatsuki, the better. Just keep them occupied till we're able to get far enough."

"You really should go and see them" Emiko said quietly. It was like she could read my mind. "You want to see them. I don't see why you have to restrict yourself from doing that."

"I'm with the Akatsuki now" I pointed out bitterly, finding my wants and needs conflicting in the most ironic ways. "Right now, that's as good as saying that I'm siding with the enemy. C'mon, you're the smart one. Surely you can see where me and Naruto seeing each other will end up."

"Not to mention Sakura" Emiko smirked. I smiled back at her, appreciating her attempt at lightening the mood.

"Yeah. I really don't want to be on the receiving end of her punches. I already got knocked out by Tsunade the first time I met her."

"What?"

I winced and nodded. "Yeah. Jiraya asked me to go with him, and I ended up getting thrown through the wall of the bar. Barely managed to wake up in time to go after her and Orochimaru the next day" I fingered the left side of my face. The skin tingled under my fingertips, as though remembering the burning pain that rippled through my skull before I fell unconscious. "Trust me, you don't wanna even be brushed by that move. I think the only person who'll manage to live after taking a direct blow is Naruto."

"And that would, of course, be after being conditioned for it" Emiko put in dryly.

"No joke" I repeated fervently.

"Okay. So you just need me to keep Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura talking till you three are far from the sealing site, yes?"

"Pretty much" I raised an eyebrow. "And tell that to Kaida, as well. I'm fairly sure she'll be coming with them."

Emiko stared up at the darkening sky and shook her head. "Why do you two manage to come up with the worst sounding plans ever?"

I raised my arms in mock surrender. "Hey, hey. If the six of us were together, we'd leave all the brain work to you and Akira. We're more the hardware."

"More brawn than brain" she put in slyly, rolling to a side as I took a swipe at her shoulder.

"Hmph."

We sat there and chatted for a few more minutes, before Emiko suggested that I head back to where I left Madara. We had already pushed the time limit to the max by then, and taking any longer would pretty much be guaranteeing the possibility of the ancient nin spotting Emiko. And that was something I wanted to avoid at all cost. As far as I was concerned, the less contact between Madara and my five other-worldly friends, the better. Not only will that mean that it's safer for the others, it'll also mean that the only hold he has on any of us is via me.

"I might not be seeing you before I get outta here" I hugged Emiko tight, trying to put in as much love as possible into the gesture. "It's not fair that we only got to be together for a few minutes. I missed you."

"Me too, sweetie" she replied, gripping me just as, if not more, hard. "We'll make a date and meet at a hot spring or something. Somewhere people won't recognise us."

"Sound?" I pulled back and raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Probably" she admitted, grinning. We shared one last hug before separating. I stood and watched her run into the trees, moving in the opposite direction to where I knew mine and Madara's camp lay.

"Please let us pull this off" I whispered to the unknown deities above, wishing that the setting sun splash a scarlet red across the sky, not unlike that of a slowly blooming blood flower.

* * *

Okay, so I've got the next chapter about half finished and I gotta say, it's shaping up better than I expected. Don't you love those moments when you go back and read what you've written and go "Holy shit, that sounds way too good to be my work"? Aaah...

So, anyway, read and review please ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

**Author:** I really need an editor. Or a beta. Volunteers?

**Kakashi:** I would, but you're worse than me and Obito combined when it comes to publishing new chapters.

**Author:** Shut up, stupid one-eyed Scarecrow. I asked if you wanted to be assigned the glorious position of my personal sla-...I mean editor *coughs*

**Kakashi:** *snorts* If it means I can give you a good kick up the ass from time to time, then it'd be my pleasure.

**Author****:** You're so mean, you poopie head!

**Kakashi:** *stares* Really? Poopie head? That's the best you can come up with?

**Author:** Bully! You know what? I'll ask someone cooler and smarter than you.

**Kakashi:** Oh yeah?! Who's that?

**Author:** *grabs the first person who walks by*...Shikamaru *thrusts said ninja into Kakashi's face*

**Shikamaru****:** Troublesome. Hey, Kakashi sensei.

**Kakakshi:** *facepalms* We'll go from updates of once a year to once a decade...if we're lucky.

**Shikamaru:** I get the feeling that I've just been insulted...but cannot be bothered to retailiate. Too troublesome. *wanders off*

**Author:** Just get off my case, Kaka-baka *broods in corner*

**Kakakshi:** *sighs and turns to readers* Well, enjoy this chapter, you guys. And a usual reminder: Story-teller666 doesn't own Naruto, just Kioko and her pals.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"So, what's the plan, yeah?" Deidara flexed his arm, wincing as his elbow cracked from being still for three straight days. Next to him, Sasori was shuffling around inside Hiruko.

"Fly like heck and get our asses back to base ASAP" I shrugged, grinning at how both the Akatsukies gave an exasperated sigh.

"Should've known" Sasori rasped. "Let's get going, then" he added irritably, jerking his head towards the boulder that blocked the entrance.

I flinched as Deidara heaved Gaara's prone form onto to his shoulder, treating it like a sack of grains. "Be a little gentler" I scolded the blonde, moving to gently touch his still face. There was a stabbing pain in my heart as I looked at the redhead.

"Why? He's dead" the bomber grunted.

I didn't reply, too angry at his dismissive tone in order to form words. I glared hard into the visible blue eye. "Stop treating him like that" I managed stiffly in the end. "He came along, even though he knew he was going to die. At least give him the respect he deserves."

"Whatever, un" Deidara scowled, but I noticed he did alter his grip into a more secure position.

"Let's move" Sasori repeated, Hiruko's hands ready to form the seals that would replace him and his partner with really realistic doll replicas. I suggested this so that the plot would move along in accordance with the original storyline, in some parts.

"Deidara, lay Gaara down there" I pointed to the stone floor a few feet away from the entrance. "And Sasori, go and get the person standing outside the entrance" I threw my chakra out, sensing Emiko's presence through the stone.

"Who is that?" I felt Deidara's chakra flare as he 'looked' at the said person.

"Emiko" I replied, then elaborated as a blonde eyebrow rose "she's the one helping us subdue the Konoha nins coming up."

"One of your mysterious pals, yeah" the bomber nodded. He knelt and carefully arranged Gaara's still form on the floor. I smiled at how extra careful he was being with his actions. _He's really a sweetie when he wants to be_, I commented to Youko. My inner tenant gave a chuckle.

"Kioko" Emiko's calm voice drew my attention to the entrance. "What're these for?" she looked questioningly at the two look-alike dolls.

"We can't just have you and Gaara in here" I rolled my eyes. "Naruto'll go berserk as soon as he sees him" I pointed to the presently dead Kazekage "and then they're all gonna turn on you if we don't do something about it."

"Thank you" she dipped her head towards Sasori, who nodded back. "It's nice to know that you care about my wellbeing."

"Hang on," I pointed accusingly at my friend, and then at Sasori "how come you're thanking him?! It was my idea!"

"Don't we have things to do, un?" Deidara demanded, grabbing me from behind. He noogied my head, extracting a wail of pain.

"That hurts!"

"Shut up" Sasori and Emiko sighed in unison, making me twitch.

"Alright, enough with the fun" I announced, haughtily flicking my braid over my shoulder. The bomber flicked my head as the hair whipped across his face. "We need to get a move on. Otherwise, this'll all be for nothing." I turned and gripped Emiko's arm. "We'll stay above till Naruto and the gang get here. Once they're busy with the seals, we'll have to leave."

"I can stay here by myself" she reminded me. "I'm a big girl now, mommy."

"That's my line" I stuck my tongue out, relived that she wasn't too anxious about this. Although, it could just have been that her stoic mask had become even more impressive since we got here, and now I was just unable to detect any anxiety under it. "And we're staying overhead till they get here."

"Whatever floats your boat" she shrugged, giving me a gentle hug and then pushed me towards the entrance. "Go" she urged.

"Don't forget about our hot spring date" I called back as Sasori dragged me towards the outside, where Deidara was jumping onto his enlarged clay owl. After tossing me up to the blonde, the puppeteer boarded as well, planting himself in his usual spot – just a little behind the middle of the bird.

"Just tell me when and where" Emiko called back.

"Hold on, yeah" was the only warning Deidara gave before pulling the bird up into a steep ascend. I barely managed to grab hold of the back of his cloak, then twisted around to see Emiko's rapidly shrinking figure.

Once we were a few hundred feet above the top of the cliff, the he made the sculpture circle. Suddenly I couldn't help feeling that we were much like a hawk, lazily drifting through the air, all the while keeping a keen eye out for prey.

"There's a lot depending on her" Sasori rasped dubiously from behind me. His doubt made my heart clench.

"She'll be able to pull it off" I fixed my eyes on the small spot of grey just on the banks of the blue stream, which ribboned its way the all the way to the large river, just a mile or two away from the extraction cave. "I know she will. Besides, Kaida will be there, too."

"You have a lot of faith in your friends, un" Deidara commented. I didn't reply – there was no need to; all three of us knew it was true.

* * *

I paced around the living room, unable to sit still. Nerves jangled and mind kept imagining scenarios that would have been better not to even be thought about.

"Would you stop?!" Sasori snapped, glaring at me over the puppet body he was repairing.

"I'm too nervous" I complained, flopping in the chair, only to jump up after a few seconds. The puppeteer growled and flicked his hand towards me. Before I could react, blue strings wrapped around my wrists and ankles, then bound me to the couch. I yelled and pulled against the bonds, then gave up with a grunt of disgust. "What if something went wrong?"

"Keep worrying, and you'll just end up with grey hair, un" Deidara threw in from his chair, focusing on his sculpture.

It was just the three of us at the base. It had been a few hours since we returned from the extraction cave. Ever since we turned north, after spotting the Konoha nins' arrival, my mind was in shambles, trying to imagine what could have happened.

"What if something happened to them?!" I fretted, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Who're you talking about, chibi?" Kisame boomed from the door way. He grinned at me and stepped into the room, closely followed by Itachi, who gave the artistic duo a short nod. Both looked tired, despite the smiles.

"Hey, Kisame" I greeted, words distorting as the blue giant fell onto the cushion next to me. He gave a groan and his upper body slid sideways, ending up nearly crushing me. "Woah…heavy…" I gasped.

"Shut up, chibi" he grunted, but nevertheless took a bit of his weight off me.

"How was your mission?" Itachi asked quietly, settling down in the single-seater next to my arm rest.

"Mmm" I mumbled, unsure how to answer the question. "We managed to do what we went to do…it's just the results that I'm worried about…"

"I can see white already, yeah" Diedara announced, plucking a strand off my head. He dug his fingers into my scalp, rubbing in some left over clay from his digits. "We told you already; whatever's happened, it's happened. Just wait till further notice."

"Thanks" I made a face, gingerly feeling my previously silky smooth, _clean_ hair. "I guess I'll just do something to take my mind off it…"

"Good" the blonde approved, then paused and looked pointedly at Kisame, who was starting to snore. The sound made my ears vibrate, and I could feel the slight tremors moving from his body to mine. "How'd you plan to move from there?"

"…help…"

* * *

"You may leave" Pein stared at Sasori and Deidara. "Kioko, stay" he added unnecessarily.

"Hai" the partners gave a short nod and marched out of the office. I smiled at Konan, who materialized by Pein's shoulder, as the door thudded shut.

"Hey, Konan."

"Kioko, how are you?" she smiled, sweeping towards me. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder, hugging me gently into her soft (soft for a ninja) body.

"I'm ok" I hugged her back. "Do you have any news of what happened after we left?" I looked anxiously at Pein. All through the debriefing charade I had been fidgeting, only quietening down as Sasori and Pein gave a unanimous glare.

"I've been informed that the Kazekage is ill and is currently residing in a hospital in Suna" the orange-head gave the barest of smiles. "It also appears that the Hachibi's host is currently tagging along with a female companion – one who has all the exact features you've said your friend has."

"Thanks Pein" I grinned at the leader, knowing how much of a pain in the ass it would have been for him to get all the facts this quickly. It had only been six days since I last saw his hologram in the cave.

"When is the next time?" he asked, his whole demeanour turning serious. I hesitated, trying to work out the timeline from my memories.

"A few weeks" I guessed. "Just let me know when you're ready to send Hidan and Kakuzu for the retrieval."

"Very well" he nodded. With unspoken consent, I turned and left the room.

_**A few weeks, huh?**_ Youko murmured to me. I could feel her thinking of feasible plans.

_It's not a lot_, my mind flicked back to how I felt when I read the Shippuden series. Ever since the Ichibi's extraction, I'd always felt that the manga had become a lot more action packed. Events moved by really quickly, and it didn't take a lot of chapters to reach to the point where Sasuke killed Danzo.

_Shit, that's another thing_, I groaned mentally, projecting pictures of the Sasuke-Danzo fight. _Should I just leave it to work out for itself? _

_**What if your meddling here's changed that battle's outcome?**_ Youko shot back, filling my mind with her worries. She sounded so concerned that I couldn't help feeling touched by her sincerity. Ever since the Sandaime's death, she had not once reminded me of my promise to release her and her body parts from their prisons inside Orochimaru's experiments.

_Hey, what're you gonna do once you're free?_ I asked, taking a break from worrying. With the amount of time I had, a few hours of just chatting wasn't going to hurt. Besides, the change in pace and subject would most likely benefit me in the long run.

_**Return home**_, she replied without hesitation. _**I've got two anikis, you know. Twins. And an imouto.**_ I felt my mouth smiling in response to her happy reminiscing. _**It'll be really great to see those three again. And Ma and Pa. **_

_You live together?_

She laughed, then sent me a picture of a large black glob. It looked like someone put black dye in a pond and then made the water rise up into an unstable sphere shape. What was supposed to be the smooth outer face was distorted, as though the water was alive and bubbling away. It reminded me of Naruto's attempts to break the rubber ball during the first stage of training to do the Rasengan.

_What is that?!_ It was fascinating in a very odd way; sort of how some people were fascinated at watching blood ooze through a wound.

_**That's my house**_, Youko laughed. _**Because we're beings comprised on energy, we aren't able to maintain a shape for more than a few hours. That consumes a lot of our energy, and most of the time we end up leaking our 'bodies'. So we live in these capsules. They act like rechargers for us, collecting the energy our body loses to the atmosphere, and condenses it up so that it can remerge with us. **_

_Wow,_ I blinked, surprised at how easy she made it sound. _So how many of you can live in one of those ball-charger thingies?_

_**As many as we like and/or is needed. 'Cause we don't have a definite shape, we can change and conform to accommodate more beings. But at my house, it's just my parents, my siblings and myself. **_

_Hang on_, I shook my head, processing the knowledge. Somehow, this conversation wasn't as relaxing as I'd expected it to be. _What are you, exactly?_

_**Huh?**_

_I mean, what's your species_, I amended quickly. _All this time, I just knew that you were just energy locked up inside me. But what're you called. You know, like I'm human... _

_**Oh, like that**_, Youko nodded her head. _**Well, I don't think we were ever given a special name. **_

…_well, that sucks…_

_**It's just, the elders thought that classifying and naming things was just stupid, and a waste of time. It isn't even all that common for us to be able to talk like this. **_

_That sounds very shut off from the world…_I frowned in thought. Although it was quite stupid for anyone to completely disregard any forms or attempts at contacting the rest of the planet, I could see the logic behind the energy-elders' decision. If I hadn't been the sort of person I was, I highly doubt that Youko would've even been considered a living, breathing, intelligent being. For all purposes, she would have just been a power source. _So how come you can talk fine? And you've got a name._

She gave a sheepish laugh, one that sounded very much like those Naruto gave whenever Iruka caught him in the middle of his prank. _**I was one of the idiots that didn't follow rules. Ma and Pa almost disowned me once, 'cause I fought with an elder. The old hag caught me practicing speaking, and she almost blew my parents to smithereens when she visited our house. **_

_And here I thought I got rid of Naruto_, I lamented jokingly, giggling as Youko gave an indignant cry. _Well, whatever the case, I'm glad you broke those rules. _

_**Me, too.**_

"Why are you standing in the corridor making faces at the wall?" Itachi's breath brushed my ear. I staggered back into the stone, clutching tightly onto the kunai that had reflexively leapt into my hand. My other hand was held across my body, as though to shield from any attack.

"Will you _please_ stop it with the attempts at heart attacks?!" I yelled, seriously considering throwing the blade at the Uchiha. In the relatively small hallway, the chances that it would at least scrape him were high. "And if I want to make faces at the wall, I damn well can! It's a freaking free country."

"What's got you so excited?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, a genuine smile of amusement lighting up his face.

"Oh, you know…" I trailed off, waving a vague hand. "Hmmm" I hummed, eyes narrowing as I peered into his eyes. The obsidian was greying, and there was a dull edge to what, I knew, used to be piercing black. The lines under his eyes seemed more pronounced, and there were some definite shadows.

"Itachi?"

"Mmm."

"How bad is your eyesight?"

Itachi sighed and rubbed his eyes with two fingers, moving them to his temples. "Right now, I've got a headache" he smirked ruefully. "And they're really tired because I had to keep the Sharingan activated till we arrived back at base."

"And you had to fight Kakashi" I pointed out, suppressing a smirk at the surprised look on his face. "I can fix them for you now, if you'd like" I offered, touching his arm lightly. The Uchiha didn't reply, opting to beckon me as he walked down the corridor.

"Where' re you two off to, un?" Deidara poked his head out of his room as we walked past. Itachi ignored the question and continued on his way to his room.

"Can you get Sasori and Kakuzu, please?" I asked the bomber, cutting him off before he could shout at his nemesis.

"Why, yeah?"

"Just go get 'em. Being them to Itachi's room" I ran after the prodigy, not giving Deidara a second chance to ask more questions.

"What are you going to be doing?" the door shut with a soft creak.

I pointed to the bed. "Lie down. I'll take a look at their state, and then for the treatment, I'll need help. We might need to put you under."

"Just how complex is the healing process?" he raised an eyebrow, looking up at me. He was flat on his back, hands folded on his stomach. I looked around the room, noting how plain it was. There was a desk, a small shelf – loaded with books of varying sizes – and chair. A door to the right of the desk lead to, presumably, the bathroom. The room had the bare necessities. It was very plain and straightforward; very Itachi-like.

"It's complicated enough" I sat down on the edge of the bed, making Itachi shuffle towards the wall. "But that's not why I need the extra hands. Back in Konoha, I'd have used the fancy machines to keep track of your vitals. If you're anesthetized, there's no way of knowing if anything's wrong internally, unless we keep a regular check. I just need Kakuzu, or Sasori to check your heart rate, blood pressure and brain activity while I work on your eyes."

Itachi grunted. We sat in silence, which only broke when Itachi asked questions about the upcoming surgery. I answered them as best as I could, but my surgery expertise was restricted to the eye and its peripheries.

There was a knock on the door, and when I opened it, I was bulldozed over by Kakuzu. The miser stomped into the middle of the room, wearing an annoyed expression – one that was mirrored on Sasori's face. The puppeteer was out of Hiruko, and he held a half-open scroll in his hand. Deidara walked in last, swinging the door shut with his leg.

"What did you want, brat?" the miser asked bitingly, his hands caressing a stack of notes.

I raised an eyebrow, shooting the money a pointed look. "I was planning on doing an eye surgery for Itachi. He's having trouble due to over using the Sharingan."

"So what do you need us here for?" Sasori rasped, surprised, before turning to Itachi. "Is Leader sama aware of this?"

"Yes" the Uchiha replied calmly, sitting up. He swung he legs over the edge of the bed. "As is Kisame."

"I need you here to keep an eye on his vitals during the procedure" I shrugged when the three arrivals looked questioningly at me. "I've done eye surgeries at Konoha, but we had machines and things to keep track of heart rate and blood pressure, and so on."

"And if we refuse to help?" Kakuzu's foot inched towards the door, and his tentacles seemed to make his body swell up.

"Then you buy the equipment needed" I shrugged, glaring at him. "One way or another, I'm treating Itachi's eyes. And the final decision is going to come down to either you or new equipment."

Green eyes narrowed dangerously, and Kakuzu gave a low growl, obviously not appreciating my tone. I kept eye contact, ignoring my knocking knees for the most part, while my peripheral vision picked up Sasori's mouth moving as he silently muttered things to himself. Behind the immortal, I could just see Deidara's body. The blonde had initially made a surprised noise when Itachi confirmed my announcement regarding the status of his eyes, and the bomber hadn't moved from the position since.

"When do you plan on starting?" Sasori snapped finally.

"Right now, if possible" I looked away from Kakuzu. "I've got a pending mission, and I'll have to leave at a moment's notice. Besides, Itachi needs time to recover. The earlier it's done, the sooner he can get back into the field at full strength."

"Did you want her to work in your workshop?" Kakuzu crossed his arms. It seemed that the miser agreed to assist me with the treatment.

_Remind me to do something really nice for Kakuzu_, I told Youko.

_**Will do.**_

"She can just do it here" Sasori waved a hand around the room. "It'll save us the trouble of having to carry Itachi back afterwards."

"Thank you, you two" I smiled and hugged them both tight. "I'll get you both something really nice" I promised.

"Che" the two assistants snorted in unison, exiting the room to gather their equipment. "Just get the diagnosis done with, already."

"Yes sirs" I snapped a salute. "Right," I rubbed my hands together gleefully, grinning at Itachi "lie down, you. And let's get on with this." I paused and looked at Deidara. The blonde was still standing in his previous spot, but now he was sulking, glaring daggers at his rival.

_If looks could kill,_ I sweatdropped. "Deidei, get me a bowl of boiled water and some cloth strips. Make it lukewarm" I ordered, rolling up my sleeves. "And also tell the other idiots, especially Hidan and Tobi that they can't come in here for the next 24 hours."

"…fine, un" he sounded really subdued.

"C'mon, Deidara" I propped my hands on my hips. "Once Itachi's recovered, you can challenge him and kick his ass and gloat about it. Until then, work with me here."

"Shut up, yeah" Deidara smirked, his confident swagger back in his walk.

"Who'll kick whose ass?" Itachi asked softly.

"Uh…well, you realize I only said that to get him to move…" _Why is it that men are so proud? Jeez, he's about to undergo a surgery that'll determine his future as a shinobi, and he's worried about what I said! _

"Moving on" I quickly changed the topic. "I'm going to examine your eyes, alright? It might feel weird, but bear with it. It shouldn't interact with any of the eye's normal functioning. It's just a check up."

"Alright."

I sent the tiniest amount of chakra to my hands, making sure that absolutely none of Youko's energy was mixed in it. It was a different to the normal chakra I used when I did ninjutsu. This was the calm, soothing energy that was kept in a different 'compartment' inside me. The first time I tried healing, I managed to widen the wound by rubbing off more layers of skin in, and around, the cut – all due to me naively assuming that there was only one type of chakra.

When healing, the chakra being used had to be continuously manipulated to move in a circular manner. This meant that it was 'fresh' chakra that was being provided to the treated spot at any given time. But this also meant that using the wrong type of chakra could have negative consequences of varying degrees of seriousness.

I learnt the hard way that normal chakra would act as a grinder on a skin. It was because it had a more coarse feeling to it. Using elemental chakra would be the same as using the element itself. In the case of ninjas who were predominantly water users, the effect would be like water flowing against the skin – that was if it was someone who's good giving only the slightest amount of chakra. If it was Kisame, I was fairly sure that the 'feeling' would be quite different – something closer to a high speed jet stream scraping at the wound.

The third type of chakra was the healing chakra. Tsunade had emphasized to me that this was different from the other two, in that the presence of the healing chakra varied between people. Some, like Sakura and the hospital/field medics, had easy access to abundant amounts of it, and their bodies were naturally able to convert the normal everyday chakra into the healing type. But others like Naruto had not a single drop of the healing chakra. And finally there were people like me who had a small store, one that was a fraction of the size that Sakura had. Of course, it is possible to train and build up the storage size of the chakra, as it was with normal chakra, but only those serious about doing medic work ever really thought about it. After all, in order to build up chakra used for treating wounds and illnesses would mean that it would be less time on missions, and more days in the wards of the hospital.

Initially, I had started off with less than a quarter of the amount that Sakura had, when she was first apprenticed under Tsunade. When I told the Godaime about wanting to learn more about healing, focusing on the eyes, she had me repeat the basic training exercises under Sakura's eye. After about three weeks of this, my pink-haired sensei managed to convince her mentor that I was good enough to help with the minor cases at the hospital. Tsunade and Shizune reacted like we were telling her that I was going to take over all the hospitals in the Elemental Nations. Needless to say, it took me two months to convince Shizune that I didn't suck at treating so much that I would accidently kill people who came in to get their sprained ankle or wrist healed.

All through the drama of moving up the ranks of medics, I could physically feel my different chakras growing: especially the everyday-blue chakra and the healing chakra. Sometimes I got tingly feelings shivering down my arms and legs, right to the tips of my fingers and toes, giving me goosebumps along the way. The first few times, it left me staring at my digits for a few minutes, wondering if I was falling sick. Eventually, I figured that it was my body's reaction to the increasing energy inside me.

"Whew" I whistled, finishing the examination and taking my fingers away from Itachi's temples. He opened his graying eyes slowly, and blinked a few times. "You've really outdone yourself" I scolded the Uchiha, hands propped on hips.

"How bad?" he smiled softly, in a sad and slightly defeated way.

"Your retina's scorched real bad, which is the real reason you're going blind. The sensory rods and cones cells are drying up 'cause of the heat from chakra constantly moving through the chakra path on the eyeball. It's 'cause the Mangekyou uses more chakra, so your body doesn't have enough time to heal the damage it causes" I sighed. "I don't know if I'll be able to help the cells regrow."

"What do you plan on doing?"

I chewed my bottom lip, trying to think of the least risky, but most effective, treatment I could give Itachi. _Regrowing cells…even Sakura has trouble doing that._

_**Why not just heal the already existing ones?**_Youko murmured.

_They're not in great shape. I'm not sure how long they would be able to hold out for, before Itachi needs to go through this again. _

_**So you want a solution that'll have the life-long effect.**_

_In a sentence, yep._ "Got any suggestions?" I asked Itachi.

"You're the doctor" he answered, his tone amused.

"They're your eyes" I glared at him, annoyed at how calm he was being about the situation. "Work with me here, Itachi!"

"Everything's ready" the door burst open and Deidara came barrelling in, carry the items I asked him to get. He put the bowl of hot water on the little bedside table and placed a neat stack white cloth bundle next to it.

"Thanks, Deidei" I dipped the linen in the water, then gently placed them over Itachi's closed eyelids.

"What are you doing?" Sasori rasped from the doorway. "The room's ready" he added.

"Thanks" I repeated, pressing slightly on the cloth. "And this – the heat from the water'll relax his eyes. The muscles around the eyeball are probably tense at the moment."

"It certainly feels nice" Itachi murmured, his voice not that much louder than a breath of sigh.

"Well, if the room's ready, let's go" I grabbed hold of Itachi's arm and tugged him to his feet. The prodigy walked normally, his free arm by his side and the other keeping the cloth gently in place.

"Don't walk into walls now, yeah" Deidara smirked, making me whip around and flip the bird at him.

"I'm sure Kioko will be the most careful guide" Itachi's cool reply made me shiver.

"'Course" I chirped, knowing that Itachi could hold a grudge against anyone, and for however long it required. "The best."

"Whatever, yeah."

* * *

"Right now, I can only repair the still sorta useable cells you got" I told Itachi, laying my hands over his eyes. "It won't be permanent, so you'll have to come to me and get it treated regularly."

"This might not even be worth the effort, Kioko" he said quietly.

"Shuddup" I snarled, slapping his arm. "This's just a temporary solution, till I figure out how to regrow the dead cells. After that, I'll put some sort of a barrier between the chakra path and the retina – reduce the beating it gets. Actually, I think I'll do that now."

Itachi sighed silently.

"U-chi-ha" I growled, annoyed at his 'this is a waste of time' attitude. "I don't give a flying fuck if you say you're gonna rip out your eyes in the next twenty four hours. I'm treating them, whether you approve of it or not."

Itachi chuckled. "Even if you cure my eyes…" his voice trailed off. I bit my lip, knowing exactly where he was headed.

"I can't cure your disease," I admitted, my chest clenching painfully "but that doesn't mean I won't do everything in my power to help you get that help from someone else."

"Hn."

I felt my eyes moisten. "You know what? Just zip it, weasel boy. You're not allowed to say anything else other than answers to my question from now on."

"Hn" he repeated, this time with a smirk.

"Laugh it up, Uchiha" I huffed, pleased that we'd dropped the earlier subject. "Hmm…" my eyes narrowed in thought.

"What?"

I held up a finger. "Gimme a second" I mumbled, trying to sort through the facts and figures flashing through my head. I muttered under my breath, ticking things off on my fingertips.

_What do you think?_ I asked Youko, showing her what I came up with.

_**Plausible**_ she admitted. _**But I can't say for certain. I'm not a medic or anything. **_

_True. _

"What're you doing, un?" Deidara waved a hand in front of my face.

"Not now" I smacked the appendage away, rounding on Sasori as the puppeteer carried a bundle of bandages in. "Sasori, you got any petri dishes around?"

"Some what?"

"Small round glass containers. You grow things in 'em."

"Zetsu has some, I think" Kakuzu said. "Why do want them?"

"Just a thought," I shrugged "but can either of you do a transplant sur-" I broke off, laughing sheepishly at Kakuzu's 'are you stupid' look.

"You were saying?"

"Eh hehehe," my hand jumped to the back of my neck "um, yeah. I was thinking that we grow some retinal tissue in the dishes and transplant 'em into Itachi's eyes. Even if I do cure whatever I can, I doubt he'll be able to see any better. "

Sasori raised an insultingly surprised eyebrow. "That's a possibility" the puppeteer said in a slightly shocked tone. "I thought you were just making up your little doctor credentials."

"You're such a bastard" I deadpanned, smacking Deidara's shoulder as he laughed at his partner's comment. "Baka bomber, go do something useful and get a few dishes and nutrient gel from Zetsu."

"What gel?" the males in the room blinked in confusion.

"Oh my god" I groaned, shooting Kakuzu and Sasori incredulous looks. "It's basic biology. Nutrient gel's the basic growth medium used."

"Huh?"

I slapped a hand to the forehead. "Just go and tell Zetsu. I'm sure he'll know what I'm talking about."

"Fine" the blonde huffed, stalking out of the room.

* * *

It was definitely one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had. Yeah, it definitely belonged in the top ten, probably taking a place at five, right under one I had about how my furniture came to life and started to bully me. Like I said, weird.

I'd pretty much been knocked out from working on Itachi all day and night yesterday, and barely managed to stagger into Deidara before conking out. And now here I was, peacefully floating in the sunshine, surrounded by flowers, when out of now where a book hits me. Yes, I was _hit _– hard – on the head, by a _book_, while I was _dreaming_. Even for something out of Narutoland, that's strange.

Anyway, me being me, picked up the IFO (identified flying object) and first thing that registers in my head is that it was a manga – and not just any old manga. Oh no, it was a volume of Naruto. I sat there for ages, staring dumbfounded at the cover. Finally, I looked around, half expecting someone to pop up out of the field of daisies, screaming 'Surpise' or something along those lines. When nothing of that sort happened, I decided to do what any other manga fan would, and started to read it.

It was obviously one that started several chapters later to where I'd finished last. The first page showed a huge _turtle_, being flown through the clouds by the Tsuchikage. I blinked and felt a laugh bubbling up as the old Kage complained about his back. Then I frowned, re-reading one line:

"How dumb are you, Akatsuchi? That giant snake would just track us down again!"

_Back up!_ I squinted at the words. _Giant snake?!_

When there was no answer forthcoming, I shrugged and flipped the page. "Might as well see what's coming" I muttered. Apparently there was a deity who wanted me to see the future structured by Kishimoto.

In the following few minutes I immersed myself in the book, trying to memorize each and every panel and dialogue. I don't know if there was a God who actually wanted me to change the storyline, but whatever the case, I was able to remember each and every detail of every page, after just one look. It reminded me of how Sasuke showed me the Sharingan's memorization ability.

I reached the end of the volume and sat back with a sigh. "Well, shit" was all that came to mind. I rubbed my forehead, feeling even confused with all my thoughts jumbling up.

"What to do?" I wondered out loud, scowling as I pictured Kabuto's snake-y form. _The bloody guy's a menance! _I punched the ground, a frustrated growl escaping me.

"I see you're here too" I tripped and did an exceptional face-plant. Kaida roared with laughter and I glared at her as Emiko silently picked up the volume.

"What're you two doing here?!" I screeched, pointing wildly at them.

"Don't ask me" Kaida held her hands up. "Last thing I remember, I was hitting the sack."

"The fuck?" a male voice joined us and I felt my eyeballs almost fall out of their sockets as I watched Akira, Mai and Mitsu walk towards us – well it was more like Mai sprinted and the two guys slouched. Frozen with shock of seeing all my best friends, I didn't react as Mai hurled herself at me, knocking both of us onto the grass, all the while shrieking her guts out.

"OH MY GOD! KIOKO! I MISSED YOU!" thankfully her attention turned to someone else just before my eardrums gave up. "KAIDA!"

"Oh shit" was all Kaida managed before being tackled. I cackled, happy beyond belief being back in the familiar routine.

"Hello, my lovlies" Mitsu beamed as us girls jumped him and Akira. After giving each of the boys appropriate amount of affection, the six of us sat on the grass, chatting away like the good old days.

"What the hell's with this?" Kaida finally broached the topic, waving an arm around. "This's one crazy dream."

"Uh huh" Mai and I nodded in unison.

"Strange or not, I think it's pretty clear _why_ we're all here" Akira pointed out dryly. He held up a volume of Naruto.

"Hey! I got one, too" Mai proudly held up her copy.

"Ditto" the rest of us agreed.

"Looks like we all got different ones" Emiko noted, pointing at the different covers.

"I got the first volume." I flipped it open to the page to show the conversation between now-scaly-Kabuto and Tobi. "Orochimaru strikes again" I snorted, thrusting the book into Emiko's face.

"Nice look" Kaida complimented sarcastically, mouth twisting as she read the dialogue. "As if a crazy Sannin and Voldemort weren't enough."

"God, that's not even funny" Mitsu groaned, slapping his forehead.

"He's got a point" I laughed. "This world's nuts enough without having to add witches, wizards and J. to it."

"Hey!" Mai compared the spines of two books. "It's the next volume!"

"What?" I snatched the book, furiously examing the cover. Sure enough, there was 516 printed boldly in colour. "I'm reading this." By some unspoken consent, the six of us hunched over the volumes we were 'provided'. It was dead silent for a while, before Akira closed his book with a sigh.

"What do you make of that?" he asked his fellow brainiac (i.e. Emiko).

"Interesting" was what he got. I watched them closely; they were the smartest of six of us.

"I don't see how this would help any of us" Mitsu laid back on the grass. "I mean, only Mai and Kioko'll be able to use this…whatever you wanna call it."

"Premonition?" I offered. "And you know that's not true. The entire freaking ninja world's going to war."

"Mitsu's got a point" Emiko pulled her knees up to her chest. "If we use what we got, then the war might not even take place."

"Wouldn't that be nice" Kaida smirked.

"Yeah…but then that'll also mean no Shinobi Alliance" I pulled at my bottom lip. "Kinda a shame."

"Somehow I don't think we're here to plan a G8 Summit" Akira rolled his eyes at me.

"It's not just the Alliance" Emiko shook her head. She had her dead serious expression; it was the one she used on us when we were studying for our end-of-year exams. It was better for everyone if we got down to whatever business needed taking care of – she had…creative…ways of taking care of the lazy workers.

"Naruto meets Killer Bee, and befriends him due to the Alliance" she got up and started to pace a circle around us. "That's how he finds out how to control Kyuubi's – sorry, Kurama's – chakra."

"A common enemy, huh?" I snorted.

"So…do we go along with the plot, or what?" Kaida cracked her knuckles, one at a time. She flexed her hands a couple of times before raising a questioning eyebrow at Emiko.

I switched between staring at her and Akira, waiting for them to give an answer. The tension rose; even Mai was wearing an uncharacteristically grave face, clutching a volume of the manga.

"Kioko, you're probably going to hate me for this, but I reckon we should just let the story go on as Kishimoto's drawn it" Akira sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"You mean, let him kill off the Akatsuki?" I whispered, understanding the reason behind his apology.

"Sorry…"

"I agree" Emiko knelt beside me and gripped my shoulders. "I really sorry, Kio chan," I started at the rarely used nickname "but they _are_ the bad guys. And we knew that in the end Konoha and gang would win."

"But that doesn't mean they have to die, does it?!"

"Unless you can make Pein change his mind, I can't see anyway of keeping everyone happy."

I froze, mind trying to comprehend the inevitability of my criminal family. "…if I can convince Pein-"

"Think about it, Kioko" Kaida's voice was harsh and she glared at me. "Making Pein change his attitude towards the world is about as easy as converting Hidan from Jashinism. Don't forget that Naruto's one in a million. You aren't him. Sorry if I sound like a complete bitch, but I personally don't see you being able to change Pein's mind. If anything, I think the main reason why Nagato backed off from Naruto was because of Jiraya – he most likely felt that since Naruto was Jiraya's student also he could trust his word."

"So basically you're saying that anything I say would be pointless because I don't have a personal connection with Pein?" I gave a bitter laugh.

"I don't think that's-"

I shook my head. "Nah, I get it" I clenched my hands. "It makes sense."

There was a rustling noise and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I sighed and leant into Mai, finding comfort in her warmth.

"Fine" I muttered after a few moments of stillness. "I won't interfere with the story. For now."

"Whaddaya mean, 'for now'?" Mitsu blurted.

I pressed my lips together, choosing my words carefully. "I won't jump in and alter everything."

"…but…" Emiko prompted.

"If it involves their lives, I'm not gonna not do anything" I looked fiercely at my friends. "Do you really think that they all deserve to die?"

The other five looked at each other and gave a sigh in unison. Mai giggled and gave me a squeeze. "That's so like you, Kioko chan" she sang, kissing my cheek.

"Well, you lot know me too well" I shrugged, grinning at them.

"Yeah, we do" Akira said it like it was a bad thing. "Have fun playing the superhero to Naruto-land's biggest and most dangerous criminal organization" he gave a mocking salute, tapping two fingers to his forehead.

"Aw, and I thought you didn't care."

"Just call if you need help" Kaida rolled her eyes. "You know Gaara'll do whatever he can."

"Oh, yeah!" I had a lightbulb moment. "That's right. He's met the art duo!"

"Still the lame memory, I see."

"Shut up" I pouted. "Oh, by the way, they say hi."

Kaida raised an eyebrow.

"I just said that on their behalf" I admitted. "Although, Deidara kept asking me a few things about the Kazekage…"

"That's another friend on the redhead's list" Mitsu snickered. "Nice to see that it's growing."

"Don't be mean, you poopie" Mai launched at Mitsu and the two rolled around on the grass.

We digressed from the sombre topic of the war and the impending trouble that was looming in the horizon, and turned to playing around in the remaining time we had together in this mind-space reality. While Mai, Mitsu and Kaida ran around like they were being chased by a severely pissed off Hidan, the rest of us chose to sit around and laugh at the trio of idiots and our sweet memories from our previous world.

Slowly (almost too slowly for it to be a 24hr day), the light faded and I felt my eyes droop.

"Why the hell am I so tired?" Akira yawned, ruffling his hair.

"I think time's up" Emiko sighed, gripping my hand as she curled up against Kaida.

"Aw, man" Mitsu grabbed Mai tightly around the waist, and slumped on the grass. The six of us huddled together in a jumble, all managing to make some form of contact with the other five.

"I hope I get to see you guys soon" I whispered, tucking my head against Akira's shoulder.

"Mm hmmm" a few voices mumbled. The sleepiness was now overpowering me, and I fell asleep, still tucked up in the warmth of my friends' bodies.

* * *

"I am sending Hidan and Kakuzu to collect a bounty today" Pein interlocked his fingers and leant back in his chair. He fixed his Rinnegan eyes on me. "You are to accompany them."

"They've gotta listen to what I say, though" I said. "I'm not complaining, but Hidan's right pain in the ass sometimes, and if he was mortal, he would've died over two hundred times in the last week alone."

Konan gave a delicate cough, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes, I suppose that's true" Pein's lips tilted up a small smirk. "That's why you'll be going with Itachi."

I paused, processing the new piece of information. "Fair enough," I shrugged, seeing the logic behind the choice. "We could always knock Hidan out using the Sharingan, and Kakuzu'll listen to whatever Itachi has to say."

"Precisely" Leader nodded meaningfully at the door. "You can go and inform the three of their tasks. And also, you'll be in charge."

"…are you trying to kill me?" I asked flatly. "In case you forgot, Sasori had a fit the last time you did this, and it's thanks to him attacking me at the base that I was able to get out of the skirmish alive. Hidan doesn't have restraints."

"So you are afraid of him."

"Astute, Pein" I replied sarcastically. "Really, your observational skills are godlike."

"Hn."

"The guy's an immortal, and I was barely a mid-level Jounin when I first came to the base" I rolled my eyes. "Is your genius mind having trouble picking up a possible death here?!"

Konan sighed and shifted in her place, drawing both of our attention to her. "She is right" she reminded her partner softly. "Leaving her alone with Hidan may end in dire consequences."

"Hence the reason I'm sending Itachi with her" Pein scowled at me. "I believe one bodyguard is enough."

I sighed deeply. "I'm sorry" I told the leader. "I'm not trying to sound like a princess needing an entourage. It's just that, yes, I'm still a little nervous about being with Hidan. Especially when there's a battle guaranteed."

"Understandable" Pein allowed after pause.

I nodded. "Well, if that's all…"

"Yes, you're dismissed."

* * *

"You're going with Uchiha, again, un" Deidara's face was soured, pinched together in a scowl. I giggled and lightly slapped his cheek.

"Don't look so cute, Deidei" I coped a pillow to the face. "It's a mission. 'Sides, Itachi's only coming along to keep Hidan in line."

The bomber's lips pressed together tightly and he watched me move around the room, collecting things to put into my backpack. "Is this anything like what you did for me and Danna in Suna?"

I smiled and sat next to him on my bed. "If it is?"

Deidara grabbed my hand and stared seriously into my eyes. "Kioko, promise that you'll be careful, yeah?" I was taken aback at how intense his look was. "You gotta look after yourself. Make yourself first priority, alright? The two immortals are idiots, un – Hidan's not gonna worry about you while he's fighting, and Kakuzu gets really hotheaded after a while, yeah. They're not gonna be watching you all the time."

"That's why Itachi's coming with us" I reminded the blonde. "He'll look after me."

"He just got his eyes fixed" the bomber snapped, looking rather irritated. "He's as good as useless, yeah."

"Don't say that" I punched his shoulder and got off the bed, pulling the blanket out from underneath him. Quickly, I folded it into a neat square and sealed it into one of the two storage scrolls Kisame had bought for me in his last mission. "As long as he doesn't have to use the Sharingan extensively, it'll be healed in no time."

"But it's not a permanent thing, is it?"

I sighed. "No," I admitted "it's just something to get him used to not having to pump chakra through his eyes 24/7. Once the cells've grown, Kakuzu'll have to help me transplant them into his eyes."

"And then?"

"…and then…we'll see where we go from there" I smiled.

Deidara snorted. He stood up and rolled his neck, giving a soft grunt as it popped. "I still don't like you going off with only those three" he frowned. "Maybe I'll get a mission and 'stop by' on the way."

Immediately I grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare" I warned the blonde. "I've already got three big babies to look after. I don't need to add you to the list of worries."

"Yeah, right" Deidara scoffed. "Like it would be you worrying about me, chibi chan."

"I'm serious, Deidara" I tightened my grip. "If you even think about leaving the base before we're back, I'll stop talking to you."

"Fine, fine" the bomber grumbled, muttering about overdramatic women. "Anyway, get going, yeah. It's almost time for you to leave."

The two of us strolled to the entrance, noting the crowd gathered near the doorway-boulder. I saw, with some pleasure that Sasori and Zetsu were there, along with the usual crowd.

"Aw, another farewell party" I laughed, catching Konan in a one-armed hug around the waist. The bluette smiled and wrapped a replying arm around my shoulder. "Geez, guys, you're making me get all sentimental" I pretended to wipe my eye.

"Shut up, brat" Sasori said in a conditioned response, his tone very different from its usual apathetic self. The puppeteer was watching me closely, and his expression was more neutral than his usual cold deadpanned look.

"Stop talking" Black Zetsu ordered, before complaining to his White counterpart. "I really don't see the reason why you wanted to come here."

I sniggered listening to White Zetsu defend his actions, and turned to smirk at Hidan. The immortal was bouncing impatiently from one foot to the other, and his scythe was swing in random motions in his agitated hand.

"Eager?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck yeah" he beamed back fiercely. "It's been too fucking long since I got a mission."

"What 'bout you, Kakuzu?" I asked the miser.

While his eyes weren't as bright as his pale partner's, there was a strange crackling aura around the money grubber. "It's a bounty hunt – of course" he said it in a you-should've-known-this-already-stupid kind of voice.

"You are ready to leave, Kioko chan?" Itachi asked softly from behind me. I spun around and beamed at the Uchiha.

"Itachi! How're your eyes?" I asked, hands reaching out to touch his face.

"Much better, thanks to you" he smiled, catching hold of my fingers. He tilted his head, and I saw the clearing grey orbs. "I can see a lot better without the Sharingan."

"They look better, too" I squeezed his hands in joy. "I'm telling you, once I've finished that operation, you're gonna feel like you got a brand new pair of eyeballs."

"I look forward to it" he chuckled.

"You are all here" Pein stated, making a show of striding regally down the hallway. I rolled my eyes at the theatrics, deciding to keep my mouth shut. "Good."

"Any last words of advice, oh mighty leader sama?!" I mocked bowed. Hidan and Kisame gave short chuckles, while Pein replied with an icy glare.

"Kioko…" Konan raised her eyebrows in a matronly scolding, but her lips gave the faintest of smiles. "Behave."

"I'm sorry, Pein sama" I conceded, bowing my head towards the redhead. "But seriously, any last instructions?"

"Make this mission a success" he said it to group as a whole, but the Rinnegan was fixated on me, silently informing all present that he was directing that at me alone. "We'll be expecting you in less than a week."

"Week, shmeek" Hidan 'psh'-ed. "We won't take two fucking days."

"…dismissed" Pein wisely decided to ignore his subordinate's contemptuous answer. He gave a grave nod and walked back into the darkened corridor, presumably to his office. Konan swiftly gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before following her partner.

"Good luck, brat" Sasori grunted, his brown eyes narrowed at me. "Uchiha" he nodded to Itachi, a silent message passing between the two. "Here," the puppeteer put a syringe of dark liquid in my hand "let's see if you can manage to handle that without killing yourself."

"Thanks, Sasori" I smiled and hugged his wooden body, tucking the poison into my kunai holster. _I doubt I'd need it, though._

_**Better safe than sorry**_, Youko said.

"See you soon, chibi chan" Kisame grinned feral-like at me, a giant hand ruffling my hair. I giggled and reached around the man as much as possible and gave him a squeeze. "You too, Itachi" he added dipping his head towards his partner.

"Kisame" Itachi replied quietly, acknowledging the sentiment.

I turned to Zetsu, staggering to a side as Tobi side-tackled me. "Kioko chaa~aan!" he wailed, clinging to me. "I'll miss you!"

"Me too, Tobi dearest" I smiled, unable to keep from liking his childish antics. "Do you mind getting off me so that I can give Zetsu his goodbye kiss?"

"Don't you dare" both sides of the plant-man warned, backing away from me. They merged halfway into the wall before pausing. "See you later" White Zetsu gave me a small smile, before disappearing.

"It's just you left, Dei" I informed the frowning bomber. Blue eyes were roaming over my travel companions, resting on Itachi for a few seconds longer than the other two.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah" he smirked at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, while the other ripped Tobi off me and threw him down the corridor. "Stay safe, alright, un?"

"Oh, Deidara" I laughed, rolling my eyes. "You worry like a mother."

"Shut up, yeah" he gave a playful scowl. He put both hands on my head and gave a rough scuffle, eliciting a yelp from me. I glared and puffed a strand of my now messy hair out of my eyes, loving the laughing blonde even more. I screwed up my face and stuck a tongue out when I saw him laugh at my look.

"Shall we, gentlemen?" I raised an eyebrow at Hidan, Kakuzu and Itachi.

"Let's go" Hidan slammed a hand onto the boulder, activating the jutsu to open the doorway. I put up a hand to shield my eyes against the glare of the bright outside. _Phase two…wish me luck, guys_, I sent out silently to my other-worldly friends.

* * *

I looked away from the corpse hanging off Kakuzu's shoulder. Even after spending so long in the ninja world, I couldn't stomach the sight of bluish white bodies lying still with their blank staring eyes piercing through the soul of anyone who met their empty gaze.

"Here" the miser grunted, jerking his head towards the building in front of us.

"The toilet" I groaned, slapping a hand to my head. "Yeah, don't expect me to walk in there with you."

"There's no one around" Itachi said, his expression dead serious.

"…I'm not going in" I enunciated, folding my arms. "And you can't make me."

Kakuzu and the weasel exchanged glances before coming to a silent agreement.

"Hidan, let's go" the stitched man ordered, adjusting the bulk in his arms.

"Why the fuck do I have to come?!" the Jashinist demanded.

"Because I said so" black threads shot out and wrapped themselves around the immortal's ankles, wrists and chest, heaving the silver haired man off his feet, and dragging him into the building.

"Um, ok" I called out belatedly after the duo. "We'll – uh – just wait here, then…"

* * *

"Hidan" I waved to the man as he exited the building, his nose scrunched up in disgust. "Where's Kakuzu?"

"The fucker's counting the fucking bounty money" he scowled, rubbing a finger under his nose. "Shit, the place stinks like rotting bodies."

"Yeah, probably 'cause it's a morgue" I mumbled, swallowing to get rid of the bitter taste in my mouth. "Anyway, go get him, now. We gotta leave."

"What's got your fucking panties in a bunch?" Hidan scowled.

I hopped from one leg to the other. _I really don't want to be going against Shikamaru, Asuma, Kotestsu and Izumo. Man, these two are just right pains in the butt_. "Hidan, please. Just go get Kakuzu."

"Shit, I spend five fucking minutes in the hell hole, and now my clothes totally reek" Hidan took a sniff of the arm of his cloak, completely ignoring me.

"Hidan!" I yelled, before gasping as Itachi grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip and jerked me back onto a tree branch. "Itachi, what-"

The sudden clang of metal on metal drew my attention back to the stairs of the building, my breath catching in my throat as I saw Asuma engage with Hidan.

_Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_

* * *

So, there you have the next chapter ^_^

Yeah, ok, so I've come kinda prepared to face the wrath of my lovely fic followers. And I don't blame you; I'd be furious too if an author just disappeared for a year without warning. So, I apologize...very sincerely. If any of you are actually interested in the reason behind my hibernation, it's that I pretty much went brain dead, and couldn't think of which way to carry this story. I'm currently stuck on chapter 23, and haven't gotten past the point I'm at right now since five months ago.

But the readers don't care about the excuses! They want the end product, and I shall endeavour to satisfy ;P

Also, thank you to the new subscribers and the reviews I've recieved during this past year. Cheers guys, you've kept reminding me to keep trying.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author:** *lying flat on the ground*

**Konohamaru:** *pokes with a stick* Is - is it dead?

**Moegi:** Don't touch it, Maru chan!

**Udon:** *sniffles* Yeah! It could be dangerous...or contagious!

**Ebisu:** Let's leave the dead thing where it is.

**Author:** *mumbles into the ground* The dead thing has a name...and isn't dead.

**Team Konohamaru:** *shuffles away*

**Author:** I hate summer.

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto T_T

* * *

**Chapte****r 22**

"Konoha shinobi" Itachi breathed, his mouth next to my ear.

"Too late" a voice drawled from top of the building. Shikamaru's Kagemane Jutsu had extended his shadow, connecting itself with Hidan's, while Izumo and Kotetsu charge the immortal from either side. In a flash, blood sprayed the ground as they impaled Hidan, hitting most of his vital points.

"That's one down" Asuma grunted.

"…that hurt, damn it" Hidan drawled, tilting his head to a side. "What's your problem?" he smirked at the stunned expressions on his opponents' faces.

I clenched my hands, holding off the urge to throw something at the idiot below me, and turned to Itachi. "How good are you with water jutsus?" I demanded in a whisper.

"I know a few" the Uchiha replied. "Why?"

"Be ready to use one when I tell you, ok?"

"…yes."

I turned my attention back to the fight.

"…he's…invulnerable?" Izumo said incredulously.

"Now you get it. And…who are you guys?" Hidan sneered.

_Take a guess from their hitai, you moron_, I swallowed my words. The Jashinist was so getting it from me when we get back to the base.

"You're waiting for Kakuzu" Itachi stated. I nodded in reply.

"As soon as he shows up, we're grabbing them both and getting out of here."

"You 'Akatsuki' move in two-man teams, but we planned to take care of you first, then deal with the other" Asuma frowned, glaring at Hidan. His trench knives were held ready to throw and/or defend at any second. "But you obviously possess great skills…"

"Looks like you went after the wrong guy" Hidan sniggered.

"Where's your partner?" Asuma asked.

The moment the words left his lips, the roof of the building exploded into dust, and for a crazy second I thought Deidara had turned up like he threatened. I held my breath as Shikamaru flung himself out of the dust could, followed closely by a large dark figure.

"Kotetsu! Izumo! Fall back!" Asuma barked, darting forward to stand protectively in between his genius student and Kakuzu.

"That's our cue" I muttered to Itachi.

"Stay here" the Uchiha's hands flashed through handseals, stopping in the rat position. The air seemed to shimmer around the combatants, causing the Konoha nins to flinch.

"Aw, fuck" Hidan groaned. "What the hell, Uchiha?!"

"…you absolute freaking imbecile" I didn't stop my hand from slapping itself to my forehead as Asuma gave a jerk.

"Don't interfere" Hidan yelled loudly, obviously aiming it at me and Itachi, as well as his partner. "These guys will be my ceremonial offerings."

"Shutting him up now" I told Itachi, fingers flicking through seals. "Hatou no jutsu" my razor sharp leaves sliced through the air, moving around the Konoha gang and heading straight for Hidan. Using my improved control over the green blades, I sliced through Hidan's neck (feeling bile rise up at the back of my throat), severing the silver idiot's head from his torso.

"Get Kakuzu" I said, jumping down from the tree and running towards the battle. "Shut up" I whispered irritably to Hidan's screaming head, trying to keep my gag reflex from kicking up at the sight of blood spilling from the gap in between the body and head.

"I'll take that" Kakuzu sighed, lacing his black threads around his partner's inert body. "Let's go" he informed Itachi.

"Why the fuck are you so willing to leave these pussies alive, you shit?!" Hidan demanded, honestly surprised by his partner's willingness to leave the battle so quickly.

"Because, there're other bounty missions waiting for me at the base" the miser snapped. "I'm not going to hang around, and wait for you to finish with your stupid sacrificing ceremony crap."

"How's the genjutsu holding up?" I asked Itachi.

"Strong, but they'll be able to break out of it" he replied quietly.

"Alright" I glanced over to Kakuzu. "You've got your money. Now let's go." But the miser froze in his tracks, green eyes fixed on the symbol on Asuma's waistband.

"No" I grabbed Kakuzu's arm, shaking it to get the miser's attention. "Please, Kakuzu. Just leave it alone."

"I remember now" his eyes narrowed in thought. "Sarutobi Asuma. One for the former 12 Guardians of the Fire Temple. His bounty's worth a lot more than Chiriku's."

"Kakuzu" I pleaded, tugging on his arm. "Let's just go."

Ever so slowly, the money manic turned to me, fixing me on the spot with a piercing glare. "Why are you eager to avoid this battle?" his eyes glinted with a hard light.

I bit my lip. "W-well," I hesitated "Pein told you guys not to engage in a fight" I pointed out.

"And somehow I get the feeling that you have something to do with that order" Kakuzu growled. "He's never said anything in that extent ever before. Kioko, what is going on?!"

"Kakuzu, please" I tightened my grip on Hidan's unusually quiet head. "Just trust me, ok? We've got to leave."

I stared imploringly at the miser, trying to convince him to make a retreat.

"Hmph" he snorted, narrowing his eyes dangerously at me. "I'll be expecting an expla-"

A charged, glowing trench knife pierced the air between us, making Kakuzu lean back to avoid the blade. I jerked back in surprise, over balancing and falling on the ground on my ass.

"Shit" I muttered, checking over a panting Asuma as he quickly broke the genjutsu binding on the rest of his squad.

"Looks like we don't have a choice" Kakuzu noted coolly, dropping Hidan's body on the ground with a thud. "Surprisingly, money came looking for you, Hidan" black threads weaved out, grabbing the Jashinist's head out my hand and quickly sewing the body back together.

"Like I fucking said" Hidan cackled, enjoying the horrified looks on the Konoha nins' faces immensely "you handle the money. These are my sacrifices."

"In that case, just don't let your guard down" Kakuzu stated in monotone. "Or you'll die."

"Why are you telling me that?" Hidan snorted, his feet moving to draw his religious symbol on the grass with his spilt blood. "If they can kill me, I _want_ them to kill me" he grinned ferally at his opponents. "Impossible, isn't it?!"

"We've got to take care of that invulnerable guy first" I saw Asuma's cigarette-free lips move as he muttered to his teammates. "I'll charge him, and when there's an opening, bind his with your Kagenui, Shikamaru."

"That's too risky" the shadow user's face tightened. "That's not like you."

"I'll join you too" Kotetsu mumbled.

"Don't you see that's the best move we got right now?!" Asuma hissed urgently at his student. "These guys are way stronger than I am. Izumo and Kotetsu, you two cover his sides and watch out for the other three Akatsuki."

"Knowing the enemy's strength is why we should take precautions" Izumo contradicted his squad leader's orders. "If we retreat now, we can come up with an effective strategy."

"Don't think they'll let their enemies get away that easily" Asuma shook his head, his eyes never leaving us.

I blinked at the sudden possibility of escape.

_Youko, can you change my voice?_

_**Sure**_, I felt a warmth flare at my throat.

"If we run without showing a fighting spirit, we'll be annihilated" Asuma was saying, his lips twisted in a grim smile. "And in that case, Konoha's-"

"Sarutobi" I rasped in my alter voice, startling all the nins around me. Hidan swore and swung around to glare at me. "You and your companions are not enough to take down one of us, let alone all four. Be smart about this. Leave and we can all go back to other matters."

Asuma stared at me in shock. His eyes roved across the rest of my team, taking note of how angry Hidan was getting. His eyes lingered on Itachi as the Uchiha moved to stand right behind me, acting very much like a bodyguard.

"You're willing to let us go, just like that?" he asked incredulously.

"What's the catch?!" Shikamaru demanded, his eyes narrowed in concentration. I could almost see his brain whirling as he came up with possible situations and the best solutions for each.

"None" I stated firmly. "Both parties retreat – no engagement in battle."

Asuma's hand tightened around his trench knife. "No" he said after a pause, crouching lower into an attacking stance. "If we don't take care of you now, you'll just end up hurting Konoha. You are a threat to the village, and as four of its shinobi we can't – _won't_ – allow such threats to continue existing."

_He's his father's son, alright_, I tossed to Youko.

_**Sure is. What now?**_

"Heh" Hidan sneered, ripping the blades in his chest out. I opened my mouth to stop him, but froze at the pure killer aura flowing in waves from his body. My breath was knocked out of me, and I gasped silently at the oppressive atmosphere.

"I'll hand down the judgement of God" the immortal tossed the blades to a side.

With an unspoken signal, Shikamaru shifted into a ready stance, his middle and ring fingers interlocking in a circle while his pointer, pinky and thumbs met at their tips. The field seemed to hold its breath for a moment, before Asuma and Hidan sprang into action. Blade clashed against blade so fast, I was hard pressed to see what was actually happening. They blurred past each other, pausing a feet away, before Hidan leapt backwards to avoid the shadow tentacles that tried to immobilize him. Asuma charged, knocking the kunai thrown at him away with his wind chakra-ed knives, before slamming his blades up to stop Hidan's scythe, aimed directly for his face.

"ASUMA TAICHOU!" came the synchronised calls from Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Itachi, get the symbol on the grass" I pointed to the Jashin sign. Itachi silently lifted his hands, blurring through the seals before inhaling and spitting a wad of water at the bloodied design. It hit a point where a corner of the triangle met the circle's circumference, blurring the drawing.

I saw a gap form in the lines, just as Asuma released his Haisekishou jutsu. Coughing and eyes watering, I waved a hand in front of my face, peering through the ash to see what had happened.

"It hurts, eh?" Hidan purred, crouching with his head down. His body was skeletal in colour. "You've been-"

"Move it, you fool!" Kakuzu roared at his partner. I coughed again, trying to focus on Asuma who was staring at his steaming right hand.

_Looks like we just missed_.

_**That was close.**_

"W-what the hell?" Izumo muttered.

"Tch" the immortal clicked his tongue irritably, glaring at his opponent. "What the fuck?!"

"Hidan, enough" I snapped, making my tone sound as threatening as possible. "We're leaving" I ordered Kakuzu, not giving him a choice in the matter.

"We're not done yet" Asuma flung his remaining trench knife at me, the wind chakra coating it shimmering as it moved smoothly through the air. Itachi made to throw a kunai to divert it.

"No" I whispered to the Uchiha, at the same time reaching to Youko. _Chakra shield?_

A purple haze flared in front of me, milliseconds before glowing as the wind chakra fought against it. I narrowed my eyes at the blade as the two energies fought against each other, before the blade dropped to the ground. Gently, the purple aura shimmered before disappearing, and I bend down to retrieve the specially forged blade, admiring its jagged design.

"Enough" I told Asuma quietly. Kakuzu grumbled and glared, before moving to retrieve his partner with a slap to the head. The Jashinist shouted a profanity, rubbing his gelled hair. "Leave. Now." I told the Konoha squad.

A wind blew through the clearing, shifting the high collar of my Akatsuki cloak. At that moment, I met Shikamaru's eyes directly, and saw them widen in recognition. _Well, there goes anonymity_, I groaned mentally.

_**What are the chances he's gonna hunt down Mai and demand an explanation?**_

_It's Shikamaru. I'd say the chances are pretty high._

"Yours, I believe" I threw the knife back to Asuma, planting it in the ground a few feet in front of him. "Let's move out" I ordered the criminals.

"Wait!" Shikamaru yelled, leaping to his feet. "You-"

Itachi raised his head and looked directly at the nin, his eyes bleeding red. Confronted with an icy cold Sharingan, Shikamaru froze, his expression one of confusion, anger and frustration.

"We'll meet again" I said, turning around and ran towards the tree line. Kakuzu grunted and grabbed Hidan by the hair, dragging him along. Itachi brought up the rear, having paused long enough to ensure that none of the Konoha ninjas were going to follow.

* * *

"How's that?" I focused solely Itachi's expression, as the Uchiha blinked and tested his newly temporarily restored 20/20 vision. "Any pain or irritation?"

"No" his usually indifferent face was borderline amazed, and he looked around the dully lit room as though he was seeing it for the first time. "It's – it's perfect…"

I laughed in relief. "'Course it is" I winked. "I'm the one who healed it."

Itachi grabbed my hand in a startling move and pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. "Thank you" his voice was laden with gratitude, and I didn't have to see his face to know that he was smiling.

"Anytime, Itachi" I murmured, sagging into him. I could feel the strain the past few hours of healing creeping across my body, and I wanted to lie in a fluffy bed. Sighing, I buried my face into the warm shoulder and closed my eyes, letting the sleepiness take over. _He'll look after me_, I trusted the weasel.

Hours later, I opened my eyes and spent quite a few minutes staring blankly at the stone above me before snapping to reality. Groaning, I struggled upright and dragged a weary gaze around, taking in the features and recognizing my room. Slumping back onto my pillow, I thought back to the past couple of days, and couldn't help the pleased smile that stretched across my face.

_Pretty productive, wouldn't you say?_

_**Oh, absolutely**_, Youko agreed instantaneously. She sent out tendrils of her darker coloured energy, moving it across my forehead like a set of fingers. The effect was immediate and I closed my eyes, enjoying the gentle massage. _**You should be proud**_, she continued.

_Thanks_, I felt my smile widen. _At least, now I've got a couple of days to come up with what to do if Shikamaru does go for round two with the immortals._

_**That's true.**_

I laid in silence, blankly staring at the darkness. _Maybe I could scare them off doing an Oga Tatsumi impression_, I pictured the demonic face of the hero of the Beelzebub anime.

Youko snorted at the amusingly distorted male. _**Looks like a normal coloured Kisame…plus a baby**_, she added as I added Baby Beel to the image.

_He does, doesn't he?_ I agreed, laughing at her comment.

"People usually take laughing by yourself as the first sign of madness, un" I bolted upright, blinking confusedly at Deidara. The bomber smirked at me, leaning casually against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"I wasn't laughing by myself" I denied.

He didn't deign to reply, simply raising a blonde eyebrow at me.

"'Sides, it's not like me going insane is something weird" I pouted, shifting across so that Deidara could sit at the end. "You're all out-of-this-universe mental, anyway."

"No, we're not."

"Says the guy who has a virtual orgasm when he blows things up."

"What was that, un?" blue eyes glinted dangerously as he ground his fists into my head.

"ITAI!" I yelled. "OI! I'm injured here! INJURED!"

"If you can yell that loudly, then you're fine, yeah" he pressed harder, eliciting a louder scream.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" I watched through blurry eyes as Sasori walked in, shaking a vial in a hand. He popped the cork off and held the clear liquid to me. "Drink it. It'll help with charging up your chakra reserves."

"Is it bitter?" I eyed potion suspiciously. Past experiences with Sakura's medications made me wary of taking anything related to energy boosting.

"Just drink it, brat" the puppeteer snapped, shoving the vial into my mouth, and pinching my nose. Gasping, I swallowed the medicine, choking as it sloshed down my throat, some of it slipping down my airway.

"You trying to save me or kill me?" I gasped, pounding my chest.

"Hmph" Sasori smirked, tucking the vial into a pocket.

"I heard screaming" Itachi strolled into the room, running a lazy eye around.

"Deidara and Sasori were ganging up to kill me" I wailed, wriggling out from under the sheets and stumbling towards the bathroom. "And now, I need the toilet. Excuse me, gentlemen."

"Enough with the unnecessary information, woman" Deidara growled, flicking a un-chakra-ed lump of clay at me.

"Urusai!"

* * *

**Konoha**

Shikamaru leant back, his hands pillowing his head as the shadow user gazed at the slow moving clouds. Usually, his thoughts would be as lazy as his body, and most of the time his mind would shut down and just sleep. Now, however, his head was filled with racing thoughts, as he remembered the encounter with the Akatsuki a few days prior – more specifically, he was focused on finding an explanation as to why he saw Kioko standing, as a comrade, with the criminals.

_Just what was she doing with them?_ Lips pressed together as the genius floundered to solve the mystery.

"Hey, Shika" he slid a lazy look to his best friend. Choji grinned cheerfully as he sat down, munching away on his endless supply of chips. "What's up?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Shikamaru mumbled, focusing back on the white fluffiness in the sky.

"You looked worried about something" Choji shrugged. The Nara snorted softly, caught a tad off guard by his chubby friend's observational skills. It was so easy to mistake Choji as a ninja who relied solely on his strength, and other nins have made the mistake of not taking into consideration the Akimichi's ability to notice and make very good use of even the slightest of changes.

"Just something – "

"Troublesome, right?" swirls scrunched together as Choji grinned even wider.

"Heh" Shikamaru smirked. He heaved a sigh. "Neh, Choji…"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think Kioko's up to?"

A shocked silence reverberated. The Akimichi turned a stunned look at his friend, hand frozen halfway to his mouth, the chip forgotten. "Why're you asking that?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Because I saw her."

"What?!" the food dropped to the ground. "When?!"

"When Asuma, Kotetsu, Izumo and me went to track down Chiriki's killer" Shikamaru stared seriously at Choji. "Listen, Choji. I dunno if you've talked to the Godaime anytime soon, but I'm pretty sure what I'm about to tell you is confidential. Probably S rank."

Choji nodded mutely, watching with wide eyes.

The Nara sat up with a sigh, crossing his legs. "She was with the Akatsuki."

"…you're not joking, are you?" Choji asked weakly. "That's crazy, Shikamaru. This's Kioko, we're talking about. I know I haven't been around her as long as Naruto, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't side with the organization that's trying to kill her friends."

"Believe it or not, it's what I saw" Shikamaru's fingers interlocked and he leant his elbows on his knees. "I know it's hard to believe. I was so convinced that it was a genjutsu at first as well, with Itachi being there and everything. But Asuma saw her, too."

The gentle giant blinked, unable to do anything but sit in dumbfounded silence as his brain processed the news. "W-what did Tsunade sama say?"

Dark eyes sharpened. "She hasn't taken any action, as yet. But she did call Mai san to the office, right after we left."

The two shinobi reminiscence back to the day Naruto, Team Kurenai and Jiraya brought the girl to the village. The Sannin claimed that she was the only other living being, apart from Orochimaru and Kabuto, at the base they infiltrated. Naruto was adamant that they took the girl out of the hellhole, and had simply grabbed her and ran out. It had taken a combined effort from Sakura and Shizune to get rid of most of the foreign chemicals that they found in her bloodstream, the dialysis taking three days to complete. It was another five or six days before Mai opened her eyes and was consciousness long enough to introduce herself and explain some of her situation.

"You think Mai san would know something about this?" Choji scrunched his chip packet.

"It is likely" Shikamaru frowned. "She did say she knew Kaida san."

"You mean that kunoichi from Suna? The one who's always around the Kazekage and his siblings?"

"Yeah."

"O~I!" a sudden yell started the genius and chubby nin out of their serious discussion, and they turned to stare at the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. "Heya Shikamaru, Chouji" the blonde greeted the Team 10 duo with a blinding grin. Flipping over the rails, he landed lightly on the rooftop, straightening up and rubbing the back of his head. "Neh, feel like getting ramen with me?"

"Ooooooh" Chouji bounced up at the mention of the godly tasting food. "Let's go!"

Shikamaru shook his head at the antics of his comrades, unable to stop the small smile of amusement. "Troublesome," he groaned "and I'll pass."

"Aw" Naruto pouted. "That's all you ever say! So boring" he boo-ed. "C'mon Chouji" he leapt off the building.

Chouji started to follow, pausing in midstride. "Shikamaru," he called back, catching hold of the shadow user's eye "if you're that worried, just go ask Mai san" he suggested.

"Yeah, yeah" he waved a lazy hand. "Thanks Chouji."

"Anytime."

* * *

**Konoha**

Sakura tapped her foot, the throbbing angry vein on her forehead bulging to burst. Next to her, Koizumi Mai giggled at the about-to-explode kunoichi, swinging her legs from her perch on the rails of the small wooden bridge. On her other side, Sai sat on the ground, quietly drawing in his scroll, while Naruto drooled and snored.

"Yo" she turned just in time to see Kakashi duck under a wild punch to the head, curtsy of an incredibly furious pinkette.

"Sensei!" she roared, emerald eyes glinting. "Six _fucking _hours! This is _ridiculous_!"

"Mah, mah, Sakura" the Copy Nin tried to placate his furious student. "Young ladies shouldn't use language like that. And patience is a virtue, right? I'm only helping you practice."

"I don't think she's buying it" Mai giggled, putting in her two cents as another wordless shriek tore through the air.

"FINALLY, KAKASHI SENSEI!" Kakashi waved at his blonde student, who'd woken up at the scream and took his turn at shrieking at his team leader. "YOU'RE LATE, 'TTEBAYO!"

"Please stop being redundant, dickless" Sai smiled, infuriating the blonde with the nickname.

"Yare, yare" a new voice joined the greetings, making all, except the Jounin, whip around. "You lot are energetic" Tsunade raised a honey-blonde eyebrow at group assembled before her.

"Shishou" Sakura gave a quick bow.

"Aah! Baa-chan" Naruto pointed, getting a fist to the head as a reward. Sai ignored his bickering team mates and bowed his head at the Hokage.

"Tsunade sama" Mai smiled.

"What can we do for you, Hokage sama?" Kakashi hopped off the wooden post he was perched on.

"I would like to borrow Mai san" Tsunade beckoned to the girl, spinning on her heels and addressing someone standing behind her. "And Kaida san, while I'm at it."

"Temari!" Sakura's face broke into a delighted grin as the Wind Mistress stepped forwards.

"Kaida chan!" Mai skipped to her friend, crushing her in a hug. "Temari chan!" she moved towards the kunoichi, arms open.

"Nice to see you too, Mai chan" the Suna kunoichi moved a few wary steps back, stifling a smile at the disappointed look on the girl's face. "Gentle" she reminded her, stopping her retreat and embracing the shorter girl.

"Mai, Kaida, follow me" Tsunade dipped her head at Temari, walking towards the tree line where the three could converse in relative privacy.

"Temari, when did you get here?" Sakura's question drew the attention off the three retreating backs and focused it on the blonde.

"A few hours ago" Temari smirked. "Gaara and Kankuro send their greetings" she added, nodding to Naruto, who replied with a grin.

"How is Gaara?" he asked, head tilted.

"He's much better" Temari smiled. "He's recovered from…well…you know what. He can sleep now, too. It's a novel experience for him."

"That's good" Naruto's grin had dropped at the hesitation in her reply. "That's good" he repeated softly.

"So," Kakashi drawled, breaking the mounting tension "would you like to join us for a quick training session?"

"Sounds tempting" Temari smiled. "But I've got to deal with some trading bargains, and my appointment with the civilian council is in ten minutes."

"You better get going then" Sakura rolled her eyes.

The Suna nin laughed and waved a hand. "Yeah. I'll take a raincheck" she said, heading towards the village.

"Neh, Kakashi sensei" Naruto began, making his team pause at the thoughtful tone. The other members of Team Kakashi paused in their action of getting ready to head towards their designated training grounds.

"Yes, Naruto?" the Jounin turned a curious eye on his student.

"What do you think they're talking about?" the blonde pointed to the trio gathered at the edge of the tree line. Kakashi looked at the group, feeling his eye narrow in thought at the dead serious expression visible on the Godaime's face. It was the same expression she wore when she informed his team about Gaara's capture. _Something's up._

"Whatever it is, it doesn't concern us, Naruto" Sakura bopped the boy on the head, dragging him to their destination. "Let's go."

"Oww, Sakura chaan!"

* * *

"You're sure that Shikamaru said 'Kioko'" Mai repeated, eyes wide. Tsunade confirmed with a sharp nod.

"Do you two know anything about this?"

Both girls shook their heads, looking troubled. But Tsunade had been a shinobi for longer than the two had been alive – it was obvious to the Godaime that they were well aware of their friend's situation, and that there was something going on that she hadn't been informed about. Normally, this sort of behaviour would be tantamount to a visit to I&T, and a quick session with both Ibiki and Inoichi. However, Tsunade knew about the work done by these 'other worlders', and combining that with Gaara's secret message retelling her about what really happened during and prior to his capture, gave her the excuse to label this as an exception. As long as their actions didn't bring harm to Konoha or its allies, the Hokage was willing to let the secrets stay secret.

"Very well" she sighed, pretending to accept their lie. "If you do hear anything, please let me know."

"We will" Kaida nodded.

* * *

Kaida felt the need to punch something – preferably a close associate by the name of Kioko. Moments before, she had been interrogated by the Slug Sannin, wanting to know if they were aware of the fact that their friend was now part of the biggest criminal organization in this universe. The moment the question registered in her mind, Kaida's hand did the slightest of twitches to the katana strapped across her back. _The idiot messed up!_

"You're sure Shikamaru said 'Kioko'" Mai's nervous blabber snapped her out of her rage.

"Do you know anything about this?" Tsunade repeated, her eyes piercing both girls. Not trusting her voice to hold up, Kaida settled for a shake of the head and a worried frown, hoping that it would be enough to fool Tsunade…for now. She wasn't deluded enough to think that her one semester in drama class at school was enough training to pull the curtains over the eyes of a properly trained kunoichi – females were the ones who were given the harshest and sternest training when it came to deception.

"Very well, if you hear anything, please let me know."

"We will" she said.

"What're we gonna do?!" Mai squealed quietly, shaking her roughly once Tsunade was out of sight. "Shikamaru _saw_ her!"

"And Asuma" Kaida muttered. "She really screwed it up this time."

"What do I do?!" Mai clutched tighter. "Kaida chan! They'll be after me! They know that you and Kioko chan are friends. And they'll make the connection between me and Kioko chan! What do I tell them?!"

Kaida pressed her lips together. "I-"

"How about the truth?" a lazy voice drawled from the branch above them. Kaida whirled around, the katana jumping into her hand. Mai let out a shriek and scrabbled for a kunai in the leg holster she borrowed from Sakura for her training. Shikamaru leant casually against the trunk, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"What're you talking about, Shikamaru?" playing dumb is worth a shot in any situation.

"Please don't waste our time" Shikamaru sighed and rolled his neck. "It's troublesome."

Kaida glared at the shadow user, feeling a never-before-felt feeling of annoyance creeping up. "You're annoying" she scowled, sheathing her blade. "Get down here" she sighed, tapping Mai on the shoulder. "And put that away."

"You're gonna tell him?!" Mai gaped.

"Yes" Kaida snapped, giving her a warning glare.

"Alright, let's hear it, troublesome woman" Shikamaru stared at the two girls.

"Here goes" she inhaled deeply.

Naruto slurped happily at his ramen, chattering away to a content Sakura. The blonde was enjoying this – it was one of the rare times when the remaining original members of Team 7 could get together, despite their busy schedules, and just have fun…like when they were still green in the world of shinobi.

"So then, I showed Konohamaru what the Rasengan's gotta look like, and he was fully like 'woah!' when he saw me smash the rock" chopsticks moved vigorously in the air.

"Keep those sticks down, baka" Sakura flicked the blonde halo. "I don't want them decorated by my eyeballs." She started to grin at the boy, the smile freezing as she saw his shoulders wilt at her words. "Naruto?"

"Hehe," he looked at her, eyes scrunched in an attempt to pass off the pain in his face with a smile "Kioko chan said the same thing one time."

Sakura's heart squeezed, and a pang of pain shot through her chest. She gazed at the noodles floating in her half full bowl, her appetite dying off. Emerald eyes dulled a little as she thought of her female team mate, and then of her first love.

"I'll bring them back, Sakura chan" his voice was strong with quiet confidence. It was a voice that gave everyone hope; it made even the darkest of darkness seem as flimsy as paper; it was a voice that inspired people to listen and to find their inner strength, to fight their demons, to free themselves of self-doubt and to gain the confidence to go all out with their lives.

Sakura smiled at the determination shining out of the sapphire blue eyes, staring so seriously at her. "_We'll_ bring them back" she chided gently. Naruto's face broke into a genuine grin.

"You know it, dattebayo!"

* * *

**Akatsuki**

"We'll be sealing both the Sanbi and Niibi at once" Pein addressed the room. "That means you'll have to remain at the base for a week" he stared at me as though daring me to challenge the order.

"Fine" I shrugged, turning back to the Sudoku puzzle I was creating. It was a hobby I picked, having been an avid solver of the number game back in Australia.

"Ah fuck" Hidan scowled, stretching out on the couch. "That's such a fucking pain in the ass. Plus I haven't been able to sacrifice anything for a few days. It's all your fault, bitch" he glared at me. "You should've let me massacre those Konoha bastards. That would've shown those heathens the existence of Jashin sama!"

"Konoha aren't heathens, you asshole" I said, not looking up from my piece of paper. "They see their ancestors as gods, and they follow the 'Will of Fire'."

"Of course, that could just be a justification to fight" Pein added dryly.

"Are you making fun of me, you bastard?!" Hidan howled.

"I have no intention of making fun of the reason you fight" Pein glared at his subordinate. "The reason for war doesn't matter. Religion, beliefs, wealth…other ridiculous matters have been twisted to use as justifications." His tone grew sombre "Wars will never cease. The reason comes after…right now, instinct demands battle."

"Tch" Hidan tossed his head, unable to counter the logic behind Pein's arguments.

"So, when're we starting the extraction, un?" Deidara asked.

"Tomorrow" the leader turned and walked out of the room.

"What the hell is this 'Will of Fire' crap?" Hidan seemed genuinely curious about the supposed religion.

The Uchiha turned a blank look on Hidan, making the pink eyes flinch slightly as they met the onyx orbs. "The 'Will of Fire' refers to the will of the ancestors passed down through the generations. It is not a religion – it's more a belief that keeps the shinobi of the village bound as one, working towards the one goal, which ultimately is the protection and prospering of Konoha."

"Yeah, what he said" I waved a hand at Itachi.

"Shut up, bitch."

I opened my mouth to snap back when a curious sensation spread between my legs. I froze, feeling the wetness, embarrassed at the possibility that I had, somehow, unknowingly wet myself. Without another word, I bolted out of the room, twisting slightly to flip Hidan the bird as he swore at me again, and sprinting for the nearest bathroom. Slamming the door shut, I wrenched my pants down, gasping as I saw the blood.

_Shit! Now is really not a good time!_ I panicked, mind drawing a blank at first – it seemed that interworld travelling was causing my body to be out of whack; usually I was on the monthly cycle, hitting it every 28 days, but ever since coming here that routine had been thrown to the wind. I took a few deep breaths, forcing my racing heart to slow, before sticking my head out cautiously to see if anyone was around. With the coast clear, I moved quickly to Konan's room, knocking and entering it before she had even replied.

"Kioko, what's wrong?" the bluette saw the distress on my face and moved to grab hold of my shoulder.

"Konan," I whispered, cheeks flushing "you – uh – you wouldn't happen to have pads on you?"

"Pads?" she repeated blankly.

"Um, yeah" I shifted uncomfortably. "I've got my period" I explained in an embarrassed whisper.

"Oh" she sighed in relief, managing to smile slightly at my face. "Sure."

"Thanks" I watched her rummage through her drawer before handing me a packet. I took off to my room, slipping in after dodging around Tobi, who had apparently been waiting to ambush me down the corridor. Working quickly, I stripped off, showered and changed my clothes. Grabbing a bucket, I dumped my blood-stained pants and underwear in the warm soapy water.

"Like that wasn't awkward" I sighed, leaning against the door.

"Kioko chan!" Tobi wailed at me through the door.

"I'm coming, you maniac" I yelled back, feeling the first signs of cramps. _Uh, this is so going to suck_, I moaned to Youko, remembering the horribly irritating pains I had to suffer through.

_**You're going to be a total bitch, right?**_ She looked through the memories of me losing my cool at the slightest things.

_I should totally take Hidan on in a bitch-off_, I snickered.

_**That would be cheating**_._** You'd have an advantage that he couldn't hope to beat…unless he had a gender change surgery, or something.**_

"Kioko chan, Tobi wants to plays" the masked man tackled me as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Get the fuck off me" I snarled, my mood swings starting to take control.

"Hiie!" he jumped off, making a show of cowering from me, before running off, yelling "Kioko chan's a demoooooon! Run for you lives!"

_He is such a retard! _I scowled, pissed off at how effect a cover his Tobi personality was. _No one would think he was the mastermind behind Akatsuki._

Youko wisely didn't make a wisecrack at the obviousness of the statement.

"Kioko, un" Deidara popped his head around the door to his room as I stalked towards the kitchen to get some ice and a cup of tea. "You alright?" he eyed my face apprehensively.

"Dandy" I snapped. I growled as a stone tripped me, stopping to glare at the floor before continuing on my quest to ease the increasing discomfort of cramps.

"O-kay" he drawled, dragging out the word.

I got to the kitchen and started to slam open the cupboards, looking for the ingredients for my drink. The noise attracted Kisame, Zetsu and Hidan, all of whom joined Deidara on the table in watching me like I was some fascinating act on a comedy show.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hidan demanded. "You were fine a minute ago."

"Hidan, shut up" I growled, wrenching open the lid of the sugar container and dumping spoonful after spoonful of the sweetness in the cup.

"Are you bleeding anywhere?" White Zetsu asked suddenly, making me freeze. I blinked, scuttling back as the question registered.

"Uh – no! I'm fi-"

"You should get it checked" Kisame got up with a worried frown. He walked around the kitchen counter and reached for my arm. "Let's go to Konan."

"I'm fine" I snarled, slapping his hand away and ignoring his surprised look. "Zetsu, mind your own business."

"I can smell the blood, you idiot" Black Zetsu snapped, while White Zetsu harrumphed indignantly.

"Kioko. What's with you, un?" Deidara frowned at me.

I grabbed my stomach as a particularly bad cramp acted up. Holding my breath, I waited for the pain to subside a little before answering. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You've gone pale" Kisame wrapped an arm around my waist, making my yelp in surprise. "Let's go see Konan."

"LEMME GO!" I shrieked. "LEMME GO, DAMN IT! I'VE GOT CRAMPS THAT HURT LIKE SHIT, AND I WILL KICK YOUR ASSES IF YOU KEEP PISSING ME OFF!"

"Cramps?" the males exchanged confused looks.

"LET. ME. GO" I growled. "Kisame, as much as I love you, I _will_ rip you a new one if you don't put me down. _Right. Now._"

"What are you lot doing?" Konan got curious enough to see what the fuss was about. She raised an eyebrow at the scene, before directing her gaze at the blue giant. "And I don't think you should be lifting her like that, Kisame. Especially since she's obviously got a case of bad period pains" with that, she coolly walked out again.

Everyone in the kitchen froze at the last two words; the men didn't even dare breathe. Slowly, as though I was made of china, Kisame put me back on the ground and backed away, acting like I was some rabid animal that would leap at him any second.

"We'll…just…be going, then" he mumbled, fleeing the room with the other three. I shook my head, unable to stop the giggle that burst out, before turning my attention back making an extra strong, super sweet tea.

"She didn't have to say it like that" I blushed in a delayed reaction to Konan's blunt comment. "Thank Kami they're not going to be here for the week."

* * *

I jerked awake, bolting upright on the bed, eyes wide and staring at the dark wall. The idea was simple, yet brilliant.

_**What's up?**_ Apparently, my dreams were one of the few things my mind could keep private.

_We have an entire week without these guys hanging over us, right?_

_**Yeah, so…?**_

_I was thinking…we go visit Juugo,_ I waited for the protests.

_**You mean, that guy who goes ape shit at random times?**_ Youko's thoughts processed a bit further. _**The one Orochimaru used to seal me in his body and use me?!**_

…_yes_.

_**Why?**_ That was bland and blunt. I winced at her tone, understanding the reason why she wasn't excited by the plan.

_When Sasuke manages to suppress Orochimaru, he goes around 'collecting' people to make his little Team Hebi. Juugo's the last person he picks. If I get to Juugo before Sasuke, that would sorta get me a handhold with those guys_, I said. _'Sides, it's not like Juugo asked to be treated like he is. He's such a sweet guy in the manga…when he's not going berserk_, I added when Youko silently flashed a picture of Juugo's manic face. _And he's the easiest of future Team Taka to get to. Suigetsu's at the same place as Sasuke, and Karin would drive me and you insane. _

_**I see where you're going with this**_, she admitted grudgingly. _**And it is a good idea. Might even come in handy when it comes to when the Uchiha brothers meet.**_

_Exactly_, I was so relieved that she wasn't being as stubborn as I expected her to be.

_**So, when are we leaving?**_

I pondered, debating whether I should leave just as the Akatsukies left for the extraction, or if I should sneak out while they were in the middle of the process.

_I'll do it just after they've started_, I decided. _That way, Pein'll be too busy organizing Hidan to really pay attention to the base._

_**Will be the best time**_, Youko agreed. _**What about Tobi?**_

_Oh poopy, _I groaned out aloud, realizing the flaw in the plan. _Pein'll ask him to stick with me, like the last time._

_**Damn**_.

We remained silent, trying to think of ways to distract the masked nin to get me enough time to make it at least half way to Orochimaru's prison.

_**You could try playing a game**_, Youko put in helpfully.

I slapped a hand to my forehead. _I guess I could. And hell, if the worst comes to the worst, I'll just slip him some of the sleeping drug Sasori's got in his workshop. _

_**That works too…**_

* * *

Sneaking out of the base itself was easier than expected. As soon as the ten 'active' members had holed themselves in the sealing cave, Madara reverted to his business-like state. In a no-messing-around tone, he told me that he had to go and check something out in Wave country, and that I was to stay and not cause trouble.

"Who, me?" I pointed innocently at myself.

"Heh" he snorted, adjusting his mask. "I mean it. I'll be back in five days. Try not to kill yourself or the base."

"Aye aye, sir" I snapped a salute.

Two hours from the end of that conversation, I had my pack on my shoulder and was replacing the entrance boulder.

_Ready to hit the road?_

_**Let's do this**_, Youko replied reluctantly.

* * *

"Ok, so randomly walking around wasn't the best way of finding this stupid base" I threw my hands up in the air. If anyone was walking by me on the currently deserted road, they would've assumed that I'd done a jailbreak from a mental asylum. "You don't have to rub it in" I finished with a scowl.

_**Even twelve year old Naruto could've come up with a better plan of action**_, Youko sighed.

"He can afford to do Taijuu Kage Bushin."

_**At least he'd be using the weapons at his disposal effectively!**_

"Meaning I don't?!"

_**Meaning you should try to have an IQ higher than his back then.**_

"Hmph! If you don't have anything constructive to give, then just shut up back there. 'Sides, it's not like you're the one who's putting in the leg work" I grimaced as one of the blisters on my feet rubbed hard against the soles of my shoes. "Stupid, freaking shoes" I muttered, glaring at the fairly new pair.

_**For some strange reason, I have the urge to sarcastically inform you that you would be the only person who would wear new, un-broken-in shoes on a long mission like this one**_, Youko snapped, ending her short tirade with a snicker.

"Thanks for that, oh queen of sarcastic" I rolled my eyes. "But seriously, where is the damn place?! I mean, it's Karin who's the head jailer, right? With how loud she can get, I can't believe I haven't heard something already."

_**Valid point**_, we'd reached a silent truce – both of us were getting tired and came to the mutual conclusion that getting irritated at each other wasn't making things any better. _**Why is it that when you need her to speak up, you can't hear the damn banshee?**_

I snickered, slapping a hand over my mouth. "Exac-" I froze.

_**Kioko?**_

"Shhh" I hissed, flashing up to a tree branch. Crouching silently, I focused hard, closing my eyes and turning all my concentration onto hearing the world around me. "There it is, again" I whispered.

A faint noise drifted in the shallow breeze. If I hadn't been paying subconscious attention to hearing voices, the noise would've been easily brushed off. The soft 'whoosh' of the wind itself, was loud enough to hide the sound.

_**North-north-east**_, Youko noted the direction. _**And if I had to take a punt, about three to four kilometres, no less.**_

I nodded, hopping down and settling into a light jog – a faster pace would've just tired me out faster and, more importantly, made a lot more noise. A few minutes later, it became obvious that the trees were thinning. The green of the foliage got closer to the ground, until I was forced to move from behind tree trunks, just to have a semblance of hiding myself.

_Well…we found something_, I gazed around the clearing in front of me before focusing on the three arguing people.

Clearly, two of them were fighters of some sort – both had katanas strapped to their sides, and their hands kept a tight grip on the handle of the blades; their clothing was practical without compromising comfort, and there was a worn, battered look to the cloth; both stood in an easy stance, that had them balanced evenly on both their feet, ready to shift their weight in any direction in a split second.

The final member of the strange group was a stand-out. She wore a semi-skimpy outfit (I'd seen some of Ino's designs for work wear, a lot of it involving bikini tops), consisting of black short-shorts, a purple coat that hung to the top of her thighs and pair of boots that came up high on her legs, there was only a few inches of skin showing. I snorted mentally as I took in the familiar pinkish-red hair and dark framed glasses.

_Correction, we found her_, I sang in my mind.

_**The power of wishful thinking**_, Youko shot back.

_No more Twilight quotes_.

_**Hmph**__._

"Orochimaru sama left me in charge here," she screeched at the two men "do _not_ underestimate me!"

One of the men shrugged noncommittedly, while his companion dug a finger into his ear; both were a picture of nonchalance. Seemingly, her use of the Sannin's name did nothing to deter the two.

"Get lost" Karin spat, spinning on her heels to march back to the hideout. "And don't think this is over" she tossed over her shoulder.

I stifled a laugh, watching as the men paused, discussing something before running off to my right. I waited a few more minutes, just to make sure that they were truly gone, before hopping out from behind my tree.

_Here goes_, I walked to the entrance, making sure to flare my chakra. "Anyone home?" I called.

"Who the hell are you?" little miss snooty demanded, storming to meet me. Behind her, I saw a huge shadow, hovering just inside doorway, no doubt her bodyguard.

"I'm here to see Juugo" I turned and showed her the cursed seal on my shoulder. Karin's eyes narrowed further and she glared at me with what could only be described as utter loathing.

"Name?" she snarled.

I paused, stumped by the simple question. _ I really did not think this out well enough,_ I groaned.

"Kirihara Nami" I replied, using the answer Youko provided.

"Hmph" the red head snorted, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "Juugo's not at this base" she informed me loftily, in the process subtly signalling to her bodyguard. "And if you were really Orochimaru sama's subordinate, you would know that" she sneered.

I cursed mentally, staring up at the Hulk that towered over me. "Hi, what's your name?" I smiled, hoping to disarm him with my charm.

_**Yeah…good luck with that**_, Youko snorted as I ducked under a heavy-handed swipe at my head.

"What's the big idea?!" I yelled, still playing the confused card. "I just said I wanted to meet Juugo. Maybe he got transferred while I was away on a mission, ever think of that?" I shot sarcastically at the sensor nin.

"There is no one in Sound who doesn't know Juugo" Karin smirked, momentarily spinning upside-down as I flipped over her giant of a bodyguard. "His location is common knowledge amongst the higher ranked nins here."

"I'm not a high ranked ninja" I stepped onto his arm, delivering a jaw-shattering kick to the chin. The move would've at least given a normal man a fractured mandibular; on my current opponent, it only knocked him back with a slightly surprised and dazed expression. He shook his head, before baring his teeth at me in a savage grin. "Oh, come on" I muttered, drawing a kunai into each hand.

"Please stop talking like an imbecile" Karin snorted. "Only high ranked Sound nins get the Seal."

_**She's certainly very informative**_, Youko noted.

_On topics that are irrelevant at the moment_, I dove under the giant's legs, whipping my kunai and attached wire around his ankles. Working quickly, I tightened it, snapping his legs together, pouncing on his back as soon as he hit the ground. Wrenching his arms behind him, I tied the four limbs up, making sure to keep the hands apart from each other. Unless he was like Haku and could form seals on one hand, the brute would not be using ninjutsu anytime soon.

"So, back to business" I drawled, standing up and dusting my hands off.

Karin glared at me, her feet sliding towards the base's entrance.

"Don't run off" I flash stepped to stand between her and her haven. "Tell me where Juugo's being held."

"I don't have to tell you anything" she flared in a moment of bravado.

By this time, I was starting to get annoyed. Her voice wasn't something you would want to listen to more than five minutes…tops. And her attitude was rubbing me the wrong way as well.

"Listen, bitch" I stalked forwards, grabbing her arm and showing her one of my blades, tilting it so that the sun reflected dramatically off the edge. "You have ten seconds to give me the information I want, or I'll only be too happy to test out a technique Mitarashi Anko taught me." Okay, so the last part was partially a lie – Anko's lessons on interrogation were a little too intense for me at times, and I used to end paying more attention at keeping myself from puking rather than the lessons themselves. If I did use one of the tips I'd actually listened to here, it would be nothing more than a mosquito bite to Orochimaru test subjects – both previous and current.

Karin struggled against my hold, surprising me with how weak she physically was. _That's just ridiculous_, I told Youko. _She's pathetic. I bet Moegi could hit harder_.

"He's at the _" she gasped, face screwing up in pain.

_I swear I'm not even twisting that hard_, I thought, unable to hold back an annoyed twitch of my eye. _What a drama queen._

"Now that wasn't hard, was it?" I drawled, letting go of her arm and skipping back to keep out of her reach. Her bodyguard grunted in an effort to free himself, drawing my attention for a second. "Sorry, buddy" I apologized.

"He'll kill you" Karin snarled viciously. "Go ahead. The only one who's able to control Juugo is Orochimaru sama. Go, try your luck with that head case" her mouth stretched into an aggressive sneer.

"I think I will" I raised an eyebrow, giving her flitting shocked look a mocking smile. "Thanks for the warning. Ta ta, now" I waved and flash stepped away from the two, making sure to toss a few leaves into the small whirlwind my exit caused. _Have to thank Kakashi for tips on dramatic exits_.

_**At least he taught you something useful**_.

_Agreed._

* * *

I paused at the fork in the road, looking towards the right-most split.

_Would we have enough time?_

_**I doubt it**_, Youko replied. _**It took you almost three days to find Karin. You don't really know where exactly the base is. **_

_True_, I sighed. _And I'll need to get back in time to make something for the boys to eat, too._

_**Endless pits of hunger, you mean.**_

_Yeah, those._

Youko snorted.

"Damn" I cursed aloud. "Looks like I'll have to detour on my next mission." With that sorted, shoulders slumping slightly, I walked the middle path.

* * *

"Okairi" I called to the shuffling of feet, turning to smirk as all ten Akatsuki stumbled into the room and collapsed into chairs at the large dining table. Two months into my permanent stay here, I'd forced Kakuzu to part with enough money to buy a decent length table, one that could fit all fourteen people around.

"Tadaima" Itachi said softly, coming to inspect the massive pot and its bubbling contents. "What are you making?"

"Sit" I ordered, nudging him towards the table. "Tobi" I called to the masked nin. "Get the plates out."

"Hai" he chirped, bouncing around and clattering a stack of white china next to me.

"Here. I'll serve and you pass it around" I ladled curry and accompanying rice into the first plate, handing it gently over.

Soon the room was filled with sounds of chewing, appreciative moans and chinks of spoons on plates. I sat with my own food, pausing only to grin and flash a peace sign when one of the others threw a compliment my way.

"I'll do the dishes" I called to Konan, who'd risen to take her dirty plate and cutlery to the sink. "Just leave 'em where they are."

"You're an angel" the bluette sighed, smiling at me, before going to her room.

"Thanks, un" Deidara soon followed, accompanied by Sasori, who'd surprisingly stayed throughout the whole time, despite not partaking any food.

"You're cooking again, bitch" was Hidan's appreciative words as the immortal stomped to his room.

Pein merely nodded at me, and Zetsu fazed through the wall.

"Thank you, Kioko" Itachi turned tired eyes at me. I smiled, staring into the onyx, still fascinated by the fact that mere months ago, they had been gray and dull.

"Go, sleep it off" I gave him a gentle push, whisking the dishes away.

"You're soft on them" Madara commented, his disguise persona dropping once we were alone.

"What do you mean?"

The old ninja stood next to me, silently picking up the drying cloth and wiping the washed plates. "You act like a mother and sister" his voice was deep and alluring, and I had to remind myself to keep my hands moving. "You act as though this place is a house."

"Anything wrong with that?"

A hand flashed down and gripped my wrist in a strong but painless grasp. "Careful where and how far you go with that" a single Sharingan flashed at me, making my breath freeze in my lungs. Even with only an eighth of his face showing, Madara was definitely multiple times more intimidating than either of his descendants.

"This is an organization, working towards ending the wars and opening the way to an era of peace. Anything or anyone who interferes with that…I will have them eliminated, one way or the other."

I swallowed nervously, eyes fixated on the black spinning commas. We stood there in silence, the words permeating through the air and into my skin, wriggling under my flesh and digging right into my core, embedding seeds of fear – fear of this man, and fear of his plans for the future.

"H-hai" I managed to whisper once he let go of my hands and mind. I stared down at the warm soapy water, focusing on hiding the tremors that had started in my limbs and not dropping the plates as I handed them to him for drying. Suddenly, the warm-ish atmosphere from before was gone, leaving only stone cold walls.

* * *

The Rinnegan regarded me calculatingly over a pair of interlocked hands. I fidgeted on the spot, tugging on my sleeves and playing with my bangs.

"Is this a staring competition?" I threw to Konan who was standing behind her partner, suppressing a smirk. "What?" I directed at Pein who gave an irritable twitch.

"I've been made aware that you left the base during our week long absence" the redhead got to the point.

_Busted_, was all I could think.

"Where did you go?"

"Just out" I muttered, gaze dropping to the floor.

"As in Orochimaru's base" that wasn't a question.

"I'm looking for someone" I sighed. "And for that, I needed to give the place a visit."

Pein stared at me, as though trying to figure out the answers to his remaining questions with vision alone.

"You'll take Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan and Itachi to the base" he ordered.

"Why?!" I shot back furiously.

"The place needs to be annihilated."

"…no" I crossed my arms defiantly. Dimly I noted that Konan had lost her smile and was now glancing neutrally between me and her leader.

"You are not given the choice of refusing" Pein glared, throwing out a slight wave of KI.

"At least, not yet" I bargained. "A few more months and then I'll give you a personal tour of the place, if you want."

Pein kept his uncompromising face a bit longer, before backing off with a slight nod.

"There is still the issue of you disobeying orders" he continued, shuffling papers on his desk. I grimaced, knowing that there was no defence on my behalf – he told me not to leave, and I did the exact opposite at the first chance. "Anything you have to say to that?"

"Uh…um, I plead guilty?" I winced at the frown, which although wasn't as scary as his glare, was still somewhat intimidating. "What's my punishment?"

"You'll be training with me for the next fortnight" he stated coolly.

"You're kidding, right?" I said, thunderstruck. This was _not_ what I was expecting. _I'm gonna die!_

"No, and you are dismissed" his words took a while to process in my mind. As I unfroze my limbs and shuffled out of the room in a daze, I could see a vengeful smirk playing faintly across Pein's lips.

"What's up, un?" Deidara asked, pausing on his way to transporting some clay from his workroom to his room.

"Deidara, would you miss me if I died?" I blinked at the bomber, making my eyes go as wide as possible.

"I guess so, yeah" he shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you get really mad at whoever killed me?"

"Yeah" he had a wary expression, like he didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Would you beat him up on my behalf?" I smiled.

"Just what is with you, un?" Deidara shifted his package to his other hand, glaring impatiently at me.

"Nothing" I slumped, shuffling off down the corridor.

"What the hell?!" the blonde shouted after me, before stomping off loudly in the opposite direction.

"Avenge me, Deidara" I muttered darkly, stalking to my room and snatching up a pair of pants and a shirt that could be shredded. "Otherwise, I'll come back to haunt you, as well as Pein."

* * *

Yeah, I get the feeling this chapter went a bit haywire cause things just built up and made me deviat quite a bit from the original idea. Anyway, let me know what you think...meaning, read and review ^_^


End file.
